Unstoppable
by RachyDoodle
Summary: When Georgie Hale finally gets called up from NXT to the main roster, she's excited to get her big break alongside The Shield. Her relationship with The Hounds is close and tight, but one member makes it broken and fragile. The way Dean Ambrose ignores her is concerning and confusing... until she meets another side of him. A certain lunatic by the name of Jon Moxley...
1. The Beginning

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So here we are with a brand new story. It's been so long since I've done a Dean Ambrose story and I've missed writing about that crazy little lunatic. So I'm ready to get my teeth stuck into this one. I have lots planned for it, it's gonna be a good one. So favourite, follow and review. Enjoy!**

 **This chapter is named after 'The Beginning' by Rupaul**

* * *

Dean Ambrose's Point Of View

"A girl?" I exclaimed, looking at the 70 year old man standing in front of me as if he'd just shot my dog. "Is this fucking serious? Are you winding me up?"

"Dean…" Roman muttered warningly from his seat by my side. "Calm down."

"This is bullshit," I said as I dropped down into my seat, begrudgingly heeding my friend's warning. I was standing in front of the Chairman of the company after all. And I'd just called his idea bullshit.

"Yes," said Vince McMahon as he stood behind his desk. "A girl. I'm bringing in a girl."

He didn't make any remark on my outburst, nor did he reprimand me. He simply continued on talking, stepping out from his desk to pace in front of us, giving off the air of authority that he was so famous for.

"When?" Seth asked curiously from his seat on my other side. He seemed far more relaxed than I was.

"Within the next week or so," our boss said in his deep gravelly voice. "She's filming her last NXT show down in Florida on Wednesday and she'll be with us by the weekend."

"This is still fucking bullshit," I mumbled quietly to myself, not wanting Vince to hear me this time. He'd let me off once for talking shit about his ideas, he may not be so kind if I pushed him a second time. Mr McMahon wasn't exactly famous for being a forgiving person.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing though, if I was honest. The fact that Vince had even entertained the idea was ridiculous, never mind the fact that he was now actually going through with it.

He wanted to bring a woman into The Shield. Yeah, a fucking woman! He wanted to expand three into four and to do that he wanted a lass to join. Two years we'd been without a girl and for two years we'd dominated the whole fucking roster. The last thing we needed was some pathetic and annoying chick with fake nails to walk in with her big boobs and nasty hair extensions to lessen and cheapen us and make us a fucking laughing stock. We hadn't needed one all these years and we didn't need one now.

I was pissed off to say the least.

I was just grateful it was me sitting here right now and not _him_. If I were _him_ right now, the chairs would be thrown around in a scattered disarray, the desk would have been smashed up against the wall, and security would have been called in to calm the situation down. It had happened in the past and I knew it could happen again. I was on the precipice of _him_ coming out, the anger soaring through my veins. But I kept my composure as best as I could, keeping _him_ inside and not letting _him_ venture out. It wasn't worth it.

I was in front of the boss. I was pushing it enough as it was. Letting _him_ come out would get me fired for sure. And I wasn't getting fired over something this ridiculous.

"But why? Why do we need a girl?" I asked, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"We need to keep you guys fresh, keep you relevant," Vince explained. "Ever since you three defeated Evolution last month, you've reached the top, you've reached the pinnacle, and there's little left for you to do as a threesome. We need to bring a new aspect to The Shield."

"With a girl?" I asked again.

Don't get me wrong, I fucking loved the ladies. Dean Ambrose was more than happy to be surrounded by three or four ladies at a time if it was possible. But I just didn't think The Shield needed one. We were about brotherhood, three guys against the world. And bringing in a woman would change our entire dynamic.

And I could see Vince was getting more and more aggravated with my questions.

"The next option is to split you three up and allow you to go your separate ways," said Vince, his voice a little louder and sterner than it had been previously. "Is that what you'd prefer, Ambrose?"

 _Dammit..._

His words made me settle back down into my seat and quieten down.

No. That's the last thing I wanted. The idea of being split from my brothers was one that terrified me. Being split up was not what I wanted at all.

Sensing how I'd quietened down, Vince continued on.

"A woman will bring new opponents for you, new storylines, a whole new set of fans. The women are on top of their game at the minute in this company and I believe she can really benefit from you and she can help you, just as you will benefit from her."

"Who is she?" Seth asked.

"Georgina Hale," Vince said.

"I recognize her name from NXT," commented Roman. "I've heard she's good."

I rolled my eyes at his words. She could be fucking amazing, she still didn't belong in The Shield.

"She's the best," Vince said. "Her mic skills are fantastic and her ring work is some of the best I've seen. She had an Ironman match with Sasha Banks at the last NXT Takeover and the match stole the show. She's excellent."

"And you think she could work with us?" Seth asked.

No…

"Yes," nodded Vince. "You guys are the best this company has and you know I wouldn't put her with you if I didn't think this could work. But I have the utmost faith in all four of you to pull this off."

"Then send her over," said Seth, my eyes glaring at my buddy as he seemed fine with this outcome. Seth was taking this far too well for my liking.

"When should we expect her?" Roman asked excitedly. The fucking Samoan was being far too accepting as well.

"Friday afternoon her flight gets in," he said. "I'll have her sent straight to your training session."

"Perfect," Seth nodded.

That's when the Chairman's glance landed on me.

"Is that alright with you, Mr Ambrose?" Vince asked, his eyes narrowing as he glared at me, burning holes through my skin.

"Fine," was all I answered, breaking eye contact and looking away.

"Good," he smiled. "Glad to see we're all finally on the same page. Now I have a few calls to make and a meeting to get to so I'll leave you to it. I'll email you all the details of Georgina's arrival and I'll let her know where to meet you. I look forward to seeing you gentlemen at Raw."

"Thank you, Mr McMahon," Roman said as the boss shook our hands.

And with that he exited the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

"What the actual fuck just happened?" I said, my arms folded firmly across my chest.

"I think this could be good," said Seth with a shrug. I glared at him accusingly, unable to believe the words that had just left his mouth.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I asked him.

"I agree with Rollins," piped up Roman. "It's something different."

My head whipped around at the Samoan. "You're as bad as this bastard. You guys can't honestly think this is a good thing."

"Vince is right, we've reached the top," explained Seth. "Where else is there to go?"

"We don't need a fucking woman!" I yelled as if the statement were obvious.

"It's something different, Dean," Seth said. "Maybe this could help us, guys."

I shook my head, standing up. "You two are fucking crazy," I growled, no longer wanting to be around them. I loved Roman and Seth more than anyone else on this planet, but right now they were being a pair of deluded fucking idiots. "I'm outta here till you two get your heads sorted out."

So I stood up and walked out of the room, making a special point to slam the door behind me.

xXx

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

My hands were clammy, my legs felt like jelly, and my heart was threatening to burst right out of my chest and reinact that scene from Alien. This was hands down the single biggest moment of my career so far and it wasn't even something that was taking place in the ring. After years of dreaming of this moment, I thought I'd be bouncing up and down with glee, but in all honestly I felt downright nauseous.

I'd finally been called up to the main roster and I was currently on my way to meet my new team mates.

I was glad I was only wearing workout pants, a sports bra and a loose vest top because right now I was sweating so much with nerves that I needed to be as cool as possible.

These weren't ordinary team mates I was meeting. Far from it. They were probably the biggest, most high-profile team mates that were currently working for the company.

I was joining The Shield.

Yes, The Shield. The actual Shield. As in Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. The biggest wrestlers in WWE. The ones all the fans loved. The ones all the girls fawned over. The ones who headlined PPVs, adorned the covers of magazines and sold ticket after ticket to shows.

Fuck.

This was bigger than anything I could have ever imagined and something I thought would never happen. All of us down in NXT always dreamed of the day we'd get the big call up, but never did I think I'd get called up in such a way.

I was joining the biggest faction in WWE and this fact intimidated and terrified me because of the expectation and criticism this brought.

I knew what the fans would all be thinking…

 _Why is she there?_

 _The Shield were fine as a threesome_

 _Why ruin a perfectly good faction?_

 _She's only there as a piece of ass and to look pretty_

 _Adding a woman will only lessen their legitimacy_

These thoughts had been swirling around my mind every minute of every day ever since I'd been told what was happening.

But despite all this, I wanted to do this, the opportunity was far too good to pass up. This was my life and my career so I was grabbing this with both hands no matter what anyone said or how terrified I felt.

And I was more than ready and more than capable to be there.

I'd never had a run as the NXT Women's Champion but that didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I'd had many contenderships, title shots and attempts. And whilst none of them had ended with the gold around my waist, it gave me that much needed experience, it gave me exposure, and it allowed me to live out my dream as one of the top female wrestlers in the biggest wrestling company in the world. And all of that was more important to me than any kind of belt. Belts come and go, but my time in NXT was something I could never put a price on.

And Vince McMahon had seen that and had brought me up to the main roster in order to join The Shield.

I walked into the gym I had been told to go to on that sunny Friday afternoon, hoping the weather would be a reflection on what would happen. I felt sick to my stomach with nerves, the anticipation of meeting these three men making me want to turn on my heel and run right back to the airport and right back to the safety of the Performance Center in Orlando. Back to my friends, back to the trainers, back to the people who knew me and loved me. After all, how often does a small town girl like me get the chance to fight alongside The Shield?

Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were among some of the biggest names in WWE. The three of them had formed an unbreakable brotherhood and a team strong enough to defeat the likes of Triple H, Randy Orton and Batista not only once but twice. I wasn't exactly sure what they were like out of the ring but within it their reputation preceded them.

They were tough, strong, and united. And I had to wonder how throwing a new person into the mix would change them.

Down in NXT I was used to changes all the time, new guys coming up and others leaving almost every month. I had a few select friends that I considered close, but on a daily basis I could see tens of people going in and out of that Performance Center. The Shield were only used to each other's company, they dealt with only themselves, so I hoped my sudden appearance wouldn't piss them off, break them, or weaken them in any way.

I'd heard good things about them from my friend Becky Lynch who had been called up from NXT only a few months before and she had said how, even though they kept to themselves, they were polite and courteous during any interactions she'd had with them.

I had to have faith in what she'd said and only begin to hope this would all go smoothly. This was my big shot and I had to prove that I deserved to be there.

I walked through the gym, hearing voices that sounded vaguely familiar up ahead of me. With the door ajar, I stepped into the private training room, quietly gasping and retreating when I saw the three of them in there warming up. I stepped back and out of sight, resting against the wall beside the door, doing everything I could to calm my body down.

I clutched at my chest, wishing my heart would not thump so loud, willing my body to not be so frightened, and willing my breathing to ease up to the point where I didn't seem to be hyperventilating.

This was it, that was them, and now I had to make my grand entrance.

I wiped my clammy hands against my thighs and stood up straight, tightening the ponytail on my head.

"You can do this, Georgie," I mumbled to myself. "You can do this."

Then, with a deep breath, I stepped forward, rounded the door, and walked inside the training room.

Three pairs of eyes landed on me instantly.

I swallowed. Hard.

The idea to turn on my heel and run back to Orlando suddenly felt like an option again.

"Uh, hi," I said timidly, standing there like a petrified child. "Roman, Seth and Dean?"

I braced myself for whatever reaction they would give me. I wasn't expecting their response.

A smile instantly broke out on the face of Seth Rollins as he walked towards me eagerly, his hand held out. He seemed surprisingly… friendly.

"You must be Georgina," he grinned as he offered me his hand, his tone soft and welcoming. I shook it timidly. "We've been expecting you. I hope your flight was smooth."

"It was fine, thank you. Sorry if I'm a little late," I apologised. "Traffic is always awful this time of day. And call me Georgie, please."

"I'm Seth," he said. "Lovely to meet you."

We were suddenly joined by a giant of a man, his usual long hair tied into a bun at the nape of his neck. I was taken aback a little when, instead of offering me a handshake like I expected, he wrapped me up in a big bear hug, his arms squeezing me so tightly I was afraid he'd cracked a rib or two.

"Roman," he smiled sweetly as he let me go. "Great to finally meet you. We've heard a lot about you, Georgie."

"All good, I hope?" I inquired, getting my breath back.

"Of course," he smiled. "Vince has told us a lot."

"Well I'm here to work and I plan to work hard," I assured them, the nerves slowly slipping away at their friendliness. "I don't plan to mess around. You guys are at the top and I intend to keep us there."

Seth smirked proudly. "Now that's the fighting talk I like to hear!"

That's when my eyes wandered over to the one man I was yet to meet. He had remained on the mats, stretching his arms out along his chest, warming up his body ready for the training session we were about to have.

Following my line of sight, Seth and Roman turned to look at their brother.

"Dean," Roman shouted. "Come on over and meet Georgie."

At his words, Dean lifted his eyes, my body suddenly feeling timid and small as he looked me up at down, his eyes burning a hole through my skin. His face was blank, expressionless, unreadable, but his body language told me everything. He didn't speak or respond, he simply stepped back, turned away, and walked over to the locker rooms and out of sight.

"Goddamn," Seth muttered under his breath. "I thought we'd talked to him about this."

A sense of dread suddenly filled me as Dean retreated, every terrible thought I'd had previously quickly rushing back to my head.

I could see there was going to be problems.

* * *

 **Don't forget to favourite, follow and review!**


	2. Fighter

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Wow, I can't believe the response to the first chapter! I was so overwhelmed with all the love and support it received. Thank you all so much! I honestly have the best readers in the world. I always get incredibly nervous when starting a new story that it won't be good enough, that you guys wont like the storyline or the OC. But you lovely lot are really enjoying it and I'm so grateful to every last one of you. So don't forget to keep favouriting, following and reviewing.**

 **Nattiebroskette – Aww thank you. I've missed writing Dean so I'm excited for this story**

 **Tantoune – Thank you. I know you're one of my most loyal readers, so thanks for showing the love. I hope this story lives up to your expectations!**

 **ChaosandDesirex0x – I hope so. I have it all planned out and it's going to be exciting, dark dramatic and romantic.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Yeah, Dean will be starting off as a bit of a dickhead, but he will change his ways as the story progresses. And I'm glad you like Georgie. This is my first story where the OC is a wrestler so it presents a new challenge for me. I hope I can write something you love!**

 **Ficfan60 – Thank you! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Mandy – Yeah, there's going to be some friction between these two at the start. But Georgie is not the sort of girl to take this lying down. She's gonna be a feisty character.**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – I've always wanted to write a story incorporating the whole Jon Moxley side to Ambrose so I hope I can pull this off. I'll be trying to get as many chapters from Dean's POV as I can as I too find it interesting to get into the guy's head. And Dean is always so much fun to write.**

 **Labinnacslove – Thank you!**

 **Raquel the writer – It is, but Georgie won't put up with it for long**

 **Dawnie-7 - It's the first time I've written the OC as a wrestler so I'm ready for the challenge. And I've always wanted to attempt to write the whole Moxley angle. I just hope I do it justice.**

 **Guest - Well this is a Dean/OC story so I think we can guess how this will turn out lol**

 **Guest - He is being rather vile, isn't he?**

 **This chapter is named after 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

By the time I'd warmed up, stretched out and stepped into the fully erect wrestling ring in the middle of our private training room, Dean Ambrose had finally emerged from the locker room, a cool bottle of water in his hand. He lifted it to his lips, swigging down half its contents before he screwed the lid back on and took a seat on the mats around the ring, reaching to stretch out his legs. He made no eye contact with us and made no effort to talk to neither me or his brothers to explain his brief disappearance.

I ran the ropes a little and looked at him curiously as Seth jumped up into the ring with me, my brown eyes assessing the one Shield member who was yet to greet me… or even acknowledge my presence.

He seemed like quite a tall man despite the fact he was sitting down. His brown hair that was usually wet and stuck to his head in the ring was now dry and fluffy, falling over his forehead. He licked his lips, washing away any of the excess water on them as he switched from stretching his left leg to stretching his right. He seemed normal enough and he seemed quiet enough.

So why was he yet to say hello?

What was going on behind those baby blues in that crazy little head of his? What was his problem that, despite prompting from his team mates, he'd barely even look at me?

All my worst fears were coming true, scenario after scenario running through my head as I realised that, whilst this may be a huge opportunity for me, The Shield might not see it in the same way. I was pushing my way into their group, I was invading their turf, I was joining a group that perhaps didn't want a new member. Seth and Roman had been nothing but welcoming and polite, but Dean's reaction was proving that this may not all be plain sailing. It seemed I wasn't exactly wanted here so I'd have to put in more effort than ever and prove I deserved my place in The Shield.

"So let's see what your made of," Seth said, his deep voice breaking me from my thoughts. I turned to look at him standing on the other side of the ring, Roman still on the floor, his hands resting on the apron. "How do you wanna do this?"

"She's small so it's best that she goes up against you," Roman suggested. "Georgie can spar with you whilst I shout out the moves and the exercises."

"Seems fair," Seth nodded. "That alright with you?"

"Of course," I smiled, bouncing a little on my feet.

"Ambrose!" he shouted, looking over my shoulder to the man still warming up on the mats behind me. "You getting in on this?"

"Stretching," was all he said, standing up, warming up his legs in a different way.

"Suit yourself," said Seth, both of us focusing on one another. Whatever Dean's problem was would have to wait. I had some moves to do in order to show them what I was capable of. "Ready?"

"Ready," I nodded.

"Lock up," shouted Roman and we did, our shoulders connecting as our arms grabbed our upper halves. Seth wasn't using his full strength as they guy was ten times stronger than I could ever be, but he was giving me enough force to make me work for it. He pushed me back a little before Roman's booming voice sound again.

"Georgie, headlock."

I immediately lifted my arm around Seth's neck, holding him in a headlock tight enough that it wouldn't hurt him but it would hold him steady.

"Running bulldog," Roman said again, his eyes fixed on us. "Go!"

So I did, grabbing Seth's head a little harder before allowing my feet to move on the mat, running from one corner to the other, performing the move efficiently with ease. Seth landed on the mat, gave himself a moment, then quickly got back to his feet.

"Good," Roman smiled. "Drop kick."

Seth stayed where he was as I took a run up, launching myself into the air before both of my feet connected with his chest, knocking him back into the corner, his body resting against the turnbuckle.

"That kick has some force in it," Seth noted, his tone impressed.

"That's what I like to hear," said Roman. "Show me your Irish whip. I want him in the opposite corner. Go."

Our training session continued on for over an hour, Roman shouting out moves, my body quickly replicating them to the best of my ability. I gave it my all, putting every ounce of energy I had into the training session. We swopped roles half way through, Seth performing moves on me in order for the guys to see how I could take moves, how I landed them, and how quickly I could recover.

I caught Dean watching us out of the corner of my eye on occasion, but I didn't let this stop me or slow me down. It seemed he was the one I needed to impress most of all, so I powered on, showing that nothing would distract me and that I deserved my place in The Shield. I could fight with the best of them, I could execute the moves perfectly, and I was determined to fit in.

As the time passed us by, I found we were winding down, Seth and I both hot and sweaty, our breathing laboured after the amount of exercise we'd done.

"Right, finishers," Roman said. "I wanna see what you've got in terms of finishers. Gotta see how you plan to end your matches."

"Easy," I smirked.

My finisher was the one action in my moveset that I was most proud of. It was aesthetically pleasing, different, and no other woman on the roster used it. It made me stand out.

"What finisher do you use?" asked Seth.

"I use a springboard moonsault from the second rope whenever my opponent is on their back in the middle of the ring," I explained. "Means I can go straight in for the pin."

"I like it," nodded Roman. "Let's see it in action."

So Seth got himself in position, lying on his back in the middle of the ring. This was my big moment, the time I'd show these guys how I completely fucked up my opponent and won my fights. I steadied my nerves and willed my aching body to perform the move without a problem.

So, taking a deep and steady breath, I ran at the ropes in front of me. I jumped up, my hands grabbing the top rope for balance, my feet hitting off the second rope, and I threw my body backwards, executing a back-flip and landing directly on Seth, stomach to stomach. A sharp breath left his mouth so I knew I'd done the move correctly. I quickly rolled off of him in order to give him room to recover and quickly got to my feet, looking at the two men, curious of their opinions.

"So?" I asked.

As Seth stood up, a smirk slid onto the mouths of both men.

"I think we got ourselves a new team mate," nodded Seth.

I couldn't help the beaming grin that graced my lips at their words, relief hitting me that I'd impressed these guys to the point of them being happy to let me join The Shield. I knew they had no choice over me being here because it had been ordered by Mr McMahon. But I'd wanted to prove myself and I'd actually wanted them to want me on their team rather than agreeing because they were forced.

But as I turned around and looked at the mats on the floor, the smile quickly left my mouth when I realised they were empty.

Dean had gone.

xXx

After I had showered and changed, I emerged from the locker room to see Roman waiting outside, his gym bag at his feet, texting on his phone. He looked up and gave me a warm smile as I approached him.

It was so odd to see a smile on his face considering the façade he gave off in the ring. He was usually so aggressive, so angry, so destructive. He never smiled, ever. It was a little strange, but I liked it. He seemed much more approachable and sweet. Like a gentle giant.

"Where are the others?" I asked curiously.

"Still changing," he replied, gesturing his head in the direction of the closed changing room door beside him. "They're like a pair of girls with how long they take to get changed."

"And I thought I was bad," I smiled, quickly finding myself relax around the powerhouse. This side of him was definitely a lot better. He was so soft and sweet and kind, speaking to me like he'd known me for years. I could tell we were going to be good friends already.

"What are your plans now?" he asked.

I looked at my watch, seeing it was about 6 in the evening.

"Probably head back to the hotel, order some room service, then fall asleep watching some boxset on Netflix," I said.

"Well the guys and I were gonna head out to a bar to get some food and have a drink if you wanna join us."

I looked up at him, my eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Me? You sure?"

"Course," he smiled. "You deserve it after the work you put in this afternoon. Our treat. Sort of welcome you to the group."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Wow, thank you. That'd be awesome."

The door beside Roman opened and a freshly clean Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose emerged.

"That's alright with you guys, isn't it?" asked Roman.

"Is what alright?" as Seth as Dean hitched his bag higher onto his shoulders. We made eye contact for a split second before he turned his glare away.

"Georgie is gonna join us tonight at the bar."

"Of course its fine!" smiled Seth. "She's part of the team now. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks, guys," I said, wringing my hands in front of me.

It was weird but their suggestion and affirmation of me hanging out with them tonight almost made me feel like a fully fledged member of The Shield. I knew it had only been a few hours, and we'd not set foot in the ring to have a proper match yet, but it felt as if I was already being accepted. It was a sign of approval, like I was here because they wanted me here, not because I'd been forced to be here.

They weren't pushing me away and they weren't pushing me out. I was being included in out of work activities, and that was a sure sign that they were happy to take me on board.

It seemed all my hard work in training that afternoon had done me wonders and made me come off well. Not only had we seen what we were all like in the ring, but trips out to bars and restaurants and clubs to hang out meant I'd be able to know these guys better.

I'd get to know the real them, the men outside the ring, the men hardly anyone ever got to know. And by inviting me, they were letting me do it.

My smile was big, proud, relieved, grateful.

"I'm gonna pass on tonight," said Dean's gravelly voice. "I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel and stay in."

My smile vanished.

"What do you mean?" asked Seth, looking at his friend with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"It's been a long session," he said, taking a sip of water from the bottle in his hand. "I'm tired. Think I want an early night tonight."

"You barely did anything today," Seth accused, but Dean shot him a look that told him there was no room for argument. My stomach dropped to my feet as Seth slowly nodded. "Fine. We'll catch you later on, I guess."

"Have a good evening, guys," Dean said, waving us off as he walked away from us, heading towards the exit.

I sighed as I watched him go, that familiar feeling of dread washing over me again.

He'd barely looked at me.

He refused to acknowledge me.

He hadn't uttered a single word to me.

And now he seemed to be avoiding me.

For some reason that I could not fathom, Dean Ambrose didn't like me. Roman liked me. Seth liked me. But Dean didn't.

And I honestly couldn't understand why.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to nattiebroskette, Tantoune, Chaosand Desirex0x, KaylsDaughterOfHades, ficfan60, Mandy, crazy-wild-and-free, labinnacslove, Raquel the writer, Dawnie-7, guest and guest for their reviews**


	3. Friends

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Damn, you guys are freakin' awesome. I literally love every last one of you! The response to this story has been epic and I want to thank you all so much. I have lots planned for this story which I know you will all enjoy. So keep reading, guys!**

 **Flipflops – Aww, thank you**

 **Ficfan60 – I know. She's finally feeling good then Dean goes and ruins it**

 **Labinnacslove – I agree. Dean isn't showing his best side at the minute, is he?**

 **Sebastianm101 – Georgie is the type of girl who won't stand for this, so you'll have to see what happens in upcoming chapters**

 **Espeon44, Wolves22, Sethfan4 – I have plans to Seth and Roman's romantic lives**

 **Tantoune – Oh this relationship will lead to many many wonderful things lol. Don't you worry. There's lots planned for these two**

 **49ers – Georgie will be facing many of the women in WWE**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – With Dean being the asshole that he is, I had to have Seth and Roman being the guys she can rely on. She's forming quite a nice little friendship with them which will only get stronger as the story goes on. And Dean will only get worse before he gets better**

 **Guest – Thank you!**

 **Guest – I have her as a brunette, but you can imagine her however you like :)**

 **Mandy – Yeah, he's being a total ass right now. We just have to wait to see how long it is before Georgie gets through to him**

 **Dawnie-7 – Georgie is making the most of her opportunity. Not even Dean Ambrose will stop her doing her job. And I love writing her moments with Seth and Roman. They're all gonna be really good friends**

 **Nattiebroskette – Dean has a chip on his shoulder and Georgie is baring the brunt of it sadly**

 **IowaAmbroseGirl – I think Dean wants to hate her but once he sees how she works, it won't be that easy. I have some conflicts planned between them and it's gonna blow up! We might even see a first glimpse of Moxley ;)**

 **Raquel the writer – Dean is just a stubborn ass who isn't getting his way**

 **Guest – I tend to see her FC as Lily James, the actress, as she is literally stunning. Georgie has brown hair and dark eyes and bangs. But obviously you can picture her however you like :)**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – I'm a little nervous to include the whole Moxley thing as I want to do him justice. But I've taken the plunge now so I hope you all like him when he appears. And I had to have the lass kicker as her best friend. Becky is just awesome!**

 **Guest – At this rate it'll be nothing! But they'll get some interactions soon**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl - Aw thank you. Glad you're enjoying it**

 **EvilDreams101 - Thank you!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Friends' by Band Of Skulls**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

The bar we went to was quiet and quaint, a sort of country bar that had memorabilia on the walls, a jukebox in the corner and housed a couple of locals that were there most nights. With a rumbling stomach after our training session, I was pleased to hear they did food. I felt so hungry I could eat a horse, so after we found a quiet table near the back of the bar, I picked up the menu and perused what was on offer.

This wasn't some swanky restaurant so there wasn't a lot of choice, but the food on offer looked like stuff that was homemade and hearty, which in my opinion was better than some shit with a fancy name that looked prettier on the plate than it actually tasted.

Roman had told me they were paying for my food, and even though I'd protested this on the walk here, he'd been adamant and was not budging on his choice. So I agreed, choosing a burger and fries with a side of onion rings and a corn on the cob.

"And what drink?" he asked as he stood, ready to walk to the bar to make our order.

"A beer," I told him. "Any kind that's cold."

"Coming right up," he smiled as he grabbed the menu and went to put in our order.

I sat back in my chair, taking in the bar around me, seeing the scuffed floor from the thousands of people who would have walked over it through the years. The tables were all made of the same dark wood, scarred with circular stains from glasses being placed upon them. The jukebox in the corner was lit up and playing some old rock song from the 90s loud enough to be heard but quiet enough that it wasn't too over powering and so people could talk. The smell of alcohol filled the place, the distant smell of food coming from the kitchens. It was homely, it was comfortable and it made me relax.

"I like this place," I said as my eyes continued to stare, seeing the signed photos of famous baseball players scattered on the walls. "It's quaint."

"The kind of places we like to be," noted Seth. "We come to bars like this as often as we can."

"How come?" I asked, my eyes landing on the man with two tone hair.

"These kinds of places are quiet and the people keep to themselves. We never get disturbed being in places like this."

"I guess being as high profile as the three of you are comes with a big price, huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like being recognised," he admitted. "I love seeing and interacting with the fans, signing their merch and posing for selfies. But sometimes it's nice to have an evening where we can go out and just be… normal."

"Being a WWE Superstar can be pretty full on," I commented.

"Very," Seth replied. "It comes with the territory. It's not for everyone so I hope you're ready for it."

"I'm ready for anything," I said. "We had a little attention from the public in NXT but nothing like you guys on the main roster. I've seen the videos on social media, I've seen the reactions you get. But this opportunity was too good to pass up, so I'm ready to take on the whole WWE Universe for a chance to work up on the main roster."

He smirked as I spotted Roman returning to us.

"Fighting talk," Seth said to me. "Anyone who is willing to help us against The Authority and Charlotte is welcome in my book."

I was always up to date with the goings on in WWE and knew exactly to what he was referring to. Rick Flair was a very close friend of Triple H's and The Authority's. He was the fourth and a founding member of Evolution after all. And with Rick came his daughter Charlotte. As of late, she had been working closely with The Authority, fighting their battles and doing their bidding, the girl a constant thorn in the side of The Shield. It was quite clever on the part of The Authority really because they knew The Shield would never fight or harm a woman. So using a female opponent meant they could never fight back so The Authority would always end up on top. But I was here now, and I was going to even the odds a little.

"Good, because I plan to beat the shit out of that big blonde princess."

He looked smug. "You're gonna fit right in with us, Georgie."

"Food will be about 15 minutes," Roman said as he put the tray of beers upon the table and took his seat. We all took a bottle each and I raised mine to my lips, relishing the feel of the cold liquid as it slid down my throat. After that intense training session, it was just what I needed.

"I hope so. I'm starving," noted Seth. "I can practically taste that burger."

"What were guys talking about before I interrupted?" Roman asked.

"Just about The Authority, and the intensity of being on the main roster," Seth answered. "The madness, the fans, the need for somewhere quiet to go once in a while."

"Seth said it's pretty full on for you guys," I said.

"It can be," he said as he took a swig of his beer. "But it's worth it. We got the best job in the world and if dealing with all that means I get to set foot in that ring almost every night, then I'm happy to do it."

I smiled, seeing that despite the fame and the fortune, they hadn't lost that passion for wrestling.

Down in NXT the passion was strong, it was powerful, everyone down there doing everything in their power to be the best they could be. We'd train every day and if we weren't training we'd be down in the gym. If we weren't in the gym we were watching old Raw re-runs on the Network, expanding our knowledge and learning about our craft. And if we weren't doing that we were sleeping and resting ready for another day of this job. We loved what we did and it's what I loved about being down in developmental.

A part of me worried that the passion would disappear once the main roster was in reach. Being on Raw and Smackdown meant you'd made it, you'd reached the top, you'd fulfilled your goal. And since you were where you wanted to be, I was so worried that the fire wouldn't burn as brightly on the main shows.

But as I heard Seth and Roman speak I knew I was wrong. With these guys, that fire burned brighter than ever.

I really liked these guys.

"So tell us about you," Seth prompted. "You were down in NXT, right?"

"That's right," I said. "Did two and half years down there."

"That's a good amount of time," Roman said.

"I did everything I needed to do," I said. "Granted, I never got the Women's Championship, but I got experience, I gained skills, I got knowledge and understanding. And that stuff is priceless. Then Vince gave me the call and told me the situation. And here I am."

"Well we're happy to have you onboard," smiled Roman.

 _Not all of you…_

I didn't want to bring up Dean and whatever his problem was. I was having a nice night with these guys and I didn't want to ruin it.

"To our new fourth member," Seth said, raising his bottle.

We all raised our bottles, clinking them together and putting them back down after we'd taken a swift drink.

"You guys always this nice to the newbies?" I smiled.

"Only those we like," winked Roman.

It was shortly after that our food came out and we tucked in, the conversation flowing so easily it was like we'd all been friends for decades. We talked about our hobbies, interests, likes and dislikes. We shared stories about our home-lives and our time with the company. Roman shared stories about his wife and daughter whilst Seth told me all about his girlfriend Zahra. I hardly stopped smiling for the entire night, the smiles turning into laughter as I learned more about them.

Seth and Roman were pretty freakin' awesome. I knew in the wrestling ring they were incredibly dominating, dark and frightening, but with a beer and a burger they were two of the nicest guys you could ever meet.

It was just a shame one stubborn member of the group refusing to be here had to put a dampener on what could have otherwise been a brilliant night of team bonding.

 _We're not talking about him, remember?_

No, we weren't. But I knew I'd have to at some point. I didn't know why Dean had an issue but I was certain Roman and Seth did. So as we finished up our food and enjoyed our drinks, I mentally reminded myself to ask them next time I saw them.

xXx

We were back in training bright and early the next day. We hadn't drunk too much the night before so we were all well prepared to get back in the ring without issue.

With how our session went yesterday, I was eager to get back in the ring. The guys knew what I was made of and what I was capable of, now I wanted to show them how we could all blend our skills together as a team. We had to have each other's backs, our moves needed to flow, and we had to be able to work well off each other and gel. Otherwise this just wouldn't work.

I was early to arrive, the guys getting there ten minutes or so after I had. I was in the middle of my warm ups when they stepped into the familiar room, smiles on two of the three faces. I wasn't surprised by the dull frown upon the lips of Dean Ambrose.

"Morning, guys," I said, greeting them with a smile as they put their bags down upon the floor near the wall.

"Morning, Georgie," beamed Seth as he pulled his water bottle from his bag. "Sleep well?"

"Fantastic," I said. "That hotel bed is better than the one I have at home."

Roman chuckled. "Ready for training?"

"I've been here for ten minutes, I'm more than ready," I said. "Let's do this."

"Just what I like to hear," the Samoan replied.

"I thought we'd pair up for our warm up sessions," Seth suggested. "Do a bit of sparring back and forth in order to get into the zone and get those muscles working."

"Sounds good," I nodded.

Seth looked over to the brunette across the room as he tied the laces on his sneakers.

"If I pair up with Roman, you okay to spar with Georgie, Dean?" he asked.

I chanced a glance over at Dean, curious at his reaction to Seth's request. It was no secret that the guy had barely acknowledged me in the 24 hours I'd known him so I knew being paired up with me would not go down well.

His reaction was just what I expected.

"Are you fucking serious?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. My shoulders dropped, deflated.

"Of course," Seth said as if it were obvious. "I got in the ring with her yesterday and I can't expect her to go up against someone the size of Roman. It makes sense she pairs up with you."

I waited for him to say something but he remained silent, staring at Seth as if he'd just run over his mother or something. His jaw was tense, his nostrils flared, his breathing somehow staying steady. It was like he was fighting the urge to get up, shout and punch the shit out of Seth. It seemed a bit of an over reaction to such a simple request, but that's how Dean looked.

The silence was unbearable, but finally Dean spoke.

"Spar amongst yourselves," he said, standing up and throwing his bag onto his shoulder. "I'm going to the locker room for a shower."

"Dean, don't be like that," Roman tried. "You haven't even-"

But he was gone. He'd walked off and left the room, a heavy and tense silence hanging amongst the three of us that were left.

"That bastard is being fucking ridiculous," Seth eventually muttered under his breath, filling the training room with some much needed noise. All I could do was stare at the door he'd just walked through.

His exit was like a swift punch to the gut, like a slap to the face, hitting me hard and winding me. It had confirmed what I already knew.

"I'm sorry about that," Roman tried, placing a friendly hand on my shoulder. "I think he's just having one of those days, you know?"

"He doesn't like me… does he?" I stated monotonously.

"What gave you that idea?" Seth said with a sad smile, all but admitting the truth. Even a blind man could see the distain Dean Ambrose had for me.

"What have I done wrong?" I asked them, finally moving my eyes from the door to look in the faces of my two team mates.

"It's not so much what you've done," Seth told me. "It's… what you are."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Dean doesn't think we need an extra member of The Shield," Roman began to explain. "He thinks we're fine as we are, that we don't need a woman to cheapen us and make us a joke."

"He thinks I'm a joke?" I said with a bitter taste in my mouth. Was he fucking serious right now?

"Not you personally," said Seth. "He just… He doesn't like change, he never has. He's a guys who is set in his ways. He thought we were perfect as a threesome. He doesn't understand why we need to be four."

"I didn't choose to be here," I said forcefully. "It's not like I butted in where I wasn't wanted. I was placed here by my boss and I'm here to do my job."

"And we know that, baby girl," Roman said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Seth and I totally understand and we think you're gonna be great for us. It's just taking Dean a little longer to come round."

I sighed, looking back at the tall and empty doorway where I'd just seen Dean leave.

He didn't like me. He didn't want me here. He wanted three, not four. He wanted men, not a woman. He wanted things just as they are and he didn't like the fact that I'd just dropped into this team and changed everything.

This wasn't my fault, this wasn't of my doing. He was angry with Vince's choice and since I was the being behind that choice he was taking his anger out on me. Well that's not fair… It's far from fair.

It was already hard enough to prove myself in such a male dominated sport, and I'd done that through all my years in NXT. Well now I'd hit the big time, now I was right where I wanted to be, and I was going to continue proving that I was the best and that I deserved to be on that main roster.

Dean Ambrose, whether he liked it or not, had to accept that I was here and I was fucking here to stay. He could sulk and walk away and be pissed off as much as he liked, nothing was changing the fact that Georgina Hale was now a member of The fucking Shield.

And the sooner he got that through his thick skull and accepted it, the better.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to flipflops, ficfan60, labinnacslove, sebastianm101, espeon44, Tatoune, Wolves22, 49ers, Sethfan4, KaylsDaughterOfHades, Guest, Guest, Mandy, Dawnie-7, nattiebroskette, IowaAmbroseGirl, Raquel the writer, Guest, crazy-wild-and-free, guest, ambroserollinsgirl and EvilDreams101 for their reviews!**


	4. Here I Am

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Even though our poor little Dean no longer has the WWE World Championship, we can still enjoy him in story form lol. He's been a bit of an ass lately but we all know that's going to blow up at any minute. Georgie isn't going to keep standing for it.**

 **Wolves22 – There isn't a title for them to win yet**

 **Espeon44 – Becky will be her firned in this story so I suppose she will help her at times**

 **Dawnie-7 – I needed a woman for Georgie to fight and Charlotte seemed like a wise and realistic choice. Plus it also brings the Women's Championship into the mix too**

 **49ers – She will definitely make an impact**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Yeah, Dean is being such an ass that she needs people like Roman and Seth around her. She's a good person and she's only here because she was placed there. And those two see that.**

 **Tantoune – He's being a total douchebag lol. But we all know there's only so long Georgie is going to take this for. She's a strong willed woman who will stand up for herself. So Dean needs to watch out**

 **Sebastianm101 – She does. He's being unreasonable and there's only so long Georgie will hold back**

 **Nattiebroskette – I love writing the scenes between Georgie, Seth and Roman. I wanted a drastic contrast with them from how Dean acts and I think it's coming across well**

 **Mandy – Aww thank you! I'm so happy you enjoy my work. And I hope you're birthday was awesome**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Georgie is slowly get sick of Dean's shit so it won't be long till she confronts him**

 **Raquel the writer – Yes he does!**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Asshole Dean is really fun to write, I have to admit. It's just the way the guy is and its awesome. I think you will like her debut. It's going to make an impact for sure**

 **Ace of Hate - Thank you. Glad you're enjoying it**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free - No, it's not wrong to love asshole Dean. I love writing him, he's so much fun. And Moxley will slowly start to seep out the longer Georgie is around. We're getting close to our first glimpse.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Here I Am' from The Camp Rock soundtrack**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

"Becky!" I exclaimed in pure excitement, running towards the open arms of my friend as quickly as my feet could carry me.

"Oh my god, Georgie!" she said in her Irish twang, the two of us embracing in a close hug, squeezing each other tightly. I hadn't seen my friend in weeks, so to catch up with her at the arena before Monday Night Raw before my big debut was just what I needed to help boost my confidence and my spirits.

Becky Lynch and I had been the best of friends during our NXT days. We came into developmental within weeks of each other, and since we were the newbies, we tended to stick together as neither of us knew anyone else. At first our friendship was more out of convenience, but then we trained together, hung out together and eventually roomed together, both of us realising how much we had in common.

After years of being together, the friendship of convenience turned into something real and genuine. She was my best friend in the whole wide world, my sister, my girl. We'd been parted when she debuted on the main roster, but now I was here too I'd get to see my bestie every single day again.

"I've missed you so much," I said as we broke apart. "How are you?"

"I'm grand. Look at you all ready to go out tonight," she said looking me up and down, gesturing to my ring gear. "You look awesome, Georgie!"

I was fully dressed in my new ring gear ready to make my debut. It was a far cry from what I'd worn down in NXT, but that had been when I was a solo competitor. I was part of an established team now, and with that came a change of look.

Back in NXT I wore purple, the colour bringing out the darkness of my hair and the paleness of my skin. It was feminine and sexy, but on the main roster it would look out of place. So joining The Shield meant this ring gear wasn't feasible anymore, especially if I wanted to look like part of the team.

I still wore my brown hair in waves, but the clothing was different. Now I wore black tight shorts, knee high black wrestling boots and a cropped black tank top with The Shield emblem on the left side of my chest, the top showing off my stomach. My hands were tapped up as they always had been, and I honestly felt like one of the group.

"Thanks," I said, doing a twirl. "Does it look okay?"

"You look like a proper little badass," Becky beamed. "They're gonna love you out there."

"Let's hope so," I said. "Not everyone has been as… enthusiastic about me coming up to the main roster."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story," I said, looking up at the clock on the wall above her. "And I'm up next so I'm needed at the top of the staircase."

"How about you tell me later then," she suggested. "We can go for a drink tonight, have a proper catch up since I haven't seen you in weeks. I'll invite Sasha too."

My lips curled up into a smile at the sound of this. I'd missed my girl and a catch up and a drink with her and Sasha sounded perfect. Plus I could get her opinion and perspective on the Dean situation. A drink sounded wonderful if I was honest. I needed some female company after spending days surrounded by boys.

"Great idea," I said, checking the clock again. I really needed to go. "I'll meet you out the back after the show."

"Great," she said as I rushed off. "I'll text you!"

I rushed through the corridors of the arena in order to get to the staircase where I would be making my grand debut. This was where The Shield usually emerged from in order to walk down to the ring and it would be my first time visiting that famous place. I was filled with both nerves and anticipation at what this moment would mean and the impact it would have on my career. I could hear the muffled noises coming from within the main area of the arena, the show already underway. The Authority's music was playing so I knew they would be out on the stage to talk, ready for us to come down to interrupt them, all of this seeming more and more real as I walked.

 _This is really happening…_

I was surprised to see the corridor closed off, only the four of us allowed through, but I soon found out this was so fans could not gain access and it allowed our entrances to be more surprising to the fans. The three of them were already there when I reached the empty corridor, bouncing on their feet, getting geared up for what would happen down in the ring. It was the first time I'd seen them in their ring gear, and they looked fucking awesome.

Seth looked up and smiled when he heard my footsteps approaching.

"Hey, there you are," he said once I'd reached them. "Well don't you look amazing! Awesome ring gear."

"Does it look alright?" I asked, wanting their approval more than anybody else's.

"Looks perfect, baby girl," smiled Roman. "It's like you fit right in."

I heard Dean scoff behind him and my eyes narrowed, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to ruin this huge moment for myself.

"Is it always this nerve-wracking being up here?" I asked them as The Authority continued talking beyond the closed doors. I was shifting from foot to foot, shaking my hands to keep some feeling in them. The nerves were almost paralyzing.

"At first it was," Seth explained. "But you soon get used to it."

"And the nerves become excitement and adrenaline," Roman went on. "Just wait till you're out there listening to those cheers. It'll be ten times more amazing than anything you felt in NXT."

I swallowed nervously, heading their words and taking them in.

My stomach was doing summersaults, my mouth was dry and I was trying to breathe properly so I wouldn't go lightheaded. Inhaling deeply, exhaling slowly.

This was my moment, this was my big break, this was what I'd been working towards all these years. It was something I'd dreamt of ever since I was a little girl, my whole life gearing towards what was about to happen. All the times I had to bail on plans with friends because I was training, all those bruises and aching bones, all those months of working for a pittance so I could afford to go to shows, all the hours I had to spend away from my family… It was all building up to this moment.

My debut in WWE, the beginning of my career, and the start of the rest of my life.

"Let's just get this fucking over with, shall we?" said Dean in a frustrated tone, his hands on his hips as he turned to face the closed doors. "The sooner this bullshit is done, the fucking better."

Moment ruined.

Yet again, the moment was ruined because of this fucking little jackass who was making it his life's work to make me feel unwelcome, belittled and shit. The biggest day of my life was being wrecked by a sulking child because he wasn't happy with what was going on. It was like he was making it his mission, like his aim was to hate and infuriate me.

But the only thing he was doing was pissing me off.

And I wasn't standing for it anymore.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I finally said, my outburst catching all three of them off guard.

They all looked at me, including Dean, a heavy and tense silence hanging among us in the empty corridor. I kept my eyes on him, my teeth gritted, finally standing up for myself.

I'd dealt with this shit for three fucking days and I was sick of it. I wasn't letting him ruin this for me anymore.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked accusingly, his eyes narrowed. This was the first time since we'd met that he'd actually spoken directly to me.

"You heard me," I told him. "I asked what your fucking problem was. Because I have done fuck all to you, I've tried to be nothing but nice to you, and you haven't even acknowledged me until this very second."

"Hey, guys. Come on," said Roman warningly.

"No, Ro," said Dean taking slow steps towards me. "If she wants to speak, let the little girl speak."

"Ignoring me," I continued. "Walking out on me, treating me like a piece of shit on the bottom of your shoe. You have been vile to me, Dean Ambrose, and I haven't deserved a single ounce of it."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be where you aren't wanted," he challenged. "You don't have to stick around to hear it if you think I'm being such a dick."

"Dean, there's no need for that," said Seth, watching his friend carefully.

"What? Because apparently I'm a joke? Because I'm a woman?" I asked, refusing to back down. I wasn't a girl to be messed with and I wasn't going to take this kind of crap, especially from someone who should be a team mate. "I'm not like some of those girls in the locker room. I don't give a shit about hair extensions, or makeup, or if my tits look good in my gear. I care about wrestling. I care about my job. I care about going out there and putting on the best match that I can. So if you can't understand that, then that's your fucking problem, dickhead. Not mine. And I'm not taking it anymore."

A growl erupted from his chest, his fists clenched at his side.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again," he said as his jaw tightened, his body finally in front of me.

"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you, Dean," I said, both of us nose to nose. Well, I say nose to nose, he was far taller than I was so it was more like chest to nose. "You treat me like shit, I treat you like shit right back. I'm a member of The Shield whether you like it or not. And I'm here to stay. Fucking deal with it."

The anger and rage were apparent on his face, both Roman and Seth close to him, ready to pull him away if needs be. His chest was heaving, his eyes venomous as he looked down at me, formulating his response.

Only it never came as The Shield's music began sounding beyond the closed doors. We didn't have time for arguments, we were due out in the ring.

"This isn't over," he hissed as he stepped away from me, turning around, lining himself up to make his entrance. Realising nothing was going to happen, Seth and Roman felt comfortable stepping away too, the four of us ready to make our grand entrance, the closed doors finally opening up. The anger from the argument slowly slipped away as the reality of the moment dawned on me.

 _Oh shit… This is it…_

I took a deep and steadying breath, hoping that the adrenaline Roman had spoken about would appear. This was my moment, this was the start of it all. So, following my team mates, I stepped through the door, the crowd filled arena appearing in front of me, my ears filled with the roar of cheers and music.

I looked around, taking in the spectacular sight before me. It was a sold out crowd, the arena filled to the brim with wrestling fans, all of them enjoying the show. They were cheering, clapping, making whatever noises they could as they wore their merchandise and held up their banners. Granted, there were more than a few confused faces over seeing some strange woman with The Shield, but I knew all of it would be explained to them once I set foot in the ring.

I wanted to smile. I wanted to bounce up and down with glee, but sadly I knew I couldn't. That wasn't what The Shield was about. We were stoic, serious and aggressive. So I kept my face blank as we all made our way down the staircase, my head taking in the madness around me, committing it all to memory.

My mouth was dry and my heart was threatening to jump right from my chest, but I was enjoying every single second of this.

I made my way over the barrier, following Dean and Seth, Roman following up behind me, all four of us standing on the floor around the ring, looking up at some familiar figures, their faces staring back at me.

If I didn't have to remain calm, I'd have been very overwhelmed and star struck in that instant.

Triple H. Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon. Kane. Charlotte.

They all stood in that ring, staring daggers at us, all of them wondering what was going on. Seth grabbed a microphone from a stagehand, The Authority watching as we jumped onto the apron and stepped through the ropes, standing in the ring to meet them.

Our music died down, the roar of the crowd continuing, _this is awesome_ chants ringing in my ears. All Authority eyes were looking intently at the three intimidating men beside me before they finally landed on me.

Triple H assessed me, looking me up and down carefully before he raised the microphone to his lips.

"Looks like you've gotten yourselves a little play mate, haven't you boys?" he asked in amusement. His tone was mocking.

I raised my eyebrow, folding my arms at his words as Seth raised his microphone to his lips.

"I wouldn't use the term 'play mate.' More… team mate," he said.

The Authority began to laugh amongst themselves at his words, none of them taking what he'd said seriously. And this didn't sit well with any of us.

"A team mate? Have The Shield decided to finally branch out?" Triple H asked, amusement in his voice. "Come on, boys, you can do better than that. You beat Evolution twice, and that's fair enough. So you celebrate by taking on… this?"

He lifted his hand up and down, gesturing to me, looking at me as if I was a joke.

"Look at her," piped up Stephanie. "She's short. Skinny. Not a single muscle on her. Boys… Boys… You need to do better than this. What damage can this… weak skinny twig do…?"

All three of my team mates glared at The Authority, shifting from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the words they were hearing. Dean didn't react much, but I saw the look of annoyance on Seth's face. I saw the way Roman flexed his fingers into fists. I heard the growls rumbling from their chests.

Seth opened his mouth, ready to speak… but I acted first.

My eyes looked at Charlotte as laughter erupted from her lips, the Women's Championship belt slung over her left shoulder. A bitter taste entered my mouth, that undying need to prove myself flowing through my veins again.

If they thought I was funny, I'd show them just how funny I could be.

So without warning, I hit her square in the face with a superkick, the slapping sound of my foot connecting with her skull echoing through the arena. She fell to the floor out cold, everyone in the ring falling silent, all eyes on me, a smug smirk slithering onto my lips as I snatched the microphone from Seth's hands.

"The name's Georgie… and that's the damage I can do," I said, dropping the microphone onto the floor as The Shield's theme sounded around the arena, the crowd cheering, standing in their seats as The Authority slowly backed away. Kane grabbed an unconscious Charlotte as they slid out of the ring, The Shield standing tall and proud as we watched them retreat angrily up the ramp.

Yes I was skinny, and yes I was small, but I'd just kicked ass.

I'd just shown I was a member of The Shield.

I'd just debuted.

And it was fucking awesome.

xXx

I was on cloud nine once we were backstage and had reached the safety of our locker room, my body bouncing up and down, glee and joy hitting me in abundance, finally allowed to let it all out. I was like a child in a candy store! I couldn't believe what I'd just done, I couldn't believe I was now a main roster superstar, I couldn't believe I'd debuted as a fourth member of The Shield. And the crowd had loved me.

"Did you see that guys?" I said as we walked into the locker room. "Did you see how they reacted?"

"That was fucking amazing," beamed Roman as he followed me in, his smile beaming. "You little ass kicker!" He placed an arm around me, pulling me to his side and offering me a quick hug.

"Where did that superkick come from?" chuckled Seth. "It was fantastic."

"I don't know. I just felt-"

The door suddenly slammed shut with a loud echoing thud, all three of us looking as Dean entered the room, his face looking like thunder. And I knew why. Our conversation from earlier still wasn't over.

"I don't give a shit what happened out there," he yelled. "I don't care if the crowd liked it or if we came out on top. No one fucking talks to me like that!"

"For god sake, Dean, come on," tried Roman. "She just debuted, she just kicked ass. Let what happened earlier lie and fucking enjoy this."

He glared at his friend, pushing past him to approach me.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again, okay?" he seethed. His eyes had darkened considerably, those baby blues now the color of the night sky. They looked venomous, poisonous, evil. "I don't give a shit if you're part of this team or not. I don't care what you did out there tonight. I don't give a fuck if Vince McMahon put you here himself. I don't fucking like it."

I took a few steps back in defense, his body seeming taller, his stance intimidating, his tone frightening and aggressive, much more so than during our previous argument. This Dean seemed angrier, darker, far more hostile and destructive. I swallowed down the lump in my throat. I didn't want to fight back this time. I just wanted to cower in fear in a corner. He stepped closer, my mouth gasping when he was mere inches from me, his hot and deep breath fanning across my face.

"Dean…" I whimpered.

"You're nothing, little girl," he growled, bending his body down until we were eye to eye.

"Dean," Seth tried, repeating my plea.

"I don't like that you're a part of this team and I never will," he continued, his nose almost touching mine. My hands began to tremble at my side.

"Dean," Seth tried again, his voice more stern.

"You don't belong here," Dean carried on. "This is-"

"Moxley!" Seth finally said firmly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder to pull him back. He did not look happy. "Enough. Stop it. Now."

I blinked in confusion.

 _Moxley…?_

Dean growled, looking at his friend's hand before he glared back at me and slowly backed up.

"Relax, Rollins," he said in a smarmy tone, holding up his hands. "I'm not gotta beat up on a chick."

"You're scaring her," Roman said angrily.

"Maybe she needs scaring," he said. "It'll toughen her up. She asked me what my problem was and I've fucking told her. What's the big deal?"

"You know what the deal is," Seth said in annoyance. "I'm not having _him_ start on her."

Dean looked at his friends for what felt like decades before he finally spoke.

"This is fucking bullshit. Utter bullshit. All of it. I've had enough, I'm outta here," he muttered under his breath, grabbing his bag and walking from the locker room angrily, Roman, Seth and I watching his retreating back.

My body was tense and frightened but I relaxed a little once he was finally out of sight, resting back on the wall behind me in relief.

"This is getting out of hand now," Roman said, running a hand through his long black hair. "There was no need for that."

"He's being unreasonable," Seth commented.

He was being unreasonable. But he had been so earnest and passionate as he spoke. He really meant what he said, he really didn't want me here. Whereas before I felt angry, I now just felt concerned. Not only had Dean been upset, but he'd started becoming aggressive… and I worried what this meant in the long term.

Hatred was a strong thing, and it could hinder me in many ways. Dean was an established star, he was going nowhere. But if he didn't gel with me in this team, he wouldn't be the one leaving. I'd been here five minutes and could very easily be cast out if this didn't work. This argument could not only affect our relationship, but it could also affect my job.

Now was not the time to be angry, it was a time to be worried.

This was something that needed to be fixed, and it needed to happen soon.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to wolves22, espeon44, Dawnie-7, 49ers, ambrose-kohli-girl, Tantoune, sebastianm101, nattiebroskette, Mandy, ambroserollinsgirl, Raquel the writer, KaylsDaughterOfHades, Ace of Hate and crazy-wild-and-free for their reviews!**


	5. Savior

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So we got our first tiny glimpse of Moxley last chapter. It wasn't much, but we know he's finally here. Thank you also for the continued support this story gets. I love every last reader. You guys are awesome.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Yes, Moxley has finally shown up. It was a small glimpse but I'm glad it made an impact. He's not a guy to be messed with. And I'm so happy you liked Georgie's debut. I wanted it to be strong and I think it was.**

 **Tantoune – I don't think she'll be forgetting Moxley anytime soon. The man is not happy with her!**

 **Guest – Haha! I agree! She needs to get online and see what he's about!**

 **Wolves22 – No as I stated in chapter 3 he has a girlfriend**

 **Espeon44 – I have no plans for Paige to appear**

 **Nattiebroskette – I know. Poor Georgie. I don't think Moxley is happy to see her**

 **Sebastianm101 – He's not a happy guy, is he?**

 **Kaidence – Aww thank you. We know she's only doing her job but Dean does not see it that way. He's not happy and so enters Moxley**

 **Mandy – It's good that she finally stood up for herself and told Dean what for, but it may have backfired at the end as Moxley finally emerged.**

 **MizzHellKat – Well Dean/Moxley is probably not going to be your straight laced average guy. Moxley is a lunatic, he's psychotic, so this will be right up your street**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Our girl finally stood up for herself. She wasn't standing for Dean's attitude anymore**

 **Raquel the writer – I agree, Dean shouldn't be acting the way he is. But you have to read on to see how everything pans out**

 **Rkosgirl1 – So happy you've decided to read this and are all caught up. Moxley is an intense bastard but she's protected by Roman and Seth and she has a best friend in Becky.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Haha! This is a Dean/OC story so we know how this will end but we aren't there yet lol. Quite the opposite. We need these two to get on first.**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free - Yeah it was pretty jam packed, lots hppening all the time. But at least Georgie stood up for herself. Her friendships are going to prove to be important in this story, especially with Becky. Georgie needs a girl to confide in**

 **This chapter is named after 'Savior' By 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

I sat at a table with Becky and Sasha seated around me, the three of us tucking into our drinks. We'd opted for wine, all of us wanting something tasty and direct, three large glasses standing on the table. The bar we were in was nice but it was much bigger and busier than the one I'd gone to with the boys earlier in the week. I took a quick sip of my drink as the three of us spoke, catching up on the missing weeks since I'd last seen them.

Back in NXT, Sasha and Becky had been my closest and dearest friends, Becky particularly so, and I spent the majority of my time with them in my free time. They were more like my sisters than my friends, but ever since they were called up to the main roster, I had seen a lot less of them. Whilst I had been based primarily in Orlando, the girls had been travelling around America and the world, enjoying every moment of their big break.

I'd been so proud of their achievements, always watching Raw and Smackdown every week in order to follow how they were doing, but I'd also missed them, calling them and Skyping them every opportunity that I could, wanting to be as close to them as I was back in the old days.

But now I'd debuted on the main roster too, I was up on the main show, and me and my girls could finally be reunited again, getting back to how we used to be.

"I've missed this," smiled Becky. "The trips to bars, the slumber parties, the shopping trips after training."

"It hasn't been the same without you, girl," added Sasha as she looked at me.

"At least you've had each other," I said. "I've been down in NXT all by myself. Don't get me wrong, I've loved spending time with Carmella and Alexa, but it's not been the same without you two."

"Well you're here now and the girls are reunited," beamed Becky, raising her glass for a toast. We each took our glasses and held them high. "To Georgie. Not only for reuniting with us, but for making one hell of a debut."

"To Georgie!" we all said in unison, taking a big gulp of wine before placing our drinks down again.

"It was an epic debut," said Sasha. "That superkick was amazing. The sound echoed throughout the arena. We all heard it backstage."

"They were pissing me off and talking shit about me," I shrugged. "I wasn't going to just stand there and let them do that. So I showed them what I was capable of."

"It made a statement," chuckled Becky. "The look on Hunter's face was a picture."

"I don't think The Shield were expecting it either," noted Sasha. "I've never seen them look so surprised."

"How are things going with those three?" Becky asked. "Can't be easy being surrounded by men all the time."

I smiled to myself, knowing this topic would crop up eventually.

"It could be better," I said, looking between them both.

They were silent for a second before Sasha spoke.

"Right, which one do I need to put into the Bank Statement?"

I laughed lightly at Sasha's protectiveness. "I don't think we need to go that far," I said. "Seth and Roman are amazing. They've really taken me under their wing and made me feel so incredibly welcome. They're wonderful guys and I can honestly call them my friends. Dean is the problem."

"Why?" asked Becky.

"He doesn't think I belong there. With The Shield, I mean."

"Why the fuck not?" asked Becky accusingly. "You're amazing in the ring, one of the best women on the roster!"

"He thinks The Shield should remain a threesome," I continued. "He doesn't want a woman to cheapen them."

Sasha's jaw tensed. "Cheapen?! The fucking nerve! We women are on the top of our game right now… and he thinks we're cheap?"

"Well this has been going on for days," I explained. "So I had it out with him before my debut."

"How did that go?" Becky asked.

"Let's just say I don't think we're going to be besties any time soon," I said, picking up my glass and raising it to my lips.

"I can't believe he-" Sasha's eyes moved to look over my shoulder, the anger sliding of her face to be replaced with annoyance. "Speak of the goddamn devil."

 _Huh?_

Becky and I turned to see where Sasha was looking, my eyes widening a little as Dean Ambrose entered the building, taking a seat at the bar. He was alone, Seth and Roman nowhere in sight. He sat hunched over, a leather jacket on his body, lifting his hand to get the bartender's attention. Within seconds a glass of whiskey sat at the bar in front of him.

 _Great, just what I need. Hasn't he ruined my evening enough?_

I bit my lip, toying with the idea of going over to him. He seemed a lot calmer than the last time I saw him so I knew he'd be more approachable. After what had happened at the arena, I knew I needed to speak to him to get all our issues sorted out, and now would be the best opportunity since we were alone in a much more public space. I could talk to him one on one and hash out what was really going on without the fear of anything major happening as we were in a less private place.

This problem needed to be sorted. And the sooner that could happen, the better.

"Do you guys mind if I disappear for a moment to talk to him?" I asked them once I'd turned back around.

"You want to talk to him after what he said?" asked Sasha in confusion. "Girl if it was me, I'd drop kick the bastard and tell him where to go."

"It's not that easy," I said. "I need to fix this. I can't have this affecting the team or my job."

"But you're not the one with the problem," Becky said sympathetically. "This is his issue, he needs to come to you."

"Trust me, after the argument we had, he's never coming to me," I said. "I need to be the bigger person here and speak to him. It's causing a major split in the group, and if I want to stay here with The Shield, I need to sort this out fast before it gets worse."

The girls reluctantly nodded.

"We get it. We may not like it but we get it. We'll be back here if you need us," said Becky. "So take your time."

"And if he tries anything, I'm breaking the Bank Statement out," said Sasha. "I don't care if we're in public."

"Thank, Sasha," I laughed. "I'll bear that in mind. Be right back."

I nervously stood from my seat and cautiously walked over to the bar.

Nerves hit me hard as I made my approach, especially as I wasn't sure of the reception I'd get from this man. Last time I saw him he'd been yelling in my face and I'd been shaking in my wrestling boots. We hadn't parted on the best of terms and history could very easily repeat itself again. I wasn't sure if he'd want to talk to me or if I was trying to do this too soon after what had happened. I didn't have Seth and Roman for backup this time round and I'd have to do this alone.

But it was necessary. It's what I needed to do. So I put on my brave girl shoes and finally reached him.

"Dean?" I asked timidly, wringing my fingers together in front of me.

He glanced up from the double whiskey he was swirling around his glass to look at me. He seemed a little surprised by my sudden presence, but his face and body soon relaxed.

"What do you want?" he asked in his deep and gravelly voice.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He sighed in annoyance and looked away, his head gesturing to the empty seat beside him at the bar. I took this as a silent affirmation, my feet climbing up so I could sit upon the bar stool beside him.

"What do you want, kid?" he asked.

"I want to apologise," I said. He raised his eyebrows in surprise but he didn't look at me, his eyes glued to his drink. So I continued. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, for the way I shouted at you before we went out to the ring. I know I'm new to this team so I shouldn't have blown my top like I did. I can clearly see there's issues here, but maybe I went the wrong way about it."

He was silent for a few moments, knocking back the whiskey before gesturing to the bartender for another. I waited patiently on tender hooks for his answer, watching every move he was making.

I was being the bigger man here, I was doing what was needed in order to smooth out the cracks that had formed in this relationship. It wasn't going to be straight forward, but for the sake of my career, I at least had to try.

The barman returned with Dean's drink, placing it upon the bar in front of him.

"What's done is done," Dean finally said. "And no doubt I'm going to get it in the neck from Roman and Seth when I get back to the hotel tonight over what happened."

"I'm sorry for my outburst," I said again. "I just want us all to get along. I know me being here hasn't exactly gone down well, but I wanna make this work as best as I can. I don't want to fuck up and lose out because of something so silly."

He chuckled once to himself, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"They fucking loved you out there tonight," he said. "I heard those cheers. You ain't going anywhere any time soon, kid. Whether I like it or not it sounds like you're here to stay."

"Well… is there anything I can do to make you like the fact that I'm here to stay?" I tried.

I saw him run his tongue along his teeth behind his closed mouth and I could practically hear the cogs turning in his head. Maybe what I was saying was hitting home, maybe he was coming round to the idea, maybe my apology was enough to make him change his mind.

"Go back to your friends, kid," he finally said. "Leave me be. I'll come round in my own fucking time."

Or maybe not.

My shoulders dropped, a defeated breath leaving my mouth as I realised nothing had worked. I'd apologised, I'd practically taken the blame for what had happened, but it hadn't been good enough. Dean still had an issue with me and I now had no idea what I could do to change that.

He hated me. He flat out disliked me.

And I didn't fight back. I'd already done that earlier in the night and it had gotten me nowhere. If anything fighting back had made things worse. Perhaps I did need to leave him alone and let him come round in his own time. Seth and Roman liked me, so perhaps they could sway his decision or change his mind. Either way, I'd failed to do it myself. So now I just had to let things be and hope to win him round in time.

I slid off the bar stool, standing on the floor, a wave of sadness hitting me.

I'd failed. And now I didn't know how to truly fix this.

"Thanks for listening. Have a good night," I said solemnly.

He didn't reply as I walked away, heading back to the table where Becky and Sasha were still sitting. They looked hopeful as I walked to them, but realisation hit them when they saw my saddened face, a sympathetic smile coming from Sasha, Becky rubbing my arm as I took my seat.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Becky said sadly.

"How did you guess?" I said with a half smile.

"Hey, don't worry about him," Sasha tried. "You killed it tonight. You kicked ass, girl, and the fans loved you. Tonight was your debut and you were amazing. Don't let him ruin tonight."

I smiled at her, loving how my friends always knew how to cheer me up. She was right – tonight had been the biggest moment of my career and I'd done amazingly. I'd made a statement, I'd gotten a reaction, and I'd proven why I deserved to be here. Dean Ambrose's stubbornness should not ruin that.

"You're right," I smiled, taking a sip of my drink. "I was awesome tonight."

"Exactly," Becky grinned. "So ignore him and enjoy your evening."

It was kind of hard doing it as our table was so close to Dean's seat at the bar, so upon Sasha's suggestion, we moved to the back of the bar and began playing pool, the activity not only distracting but a great amount of fun. I started to loosen up, and my argument with Dean was soon pushed to the back of my mind. The alcohol was helping but so was the company and the fun activity.

Back in our NXT days we'd really been into pool and played it quite often whenever we visited bars or arcades. We were all rather competitive, so when we couldn't fight in the ring, we usually fought over video games or a pool table.

After a game of rock paper scissors, it was decided that Sasha and Becky would play first, so I stood back by the wall with my drink, watching the game play out, knowing I'd play the winner.

Over the years we'd all built up a bit of a talent for the game so it was fun to watch the girls, but I couldn't help the way my eyes would often wander to the other side of the bar, seeing what Dean was up to.

He was still sat in that same spot, still drinking a glass of whiskey, no doubt still hating me. I sighed to myself, wishing my talk with him had gone better. I wanted to fix this and finally become a fully fledged member of The Shield, a member where they all wanted me present, not just two of them. But he hadn't been interested, even when I'd apologised. He'd sent me on my way and I felt like I was no closer to winning him around. If anything I'd pushed him further away.

"Now why is a pretty lady like you looking so sad?"

"Huh?" I asked, tearing my eyes from Dean, turning to see a tall gentleman by my side. He was rather handsome, his hair a light blonde, his eyes as blue as the sea. "Excuse me?"

"I couldn't help but see you look so sad," he said. "And a pretty lady shouldn't be so sad."

 _Smooth, dude. Real smooth_

"Oh, I'm fine," I smiled. "Just waiting for my friends to finish their game."

He glanced over to see Becky and Sasha playing. Sasha was winning, potting three balls as opposed to Becky's two.

"Well I'm not a bad pool player," he tried, talking a large gulp of the beer in his hand. "I can give you a quick game whilst you wait for them."

I looked at him skeptically. "You play pool?"

"I mean, I'm not amazing, but I'm not bad either. Plus it might bring a smile to that pretty face."

I rolled my eyes as I looked back at the girls, then back to the man. I supposed a game of pool wouldn't hurt. He seemed nice enough, if a little flirty, and a warm up game could do me some good for my game later.

"Okay, you're on," I smiled. "I'm Georgie, by the way."

"Scott," he replied as he walked me over to another pool table. I saw Becky look at me as I went but I quickly waved her off, letting her know I'd be fine.

I grabbed the pool cues as Scott wracked up the balls, preparing the game. I chalked up the tip of my cue and as Scott took the plastic triangle away, I lined up my shot, ready to make the break. I hit the white ball and it shot towards the others, breaking them up neatly enough, none being potted immediately.

Scott walked round the table and lined up to take his first shot, potting a colored ball easily, missing his second. Since I was stripes I lined up my shot and potted two in quick succession, missing my third, Scott ready to try and catch up.

The game went back and forth until both of us had potted all our balls, only the black remaining on the table. The first to pot it would be the winner, and annoyingly that was Scott. I'd missed my first shot by millimeters, Scott lining it up perfectly, the black ball slipping into the pocket with ease.

"Good game," I said, shaking his hand. "I don't mind losing to a good player. I enjoyed it."

"You weren't bad yourself, Georgie," he grinned, picking up his beer and stepping awkwardly close to me, my body freezing up as I felt his hand on my waist. "I wouldn't mind playing you again."

"Uh, yeah," I said, trying to shuffle away, his hand firmly on my body. "But I think I should get back to my friends now."

"What's the rush?" he asked. "They're still playing. Let them be and I'll get you a drink. We can have a chat together, get to know one another a little better."

"I'm good, thank you," I said, looking over to the girls to see if I could get their attention. I was here for a drink and to have fun, not to be flirted with and felt up.

"Oh come on, sweetheart," he said. "It's the least you could do. I did win after all."

 _Least I could do?_

"No, thanks, Scott," I said in irritation. I'd tried to be polite but clearly it hadn't worked. So I tried to be more definite and straight with him. I wasn't sure who this guy was, but he was being an absolute pig.

"Well I think I deserve a reward for my little victory. So how about a kiss instead?" he smirked smarmily, leaning forward as my head quickly recoiled, his alcohol on his breath flooding my senses.

 _What the hell?!_

"Hey, back off!" I said firmly. "Just because you won doesn't mean I'm kissing you, buddy."

"Come on, stop being a prude," he tried. "I just want a kiss, gorgeous."

"I said no," I repeated, but he continued to lean in, a bitter taste entering my mouth as he came closer. He smelt of sweat and alcohol, his scent and appearance repulsive. I'd never even agreed to a kiss, the guy just butting in on my game with the girls, so I wasn't sure what he thought he was owed. All I knew was I wanted to get away from this creep as quickly as possible.

 _One more move and I'm suplexing this idiot across the fucking table!_

"You know you want it, hot stuff. Come on, Georgie," he tried, licking his lips grossly, his face creeping horribly closer...

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, pulling him back swiftly.

"She said back off, buddy," came a familiar gravelly voice.

 _It can't be… Surely not…_

I looked up, my eyes wide and my eyebrows raised in surprise and utter shock to see the hand and voice belonged to none other than Dean Ambrose.

 _What the hell is he doing here…?_

The guy looked round at him, clearly annoyed with the interruption.

"Can I help you?" the guy slurred.

"The young lady here obviously doesn't want your advances so I'd appreciate it if you'd leave her alone."

Scott scoffed in amusement. This was his first mistake.

"Fuck off, dude. Leave us alone," he said, turning back to look at me. This was his second mistake.

Dean suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his coat and whipped him round to fully face him, Scott jumping in surprise. I stood glued to the spot, unsure of what to do. I wasn't even sure why Dean was here, never mind the fact he was seemingly defending me. I mean, this guy hates me. He detests me. Only half hour ago he'd pushed away my attempts at a reconciliation. So how was it that he was here now, standing up to the man who was in my way?

"It wasn't a question," Dean said, his deep voice booming, several customers around us staring at what was happening. "It was a fucking demand. She said no. And that means she doesn't fucking want you. So leave her alone."

And then Scott made his final mistake. He laughed. He threw his head back, a light chuckle leaving his lips.

"Who the hell is this guy?" he asked aloud. "What Georgie and I do is our business. Not yours. Butt out."

A heavy and tense silence hung in the bar, my entire body on edge, not knowing what would happen next. Scott was clearly playing with fire by standing up to a WWE wrestler. But standing up to Dean Ambrose was a death wish.

Within an instant, Dean had Scott pressed up against the wall, his hands on his collar, fisting it up, threatening Scott. I gasped, stepping forward but quickly retreating, knowing there was very little I could do in that instance. Becky and Sasha were quickly at my side, the scene being watched by many in the small bar.

"I don't take kindly to being told what to do," Dean growled. "And I don't take kindly to some pathetic prick threatening my work mates. She said no. And no fucking means no. So back off and leave her the fuck alone, okay?"

Scott looked liked he was a deer in the headlights, his face colourless and terrified. He simply nodded his head repetitively.

"I want to fucking hear you," Dean shouted. "And I want her to fucking hear you. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," Scott whimpered.

"Now apologise to her," Dean said. "Right now."

Scott looked over Dean's shoulders, his eyes landing on me, sparkling with unshed tears. "I'm sorry."

"Now get the fuck out of my sight," Dean demanded. "And don't go near her again. You hear me?" Scott whimpered, trembling in his boots. "I said, do you hear me?!"

"I hear you."

Dean eventually let him go, throwing him roughly at the wall. "Now get the fuck out of this bar."

Scott didn't think twice, retreating and leaving with his tail between his legs. The entire bar silent as everyone looked at Dean.

What had just happened? What had I just seen? What had he just done?

I didn't understand. Had he… defended me? Yes, he had. I'd been in trouble and Dean had helped me out, doing the one thing I never thought in a million years he'd ever do.

He hated me, he dislike me, he wanted nothing to do with me… But he'd saved me.

I swallowed nervously as he turned to look at me, his eyes giving me the once over to check if I was fine.

"Are you alright, Georgina?" he asked me, his nostrils flaring as he breathed, trying to calm his body and feelings down.

"Yes," I said. "I'm… I'm fine."

Once he was satisfied that I was alright and unharmed, his eyes met mine again and he gave me a curt nod before turning on his heel.

"Dean, wait…" I tried, taking a step forward, but it was too late.

He was already walking to the exit.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to KaylsDaughterOfHades, Tantoune, guest, wolves22, espeon44, nattiebroskette, sebastianm101, Kaidence, Mandy, MizzHellKat, ambroserollinsgirl, Raquel the writer, rkosgirl1, ambrose-kohli-girl and crazy-wild-and-free for their reviews.**


	6. Morning After Dark

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So we saw a bit of a change in Dean last chapter. The guy actually helped Georgie! Strange, I know. Just what is going on in that dude's head?**

 **Nattiebroskette – Dean definitely went a little bit Moxley there, I agree**

 **Tantoune – Scott was scum, Georgie was lucky Dean was present. Let's see the aftermath**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – It was a change, I'll give you that. But will he keep it up?**

 **Wolves22 – I stated in chapter 3 that Seth is dating Zahra**

 **Espeon44 – Thank you**

 **Oakland89 – I won't be starting any new stories any time soon**

 **Mandy – Georgie was being the bigger person, and even though Dean pushed her away, him saving her had to mean something**

 **Guest – Thank you**

 **MizzHellKat – Saving her was definitely out of the ordinary. Maybe she's getting through to him**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Even though he was still rather cold to her, it did show a different side to Dean. Maybe he's not all bad**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I think regardless of how Dean feels, he won't stand by whilst a woman is in trouble**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you**

 **Kay;sDaughterOfHades – It was a very full on chapter. And even though the talk didn't exactly go to plan, maybe she did get through to him a little. Dean would never leave a woman in distress**

 **Dawnie-7 – I really like writing the 3 girls together. They're the best of friends and its so fun to write.**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free - Yes, this is the first time he's actually called Georgie by her name. I think that in itself is a good leap forward. She's trying her hardest and I think she is slowly getting through to him, regardless of whether either of them realise its happening**

 **This chapter is named after 'Morning After Dark' by Timbaland**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

As I sat on the mats in the gym the next morning, tying the laces on my sneakers, my mind was anywhere but on the work out I was about to do. Today was just a general gym session with the guys rather than a training session, but I couldn't focus on the equipment around me or the warm up I'd have to do. I barely even noticed when my fingers tied my laces into a knot which I quickly had to undo.

I could only focus on last night. Well, the events of last night. More specifically, the people who were involved in the events of last night. Even more specifically… one particular person.

What the actual hell had happened?

Dean Ambrose, the man who hated me, the man who didn't want me on his team, the man who thought I was a joke and had argued till he was blue in the face that he didn't want me here… He'd saved me. He'd come out of nowhere, he'd stepped in, and he'd defended me and backed me up… and I couldn't fathom why.

He owed me nothing, he didn't care for me, he'd told me on several occasions that I wasn't his favourite person in the world, and yet when I'd needed help the most, he'd swooped in out of nowhere and come to my aid, getting Scott to back off and run faster than his legs could carry him.

The whole situation was bizarre, from Dean turning my apology away, to Scott the jackass trying it on with me, to Dean getting rid of him when everything became too much.

He'd helped me, a person he didn't give a shit about and I couldn't understand his reasoning.

The shit he said to me, the horrible way he'd made me feel, the verbal arguments we'd shared… Why on Earth would he help someone who he seemingly hated? What would convince him to do that? What was in it for him?

I shook my head as I moved to tie my other lace.

Yeah, Scott had been a total jackass, one who would not take no for an answer and was annoyingly pushy. But I was a wrestler, one who was very capable of defending herself if things got too much. And if I couldn't, I'd come to the bar with two friends who were also accomplished wrestlers who could have easily helped me if I needed it. I wasn't some poor little woman who couldn't fight back.

So why had Dean Ambrose chosen to ride in on his tall white horse and help Georgie Hale, the damsel in distress?

It was hurting my head the more I thought about it, confusion flowing through my veins, my mind totally unable to comprehend why he'd help a girl he practically considered an enemy.

Had my apology got through to him? Had he finally seen the light and accepted me? or was he simply a guy who hated pigs who tried it on with women who were clearly saying no?

I didn't know.

But no matter how weird his actions had been, from all this one thing was abundantly clear.

Dean Ambrose deserved my thanks and my gratitude for last night. Regardless of our argument, regardless of what had gone on in the last few days, he'd saved my ass last night and he needed to know I owed him one.

I finished lacing my sneakers as the three Shield members walked through the entrance of the gym, ready to begin their morning workout. Roman and Seth greeted me warmly and Dean didn't, but I'd grown used to this kind of reception by now. It was a regular occurrence. Regardless, I still wanted to speak to him, because he hadn't treated me like this last night. Far from it.

And not only did I want to thank him, but I also wanted my answers as to why he'd done it.

So whilst Seth and Roman opted to start their workout on the treadmills, I followed Dean over to the weights, watching him as he selected the weight for his dumbbells.

"Uh, Dean?" I tried carefully. "Have you got a minute?"

He looked over at me in surprise, obviously not expecting to see me standing behind him.

"What's up?" he asked, continuing to select his weights.

"I just wanted to say thank you," I said.

This caused him to stop what he was doing, his tall body standing up straight and turning to face me. His eyebrows raised in surprise and it was obvious he wasn't expecting me to say that.

"For what?" he asked.

"For last night," I said softly. "You know, the whole Scott situation. I wasn't expecting you to come forward when you did, but you really helped me and I wanted to say thank you for getting involved. You really bailed me out back there."

I hoped with all my heart this could be the beginning of better things. It had to be a positive that he'd helped me, and it surely had to mean he was softening towards me being here. His words at the bar had not shown me that but his actions had, and they always say actions speak louder than words.

So I offered him my warmest and most genuine smile, letting him see how grateful I was. And then for a split second I saw a glint of something, a softening in his eyes as his body relaxed and his lips slowly began to curl up. But then it vanished and it was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared, normal Dean quickly returning. He shook his head, moving back to pick up the dumbbells.

He smirked to himself. "You're nothing special, sweetheart. Don't think I was doing for you."

My shoulders dropped.

 _And here returns Dean the jackass._

"Then why?" I asked.

"Because Seth and Roman would never let me live it down if I didn't help our oh-so-special fourth member when she was in trouble. I did it for them, not you."

I took a sharp and frustrated intake of breath, my fingers flexing at my side as I gritted my teeth.

He was just so rude, so horrible, so fucking unwelcoming. I thought after our argument, after what had happened last night, we could begin to build on something and hopefully fix our issues. After how he saved me, I genuinely thought we were starting to make ground… But sadly we weren't, and he was making this very clear.

"You can be one hell of a prick sometimes," I stated. "Did you know that?"

He let out a deep breath before putting the dumbbells back in the stand and turning to face me.

"Welcome to the world of Dean Ambrose, kid," he said. "I know what I like and I know what I don't. Deal with it."

His eyes lingered on me for a few moments before he walked away, heading back to the locker rooms.

I sighed as I watched him go, my heart pounding in my chest, fighting back the dire urge to cry. I wanted to sob, I wanted to leave, I wanted to beat the living shit out of that pig. But instead I simply stood there feeling sorry for myself, wondering when all this went so wrong.

"What did he say?" asked Seth from beside me, the sound making me jump. I looked to see Seth and Roman were around me; I hadn't even noticed them approach me.

"The usual Dean shit," I shrugged. "I'm used to it by now."

Seth ran a hand through his hair, looking up to Roman who gave the same look back. It's like they were torn, confused, their lips sealed tightly shut, a look passing between them… Something unspoken, unsaid.

"Look, don't be so hard on Dean," Roman eventually said. "He came through for you last night, didn't he?"

Ah, Dean had obviously updated the guys on last night's situation upon his return to the hotel. I supposed it saved me a bit of time explaining it all.

"And that's an excuse for him to speak to me like that?" I asked accusingly. "I don't think so."

"He doesn't mean it," tried Seth. "I know he's been a little… standoffish, but he's a good guy once you get to know him. And it'll happen, I know it will. Last night has to mean something, surely."

"Like hell, it'll happen, Seth," I said, throwing my arms up in exasperation. "He fucking hates my guts. He won't speak to me, he argues with me, then goes and saves my ass and makes sure I'm okay, then the next day when I go to thank him, he acts cold again, like nothing happened. And it's doing my fucking head in! I can't take him any more!"

"Dude, we just need to fucking tell her," Roman finally said.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked between both men.

"Tell me what?"

"He'll kill us if he knows she knows," Seth argued. "It's his issue to talk about, not ours."

"What is?" I asked.

"She has to find out at some point if she's part of The Shield," Roman explained. "And if we give her the heads up, she'll know what to do. It already happened after Raw yesterday and Dean said he showed up at the bar last night too."

"What's going on?!" I finally shouted, both men staring at me.

Seth ran a hand over his face, his face torn before he finally spoke.

"Fine," he sighed. "Maybe you do need to know."

"Know what?"

"If you hadn't already guessed, Dean is a complicated guy. He's set in his ways, he knows what he likes, and he doesn't react well to change."

"Tell me something I don't know," I muttered to myself.

"But there's a reason to that," he continued. "He's not just a miserable jackass. In fact he's one of the greatest guys I know and I love him to bits. But he had an unconventional upbringing. It was rough to say the least. I don't want to go into too much detail about it, I'll leave that to Dean, but it's understandable to see why he acts the way he does."

"Majority of the time Dean is happy-go-lucky, he's fun, he's a real and genuine guy," continued Roman. "But on occasion something happens and Dean… changes. He's not himself anymore. He's cold, angry, and even though he doesn't mean it, he becomes a totally different guy."

"Is he bi-polar?" I asked, listening to every word they said, taking each one in.

"Maybe," said Seth. "But Dean is a stubborn ass and getting him to see a therapist about his issues is practically impossible."

"It doesn't happen often, but when it does, you know about it," Roman went on. "We call it _going Moxley_."

A light bulb went off over my head, the word sounding very familiar. And then it occurred to me, my mind reeling back to last night after my debut. Dean had been angry, argumentative and threatening. And as he approached me, Seth had uttered one word to grab his attention.

Moxley.

"What's Moxley?" I asked curiously.

"Moxley is the person Dean becomes," Seth told me. "Back before WWE, Dean wrestled for another company under the pseudonym Jon Moxley. His matches were… violent, rough, and very unconventional to say the least. So when Dean goes to that dark place and acts the way he does, we call it Moxley to help us differentiate and remind him what he's doing so he can bring Dean back again."

I frowned, giving them an accusing look.

"Are you guys bullshitting me right now?"

"We wouldn't joke about this sort of stuff," said Roman. "We're being serious here, Georgie."

All of this was rather strange to take in if I was honest, and definitely not something I was expecting to hear. Dean clearly had some issues if it was affecting him this badly to the point where his whole personality changed. It explained a lot, but it still didn't excuse the fact that he'd done it. And how much of his anger had been Dean and how much had been Moxley? Not all the blame could be put on this other side of him.

"So he has like a split personality?" I asked.

"If that analogy works for you, then yeah. He kinda does," said Roman.

"That's why you shouldn't always take everything Dean says as truth," Seth explained to me. "Because it might not necessarily be Dean saying it. I agree, some of it is Dean, but some of it is Moxley too. There's been a lot of change going on lately and he's not taken to it well, so Moxley has been appearing more often that we'd liked, and he's a lot harder to handle than Dean. Even Roman and I struggle with Moxley at times."

I had to sit down on the wooden workout bench behind me as I took their words in.

This was all so bizarre!

Dean Ambrose had another personality, another side, a darker side. I knew from his profile, gossip in the locker room and from watching WWE that the guy was rather private and kept to himself, but it was all beginning to make a lot of sense now.

From the sound of it, his mind was totally fucked up, and whilst this should freak me out, it didn't. All it made me do was feel sorry for him.

He had a past, a rather bad one from the sound of it, and this whole new persona was born from it.

True, he shouldn't be treating me like this, and it still got me angry that he had. But after what Seth and Roman had told me, it began to make a little more sense.

Maybe instead of being angry with Dean, I needed to learn to understand him more instead. Arguing was getting us nowhere, that was pretty clear, so perhaps talking would. Then I could learn about Moxley and get to know Dean. I had to change my tactics because so far nothing had worked.

Moxley intrigued me, Dean's past had grabbed my attention. And as weird and bizarre and mad as this story was, I couldn't help but want to learn more.

So I'd throw the anger away and I'd try something different. There had to be a way to break through Dean's tough and hard exterior and get to know the real and genuine guy inside. Despite what he said I felt like I'd seen it last night and I felt as if I'd seen it for a split second just now.

I would get to know Dean, I'd learn how to handle Moxley, and I'd fix this no matter what.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to nattiebroskette, Tantoune, GeorgiaDeanGirl, wolves22,espeon44, Oakland89, Mandy, guest, MizzHellKat, ambroserollinsgirl, rkosgirl1, Raquel the writer, KaylsDaughterOfHades, crazy-wild-and-free and Dawnie-7 for their reviews.**


	7. Keeping Your Head Up

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you all have had a lovely week so far and are ready for No Mercy on Sunday. I kinda love this whole PPV every two weeks situation because of the brand split. More wrestling makes me happy.**

 **Also, how did we reach 100 reviews?! Thank you all so much! My readers are literally the best!**

 **Nattiesbroskette – There's tonnes to take in… especially when you discover your team mate has a split personality.**

 **Oakland89 – Aww thank you**

 **Tantoune – At least she's all clued up and knows what's going on. She might be able to understand everything much better now**

 **Magikat – I'm giving small glances at Moxley until I fully let him loose. She definitely has no idea what she's in for. Dean is a pussycat compared to Jon Moxley**

 **Mandy – At least she can approach him a little more knowledgeable**

 **Raquel the writer – It isn't, but it gives more of an idea as to why he's the way he is**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – She will! Georgie is a smart girl. She'll solve all this**

 **Guest – Thank you! So glad to hear you're enjoying this**

 **Espeon44 – They've already debuted!**

 **Rams30 – Yes, eventually**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I think things will be easier for her to handle now she knows about Moxley. She now has a reason for the way Dean is**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Georgie is a clever girl and a friendly girl, so she won't go into this guns ablazing. She's tried that once and it didn't work. She needs to be much softer in her approach**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Dean is being a total ass, but we all know he'll come round in the end**

 **MizzHellKat – That is the official mission name haha!**

 **Dawnie-7 – Definitely! Georgie saw it in his face, she saw that moment of weakness. And now she knows about Moxley, she can really try to get through to him**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – Dean is ridiculously back and forth, and hot and cold. But Georgie is a little wiser now. She has new information on him that could benefit her greatly.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - It's like he's slowly being broken down, a slight hint of his real self being shown. He just needs to get over his prejudices and accept Georgie into the team.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Keeping Your Head Up' by Birdy**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

As I sat on my bed in my hotel room that night cuddled up against my pillow, I held my phone to my ear and impatiently waited for my call to be answered. My head was everywhere right now, heading in more directions than I could count or follow, so I called the one person I wanted to speak to more than anyone else.

This person was my rock, my best friend, my biggest cheerleader. And if anyone could help me out, it was her.

Finally, my call was answered.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice.

"Hey, it's me," I said with a smile.

"Georgina! Sweetheart!" My mom's voice beamed down the phone. She always called me Georgina, never Georgie. "Oh my god, how are you, honey?"

"I'm good, mom," I said. "I just thought I'd call and check in with things. How are you?"

"I'm well," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Work is busy but it always is. Missing you, angel. How's things with WWE? I saw you on TV last night. I was so proud, you kicked that poor blonde girl's butt."

I chuckled lightly. "I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, things are going good. It's very full on but it's worth it."

"How's Becky?" she asked. My mom loved my best friend. We'd always try and visit her a few times a year back in NXT and I'd occasionally go to Ireland to see Becky's folks. We were all one big happy family.

"She's good," I replied. "She sends her love."

"And those boys you wrestle with," she said. "The ones with the wet hair. How are they?"

I knew she was referring to The Shield and even though I knew this conversation was coming, I was dreading it. I wished I could say things were fine and lovely and wonderful, but I couldn't lie to my mom. Every time I did, the woman could see right through it so I learnt early on in life to never bother lying to her.

"Things could be better."

"Oh, honey. What's wrong?"

"Things with Roman and Seth are great," I explained. "They've really taken me onboard and welcomed me to the group."

"Is Roman the tall good looking one?" she asked.

I couldn't hide the smirk from my face or the way my eyes rolled. My mother had no filter; she said it as it was.

"Yes, mom. Roman is the tall good looking one."

"Ooh, I like that one, sweetheart. Well if they've taken you onboard then what's the problem?"

"It's Dean," I said.

"Which one is that again?"

"The one with shorter hair."

"Oh, he's rather good looking too, honey. A bit rough round the edges but he has pretty eyes."

I shook my head in amusement. "Maybe. But he doesn't like me, mom."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I don't know," I explained. "He's… distant. He barely speaks to me, he gets angry with me and he's outright told me that he doesn't want me in the team."

"I've changed my mind," said my mom. "He's ugly… and dirty… and his eyes are too small."

I smiled. My mother never failed to cheer me up.

"I just don't know what to do, mom."

"Georgina, you have always been a bright, warm and friendly person. Even when you were a little girl, you were friends with practically every child in your class. People are just drawn to you, and even though this Dean seems distant now, he'll come round. They always do."

"But what if he doesn't?" I ask. "This could be my job on the line."

"He will, sweetheart," she promised. "How can he not? You're my little Georgina, the greatest person I know. You've won two of them over, right? And you're doing wonderful in the ring. He'd be a fool not to want to get to know you. If anyone can bring him out of his shell, it's you. I have faith."

"I hope so."

"Just get to know him," she suggested. "Small talk. Think of a topic that can lure him into a conversation. A mutual interest, a favourite TV show, wrestling. Anything. It'll work."

"Fingers crossed," I said half heartedly.

"Just keep trying, honey," my mom said softly. "If anyone can win him round, it's you. Keep your head up."

I couldn't help but smile as I held the phone, my mom's optimism and confidence in me always a great boost to my spirits. My mother was the type of woman to see the good in everyone and see the light in every situation. And she always had faith in me. I sometimes wished I had her cheerfulness and hopefulness.

"Thanks, mom," I said. "Listen, I'll call you later in the week, okay?"

"Okay, Georgina," she said. "I look forward to it. I love you."

"Love you too, mom. Bye."

I ended the call and dropped my phone onto my bed.

I hoped beyond hope that my mom was right and that I could finally get through to Dean. Now that I knew about Moxley, my mission was a hell of a lot harder. It was like I had two people to win over rather than one, and from what I'd seen of Moxley he was going to be a hell of a lot tougher than Dean. As much as he denied it and said that his rescue of me at the bar meant nothing, I knew it did.

If he hated me as much as he protested that he did, he would not have got involved that night. He knew I was with Sasha and Becky, and he knew as a wrestler I could handle myself, so he had clearly got involved under his own volition. He wanted to help, a small part of him wanted to take care of me, and that meant Dean was slowly being won round. I was certain of it.

But Moxley was a different story. He was angry, disagreeable and was not afraid to make his opinion known. He was going to be a tough cookie to crack so I had to keep my mom's words and encouragement in my head.

I had to break Dean down and win both him and Moxley round. I was determined to. As much as both of them pissed me off and annoyed me with their cold attitudes, I had to remain optimistic.

I sighed, standing up and grabbing for my jacket, slipping it on. I needed to get out and clear my mind, ready to begin a fresh tomorrow. So I reached for my purse, grabbed my key and left my room figuring I'd go outside to a store. After everything that had happened I was feeling sorry for myself so I wanted to buy candy, junk food and soda. I may be a wrestler but I was also a girl, so tonight I wanted to pig out and make myself feel much better.

I walked down the long and empty corridor, heading into the direction of the elevator, stopping in my tracks and taking a tentative step back once I got there. I peaked forward again, my eyes landing on Dean Ambrose standing by the closed elevator doors, clearly waiting for it to arrive.

 _Typical…_

I swallowed nervously, seeing that if I wanted to leave the hotel, I'd have to confront him and wait with him. A part of me considered lingering and waiting for him to get the elevator alone whilst I got the next one. But my mom's talk convinced me that running and hiding was not going to help. I needed to face the situation head on, and that meant talking to Dean when possible.

So I took a deep breath and continued on, heading towards Dean and the elevator.

"Hey," I said in greeting, my body facing the closed metal doors.

From the corner of my eye I saw him turn his head in my direction before it quickly turned back again.

"Georgina," he said as a way of hello.

"You going down?" I asked.

"I was planning on it," he replied.

"Mind if I join you?"

He shrugged. "Do what you want. It's a free country."

I took this as something positive as he wasn't exactly saying no or pushing me away. He was leaving the choice up to me and that was more than I'd ever got from him before. So I grabbed the opportunity with both hands.

"Where you going?" I asked curiously. I figured starting up a conversation would be a good way to bring down his defenses and find my way in.

"I want cigarettes," he said monotonously.

"I didn't know you smoked," I replied. "I was just-"

But I was cut off as the elevator doors opened and Dean stepped inside. Sensing I'd have to do the chasing here I quickly followed after him. The doors closed behind us and Dean pressed the button for the ground floor. The button lit up as the elevator slowly began to move.

I rested back against the mirrored wall, my hands behind me as I watched him curiously.

He was definitely Dean right now, the venomous look in the eyes of Moxley nowhere to be seen. So this was a good start. Granted, he hadn't looked at me yet or uttered more than a few words, but considering how he treated me during the first few days of our meeting, this was definitely progress. Back then he couldn't even bare to be in the same room as me. But now he had kind of agreed for us to share an elevator. Things already seemed ten times better.

Knowing about Moxley was good as I knew not to trigger him, but cracking Dean was still pretty difficult. So I continued on trying to make a conversation.

"I was going to the store to get some candy and some snacks," I tried. "I know I could probably call room service, but I prefer the walk."

"Good for you," he said.

"Fresh air is good after being cooped up inside for most of the day."

"Uh-huh."

"I was just on the phone to my mom and I haven't spoken to her for days so-"

"Do you always try to make small talk like this?" he asked, his eyes finally settling on me.

"I… no…" I swallowed. "I just… thought I'd try to get to know you a little and let you get to know me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we're team mates," I said. "And we have to work together."

"Stop fucking reminding me," he muttered.

I looked closely at him, staring particularly at his face. Stubble covered his chin and jaw where he hadn't shaved in a few days. His baby blue eyes were bright as they looked at me, his fluffy brown hair hanging over his forehead. Dean definitely gave off an angry, strong and cold persona, but I had to believe I could break that and get down to the real Dean inside.

Roman and Seth had often told me that he was a great guy, so I wanted to see the reasons why they thought that.

"You know something? I don't think you're as standoffish or as angry or as cold as you make yourself out to be," I suggested.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I think it's all a persona, a shield to protect yourself," I said. "I think you're probably a decent guy deep down."

"You don't know anything about me," he accused, his voice raising a little. I wanted to recoil but I stood my ground. "So stop pretending you do."

"If you weren't, you wouldn't have helped me the other night," I said. "And if you hated me that much, we would not be sharing an elevator and you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

"I'm talking to you because you won't shut up," he said, tapping his foot impatiently. "And if this elevator moved a little fucking faster, this conversation would be over a lot sooner."

"What's your issue?" I asked. "I know you hate the whole angle of expanding the group and the fact that I'm female, but you saw the reaction I got on Raw. They loved me out there and I more than proved myself. If Seth and Roman can get onboard with this, why can't you?"

He growled to himself and looked away, resting back on the wall behind him, his foot still tapping.

"Why does it matter? I feel the way I feel, nothing will change that."

"Because last night proved this isn't as black and white as I first thought it was," I said.

"I wish you would stop bringing up last night," he mumbled.

"Why do you feel this way, Dean?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I fucking hate change," he finally admitted. "Change sucks, it's shit, it never ends well."

"Change can also be good," I suggested.

"No it can't," he argued. "Change is never good. At no point in my life has change been a positive. So having you here won't end well and I don't like it."

"You can't know that," I said. "Besides, if Raw is anything to go by, me being here is a good thing."

"I do know that!" he stated loudly as the elevator finally came to a stop, the doors sliding open. "And you talking to me right now isn't helping."

He quickly stepped out the elevator and began walking away, but I quickly followed him, my shorter legs miraculously keeping up with his strong and long strides. I wasn't letting him go, especially with how things were right now. I could tell he was annoyed and aggravated but I needed to calm him down and settle this.

We stepped outside the hotel, the brisk cold of the empty street at night hitting my skin causing goose bumps to appear.

"I'm just trying to get to know you," I called after him.

He stopped walking and turned to glare at me, bending down until we were on eye level.

"Well stop it," he said. "I don't want to get to know you. I never want to get to know you. And the last thing I want is you in our fucking team."

"Then why did you help me last night?" I asked.

He threw his arms up in exasperation.

"For fuck's sake! Stop bringing up last night!" he yelled. "I did it for Seth and Roman, not you."

"I don't believe that," I said, trying my very hardest to keep my voice level. It was difficult, the need to raise it and argue back very overwhelming in that moment.

"Then you're a fucking idiot," he growled. "And you need to leave me alone."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

"Don't try me, kid," he threatened. "The last thing you wanna do is try me."

I didn't appreciate this, his words venomous and dangerous, an underlying warning swimming in them. I'd done nothing wrong; all I'd tried to do was get to know my work colleague. And he had yet again thrown it back in my face.

So I fought back with the only weapon I had.

"What you gonna do? Unleash Moxley on me?"

Dean fell silent at that. He blinked, staring at me so intently it felt as if he was burning a hole through my skin. I suddenly felt naked, indicating to him that I knew his biggest secret. It was risky to have mentioned it but it was only fair he knew.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me before a knowing smirk slid onto his lips.

"So Roman and Seth told you, huh?" he asked. "I knew they wouldn't keep their mouths shut."

"I'm not scared of him, you know," I said bravely, holding my head high. "And I'm not scared of you either. I'm gonna get through to you. I promise."

"Then you're even more of an idiot than I first thought," he said before he turned on his heel and continued walking down the street.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to nattiebroskette, Oakland89, Tantoune, Magikat, Mandy, Raquel the writer, GeorgiaDeanGirl, Guest, espeon44, Rams30, rkosgirl1, ambrose-kohli-girl, ambroserollinsgirl, MizzHellKat, Dawnie-7, crazy-wild-and-free and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews**


	8. Cigarettes and Alcohol

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **This week has been so busy I have no idea how I've got this chapter out as well as the chapter for my other story! But I managed, and I think we make a bit of progress in this one.**

 **Nattiebroskette – Her knowledge of Moxley was sort of the only weapon she had against him. But a bit of honesty was good. At least he's opening up a little**

 **Tantoune – She's getting under his skin for sure. Look at the difference from the start until now. At least he's talking to her. Georgie is determined and she won't quit until he comes round**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – I love a good elevator scene. It's so intimate and Georgie knew there was no escape in an elevator**

 **Magikat – I LOVE a slowburn. It's more realistic that way. Dean is slowly breaking down his barriers. She's getting to him for sure**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – She is determined!**

 **Mandy – Dean is just a stubborn man with a nasty past. And Georgia is trying to break that down. If anyone can do it, it's her. And thank you for the continued support!**

 **Rkosgirl1 – She's trying different tactics with him and this was the next tactic. Using Moxley against him was all she had. At least he didn't lash out at her lol**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – I have lots planned for this little story and Moxley will be making another appearance soon enough. I want to tease him and not show him too much too soon**

 **Raiders89 – Thank you**

 **MizzHellKat – At least she's making some sort of progress. She knows about Moxley so will only push Dean as far as he can go**

 **Dawnie-7 – I love writing Georgie's mom. I wanted to have a fun and upbeat character and I think it's her.**

 **Dolly the guest – Georgie is determined. She won't give up**

 **Raquel the writer – Agreed. But he's slowly coming round**

 **JerseyGal88 – Me too! I reckon he's a total sweetheart**

 **Tomieharley – The Roman/OC story is making progress. I'm trying to write chapters for it when possible. Moxley will be coming soon enough. I don't want him in this story too much too fast.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – She's playing this very carefully. Moxley will show up but not until he's absolutely pushed**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – I love elevator scenes so I had to put one in here. He is coming round without him even realising it. She's making leeway for sure**

 **This chapter is named after 'Cigarettes and Alcohol' by Oasis**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

As I lay on my back in the middle of the ring looking up at the ceiling, I fought to push air into my lungs and recover quickly. I'd just gone through an intense training session with the boys… well, two of them anyway. I was utterly exhausted, a light sheen of sweat on my face, my workout t-shirt damp as it stuck to me. I knew I needed a shower and quick.

Seth was sat next to me, fighting to catch his own breath as Roman slid into the ring with bottles of water for us. I sat up, quickly took one from him, unscrewed the lid and downed half its contents.

"Good session, guys," the Samoan said with a grin. "I don't know how you two kept going."

"Me neither," I said through heavy breaths. "I'm exhausted. I need a shower and a good sleep after that."

And I did. I felt as if I could sleep for hours. An early night was most definitely needed.

"Well Roman and I were planning on going for a few drinks tonight if you're in," Seth said.

It seemed that early night was being thrown out the window!

"Well that depends," I smirked. "Will it be the three of us… or four of us?"

Roman chuckled. "Come on, he's not that bad." I gave him a look that instantly let him know I thought otherwise. "Well… he's not that bad most of the time."

"Come anyway," Seth urged. "Whether he comes or not. After that training session you deserve a drink or two."

"Well I'm in," I said in amusement. "The real question is whether you can get Dean to come too."

"We're gonna try," Seth said. "We need to start getting over this shit and getting along as a team. He's sulked for long enough. Let's see what we can make of tonight. Who knows, it might work wonders."

"Best of luck with that," I said, finishing my water before bidding the boys goodbye and heading for a shower.

xXx

We knew the best way to get Dean to actually come out and meet us was for me to come along last. Seth and Roman would get Dean to the bar and I would just turn up unannounced. That way he would already be there and it would be a lot more difficult for him to back out and leave.

After our training session I showered and got ready. This wasn't a formal evening out, just a few drinks between friends, so I wore a simple skater dress with my converse and minimal makeup. Once I had the text from Roman that it was safe for me to leave, I exited the hotel and walked down the street to the little bar where they were situated.

This was the beginning of fixing our issues now that I knew the whole story about Dean. I knew about Moxley, Dean knew I knew about Moxley, I knew about his problems, and after what had happened that night with Scott, I knew Dean had it in him to be a good guy to me. This was probably the best position I'd been in despite our argument previously and I was going to run with it.

I entered the bar and quickly spotted the guys seated at a table in the corner. I rushed over, a warm and bright smile on my face.

"Hey, guys," I said in greeting.

"Georgie, you made it!" beamed Roman.

Dean looked up, his face dropping when he saw me standing there. It was clear this was a setup and he didn't seem happy about that. He immediately got to his feet, ready to leave, but Seth quickly grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down roughly, promptly returning him to his seat. Dean shot his friend an accusing look, clearly not happy with how things were panning out.

"What the fuck is happening here?" Dean asked in annoyance. The guy wanted answers.

"The team is having drinks tonight," said Seth as I took a seat opposite Dean. "And that means all four of us."

Dean looked at Seth before his eyes flicked to Roman. "And you're in on this too?"

"Well Georgie is part of this team, so yeah, I am."

Dean stood again but Seth swiftly grabbed him and sat him back down.

"I said all four of us, Dean, and I mean four," argued Seth. "And that means you, not _him_."

Dean glared at his friend. "Yeah, thanks for sharing that one with her, by the way."

"You don't have to talk if you don't want and you don't have to join in, but we'd like you to at least sit here," Roman tried. "Whether you like it or not, Georgie's here to stay and you need to get round to accepting that."

"I don't need to accept anything," Dean gruffly said.

"Well tough shit, you're staying," said Seth as he quickly waved the barman over and order four beers for us.

We all awkwardly sat there, a thick tension in the air after Dean's reaction to me being here. It was the exact reaction we expected but it still left a slightly uncomfortable feeling among us. It wasn't the best situation to be in, especially when you know you're the reason for the animosity. I shifted in my seat, looking between the three men before Roman finally decided to break the silence and bring some normalcy back.

"So Raw went well the other night," he said. "We haven't really had chance to talk about it yet, have we?"

"Yeah, it was fantastic," Seth agreed, all of us visibly relaxing. Well, three of us anyway. "I don't think that debut could have gone any better."

"Well I wanted to make a statement," I told them. "And they were talking shit about me. So I showed them what for."

"I swear Charlotte's head turned a full 360 degrees," chuckled Roman. "Poor girl didn't see that kick coming."

"Well next time they'll think twice before belittling me," I shrugged. "And it's about time Charlotte got what was coming to her."

"I'll give you that," said Seth. "We haven't been able to touch her for months, but she always seems to get the better of us."

"Not anymore," I smirked. "Georgina Hale is not letting her get away with that bullshit anymore. She won't be a problem for us much longer."

"I guess Charlotte deserved it…" muttered Dean, all three of us turning to look at him in surprise.

 _Wow…_

The last thing we'd expected was for him to pipe up during this conversation. And his words had been a compliment… sort of. I was almost stunned into silence, especially after the welcome he'd just given me.

We were about to respond when the barman returned with a tray of drinks, four ice cold bottles of beer being placed on the table. We took one each and I raised it to my lips, relishing as the liquid poured down my throat like silk. It was delicious.

"Damn this beer is good," mentioned Seth.

"Tell me about it," said Roman. "Is it brewed locally or something? I've never had this one before."

"Local beers are sometimes the best ones," noted Seth.

"There's this beer they serve in a bar back home in Ohio that is amazing," I told them. "One of the-"

"You're from Ohio?" asked Dean curiously, his words once again taking us all by surprise.

My eyes flickered over to see him staring at me intently, totally focused on me. He didn't look angry or accusing. He sort of looked… interested.

 _Progress… This is progress… He's inviting me to talk in a social conversation. He wants to know about me!_

"Cincinnati, Ohio to be more precise," I told him.

I saw Roman smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Well isn't that a coincidence?" he said. "Looks like these two are from the same home town."

"Looks like you two do actually have something in common," Seth observed. "How about that, Dean?"

He didn't say anything. He simply raised his beer to his mouth and took a swig, his eyes never leaving me. I shifted uncomfortably under his glare, but I supposed it was better than being ignored. Anything was better than that. But it had allowed him to know we had a shared interest and I knew this would be a good way to interact with Dean from here on out. We had the same home town, and that could help us form a connection or a bond. It was a long shot but at least it was something.

And I think Dean could see that too.

xXx

The drinks flowed long into the night, the beers constantly coming along with shots of whatever was going. I limited myself with how much I drank, having only two beers and one shot of whiskey as I knew I was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. I easily got drunk and didn't want to be a burden to these guys in an inebriated state. On many occasion during my NXT days did Becky have to practically carry me to my room after one too many cocktails, and I didn't not want to expose these guys to the drunken mess I could be. So I kept my alcohol intake low.

The guys, however, were drinking the stuff as if it were water. Dean seemed to have this insane ability to not let the stuff affect him, the man still seeming completely sober despite how much he'd drunk. Seth and Roman sadly were not so lucky. The alcohol had gone straight to their brains and were now a pair of giggling messes as we sat at our table.

It was nearing closing time of the bar and last orders had already been called so I knew our evening was drawing to an end. These two had obviously had enough to drink now so I figured it would be best to get them back to the hotel so they could sleep this off.

"One more drink," Seth said as I helped him to his feet. He wobbled a little and it was very difficult to try and hold up a man who was over a foot taller than me and probably twice my weight, but I somehow managed. "I don't wanna go. I was having fun."

"The bar is closing, Seth," I told him. "You can't have anymore."

"Then lets go to a store," suggested Roman happily as he rested back in his chair.

"There won't be any open," I told him, my arms still trying to hold Seth up. "How about we get back to the hotel and try some sleep instead?"

"Sleep is boring," Roman pouted.

"Georgina is right, big guy," said Dean, helping Roman to his feet, holding him in a similar fashion to how I was holding Seth. "I think it's bed time."

 _Georgina is right? Now that's a first!_

I almost did a double take at Dean's words but I couldn't focus on them for long. Mainly because Seth was extremely heavy and my arms were beginning to hurt. My main concern had to be getting these two safely home so that was what I concentrated on.

"Come on, guys," I said as Dean and I maneuvered them around the tables in the bar as we headed for the exit. "Home time."

We eventually made it outside, the brisk night air helping to sober and wake them up a little, but not much. They seemed easier to move, but it was still like lugging round a sack of bricks. I was grateful for all the weight training I'd done over the years! But even so, it was still a struggle.

"Help me out here, Seth," I said as we walked, the older man dragging his feet along the sidewalk. "I need you to work with me."

"I don't wanna go," he sulked. "I wanna stay out."

"I agree with Seth," chimed in Roman.

"Seth, pick your goddamn feet up and listen to her, okay?" Dean shouted forcefully. "She's not your fucking mother. It's cold and I wanna get the fuck home."

I smiled at Dean, grateful for the intervention but he didn't see, his attention with Roman as he carried the bigger man. I could see the Samoan yawning so I definitely knew we were heading straight back to the hotel.

"Someone is sleepy," I commented as we edged closer and closer to the hotel.

"Not sleepy," Roman tried. "Just… tired."

"That's the same thing, Roman," Dean smirked.

"Are they always like this?" I asked him.

He was hesitant before he spoke to me, weighing up his words before he said them.

"Not usually," he finally said. "But it's not very often we get to let loose like this. So when we do, we sort of go for it."

 _He's actually having a real conversation with me!_

"But you're not drunk," I noted.

"Because unlike these two girls, I can handle my liquor," he said. "So let's just get them to bed and let them sleep it off. Thank god tomorrow is an off day."

With the hotel finally in sight we managed to get both of them inside and into an elevator. Their protests to stay out had long died down as the tiredness and exhaustion hit them. It was about one in the morning and we'd been in the bar since around six. They'd had plenty hours of drinking but now it was time to get the rest they very much needed.

The doors opened for their floor and we managed to carry them down the corridor until we reached their rooms. We dropped Roman off first as his room was closest before Dean helped me carry Seth to his. We dropped him onto his bed and I breathed a sigh of relief, stretching my aching arms out as Dean took his friend's shoes off and managed to get him under the covers.

"Thank god for that," I said, my hands on my hips. "Seth Rollins is not a light man."

"Be grateful you didn't have Roman," Dean said as he tucked Seth in. "The guy is impossible to lug around."

Once we knew Seth was settled we switched off the lights and quietly exited his room.

"That is the last time I ever do that!" I said as we stood in the corridor.

"I say that every time this happens," Dean said. "And yet here I am again."

"Guess I'll be making a habit of it then," I chuckled.

"It's much easier when I'm only carrying one of them," he said, shifting from one foot to the other. "I suppose you came in handy tonight, Georgina."

He didn't smile and he showed zero emotion as he spoke, but inside I was brimming with pride at his words. He was complimenting me, he was saying something positive. For once, Dean Ambrose was thankful I'd been here. This had not happened once and I almost wanted to cry with joy.

This was progress, definite and absolute progress. Considering last week he could barely look at me and now he was saying something nice, I'd actually made some leeway with this guy, something I never thought would happen in a million years.

Granted, it was small and insignificant, and he'd probably find a way to be a miserable bastard again with me next time I saw him, but for now I'd taken a step forward with him.

"I guess I'm not as bad as you though," I said with an amused smile.

"You had one decent night, kid," he said to me. "Don't let it get to your head."

I laughed lightly to myself. "I'll try not to. Goodnight, Dean."

He didn't say anything, he simply gave me a light wave as he walked away.

Seth had been right; this night out really had worked wonders.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to nattiebroskette, Tantoune, ambroserollinsgirl, Magikat, GeorgiaDeanGirl, Mandy, rkosgirl1, KaylsDaughterOfHades, Raiders89, MizzHellKat, Dawnie-7, Dolly the guest, Raquel the writer, JerseyGal88, tomieharley, ambrose-kohli-girl and crazy-wild-and-free for their reviews**


	9. Second Chance

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So some major progress last chapter. Dean actually gave Georgie the time of day! If that's not progress I don't know what is. Our girl is making some leeway with this guy so lets see if things can continue.**

 **Seahawks3 – I'm sure it will**

 **Espeon44 – Definite progress**

 **Tantoune – It's about time something positive happened for her. And I loved writing Roman and Seth drunk**

 **Magikat – Agreed! Drunken Seth and Roman were a massive help and they didn't even realise it!**

 **Mandy – Yeah, the same hometime. They have something in common it seems!**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – Yeah, it'll be a while but this is a Dean/OC story so we know its eventually coming**

 **Raquel the writer – I hope that's a good thing lol**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Poor Georgie having to handle a drunken man lol. But progress was made so that's a good thing**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Who would have thought! But it's a very good thing and Georgie will latch onto that**

 **MizzHellKat – The mission is getting somewhere! And I can't choose between the three of them, but I do have a soft spot for Roman**

 **Nattiebroskette – I loved writing drunk Seth! He's so cute!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – It was good to have a more relaxed chapter for once. It cant be drama all the time**

 **Dawnie-7 – He actually gave her the time of day, started a conversation with her, and thanked her at the end of the night! Our girl is doing well!**

 **Guest – I know! He is finally seeing the light and seeing that she's a good person who is only there to help**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – The interesting stuff is coming with some of it starting in this chapter. And I hope you feel better!**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free - I was rather fond of that line too. It's just a typical Dean line. And its baby steps but its still progress. She's slowly getting there with him**

 **This chapter is named after 'Second Chance' by Shinedown**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

We were stood in the corridor at the top of the staircase that Monday on Raw, all four of us stretching our limbs ready to go down to the ring. I could hardly believe it had been a whole week since I'd made my big debut in WWE and the days had flashed by in a whirlwind.

They had been extremely eventful too and my head had been up and down all week, but that wasn't my focus right now. I had to set my attention on what I had to do and how to put on a good show. I still had a lot to prove tonight, especially after the impact of my arrival the week before.

Last Monday night had merely been a teaser to the WWE Universe and it was my way of showing The Authority that I was here and I was here to stay. This week was more of an explanation. The Shield were simply in the ring to talk and let everyone know that Georgina Hale was the new fourth member of the team.

It was a simple task, something we wanted to go off without a hitch, so as our music began to play and we all lined up behind each other, I focused my emotions and calmed myself, the adrenaline kicking in as we began to walk to the mouth of the staircase.

I could never get used to the roars of the crowds every time I came out in the arena. Back in NXT the audience size would be a few thousand maximum, but here there was about fifteen thousand cheering fans watching us make our way down to the ring.

It was very daunting and nerve-wracking, but it only added to the experience. Just as I had last week I allowed the adrenaline to guide me and help me, memorising every single moment until I reached the foot of the staircase, Seth helping me over the barrier. The four of us climbed the steel steps and ducked through the ropes until we all stood in the ring, milking the cheers the fans gave us. Seth and Dean reached for microphones as our music finally died down.

"So last week on Monday night Raw, The Authority's little speech didn't exactly go to plan," began Seth as he slowly walked around the ring. "They did their usual trick of spouting their mouths and making claims they can never back up, mainly about our little team here."

"Every week, show after show, they fight, they attack, and they always get the upper-hand," continued Dean, his fingers flexing around the microphone. "And this never happened more so than when little princess Flair decided to get in on the action."

"Charlotte has been a very clever thorn in our side for weeks now," said Seth. "A problem that The Authority knows we can't handle by ourselves. So we decided to get a little princess of our own. A thorn to stick in their side. A little something to make them look twice just as we have."

Roman and I stood proudly, a smirk on my face as Seth looked over at me and I stepped forward.

"This is Georgina Hale," he finally announced. "This is our princess, our thorn, our weapon against Charlotte. The newest member of The Shield."

The crowd began to cheer, my smirk growing bigger the louder they got. The way my heart was pounding in my chest was insane, but I didn't let this show on my face. I remained calm and collected.

"Now the odds are even," said Dean. "Now things won't be so easy for Hunter and his little lackies. Now-"

But he was quickly cut off as The Authority's music began to play loudly around the arena, all four off us quickly looking towards the stage to see them finally emerge. The group was led by Steph and Hunter, Randy Orton, Charlotte, Kane and Big Show following behind. We all suddenly became poised and on edge, ready for whatever was coming.

We simply wanted this to be a peaceful talk to the fans; The Authority had other ideas.

Especially when we spotted the chairs in Hunter and Orton's hands.

It seemed they were after a little revenge after my attack on Charlotte last week.

We automatically went on the defence as Charlotte, Kane, Big Show and Orton jumped into the ring, coming on the attack. I barely had time to see what was happening with the boys before Charlotte launched herself at me, grabbing me by my long brown hair and throwing me to the floor roughly before proceeding to stamp heavily on me, her wrestling boots hitting me swiftly and hard. I could feel my ribs beginning to hurt with each hit so I knew I had to get away from her fast.

I reached for the ropes and pulled myself out of the ring to escape her but she quickly followed. Thankfully I'd made it to my feet by that point so I was ready for her. I hit her with my forearm causing her to stumble backwards and lose her balance. So I quickly grabbed her round her waist and hit her with a suplex, her body hitting the ground hard. She rolled away and didn't get up so I knew she was out of my hair for the time being.

I caught my breath and took the chance to look back in the ring, watching as Roman punched Big Show, Seth jumping from the turnbuckle to hit Kane. They both seemed to be getting the upper-hand, but as my eyes continued looking, it didn't seem we all were. Dean was currently lying on the mat, Orton hitting him repeatedly with his foot. I glared at the man, knowing I needed to do something.

This was confirmed when I saw him raise the chair above his head, ready to hit Dean with the cool hard metal. I was closer to Dean than I was Randy, the Viper too far for me to attack in time, so I had only a split second to make my decision on what to do. I was too far to fight him, but I couldn't sit by and watch my team mate get hurt. Yes, we had a rocky relationship, and yes we weren't the best of friends. But I wasn't going to let Dean Ambrose get hurt.

I did the only thing I could do in that moment. It was a reflex, an automatic response.

I jumped over to Dean, covered him with my body and took the chair shot for him.

A harsh and searing pain shot straight through my back, my spine feeling as if it had been broken in two. An almighty scream left my mouth as my body bent in half. I rolled off him, curling into a ball, my teeth gritted as tears formed in my eyes. I'd never felt pain like it in my life as I'd never taken a chair shot to the back before. But I knew after that I never wanted to take one again.

I opened my eyes to see the aftermath, my brown eyes looking to see Dean staring at me in utter shock and awe. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape and I knew he hadn't expected me to do what I'd done. He began to crawl over to me but suddenly noticed Orton still nearby us.

That's when his baby blue eyes turned dark, his nostrils flared, and a snarl appeared on his lips. I was too focused on the pain but one thought did cross my mind as I saw the features in his face change.

Moxley.

 _Please not here. Please not now…_

Dean jumped to his feet and launched himself at Randy, knocking The Viper to the ground before jumping on him and hitting him with a barrage of harsh punches. I gasped as I saw the hard hits connect with his face, looking around for a way to calm Dean down. I managed to sit up but before I could crawl towards them, Triple H grabbed Orton's legs from under the ropes and pulled him from the ring. Dean got back to his feet to chase after him but thankfully only went as far as the ropes, jumping up onto them and shouting who knows what as The Authority backed up the ramp.

I hadn't even seen Kane and Big Show leave the ring but they stood there with Triple H, Orton, Charlotte and Steph so I knew the fight was over. Seth quickly came to my side as Roman joined Dean before our music hit once again, the crowds making plenty noise.

At least The Authority were gone for now.

"You okay?" Seth asked me.

"I took a chair shot to the back," I said. "I don't think anything is damaged but it hurts."

"We'll get you to the medic," he said. He stood ready to help me up, but it was another hand that came to my aid. My eyebrows raised as Dean offered me a hand. I quickly took it and he helped me to my feet, pulling me up before they all helped me out of the ring.

Now that was definitely a first.

xXx

My trip to the medic's office was a success. There was no permanent damage, just the pain of being hit with a blunt object. I was given some pain medication and was told to rest for the evening, something I was very happy to do. I just wanted to get back to the hotel, have a nice hot bath, order some room service and go the fuck to sleep. Tonight had been more than enough for me to handle.

I quickly changed out of my ring gear into some normal clothes and made my way outside. We had rented a hire car in order to drive to the next city and had all agreed to meet there. I wheeled my case behind me, stopping in my tracks when I saw Dean already waiting by the car, leaning on the bonnet.

I was hesitant at first to approach him without Seth or Roman there in case it was uncomfortable or awkward, but we had made some progress in the last few days. Plus helping him take the chair shot had to mean something… right? He seemed a lot calmer now than he had been in the ring, so I continued walking, his head looking up as he heard me approach.

"Hey," he said in greeting.

"Hi," I replied.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked me. His concern was a little surprising and it was strange to hear, but then again I hadn't exactly taken a simple slap to the face. The attack had been pretty intense.

"My back hurts a little and I have a lovely red mark to remember the evening by, but otherwise I'm fine. Nothing a nice bath and a good night's sleep can't fix," I said to him.

"Good," he said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

I went round to the trunk of the car and opened it, struggling a little to lift my case to pop it inside. Thankfully Dean sensed my struggle and helped me, taking the case from my hands and putting it safely inside the trunk beside his before closing it.

"Where are Seth and Roman?" I asked him.

"They're on their way," he said. "They like to take their time getting ready."

"They're as bad as I am," I laughed lightly. "I thought it was girls who were supposed to be worse. I managed to-"

"Listen," he quickly interrupted, still shifting from foot to foot, his eyes fixed on the ground below him. "What you did back there tonight… taking that chair shot for me… it was… pretty cool of you."

I blinked at him, flabbergasted by this confession. I could tell it was difficult for him to get out, Dean usually such a confident and bold individual. Now he looked shy and timid, like he didn't know how to go about this whole thing.

"It's what team mates do," I shrugged. "We help one another out."

"No one has…" He let out a deep breath, looking up into the night sky before looking back at the ground again. "No one has ever done that sort of shit for me before. I mean, the guys have. We've always had each other's backs. But no one else has."

"No one?" I asked curiously.

"No one," he admitted. "I'm a private and solitary guy."

"Not family or friends or girlfriends?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed. I failed to believe Seth and Roman were the only guys in his life to have his back.

He smirked to himself. "Seth and Roman are my friends. And as for family and girlfriends… Women constantly screwed me over and didn't stick around for long, I never knew my father, and my mother… my mom was total fucking bitch who hated me from day one. Seth and Roman are the only guys to ever have my back. So to have you do what you did wasn't something I expected."

I swallowed nervously, this rather private admission not what I was expecting. Dean was delving into his past and telling me things I wasn't sure I was allowed to know. But it was helping to piece a lot of things together as to why he was the way he was. It seemed women in his life had always been a negative and perhaps that was why he had hated me so much upon first meetings.

Women had never been good before so why would they be good now? I was hoping I was helping to change that.

"Well I've got your back too," I assured him. "We haven't had the best of times lately, but I'm not gonna throw you under the bus. I'm a team player and I'm here to do my job. I'm part of The Shield and therefore I help The Shield… every last member."

He sighed, looking around before his eyes finally landed on me.

"I've been a prick to you lately, haven't I?" he asked.

I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my lips. "Just a little."

He took a step towards me.

"I can't help the way I am," he said. "I let my past and my prejudices cloud my judgement, I let my head get in the way, I let… Moxley take over one time too many."

It was the first time I'd heard him refer to his other personality directly. It seemed to hold a bitter taste in his mouth which made me wonder if Dean was too happy with Moxley making appearances. I'd only seen Moxley face to face on one occasion, and I had seen hints of him in the ring tonight, but thankfully he hadn't emerged too much. But it seemed he had come out of Dean more when I wasn't around.

"We can't help how we are," I told him.

"But tonight… you came through for me. And I really appreciate that."

"Like I said, we're team mates," I told him.

He looked around again, biting his lip and fidgeting as he stood there. He seemed nervous and anxious.

"I'm… what I'm trying to say… I just."

He stopped moving as I softly placed my hand on his and gave him a warm smile, his blue eyes meeting my brown ones.

"Apology accepted, Dean."

Then, for the first time ever, he gave me a smile. A real smile. A friendly smile. A genuine smile.

"Thanks, Georgina."

I saw his eyes shift to look over my shoulder and he stepped back as Seth and Roman made their way over to us, ready to drive on to the next city.

I'd made some progress with Dean in the week or so that I'd known him, but tonight had been the biggest step of all. He'd apologised for his behaviour. He'd owned up to how shit he'd treated me, and in that ring I'd proven to him that I was loyal to The Shield, I was here to help the team, and I posed no danger to him.

And he'd accepted that.

This was the beginning of rebuilding what had been broken and fixing this mess. For once we seemed to be on the same side and on the same page.

Things definitely seemed more positive now.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Seahawks3, espeon44, Tantoune, Magikat, Mandy, GeorgiaDeanGirl, Raquel the writer, ambroserollinsgirl, rkosgirl1, MizzHellKat, nattiebroskette, ambrose-kohli-girl, Dawnie-7, guest, crazy-wild-and-free, and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews.**


	10. Break The Ice

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and excited for Hell In A Cell coming up. I'm really looking forward to it!**

 **Nattiesbroskette – Yeah, something much less painful would have been far better lol. But it seems to have worked**

 **Magikat – She's making some real progress now. Dean is actually sorry!**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – It was a jam packed chapter, glad you liked it**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole – Thank you for the review!**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – It's definitely happening. Dean is getting there with her**

 **Mandy – The biggest breakthrough so far!**

 **Seahawks3 – They are**

 **Espeon44 – Me too**

 **Titans8 – Thank you!**

 **Silentmayhem – I think they would have been impressed with Georgie and have a hatred for Randy**

 **Guest – I love a slowburn, my stories are always written that way. I hate couples that just get together immediately. I like to build up their friendships and relationships and give them a reason to fall in love.**

 **Tantoune – Aww thank you! Well I have plenty ideas for this story, it's going to be an interesting one**

 **Raquel the writer – Exactly. He's getting there**

 **MizzHellKat – Aww thank you for the continued support. So happy you're enjoying all this**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Yes, I'm feeling much better now, thank you. I think Dean has seen the truth about Georgie, and that's progress**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – Welcome to the story! I suppose that's sort of the idea I'm going for with Dean/Moxley. He's a hot and cold character. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Dawnie-7 – This was a huge step for Dean. He has seen the error of his ways and has realised what he's put her through for no reason. Taking a chair shot was a big deal for him so hopefully things keep getting better from here**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – It's the beginning of something good, I think. It was a ig thing for her to do and Dean sees that**

 **Calwitch – I think it will grow from here and things will get better. Dean has seen was an ass he's been and will hopefully try to make up for it from here**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free - Dean is certainly warming to her but I think Moxley has a long way to go yet. He's far more cynical. So happy you liked the chapter**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - Aww your support is always wonderful. I think you're right, her protection of him triggered something within Dean to protect her. The friendship is starting to build!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Break The Ice' by Britney Spears**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

My back felt a million times better the next morning when I woke up. The bath I'd had last night and the pain killers I'd taken before I went to sleep had worked wonders, making sure no major or permanent damage had been done. So as I sat up in my bed and stretched my body out, the pain I felt was minimal and I felt so much better than I had the night before.

I was up bright and early at 7, and even though today was a day off for The Shield as we weren't due to make an appearance on Smackdown, the guys and I had organised to meet for breakfast this morning. The hotel we were stopping at did a delicious buffet breakfast and the four of us were ready to attack it with knives and forks poised and empty stomachs.

I had a quick shower, dried my hair and got myself dressed before I walked down to the restaurant to meet the boys. They were already sat there with mugs of coffee, an empty seat at the table waiting for me.

I was a bit hesitant before I walked over, unsure of the reception I'd receive after the events of last night.

They had been surprising to say the least!

He'd apologised to me. Dean Ambrose actually apologised. I mean, I know the words 'I'm sorry' didn't technically leave his lips, but the way he acted, the others words he said, and the implications of his actions clearly showed he'd turned over a new leaf and had seen me in a completely different light.

I was no longer this threat to him or this niggling annoyance. I was a team player, I was helpful, I was useful, and Dean was finally seeing what Roman and Seth had known all along. He seemed sorry for his actions so far and he had been trying to make amends.

This was definitely progress.

But I still wasn't sure if this personality change was a permanent one. I'd known from my time with Dean that his attitude could easily change from one day to the next, especially when you took Moxley into account too. So even though last night had gone well, I wasn't sure if he'd feel the same today.

But there was no need for me to have ever been worried.

Three smiling faces greeted me as I walked over to them and sat in the empty chair, everyone pleased to see me and greeting me positively. I wasn't used to this warm reception from all three members of the team, but it was certainly something I could get used to. I liked the relaxed atmosphere, I liked not having to stress, and I loved having all of them finally on my side. It made me want to smile and not sit there on edge, waiting for some stupid argument to crop up and put a dampener on everything. This was definitely a much nicer way to be.

"How's your back this morning?" asked Roman as he sipped on his morning coffee.

"Much better," I replied, pouring a cup of coffee from the jug on the table. "I have no idea what painkillers those doctors gave me but they were amazing."

"WWE have the best doctors," Seth told me. "Even when you're out injured, it's never for long."

"Well whatever they were, I could have done with some of them during my NXT days. They're wonder tablets!" I laughed.

"Did you sleep okay?" Dean asked me.

"I did," I said with a smile. "I had a bath and once I took my painkillers I slept like a baby."

"Good to hear," he smirked before raising his mug to his mouth.

I bit my lip and looked away happily. Yes, things were definitely fixed now and back on track. No more anger, no more ignorance and no more animosity. Dean Ambrose was now on side for sure.

Whilst the boys continued with the conversation they'd started before I'd arrived, I stood and walked over to get some food. My stomach was rumbling heavily and the hotel restaurant smelt amazing. So I grabbed an empty plate and walked up to the buffet bar where all the food was situated. There was so much choice, the food catering for all diets. Since it was an off day I decided to treat myself, filling my plate up with the greasiest and unhealthiest foods possible. Fried eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, all of it.

This wouldn't be useful for my body or my workout later, but I didn't care. I was in a good mood and I wanted to let loose a little.

I was spooning another egg onto my plate when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I frowned and looked up, surprised to see Randy Orton on the opposite side of the buffet bar, collecting cereal, his eyes firmly on me. I blinked at his unexpected appearance, shifting from foot to foot, his gaze heavy, making me feeling annoyingly uncomfortable.

 _What the hell does he want?_

Not only was he a firm enemy and a member of The Authority, but the last time the two of us had met had been when he smashed a steel chair into my back.

His face was stern, red and blue marks across his skin from the beating he'd taken from Dean the night before. They were fairly light and would no doubt disappear in a few days, but the evidence of Moxley was still there for all to see.

He didn't say anything to me, nor I to him, but his eyes did not move from mine. It made me feel uneasy to have him this close, especially after last night. I knew he wouldn't do anything here, not in public, but it still didn't make me feel any safer.

A smirk slithered onto his lips, taking me aback a little, a sick feeling entering my stomach. He was a very tall and intimidating character, and I wasn't sure what he wanted with me here.

"Miss Hale," he finally said in greeting.

A steady breath left my lips.

"Can I help you?" I said monotonously. Partly because I wasn't interested in what he had to say but mainly because he frightened me a little.

"I only wanted to say good morning," he said. "No need to get antsy."

Why the fuck would he want to say good morning? Why the hell was he interested in speaking to me in the first place? He was Authority, he was the enemy, he'd attacked me with a fucking chair! This didn't sit well with me at all so all my defenses went up.

"I have good reason to be that way," I said.

"That's WWE for you," he said. "Anything can happen in that ring. But you took that chair shot well. I was impressed."

 _Impressed?_

I was about to respond when I felt a presence behind me. I looked up to see Dean standing there, his eyes fixed firmly on Orton, his face one of annoyance, anger and irritation. The guys must have seen what was unfolding and I was rather relived that one of them had come over to my aid.

I slowly backed more towards Dean until my back lightly touched his chest. Only a week ago had I been petrified of this man. Now I was desperate for him to protect me.

"Can we help you, Orton?" he asked seethingly.

"Just welcoming the new recruit," he said smarmily. "No harm is being done."

"I think you gave her your welcome last night," he said, pulling me further back until I was standing behind him. "So thanks but no thanks."

Dean turned us both around, placed his hand on the small of my back before slowly leading us both away. But not before Randy got the last word in.

"Welcome to WWE, Miss Hale," he smirked before he walked away himself.

xXx

After a day of hard training in the gym and the practice ring, we were all exhausted and ready for a well deserved relaxing evening of pigging out and doing fuck all. We'd worked hard today and we'd worked even harder during Raw last night, so tonight we wanted to do nothing and have a good night off.

We needed our rest and time to do whatever we wanted to do. So the guys invited me over to their hotel room where they'd brought chips, dip, cookies and ice-cream. Tonight we were just going to chill, watch a movie and eat junk food. With our strict exercise routines and diets, we rarely got to eat so much crap. But this was a treat, and even though I'd eaten an unhealthy breakfast that day, I was never going to turn down the offer of Ben and Jerry's and a bag of Doritos.

So we all met in their room that night, ready to fucking relax. I had a Shield t-shirt on and leggings to fully get comfy. The hotel room had a huge sofa in it, so I grabbed a duvet off one of the guy's beds and settled down, getting comfy as Seth sifted through the list of films the hotel had on offer.

"What kind of film are we feeling, guys?" he asked us as he flicked through the list on the screen. "Comedy? Drama? Romance?"

"Ooh I love a good romance," I said. "Like the Notebook."

"After last night, I think we need a laugh," suggested Roman. "How about a comedy?"

"I can watch a comedy," I grinned.

"Comedy sounds good," agreed Dean. "See what they got, Seth."

After looking through the list and after much debate, we all agreed on Anchorman. It was a personal favourite of mine, and Seth and I were highly offended when we discovered Roman and Dean had never seen it. So that was the choice of film and I couldn't wait. Tonight was just what I needed.

Junk food, a cosy duvet, a funny film, and being surrounded by a team who all wanted me here. All that was missing was Becky then everything would be perfect.

So we all settled down on the sofa and started to watch the movie. I was neatly sandwiched between Dean and Seth but I knew there were worse places for a woman to be. I was rather happy to hear them laughing and to see them enjoying the film, my lips unable to stop smiling at the moment.

For the first time since I'd met The Shield, all four of us seemed to be on the same page and happy in each other's company. I finally seemed to have all three of them on side and I felt content for the first time in a long time. This was exactly what I'd strived for since my arrival and I knew I could finally settle and relax.

And that's exactly what I did, my eyes drifting closed as I fell asleep half way through the film, a joyful and cheery smile on my face.

xXx

Dean Ambrose's Point Of View

I jumped a little as I felt something warm and heavy on my shoulder. I quickly looked down, completely surprised to see Georgina's head resting on me, her eyes tightly closed, her mouth open a little as she slept soundly beside me. My body went still, partly from the shock of having her so close, but partly because I didn't want to wake or disturb her.

Georgina was… interesting. Yeah, that was probably the best word I could use for the chick. She was fucking interesting. It was no secret that the girl annoyed me, she upset me, having her here just right out pissed me off. She was bad luck, all fucking women were when it came to me, and never in my life had they been a good or a positive influence.

Any girlfriends I had in the past either used me for money, sex, or to further their careers. They never actually cared about me; they only cared about what I could give them. I'd had my heart broken a fair few times during my life by some slutty bitch who wanted a quick lay or every last dollar in my pocket.

And my mother had been the worst. She'd never cared about me, not once. All she cared about was where to get her next fix from, not the poor fucking kid she often left on his own whilst she went out dealing or buying.

No. Women and I did not get on. Not one bit.

So I'd tarred Georgina with the same brush as I'd always tarred women with.

But then she… saved me. The instant that chair hit her back rather than mine, it was like the tinted glasses came off and I saw Georgina for who she was. A good girl, a decent girl, a real team player. I'd put her through some real shit in the week I'd known her but she'd still sacrificed herself and helped me when she didn't need to. No woman had ever done that for me before… but she had.

After that it's kind of hard to be a prick to someone.

I owed her and she'd proven herself. I knew we wouldn't be the best of friends immediately but I had to give this girl a chance now.

I looked down at her, her bangs hanging over her forehead, almost touching her long eyelashes. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the warm and cosy room, her chest rising and falling gently, tiny little noise leaving her lips. It was weird. Only twenty four hours ago I'd hated this woman.

But now… now she didn't seem all bad.

I couldn't help the half smirk that slowly slid onto my lips as I looked at her.

That's when my eyes flickered up to see Seth watching me, a knowing look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just nice to see you smiling at her for once is all."

I let out a breath, keeping my body still as I turned my head to look back at the TV, my face a little flushed.

Yeah… Georgina was pretty cool I guess. I supposed she could sleep on me if she really wanted to.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to nattiebroskette, Magikat, ambroserollinsgirl, Leah Tatyana Nicole, GeorgiaDeanGirl, Mandy, Seahawks3, Espeon44, Titans8, silentmayhem, Guest, Tantoune, Raquel the writer, MizzHellKat, rkosgirl1, WeirdGeekyGoof, Dawnie-7, ambrose-kohli-girl, , KaylsDaughterOfHades, crazy-wild-and-free and calwitch for their reviews**


	11. The Club Is Alive

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope we are all well and had a good Halloween. I've got so much on at the minute so I've been busy but I managed to get this chapter out. For those who read Fraternize, the next chapter is coming soon, don't worry. Apologies for the delay of it this week.**

 **Seahawks3, espeon44, Titans8, 4 – Thank for the reviews!**

 **Rileyjade – I know, bless them**

 **Nattiebroskette – Randy will be playing a roll in this story. And I'm glad you liked the insight into Dean's mind. He's so much fun to write**

 **Tantoune – Dean is softening to her. Taking that chair shot was a huge reality slap for him**

 **Magikat – Well Beauty and the Beast is my favourite Disney film ever so I like that comparison!**

 **Mandy – Yeah, there are worse places to sit haha!**

 **Guest – I have Roman already married in this story sadly, but I have future plans for Becky, don't you worry**

 **Raquel the writer – Yes he does**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – I think Seth is starting to see things slowly happen**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – Dean can be nice when he wants to lol**

 **Silentmayhem – Randy will play a big part in this story so keep your eye on him**

 **MizzHellKat – It's progress. Thank god he's no longer giving her the cold shoulder. Now we can really start to build their freidnship and relationship**

 **Labinnacslove – Thanks for all the reviews lol! But there's still plenty for them to go through first before they can start falling for one another**

 **Rkosgirl1 – All I'm saying is keep your eye on Randy. But yes, it was nice to finally see The Shield acting as a team**

 **Dawnie-7 – We need to have the occasional nice chapters considering all the drama I have planned lol**

 **Guest – I like to write my stories as if Kayfabe is real and nothing is scripted as it adds to the drama and realism of what's going on.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – We are finally getting some progress from the guy and the happy moments are making an appearance. He's finally on side and seeing Georgie for the nice girl she is**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free - After all the drama between them I figured Dean and Georgie deserved a nice moment. But dont worry, Moxley wont be gone for long**

 **This chapter is named after 'The Club Is Alive' by JLS**

* * *

Dean Ambrose's Point Of View

On Friday night a few of us decided to visit a club in the city to have a few drinks, socialise and have a dance. Well… I say a few of us, it was basically just the four of us and Becky Lynch. Apparently she and Georgina were best friends back in NXT or some shit so she'd invited the girl along to come out with us.

I didn't really care. All I wanted was to relax, listen to some good music and have a few drinks with my brothers.

The club was alive when we got there, the music blaring and the lights flashing, people crowding around the bar to get drinks whilst many others littered the dance-floor.

We were ushered to a private table and we ordered a few drinks, ready to enjoy our night.

I loved evenings like these, evenings where I didn't have to think about work or wrestling or give a shit about anything really. They were the evenings where I could let loose, have a drink, chill with my brothers and have a well deserved good time. Our jobs meant we were constantly travelling and work was always so full on. And if we weren't working then we were training, so I jumped at any fucking chance to have a night off and have fun. We'd already had Tuesday off so to get a Friday night off too really was a treat.

And I was grabbing it with both hands.

The barman came over with a tray of drinks and I quickly claimed mine, grabbing an ice cold bottle of beer and raising it to my lips, letting the cold liquid slide down my throat. It tasted fucking amazing, just what I needed.

The girls went off to dance so I just settled back in my seat, relaxing with the guys.

They both seemed in really good spirits and I think it was down to a few reasons. They'd both spoken to their other halves today, something that always cheered them up. We'd also all kicked ass and shown how good we are on TV this week. But I think the main reason for their happiness was that for once we were all gelling as a team. I'd put my prejudices behind me and accepted Georgina as a member of The Shield. It had taken a while for me to come round, and I knew everything wasn't sunshine and lollypops just yet, but I was seeing she wasn't a bad person after all.

She was decent and she wasn't out to hurt me or annoy me.

It was nice to have us all feeling the same and having us all getting on. I fucking hated fighting with my brothers so to have them finally happy with me meant everything was back to normal.

I sipped on my beer, watching the girls dance as Roman excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Every time my eyes landed on that little brunette, a gentle pang of guilt hit me.

I'd been a total fucking prick to this girl for well over a week now, ignoring her, shouting at her, even releasing Moxley once. And how had she repaid me? By taking a fucking chair shot to the back for me. You don't do that unless you're a thoroughly good and decent person. A caring person, a real team player. I'd had her wrong all this time and I'd made her life a fucking misery. I felt guilty, I wasn't afraid to admit it. I felt shit and a little ashamed of my behaviour. It was unwarranted, especially as I hadn't properly gotten to know her before I judged her. I'd just tarred her with the same brush as everyone else and treated her how she didn't deserve to be treated.

But seeing her now, dancing and enjoying herself with Becky, it was the first time I'd properly seen the girl smile and have fun since I'd known her. Any little time she'd smiled in the past I'd put a dampener on the moment or ruined for her. But now it was good to finally see her being herself and having a good time.

Her smile was bright, her laughter was melodic and loud, her body language and dancing proving she was finally stress free and not having to put on an act or restrain herself. She could finally be Georgina Hale and be herself. And it was good to see, especially as I'd been so blind to see it before. I knew it was best to now give her a chance and try to form a bond and friendship with her like Roman and Seth already had. She was a part of The Shield whether I liked it or not. I may as well embrace what was happening and get her on side.

Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention, my head turning to see Seth staring at me, his arms folded, a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're looking at her again," Seth noted.

"No I'm not," I quickly defended myself. "I'm looking around. It just happens to be in her direction."

Seth smirked to himself. "You were looking at her the other night too. Someone's warming to Georgie, aren't they?"

"She took a chair shot for me," I shrugged. "Kinda hard to ignore that."

"You've done a total one-eighty though."

"So?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Its good to see," he said. "This is what Roman and I have wanted you to do from the beginning. I just didn't see you taking to her this easily, especially with how you've been."

"Like I said, she did a big thing for me," I said. "The girl has proven herself in my eyes."

"It's just the smile you have on your face as you watch her," he observed. "I've not seen that smile in a long long time."

"What you implying?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, holding his hands up defensively. "Just… she's a nice girl, you know? I can understand why you smile at her so much. I'm just wondering exactly what's going on in your head. You never smile at girls like that. She must have really made an impression."

My cheeks flushed red and I quickly looked away from my friend. I knew exactly what he was implying.

"You're walking a tight line, Rollins. Be grateful I'm talking to the girl. That's enough progress for me for now," I said before raising my bottle of beer to my lips again.

Georgina was a nice girl, a team mate, and someone I definitely wanted to start a friendship with. So what if I was looking at her and smiling at her. Seth needed to stop gossiping and getting ahead of himself. The girl was a friend. Nothing more.

xXx

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

As Becky and I twirled round the dance-floor, I could honestly say I was feeling genuinely happy and blissful. My career had taken off in a fantastic way, all my team mates approved of me, and I was having a dance and a drink with my best friend. Tonight was an awesome night and I felt so wonderful and high.

A week ago, I never thought for a second I'd be in this position. They all liked me, they all got on with me, and I was finally in a good place. I was excited for work again, I was excited to see my team mates, and even though I still had a horrible big red mark on my back, it was worth it to finally be in the place I was. We had all made definite progress and the smile refused to leave my face.

The music was amazing and the drinks were flowing, but the emptier my glass got, the sooner both Becky and I realised we needed a top up. The cocktails at this place were cheap and delicious, and we planned to take advantage of that. Becky looked over at the bar before turning to look at me.

"The queue for drinks is pretty big," she noted, shouting to me over the music. "I'll go join the queue; you go to the guys and see if any of them want a drink. Come back and tell me."

"Good plan," I said. It made sense. We needed to join the queue now, so both of us going over to the guys would only waste time. "I'll be right back."

Becky rushed over to the bar as I made my way through the crowds of dancers, heading in the direction of the boys.

A hand suddenly came out of nowhere.

It grabbed me, taking me back and pulling me against a tall and hard body, my mouth squealing at the sudden movement. I looked up, astonished to see it was Randy Orton.

 _What the fuck is he doing here…?_

I swallowed nervously.

"Miss Hale," he smirked. "It looks like we meet again."

"Let me the fuck go," I demanded immediately, trying to pull away. Randy's strength was far superior to mine so it was a struggle. I was barely able to move an inch.

"Relax, sweetheart," he said. "I just want to talk, nothing more."

"Well I have nothing to say to you, so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me go," I said, trying to pull away from him again. I couldn't.

"Well I do so maybe I'll do the talking and you can do the listening," he suggested.

I looked up at him, my jaw tense, my body frustrated. I had no idea what this prick was doing or why he was even here, but this was the second time this week he'd cornered me like this. He was either extremely brave or had a fucking death-wish. He was Authority; he was the enemy, so I had no clue as to his need to talk to me.

"What do you want, Randy?" I asked him. Maybe the quicker he spoke then the sooner I could get away.

"I wanted to congratulate you once again on your little chair shot Monday night," he said, pulling me closer. I fought back the need to vomit, recoiling my head a little as he looked down at me. "I can't say I've ever seen someone do that before. Especially not a diva."

"I'm a team player," I said. "I'd have done it for any of The Shield. And I'm a woman, not a diva."

"That took guts," he smirked. "And a lot of bravery. That chair connected with you pretty hard."

"I still have the mark on my back to prove it," I told him, a hint of disgust in my voice.

"And the way you took Charlotte down both this week and last week… You're one to watch," he said. "We could do with someone like you in The Authority. Maybe you should consider a change of allegiance."

My mouth hung open, agape at his words.

Was he honestly suggesting I join The Authority? Was he suggesting I turn my back on the boys and join their sick, pathetic and vile organisation?

He must be fucking deluded!

"No thank you," I said in earnest. "I wouldn't join The Authority if I was the last woman on Earth. I'm loyal and I stay with my team. And that's The Shield. So now you've done your speaking and I've done my listening, I'd like you to let me go."

He chuckled to himself.

"You're feisty, aren't you? And plucky."

"Let me go," I said through gritted teeth.

"I'll need to keep my eye on you in the future."

"Let me fucking-"

And he did. I was immediately pushed away from him and was able to stand by myself. But it wasn't of Randy's own volition. I stepped back, looking up to see Randy further across the dance-floor, a tall man standing in his way.

Dean Ambrose.

His hand was on The Viper's throat as he pushed him back until his body hit a wall. His hand squeezed hard, Dean's back hunched over with what I could only imagine was anger and rage. He did not look happy but the look of fear and worry on Randy's face showed this wasn't Dean simply breaking us up. This was dangerous.

 _Shit…_

I was thankful the scene wasn't getting much attention from other club goers due to the dark lights and their drunken states. But I knew I had to rush over to break this up.

"Dean!" I cried as I reached them, grabbing my team mate's arm, trying my best to pry it away from Randy. "Dean, stop."

"You piece of shit," he growled, pulling his arm back and roughly slamming Randy back against the hard wall. His head bounced off the concrete, his eyes rolling to the back of his head briefly from the impact. "You think it's funny to corner and grab a woman like that?"

"Dean," I tried again but he ignored me, his hand getting tighter and tighter around Randy's neck. The Viper's face was turning red, a mark appearing across his throat, Dean refusing to let go or lessen his grip.

"Let… me… go…" Randy said breathlessly, getting out any words he could manage. "Please…"

"Funny that," Dean said. "Georgina here said the same thing to you only seconds ago. And what did you do? Fuck all! You held her tighter and scared her more. So why the fuck should I offer you the courtesy you fucking refused her?"

Randy's face was getting redder as he fingers clawed at Dean's hand to let him go. He was struggling to breathe and I knew that if Dean didn't let go soon he was going to pass out.

Panic hit me, the idea of that happening in this busy club something I didn't want to happen. This was already freaking me out enough, but if anything major happened, Dean could get in trouble. Not only with the police but with WWE too. I had to end this and I had to end it now.

"Dean, please!" I cried. "Let him go!"

But his hand only got tighter.

"Piece of fucking shit…" he mumbled.

He wasn't listening, he wasn't stopping, he was refusing to let go. This wasn't right, this wasn't normal, this wasn't like Dean…

And then it hit me.

This wasn't Dean. This was…

"Moxley!" I shouted firmly.

Immediately his head whipped round to look at me, his eyes wide at being directly referenced to.

I was taken aback by his stare but I kept cool and calm.

I should have known this was Moxley rather than Dean. The way he held himself, the way he acted, the cold and harsh look in his eyes. This wasn't Dean Ambrose at all. This was pure Jon Moxley.

But the look on his face showed that he was surprised by me calling him out, but then it occurred to me that this was the first time I'd properly met the guy. Yes, I'd met Moxley in my locker room after my debut in WWE, but I didn't even know Moxley existed at that point. And yes, I'd met him briefly in the ring Monday, but he'd disappeared as quickly as he'd shown up.

Yet this was the first time I'd called him out. This was the first time I'd spoken to him. This was our first real meeting.

He stared at me and I was frozen in place by the intensity of his gaze. His eyes were so much darker than Dean's, those baby blues turning dark, almost black. He held himself differently, seeming much bigger and stronger if that was even possible. And his jaw was tense, his teeth bared, his whole demeanour so angry. It was so odd to see.

But as he stared at me, his hand softened enough for Randy to pull away and escape from the grasp, running from us, heading in the direction of the exit as quickly as his feet could carry him. It was this movement that brought Moxley's attention away from me and back to the man in question.

He looked around urgently, following Randy.

"Fucking bastard," he growled, not thinking twice before running after him.

"Moxley, no!" I tried, but it was useless. He'd already taken off.

I couldn't have a repeat of what just happened, I could let anything bad like that happen. I had to stop this before it got worse.

So I ran after them, hoping I could catch up with them before it was too late.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Seahawks2, espeon44, Titans8, 4, labbinacslove, rileyjade, nattiebroskette, Tantoune, Magikat, Mandy, guest, Raquel the writer, ambroserollinsgirl, GeorgiaDeanGirl, silentmayhem, MizzHellKat, rkosgirl1, Dawnie-7, guest, crazy-wild-and-free, and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews**


	12. Monster

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **First of all, a massive thanks for helping me reach 200 reviews for this story!**

 **Secondly, I went to see WWE Live in Birmingham, England this Wednesday. It was amazing and Dean Ambrose is more perfect in real life than he is on TV lol!**

 **But in other news, the most amazing thing has happened to me… I've got engaged! My boyfriend of four and a half years has popped the question and asked me to marry him! I can't believe it and I'm so darn happy that I wanted to share my news with you all!**

 **Magikat – Here's the next chapter for you!**

 **Mandy – You're welcome**

 **Seahawks3, espeon44, Titans8 – Thank you so much**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole – Well perhaps you'll have to continue reading to find that out. I may have something planned in upcoming chapters**

 **Labinnacslove – He sure is. Moxley is mad**

 **Guest – I agree. The last thing Georgie needs is more trouble**

 **Tantoune – I love Dean's POV. He's so much fun to write. His view of Georgie is definitely changing. But yes, Randy was always going to ruin it**

 **Raquel the writer – So would I! But Georgie knows the trouble it'll bring**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Well she's after him so hopefully she can stop him in time**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Just imagine it when feelings are involved! And I think we needed a proper bit of Moxley action. And there will be more this chapter**

 **Calwitch – I think it's a mixture of both. Moxley can sometimes come out on his own accord, but I think sometimes Dean needs him there to do the things he can't.**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – You're damn right! There's a Viper on the loose and Moxley wants it!**

 **MizzHellKat – Randy is in big trouble no matter where he is lol!**

 **Guest – I think you'll like the chapter. It has more Moxley but more of an interaction with Georgie too**

 **SecretlyAddictedtoPJO – Aww thank you. I hope you enjoy**

 **Dawnie-7 – Yeah, this is the first time she's properly met him or spoken to him, so I think it's gonna be an interesting dynamic.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – I think Seth can see a change between the two of them. I think you'll like this chapter, especially if you like Moxley**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - She was lucky she noticed the change quite quickly**

 **Crazy-wIld-and-free - You'll see the outcome now but learn more about Moxley later on**

 **This chapter is named after 'Monster' by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

I ran out of the exit of the club, my head looking left and right, left and right, up and down, trying everything I could to see where either of them had gone or try to hear one of them in the distance. I was panicked and anxious, needing to get to them as soon as I possibly could, wanting to end things before they could escalate into something horrible.

After all, this wasn't Dean I was contending with. Dean was someone I could easily handle.

This was Jon Moxley. And he was definitely someone I couldn't.

I suddenly saw a hint of something in the corner of my eye, turning my head left to see Moxley running across the road down the street at speed. So without hesitation I set off after them, rather grateful I'd chosen to wear flat shoes that night rather than heels.

The night was a little chilly, but I was sprinting towards Moxley, keeping myself warm with how quickly I moved. I powered air into my lungs, fighting past the ache in my legs to get to him to calm him down. The ideal situation would have been to fetch Seth or Roman as they had a better understanding of Moxley and knew how to cope with him, but there simply hadn't been time. He had taken off in such a rush that I had no choice but to follow him without thought. Otherwise I'd have completely lost him.

I'd managed to grab Moxley's attention to the point where he let go of Randy, so I had to hope this meant I could calm him completely. If I'd gotten through to him once I could very easily do it again.

"Moxley!" I cried as I got closer, hoping to grab his attention. "Moxley! Stop!"

But he didn't, he continued running and running, his stride a lot bigger than mine. It was getting to the point where he was slowly getting away from me and exhaustion was slowing me down. I was going to lose him before long if I wasn't careful.

And then he suddenly stopped, coming to a grinding halt, his body stone still as he noticed he was at a cross roads, his head looking left and right over and over again.

"Moxley, get back here!" I shouted as I grew closer to him again, pushing air into my lungs quickly.

"Go back to the bar, Georgina," he shouted back to me, his eyes still scanning the area. Randy was nowhere in sight.

I finally reached him, bending over, my hands on my knees as I fought to get my breath back. All the years of training in a ring were nothing compared to trying to keep up with this guy. My lungs actually hurt as I did everything in my power to regulate breathing again.

"No… no… I'm staying…" I managed to get out. "And I'm bringing… you back… with me."

But he ignored me, taking a few steps away from me in order to look down the street.

"The bastard got away…" he growled. "Damn it."

I was rather relieved by this. Yes, it was annoying what Randy had done, but what Moxley could have done would have been far worse. Randy wasn't worth getting into such trouble for and I knew from speaking to Seth and Roman that Moxley wasn't the sort of guy to go easy on someone if he was angry with them.

Randy would get punished at a later date, hopefully in the ring where there was witnesses and the rest of The Shield to see over it. Alone in a dark street with Moxley was not the way I wanted it to happen.

Randy getting away was a relief for both Randy and Dean.

"Then lets go back… to the club," I tried.

"I want to find him," Moxley said sternly.

"He's gone, Moxley," I tried. "He's not worth it. Just leave it… and let's go."

"No, I will not fucking leave it," he said, looking at me angrily, marching towards me. I was surprised at his sudden turn of anger, my body taking a few steps backwards upon instinct. "That bastard pissed me off and I ain't letting it lie."

"C-Calm down, please," I tried, raising trembling hands defensively. He was mad. Very mad. And if he couldn't take that anger out on Randy, I was only other person around for him to unleash it on…

"The prick…" he growled as he walked towards me, my feet stepping back further, fear hitting me as I swallowed hard. "Stupid mother-fucker… Thinks he can get away from me."

"Moxley… stop…" I whimpered, gasping as my body connected with the cold brick wall of the building behind me. "Please relax."

"DAMN IT!" he shouted, the noise echoing through the empty street, a gentle scream leaving my mouth as he punched the wall behind me hard. "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

He began punching the wall repetitively, my entire body trembling now as I watched him with worried and terrified eyes. He was pissed off, his rage coming out in the only way he knew how. If he couldn't hurt Randy and he couldn't hurt me, he figured punching something hard and sturdy was the next best option.

But he wasn't stopping, his punches getting faster, his grunts of annoyance getting louder, the knuckles on his fists beginning to graze and seep blood.

"Moxley… please stop," I whimpered, totally lost, not knowing what to do. I was as still as a statue, knowing Jon Moxley was in no condition to be approached. He was dangerous like this and if I tried to touch him or restrain him, I'd only get hurt in the process. I wanted to run back and get Seth and Roman but he was in no condition to be left alone. For all I knew he could run off after Randy again, and seeing him like this meant I wouldn't dare do that. It was too much of a risk.

I was stuck, I was lost, and I didn't know what to do.

"Please…" I begged helplessly. "Please stop it… Please bring Dean back…"

But he continued on, his aggression getting greater, his anger only magnifying. I wanted him to stop, I wanted this to end. I wanted to get Dean back, to return to the club, and enjoy the wonderful night we'd previously been having.

A gentle sob left my lips as tears began to tumble down my cheeks. I was never really the type of person to show weakness like this, but I honestly didn't know what to do in that moment. I'd never been faced with a problem like Jon Moxley before and I couldn't do anything to stop him. He was far too angry and too far gone and I had no idea when all this was going to end.

But as the sob left my lips, Moxley suddenly stopped, his head turning to look at me, his eyebrows furrowing as he saw the tears falling down my cheeks. I sniffed my nose but more tears fell despite the fact he'd stopped.

He watched me for a few moments, a heavy silence hanging between us both.

All of a sudden his grazed hands slowly came towards me, his fingers softly rising to my cheek. I flinched at the movement. He stopped for a second before continuing on, lifting his fingers as one tenderly caught a falling tear. I gasped at his touch, the shock of it causing my sobbing to instantly stop. He looked at his damp skin before looking back at me.

And he seemed different. The eyes that had been dark were now baby blue again, a look of worry and concern etched on his features.

"Georgina…" he softly said.

"Moxley?" I asked curiously, my voice a mere whisper.

"No…" he said. "It's Dean."

My shoulders relaxed, my body stopping its trembling once I noticed Moxley was gone and Dean had finally returned. Gone was the mad man, gone was the lunatic, but mainly gone was the danger that he presented. I knew things were safe with Dean around. There was no menace or risk like there was with Moxley.

"Oh, thank god," I breathed out, quickly wiping my eyes dry. "Moxley was here and-"

"I know," he said, sliding his hands into his pockets, looking down at his feet, the expression on his face almost one of embarrassment. "I know he was. He just… came out."

I could tell this was an awkward subject, one that was touchy and tender. Everything that had happened was quite raw so I figured taking us both out of the situation was best. Perhaps this was something to discuss at a less crazy time.

"Look, why don't we go back to the club and get the guys," I suggested. "I think we need to call it a night. I need to wash my face and I think you need to clean up your knuckles."

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and winced when he saw the blood stained grazes, quickly returning them to his pocket again.

"Good idea," he said meekly as we slowly began to walk, neither of us speaking a word the entire way back.

xXx

I sat on a chair on the balcony of our hotel room later that night, a glass of water in my hand, a blanket around my shoulders to keep me warm. I cast my eyes over the lit city below me, seeing how beautiful the lights looked from up here.

I was sharing a room with the boys this time round, all three of them inside doing who knows what, probably speaking to Dean about what had happened.

We had managed to make it back to the club in one piece, collecting Seth, Roman and Becky, telling them I felt unwell in order to get us back home. We kept everything silent until Becky left to go to her room, only dispatching the truth to Roman and Seth once it was just the four of us. The whole Moxley thing was kept under wraps and only The Shield knew about it. Once Becky was gone we knew it was safe to tell the guys everything that had happened.

And now I was sat here, looking at the bright city below as the three of them spoke in private.

It was probably best this way; Roman and Seth knew how to handle Jon Moxley and Dean better than I could. I was happy to stay out the way and let my first real meeting with the guy sink in.

It had been scary, that was true, but it wasn't down to the man himself, it was down to Dean. It worried me that someone could be so taken over by another side of themselves so easily. Dean was not normally like that, especially since we'd started working on our friendship. But almost instantly he could become a man who was violent, angry and frightening. And I worried on Dean's behalf.

 _But look how quickly he came back to his normal self…_

Now that was true.

The second I had started crying, Dean had made his welcome return and Moxley had vanished instantly. Whilst this was the best outcome and what I'd wanted all along, I had to wonder the reasoning behind it happening.

Had Dean overpowered Moxley to the point where he could return and stop me being frightened?

Or had Moxley left of his own free will and had allowed Dean to return once he saw what he was doing to me?

It was a curious question and I sadly knew it was one that probably wouldn't get answered any time soon. But it still made me wonder and think.

The sliding glass doors of the balcony opened and I was surprised to see Dean step out of them, closing them behind him and taking a seat on the chair across from me. I clung the blanket tighter around me as I watched him, seeing him in much the same state as he had been after Moxley left. Sort of quiet and embarrassed.

He rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. Bandages adorned his knuckles so I figured he must have sorted his injuries out whilst I was sat out here. I swallowed nervously, unsure of what to do or what to say. It had been an eventful night to say the least, but since Dean had come out here of his own accord, I figured he wanted to speak to me.

So I waited patiently for him to open his mouth.

"How are you feeling?" he finally asked me.

"I'm alright," I told him. "A little tired but otherwise I'm good."

"Glad to hear," he nodded. "It's been a strange night."

"How about you?" I enquired. "How are your hands?"

"No major damage," he said as he flexed his fingers. "The bandages will stop the bleeding and keep them clean. They should be good in no time."

"He was punching that wall pretty hard," I commented.

"Rather the wall than Orton," he said as he looked at me. "Hopefully he keeps his mouth shut and doesn't go to Vince about what happened in the club. But I'd rather punch bricks then his sorry face and get in trouble for it."

"As long as you aren't hurt, that's the main thing," I smiled.

"I've probably scarred you for life though," he said sadly. "I suppose I should ask what you think of him."

"Of Moxley?" I asked.

"Who else?" he smirked.

"He's… different. That much is obvious. And a little unexpected at times."

"And a psycho, and a lunatic, and downright insane," he added. "He must have scared the shit out of you."

"The whole incident was frightening," I said. "But I'm not scared of him."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You aren't?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "He was angry, he was aggressive and he was extremely pissed off that Randy got away. But at no point did he take it out on me. He opted for a wall instead. I dunno… a part of me thinks he wouldn't hurt me."

"I wouldn't trust that," Dean said. "Jon Moxley does whatever he wants and hurts whoever he wants."

"I'm more scared of what he does to you," I told him honestly.

He smiled. "I appreciate the concern, but I've been dealing with Moxley for a very long time. This is all nothing new."

"The way he changes you, the danger he gets you into, the way you could be blamed for all his actions… How do you put up with it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just do. He's been a part of my life for so long that his presence just seems normal now."

Dean's words made me sad. Hearing the fact that Jon Moxley was something normal for him made my heart break in my chest. Something and someone so negative and violent should not be considered normal by anyone.

So I reached forward and took his bandaged hand in mine.

"Well he doesn't scare me," I assured him. "If you want, I can cry every time he comes out in order to bring you back."

He chuckled lightly, looking down at our hands before looking back at my face.

"I might have to take you up on that offer once or twice."

"Just ask and I can switch the water-works on," I grinned.

I was relieved the atmosphere had become a little softer and light natured. Tonight had been so intense and difficult that it was good to end it on a happier note and not have to sleep with bad vibes going round. Dean seemed in better spirits and that was the most important thing. Moxley wasn't here, and with how positive Dean seemed, he wasn't coming back tonight.

"I'm just… I'm glad he didn't frighten you," he said, squeezing my hand a little tighter. "Seth and Roman are used to him, but it can be a lot for someone new to take in and judge."

"I'm not going anywhere," I assured him. "I'm a member of The Shield and that's where I'm staying. Not even Jon Moxley can ruin that."

He smiled at me and I was glad to see those baby blues shining in the night. They were far better than the darker eyes I'd witnessed earlier.

"Good," he smiled. "None of us would want you to go anywhere. We like you right where you are."

And then he stood, letting go of my hand, ruffling my hair tenderly before going back inside.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Magikat, Mandy, Seahawks3, espeon44, Titans8, Leah Tatyana Nicole, labinnasclove, Guest, Tantoune, Raquel the writer, ambroserollinsgirl, rkosgirl1, calwitch, WeirdGeekyGoof, MizzHellKat, guest, SecretlyAddictedtoPJO, Dawnie-7, Ambrose-kohli-girl, crazy-wild-and-free, and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews.**


	13. Walk Away

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Jeez, it's been a busy week. I have literally no idea how I've got this chapter out on time. It's a bloody miracle, that's what it is. Thank you all for the engagement love. I'm still in shock and it's been a week lol. Gotta start that wedding planning!**

 **Seahawks, espeon44, Titans8 – Thank you so much!**

 **Nattiebroskette – She is definitely resonating with him in some way. She brought Dean back after all. They are growing closer**

 **Lizzy – Aww thank you so much!**

 **Mandy – Seeing Dean in real life was amazing! Literally one of the best shows I've ever gone to. I think the tears not only made Dean want to fight off Moxley, but it made Moxley himself think twice too and allow Dean back. She's effecting him and he doesn't even realise**

 **IowaAmbroseGirl – Aww thank you. Glad you're enjoying it**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you!**

 **Guest – As someone with a mental illness who also knows people with similar issues, I write based on either my own mental health issues or from what I have seen from those around me. No two people are the same, so I can only write this story based on what I know and what I've gone through myself. I'm sorry if this offends others.**

 **Tantoune – I have lots planned for these two which I think you are going to like a lot.**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Thank you so much for the lovely feedback**

 **Guest – I use Randy a lot as he's my favourite hell lol. Plus this story involves The Authority so it was only natural to use him. But don't worry, the next story I have planned uses a different bad guy**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole – Thank you for the congratulations!**

 **CiaraRollins – Thank you so much!**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – Moxley has been around for so long that he doesn't kow things any other way. It is sad, but Georgie getting through to him was definite progress**

 **Labinnacslove – It sure is**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Thank you so much, that's really lovely of you to say. Thank you as always for your feedback on all my stories**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – They are finally getting along and she even managed a semblance of control over Moxley too. That has to be a good thing**

 **MizzHellKat – I think she's getting through to Moxley too. Definitely much slower but something is happening there**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – We are a long way from anything romantic just yet but you can see their relationship slowly building. I always imagine Georgie as the actress Lily James with brown hair and bangs. I absolutely love her and her look so that who I see her as.**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free – Her sadness definitely effects him in some way. I love a good slow burn so I like to add little moments and little touches to build everything up. Thank you for the lovely feedback as always.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Walk Away' by Franz Ferdinand**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

"So you're feeling better now?" Becky asked me on Friday afternoon.

Raw was in Orlando that week so Becky and I were currently visiting the Performance Centre, doing to some general working out and training. Plus it was my first time back here since debuting on the main roster so I wanted to visit some old friends.

"Much better thanks," I smiled, lifting the dumbbells, working my arms out. "I don't know what came over me the other night. Must have been the alcohol or something. But I'm better now."

Of course, nothing had come over me. Illness was the lie I'd told Becky in order to get Dean out of there without giving Moxley away. So I kept up with the story and she seemed to believe it.

"Good to know," she said, lifting dumbbells beside me. "I don't like it when my girl is poorly."

"Nor do I," I laughed. "It sucks. But I'm all fixed up now."

The few days after the incident at the bar had been fairly quiet. Moxley had made no further appearances and Dean seemed in much better spirits. We seemed more settled as things quickly returned to normal, continuing on with our usual training. No one was any the wiser about what had happened and as far as we were aware Randy Orton had said nothing about the incident. We felt we would have heard from someone by now if he had said something, but we were still in the clear.

Hopefully this meant the whole thing had been brushed under the carpet and it would go no further. At least I hoped so anyway. I'd been on the main roster all of five minutes and I'd had nothing but drama since I'd got here. I just wanted one week where my job ran smoothly.

And training with Becky would mean I'd get just that. I could have a laugh with my best friend, work out, then relax without any unnecessary issues or problems.

After warming up, we moved into one of the empty wrestling rings the Performance Centre held, ready to begin a sparing session together. Becky was the best person for me to train against in my opinion. We had a similar build, a similar weight, and we knew each other like the backs of our hand. We knew strengths, weaknesses and how to get the best out of each other. We had been sparring for years, nevermind the fact that the girl was my best friend.

A training session with Becky always made me leave with a smile as I always felt I'd worked hard whenever we had one.

We fought hard for a good ten minutes, Becky rolling me through a suplex when the busy Performance Centre fell deathly silent. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, and as Becky gave me a hand to my feet, I quickly found out why.

Through the large double doors of the entrance of the Centre came none other than Charlotte Flair and Randy Orton.

 _Fuck…_

This wasn't good. Far from it. These guys certainly weren't here to simply visit.

Charlotte had not visited the Performance Centre since her debut to the main roster over a year ago claiming she's always been far too good for NXT anyway. And Randy Orton simply did not visit nor care for developmental. If they were here, they had a specific reason to be.

And after the incident with Moxley, I had a feeling that reason was me.

Not only had Moxley given him what for the other night, but on TV and in the ring, Randy and The Authority were feuding with The Shield and I. If they were after one person here, it was Georgina Hale.

Every wrestler in the room looked at them as Becky and I got out of the ring, carefully and slowly walking towards them.

"Miss Hale," Randy said in his usual greeting, his strong arms folded across his broad chest. I looked closely at him, seeing a few red marks around his throat. To the casual observer, they would have thought it was a simple wrestling injury, but I knew better. It seemed Moxley had grabbed him tighter than I first thought.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," I said, instantly getting to the point. The Performance Centre was a nice place; I didn't want to cause any problems in here.

"And what makes you think we're here to cause trouble?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why else would you be here?" I asked him, Becky standing close by me. "We aren't exactly the best of friends, are we?" I looked to both Randy and Charlotte as I said this.

"Well we thought you might like to see the outcome of the other night," he said, stretching his neck left and right.

I swallowed nervously as I continued staring at the mark on his neck. All eyes in the Performance Centre were on us and all of them wouldn't have a clue what was being discussed, but it was making me feel ten inches tall. No one could know the truth, no one could know what Dean had done, and I worried Randy was about to let out the truth.

"W-What happened was not my fault," I said, trying to stay strong. "But you can't say you didn't deserve it."

"Why?" he asked. "For coming over and talking to you. That isn't a crime, Miss Hale."

"It is when it comes to you," I said. "You hit me in the back with a chair. You can't blame me for thinking you weren't talking to me to get to know me."

He smirked and took a large step closer to me, my body going frigid and still at the movement. I swallowed. Hard.

"Back off," I said to him.

"What's wrong? Scared?" he asked me. "After what happened, maybe you should be."

My heart was in my throat, my hands trembling at my sides. It was like the man had gone full Viper mode, nothing scaring him or worrying him. He didn't care that half the roster could see him threatening me. He just wanted to make his point.

"The lady said back off, so I suggest you do," came a voice from beside me.

I looked up to see Sami Zayn standing firmly at my side, staring Orton down. I loved Sami, he was a good friend of mine from my NXT days. We went way back, so to have him alongside me lessened the pressure of having Randy near drastically.

Orton's steel blue eyes flickered up to glare at Sami.

"Or what?" he asked, looking the Canadian firmly in the eye. "What you gonna do about it?"

"Keep threatening her and you'll find out," Sami said, puffing his chest out, looking intimidating.

Randy merely laughed. "Try me."

"Just get out of here, okay?" came another voice, Enzo Amore and Collin Cassidy coming to stand near Becky. "And leave her alone."

Randy look at the five of us as we stood there, soon realising he and Charlotte were considerably outnumbered. So he backed off, my body relaxing as he did.

"Fine, fine," he said as stood alongside Charlotte. His eyes settled on me. "This isn't over. None of it is. I just came here to let you know that."

I pushed away the nauseous feeling in my stomach as I watched them both leave the Performance Centre, a relieved breath leaving my body once they were out of sight. Becky turned to me instantly, her hand reaching out for mine.

"Shit, what was all that for?" she asked me.

"Don't know," I lied. "The Authority just don't know when to quit, I guess."

"You okay?" Sami asked me.

"I'm fine," I said to him with a smile. "Thanks for that. I wasn't sure what the stupid idiot was about to do."

"Well I don't like people threatening my friends," he told me. "I certainly don't like a man threatening a woman like that."

"This is Randy Orton, we shouldn't really be surprised," I said. "He hit me with a chair on Raw, he's capable of anything."

"Not while I'm here," he smiled. "I've always got my friend's back."

"Thanks, dude," I said, grinning warmly.

I felt relieved he was gone but also shook up that the whole incident had happened. So I quickly phoned up Seth, seeing if the guys could pick me up so I could explain what had happened.

xXx

As I walked through the arena that night at the WWE live show we were performing at, I felt myself in much better spirits than I had been earlier that day at the Performance Centre.

After my call to the guys, they'd quickly come to pick me up and I'd relayed the whole story about Randy and Charlotte to them on our way back to the hotel. It unsettled them to say the least, all of us agreeing to stick together to avoid this sort of confrontation or run-in with an Authority member from now on.

This made perfect sense, none of us wanting to cause anymore drama than there already was. These last few days had been tough enough without any of us making it worse.

I was heading back from the bathroom, ready to meet the guys outside catering when I was suddenly called from behind.

"Georgie! Over here," came the voice of Sami Zayn, a flat cap on his head, his usual smile adorning his face as he ran over to me.

"Sami!" I exclaimed brightly. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good," he said as he reached me. "Just wondering how you were after all that shit at the Performance Centre this afternoon."

"Oh, I'm fine," I assured him with a nod. "The boys came and everything is settled now."

"Good to know," he said. "I didn't like the way he handled that situation. A man does not threaten a woman."

"Well it's a good job I had my knight in shining armour to help me out," I smirked, nudging him with my shoulder teasingly.

He laughed heartily. "Gotta have my friend's back, don't I? I remember on more than one occasion where you helped me out back in the day. The amount of bar fights you got Finn and I out of is unbelievable."

"I try," I laughed, recalling all the times we'd helped each other out in the past. Being wrestlers meant that when we were out in public on a night out, plenty of drunken idiots would attempt to take the guys on in order to try and prove themselves or something. The guys never humoured these drunken people, but on more than one occasion had someone inebriated tried his luck too much.

Well I was a Cincinnati girl and I never took any of their crap, often helping my friends avoid some shit, threatening the drunken prick until they backed off. We were all there to have fun and unwind, not pick fights with pathetic wannabe tough guys.

"Just glad to hear you're okay," he smiled.

"I am, thanks to you," I smiled. "Thanks, Sami."

I leaned in, giving my friend a strong and tight hug, rubbing his back thankfully.

I was really grateful to Sami. Randy had been zoning in on me like the predator he was, not giving a damn that he had an audiences and witnesses. Without Sami intervening when he had, I wasn't exactly sure what would have happened. Thankfully I'd never have to find out and that was because of my friend here.

I felt Sami rub my back, my eyes closing as I squeezed him. I opened them again, raising my eyebrows, surprised to see Dean Ambrose over Sami's shoulder. I figured my chat with my pal had delayed me so the guys had come looking. Well, Dean had anyway. He was looking at us, his body still, glaring daggers into Sami's back, his face not exactly a happy one. I felt slightly uncomfortable under his stare so I let Sami go and pulled away.

"I'll let you get to it," I said, placing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Cool, have a good show," he said.

"You too," I said as I walked away. "Catch you later."

He waved as I headed over to Dean, wanting to check everything was okay. His eyes never left Sami until the man was out of sight, those baby blues finally looking back down at me as I reached him.

"What the fuck did Zayn want?" he asked me.

"He was just checking if I was okay after what happened this afternoon," I told him.

"What's it gotta do with him?" he asked me, his tone short and sharp.

"Well first of all, Sami was the one who helped Randy back off," I explained. "And secondly, he's my friend. He was just checking in on me."

He raised an eyebrow. "He likes getting close, huh?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He was hugging you pretty tightly back there," he observed. "You sure he's just a friend?"

My mouth hung agape at Dean's suggestion. Was he honestly insinuating that Sami and I had a thing? That either of us liked each other?

No fucking way!

I loved Sami, but not like that. We were firm friends and that was all. Both of us knew that and both of us felt like that. I didn't like him in that way and he didn't like me in that way. We'd known each other for years, something would have definitely happened by now if we felt like that. We were firm friends, that was all.

And even if Dean's suggestion was true, why did it fucking matter?

"Boys and girls can be friends you know," I told him.

"Try telling him that," he scoffed.

I frowned.

"We're friends, Dean, nothing more. So I'll talk to him if I want. He's not a threat like The Authority if that's what you're scared of."

"Just saying what I see," he said in annoyance. "The prick likes you."

"Hey, don't call him that," I said defensively. "And so what if he does? He doesn't, but why does it matter?"

"It… It doesn't," he said. "Just wanna make sure you watch your back."

"I appreciate the concern, I really do. But there's nothing to worry about with Sami. The guy is harmless."

"If you say so…"

"I do say so. Sami is my friend, nothing more," I told him firmly, wanting to set the story straight. "So you can relax."

He looked at me for a few seconds before he released a sigh I didn't even realise he was holding.

"Fine, I'll relax, I'll believe you," he told me. "Just looking out for you, Georgina."

I smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well thank you. But I'm a big girl. And Sami is no one to worry about. Trust me. He's a good guy."

He stared at my hand upon his shoulder, relaxing a little before he pulled gently back.

"We should get to the locker room," he said, clearing his throat. "Roman and Seth will wonder where we are."

We walked back to the locker room in silence, my mind still reeling over his reaction to Sami. It was understandable really, especially after everything that had gone on. It was only natural fro Dean to be wary and uptight.

 _Bit concerned about Sami's affections for you though…_

I rolled my eyes at my subconscious.

Sami didn't like me, and Dean didn't care whether he did or not. Everyone just needed to forget anything was ever said.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks Seahawks3, espeon44, Titans8, nattiebroskette, Lizzy, Mandy, IowaAmbroseGirl, Raquel the writer, guest, Tantoune, ambroserollinsgirl, guest, Leah Tatyana Nicole, CiaraRollins, WeirdGeekyGoof, labinnacslove, rkosgirl1, ambrose-kohli-girl, MizzHellKat, KaylsDaughterOfHades and crazy-wild-and-free for their reviews**


	14. Attack

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I'm putting the chapter up a day early this week as I know tomorrow in Thanksgiving for my American readers. So I hope you all have a lovely day and eat lots of yummy food! Updates will return to Thursdays as of next week.**

 **IowaAmbroseGirl – There's definitely a hint of jealousy there**

 **Raquel the writer – Thank you so much!**

 **Labinnacslove – Georgie was always going to have back-up, especially from her old friends at NXT**

 **Titans8 – I think he is**

 **Espeon44 – You'll have to find out**

 **Seahawks3 – I'm giving nothing away**

 **Nattiebroskette – Sami is a good friend of Georgie's so it's only natural for him to step up. And there may be some jealousy there**

 **Unstable-aj – Thanks for the review!**

 **Rkosgirl1 – There was jealousy there for sure. Maybe he is seeing her in a new light**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – His opinion of her has changed but we will slowly see by how much**

 **Tantoune – Randy is a stubborn SOB, he doesn't give up. And he doesn't look favourably upon Georgie and Sami's friendship, does he?**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – Haha! There was some definite unhappiness from him when she was hugging Sami**

 **kyanaM – Thank you and welcome to the story! So glad you're enjoying it so far. And I like to reply to my reviewers as they took the time out to leave me feedback**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – I think Georgie has shook Dean in a way he didn't expect, especially after his past and his wariness of women. He very untrusting so seeing someone so close to his team mates his back up**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - He's certainly acting that way!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Attack' by 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point of View

The beers sat in front of the four of us on Saturday evening were well needed and well deserved. We had worked hard this week with live shows and media commitments, so a break and a beer were what we needed to help top the week off. So a trip out to a local bar was what we decided to do.

It was something we'd become quite used to, going to bars and getting drinks in our down time. Our days were usually so full on with training, media and preparing for shows that the only downtime we tended to get apart from our days off was the evenings after a show. And since most places were closed, the only places to go really were clubs and bars.

It beat looking at the four walls of our hotel rooms and it gave us chance to socialise and talk about anything other than work or what went on there. After the run-ins we'd had with Randy and Charlotte, we just wanted to go out for a drink, relax, and talk about anything else.

"You guys still coming to stay at mine in a fortnight?" Dean asked as we sipped on our beers.

"If you'll still have us," Seth said.

"I'm asking Gal to come up to Vegas for a few days too if that's cool," inquired Roman.

"Sure," said Dean. "We can make room for her or you guys can sort a hotel out."

"I'm gonna try and fly Zahra over too if it's possible," added Seth.

"I'm gonna have a fucking house-full!" noted Dean.

"What's happening in two weeks?" I asked curiously.

"Raw is in Vegas," explained Seth. "Whenever the shows are in the cities we live, we all tend to crash at each other's places rather than rent hotel rooms. It's cheaper and allows us to let loose more. And since it's in Vegas, we're staying at Dean's."

"All of us," said Dean.

"Like, me too?" I asked.

"Sure," he shrugged. "Why not? You're part of the team and we can easily make room."

"Wow, thanks, guys!" I grinned. "That sounds awesome!"

"Makes it easier to relax too," explained Roman. "Means we don't have to live out of a suitcase and we'll have everything we need without having to call down to some guy at reception."

"Will there be enough room for me?" I asked.

"We can make room," said Dean. "May have to invest in a camp bed or something. But we'll manage."

This piece of information really excited me. Their invitation was like a fully fledged acceptance. Things had been going wonderfully this last week or so, which meant I didn't doubt their acceptance once. But now it was official, it was complete, I was part of the team. Long gone were the days were I was the outsider who only part of the team liked. I was now a fourth member, they all had my back, and I was being invited into one of their homes were I would meet their wives and girlfriends.

The happiness that flooded my body felt pretty damn good.

"Then it's sorted," grinned Seth, taking a large gulp of beer. "I can't wait."

The night continued on in wonderful spirits after that, all of us laughing and giggling, telling stories and bonding like we should be. It was only my phone ringing in my pocket that broke me away from the group. I looked down at the caller ID, seeing it was my mom.

"I gotta take this," I told the guys, standing from my seat. "I'll go outside, it's quieter."

They all bid me goodbye and I rushed out into the cold night air, answering the phone and raising it to my ear. The bar had been so noisy so it was much easier to hear my mom from here.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Georgina!" my mom's lively and happy voice greeted me. "There's the voice of my baby girl!"

I couldn't help the smile that landed on my lips. "Hey, mom."

"Hi, sweetheart," she said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything or calling too late. I just wanted to call you and check in on you."

"No, I'm good to talk," I assured her, loving any chats that I got with the wonderful woman who raised me. "How's things back home?"

"Things are wonderful!" she beamed. "You'll never guess what happened? Roxy is pregnant! I'm gonna be a grandma!"

Roxy was my mom's cat, and when she wasn't doting on me, she was doting on her four legged friend. I couldn't stand the thing but mom was the exact opposite. She treated the poor creature like a child, but my mom loved her so I usually humored her obsession.

"Guess that makes me an aunt," I smirked as I rested against the wall of the bar. "How is the little rat?"

"Cat, sweetheart, cat," she corrected me. "She's doing fine. The vet says I have to keep her in for a few days but it's confirmed she's having kittens."

"Well I hope it all goes well," I said, knowing how happy the whiny little shit made my mother. I was a dog person, hands down. Cats just weren't my cup of tea like they were hers.

"How's things with you?" she asked. "Those boys playing nice?"

"They are actually," I said brightly, glad for the change of subject. "I've finally got Dean on side at long last."

"Oh, baby, that's fantastic!" she said brightly. "Didn't I tell you it would all be good in the end?"

"You did, mom," I said in admittance. "And now I have all three on the same page."

My mom was always right about these things. That's why I took her advice during our last phone call and put in an extra effort with Dean. And it had worked. All three Shield members liked me and I was exactly where I wanted to be.

"And how's your back?" she asked. "That horrible bald man hit you didn't he?"

"It's good," I replied, thinking back to Raw the other week when Randy hit me straight in the back with that chair. The thing fucking killed. "I'm fully recovered now."

"Good," she says. "I don't like that Orton man. His teeth are too small and his tattoos look ridiculous. Never trust a man with a tattoo, honey."

"But what about Roman?" I asked. "He has a tattoo."

"But he's good looking, sweetheart," she told me. "And I would trust any man with pretty eyes like his. So he doesn't count."

I suppressed my laughter, the conversations with my mother always putting me in a good mood. The woman just had this natural kindness and brightness about her that it was impossible to be sad when talking to her. She always knew the right things to say and the best ways to say them. She was the best mother a girl could ever ask for.

But my conversation soon ended and my mouth was instantly silenced when I looked up to see none other than Randy Orton and Charlotte Flair standing across the street from me.

 _Where have they come from…?_

My eyes widened, my good mood vanishing in a seconds as I saw them walking towards me, their eyes fixed on me.

 _Shit… This can't be good…_

"Listen, mom, I'll have to call you back," I said, my eyes never leaving them as they drew closer. "Some work stuff has come up."

"Okay, honey, I'll call you later in the week," she said sweetly. "Love you."

"Love you too," I replied before I hung up and slid my phone into my pocket.

"Miss Hale," Randy greeted me once they finally reached me.

"You must have a death wish or something," I said to them. "Approaching me three times in one week is risky stuff."

"I guess I just can't stay away," he smirked, looking to Charlotte. "Neither of us can."

"Look, I don't want any trouble," I said. "I came here for a quiet drink, nothing more. Any issues you have can be sorted in the ring on Monday."

"See, I thought that too," said Randy as he scratched his chin with his long fingers. "That was until that little team mate of yours threatened me. My neck still isn't right."

I looked at his throat, the marks visible even in the night light. They had faded over the week but they were still present.

"You brought that on yourself," I reminded him. "You had no business approaching me in the club like that."

"I did nothing wrong," he told me. "I simply spoke to you, that's all."

"This is you, Randy," I said. "The man who hit me in the back with a chair. Your intentions were hardly innocent."

"Maybe you deserved it," said Charlotte, my brown eyes flickering over to her. "Maybe after the stunt you pulled during your debut you deserved to be put in your place."

I thought back all those weeks to my first time in that ring where I hit Charlotte square in the jaw with a superkick.

"And maybe you deserved that," I suggested.

"Why you little… I am the Women's Champion!" she said, raising her voice. She took a step towards me but Orton held out his arm, pulling her back.

"Still got that determination and confidence," he smirked. "Even when you're clearly outnumbered, you don't back down. You sure you don't wanna take me up on that offer of joining The Authority?"

I scoffed at his words.

"Eat shit, Orton."

He chuckled at my words, looking down at the floor before looking back up at me.

"That's exactly the response I expected. But regardless of that, I still want a bit of redemption for what happened this past week. For the way Ambrose threatened me. For the way I was embarrassed in front of everyone at the Performance Center. For the way you play that pretty little mouth of yours at me even though you've been here five minutes."

I swallowed nervously, his words not sitting well with me. His voice was calm and level, but there was a lot of hate and venom behind them. Randy Orton was a frightening man and I knew I was now learning he was also not a man to be messed with.

"Save it for the ring," I suggested, wishing he would let this go. Any issues could surely be settled in a match on Raw or Smackdown.

"Ambrose didn't so why should I?" he asked me.

"Maybe she needs to pay and learn who runs this place," smirked Charlotte, the taller woman taking large strides until she stood right in front of me.

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Randy.

"You… You wouldn't dare," I said, my hands trembling at my sides, my breaths coming out in short sharp gasps. What were they going to do? What was about to happen? I had a funny feeling I was about to find out.

"Try us," seethed Randy before out of nowhere Charlotte grabbed me by my long hair, pulling harshly on the strands before throwing me bluntly to the ground. The back of my head hit off the hard concrete below, an almighty scream leaving my mouth as my vision went blurred and my head went dizzy from the impact.

I hardly had time to know what was going on before I felt the rough and hard jabs of them kicking me wherever they could. My back, my ribs, my legs, every inch of my body writhing in pain as kick after kick landed on my sensitive skin. I tried to get to my feet and fight back but it was useless, my body falling over again from the dizziness.

I cried out as Charlotte's boot landed directly on my face, warm and wet blood dripping from my nose.

What the fuck were they doing? What the hell had I done to deserve this? It was a two on one fight outside of a bar where I had zero defense and no way to fight back. Yes, what Moxley had done was horrible, but it didn't deserve this. If Orton had an issue, then have it out with the team, don't corner the weakest member of the group on her own and beat the utter shit out of her.

But this should have been expected really. This was Randy Orton and this was The Authority. Since when did they ever play fair?

I wanted to cry, I wanted to sob, I wanted to run away and lock myself up somewhere that I couldn't get hurt. My body was trembling, pure fear, terror and horror flowing through my veins. I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know what to do. I just wanted my mom, I wanted to get away, I wanted it to stop and for them to leave me alone.

Never did I think these people were so capable of something so horrible and I could honestly say it was the most terrifying and horrible moment of my life.

I wasn't sure how long they were attacking me for but it felt like it went on for hours when in actuality it was probably only a minute. I felt battered and bruised, every single inch of my body on fire as pain seared through me. I'd take a thousand chair shots than have to deal with this. I wouldn't be surprised if something was broken. My head felt out of it, a vicious pounding causing my temples to ache. It was like hell on earth.

And then it stopped, my blurred vision seeing their heads whip round in another direction. They were still for a minute before they stepped away, running off out of my line of vision, the sound of their feet getting quieter as they ran away and left me.

I didn't know why at first, but I soon got my answer as I turned my head to see.

The last thing I remembered was Roman Reigns running urgently over to me before everything went black.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to IowaAmbroseGirl, Raquel the writer, labinnacslove, Titans8, espeon44, Seahawks3, nattiebroskette, Unstable-aj, rkosgirl1, ambroserollinsgirl, Tantoune, WeirdGeekyGoof, kyanaM, Ambrose-kohli-girl, and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews.**


	15. Recover

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you're all well. I put up all my Christmas decorations this week so I am definitely in the festive mood. It's my favourite time of year. Plus I can't stop playing Pokemon Moon so it's been a busy week lol. So I hope you're all ready for a chapter.**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – It certainly is!**

 **Titans8, espeon44, Seahawks3 – I'm from England so I don't celebrate Thanksgiving.**

 **Labinnacslove – I agree, they went way too far with what they did**

 **Guest – I have lots of things coming up for this story**

 **kyanaM – Moxley will not be happy at all when he finds out what they did**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole – It wasn't nice, was it?**

 **Calwitch – I'm not sure what Hunter and Steph will do as they are all Authority, but The Shield boys are gonna be pissed. They won't take this lying down**

 **Tantoune – I can agree. I don't think Moxley will be too far behind**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – They're two very bitter people. I think all three of the guys are gonna be mad**

 **Nattiebroskette – I have plans for Moxley coming up**

 **Haha95 – You want more, well here's more**

 **JerseyGal88 – Thank you so much! Well this is a Dean/OC story so they will come together eventually. Its just how they get there**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Randy is The Viper. He'll stop anyone who stands in his way no matter if it's a man or woman. He's ruthless**

 **Raquel the writer – Thanks for the review!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – It was a fun chapter until the end! There's going to be repercussions from this attack**

 **Dawnie-7 - I love writing Georgie's mom. She's offers a much needed comic relief and she will certainly be showing up often in this story**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - Hope you aren't too busy. It was a bit of a dramatic one. We'll find out about Georgie's condition this chapter**

 **This chapter is named after 'Recover' by The Automatic**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

Long gone was the cold night street when I finally woke up. Long gone was the loneliness, the coldness, the harsh concrete floor. The pain however still lingered, as did the hints of fear my body was still feeling, but I felt warmer and wherever I lay was a damn sight comfier and softer.

My eyes were still closed, a bright light appearing from behind my eyelids.

This definitely wasn't the street I last remembered.

This place seemed cosier, softer, the smell a lot more clinical. Beeping sounds filled my ears along with the shuffling of bodies around me. It didn't take a genius to figure out I was in a hospital, and I was beyond grateful to be here.

After the shit Charlotte and Randy had pulled, this was definitely the best place for me to be.

Never did I think they would sink so low. At no point did I expect them to go to such extremes. Yes, what Moxley had done was wrong. In no way shape or form should he have threatened Randy like he did or try and sort out this dispute outside of the ring. But none of that meant their revenge had to come at me.

They should have spoken to Dean and sorted it out, but instead Randy had attacked the weakest member of The Shield and he had also brought Charlotte in on the act. And all that confidence I'd had in the ring before had vanished that night. The night I super-kicked Charlotte, the night I was brave enough to take a chair shot from Randy… none of it mattered. Because in a case of a few minutes they had terrified me to the point of absolute horror.

The only reason I hadn't opened my eyes now was in case I saw them if I did.

I'd never been hurt that way before, I'd never had something so horrible happen to me before, and I never realised that two people could have such a hatred for me before. The rivalry between The Authority and The Shield was now well and truly here in full force. There was no coming back from this now.

Yet what scared me the most was how deep this rivalry would get once the boys knew who had done this.

They would hit the roof, they'd go insane, they would be out on the war path and this simple rivalry which should have been sorted in a wrestling ring would pour out into our every day lives. It already had to be honest, so it would all only get worse. It almost felt like it was never going to end.

So this left me in an awkward position.

Should I tell the guys the truth about what happened to me or not?

On one hand, yes I should. Of course I should! They were my team mates, they deserved to know, and they could help protect me from any further harm if they were aware of who the perpetrators were. They were three men who had my back and would look after me at all costs.

But on the other hand I wanted to keep the truth deathly secret and never tell another soul. This could make their rivalry worse, and who was to say Orton and Charlotte would not come back for more? They'd already done it once so what was to stop them doing it again? It wasn't like the boys could watch out for me 24/7.

But my biggest fear was for Dean.

The truth could very easily bring Moxley forth and the situation could be made a hell of a lot worse if he became involved. There was no telling what he could do as Moxley could fly off the handle at the drop of a hat. He was unruly, unstable, and a huge risk. One that I wasn't sure we could take. As long as Moxley was a factor, the truth was very dangerous.

Not only that, but as much as the boys would know the truth on Randy, Orton also had dirt on Dean. Yes he had assaulted me and beat me up in public, but Dean as Moxley had done exactly the same to Randy. The man still had the marks on his neck from the incident at the night club. Anything that was said about The Viper could be said right back to Dean. They were tit for tat, even stevens, and as horrible as it was, and trouble Randy could get into Dean could get it too.

I wasn't risking that.

So my decision was made, and even though it was shit for me, it was protecting my team mates, and that's something I'd wanted to do since the beginning of my time on the main roster. I was a team player, so hiding the truth would be better for all of us.

It sucked, but it was best in the long run.

I just had to keep Moxley in the dark.

Maybe then, all this shit could end and we could finally sort this in the ring.

So with a deep breath, a slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times as my vision focused, looking around to see two familiar faces in the room with me.

Roman wasn't present but Seth sat on the chair beside my bed, flicking through a magazine as Dean rested back against the wall by the door. I'd never been so happy to see them in my life.

"Hey, guys," I said, my voice breaking as I spoke.

They instantly looked at me, Seth getting to his feet as the sound left my mouth.

"Shit, Georgie, you're awake!" he said, leaning over the bed to me. "How are you?"

"I hurt," I said. "Head is pounding a little but otherwise I'm good." I glanced around. "Where's Roman?" I distinctly remembered him running to me before I blacked out.

"Outside on the phone to Gal," Seth informed me. "She's as worried as we are."

I didn't know the woman personally but I'd heard plenty of stories about Roman's wife.

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"12 hours," Dean said, standing at the foot of my bed. "Roman found you. You were completely out of it."

"What the hell happened?" Seth asked me in concern. "You said you were going outside to take a phone-call from your mom. You were taking ages so Roman went to check in on you and found you on the floor black and blue."

I swallowed nervously. I knew exactly what happened, but right now I could not tell them.

"I… I don't know," I said. "My head hurts. I must have hit it pretty hard. I don't remember much of last night."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "You remember nothing?" he asked. He sounded skeptical.

"Not a face? A name? Anything?" asked Seth in concern.

"N-No, nothing," I said in earnest. "I'm trying but… nothing is coming to me. I'm sorry."

Seth nodded sympathetically. "It's fine. The doctor said if there's head trauma it could take a while for things to come back to you."

"So what has the doctor actually said?" I asked, happy for the swift change of subject.

"Nothing is broken thankfully," Seth told me. "So your recovery should be a lot quicker. But you have bruising around your ribs, a few cuts and a slight concussion. The doctor wants to keep you out of action for a few weeks."

This definitely deflated my spirits. I didn't want to be out of action! I'd literally just begun my time on the main roster and I'd debuted with a bang. The last thing I needed was not to be on TV for a few weeks.

"Well that sucks," I said in annoyance. "I don't want to be off TV."

"The doctors want to keep you in the hospital for a few days," Seth explained. "Then you can rest up at the hotel. And even though you can't wrestle, as long as you're able to move you can definitely valet us to the ring until you're cleared."

"I suppose that's better than nothing," I said, realising it was the best I could ask for. Not wrestling sucked, but at least I could still be out there with The Shield.

"I'm going to fetch the doctor now you're awake," he said. "He'll explain all this stuff to you much better than I can. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded as Seth left the room, leaving Dean and I alone in silence.

His arms were folded firmly across his chest as his blue eyes were still looking at me. I shifted slightly in my bed.

"So, when are they serving lunch?" I asked, trying to break the silence and bring some normalcy back.

"What's going on, Georgina?" he asked me firmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You know exactly what happened to you last night," he accused. "Don't you?"

I scoffed, shuffling around more in my bed, hoping that Seth would hurry back with the doctor or that Roman would just get off the phone. "I don't remember anything, Dean."

"You don't sound that convincing," he said with a raised eyebrow. "You know what happened and you just don't want to tell us."

"I don't," I argued. "I'm trying, but I don't remember anything at all."

"You sure about that?"

Damn, the guy is good.

"Back off, Dean," I said. "Last night was obviously shit enough. Don't you think if I knew what happened I'd want to say something? I'm as confused as you are. I want answers as much as you do."

I wasn't sure if I was convincing enough as Seth quickly returned with the doctor. But as Dean backed off and rested against the wall again, I knew deep down he didn't believe me one bit.

xXx

I was in the hospital for around 4 days. I missed Raw that Monday and Smackdown on the Tuesday, but was back in the hotel to rest up for the rest of that week. Even though I couldn't wrestle, I didn't want to go home to recover. I wanted to stay on the road. I still intended to come out with the boys when they fought and I wanted to get better as quickly as possible. I figured staying in the hotel therefore was best.

I was stocked up on painkillers, I had a huge comfy bed to relax in, and my head was already feeling better. I knew I'd be well enough to come out for Raw but the lack of wrestling was very annoying. I wanted to get out there. I wanted to train and practice. I didn't want to be stuck in a bed.

But the more I rested, the sooner I'd be back in that ring. So I used that as my motivation. I wanted to be fighting, I wanted to knock the smiles off the faces of Randy Orton and Charlotte. I didn't want to let them get away completely with what they did to me.

The boys were doing a fantastic job taking care of me. I tried not to rely on them too much as they had their own things to do, but they were more than happy to help. Roman's natural fatherly instinct would come out and Seth's caring side meant both men took special care of me, bringing me my meds and checking I was comfortable. Becky would come to make sure I was showered and changed and even Dean helped too.

I was well taken care of and I was doing well.

Until the night time came…

The days were fine as I was constantly surrounded by people and friends, but at night I was usually left alone. Becky and the boys would be doing shows and meeting fans and I had a room to myself. It not only allowed me space to think and my mind to wander, but even sleep didn't bring me a welcome break from the madness. That's when the nightmares would start, my mind reliving each and every second of what they did to me, often causing me to wake up in a cold sweat.

The pain my body still held made sleep hard enough, but the nightmares made it almost impossible. It was Saturday night when the worst one came, the whole thing feeling as real as the actual night it had all happened…

 _Randy and Charlotte were coming towards me but no matter how hard I tried I could not run away. It was like my feet were stuck to the ground, my legs unable to move no matter how much I tried._

 _They edged closer and closer, their eyes dark, their smiles manic and I tried my hardest to get away, all to no avail. When they reached me, Charlotte grabbing my hair, I let out an earbleeding scream, her hands throwing me to the ground, my skull smashing off the sidewalk below. She did it again and again, Randy kicking my ribs hard, smashing each one in turn._

 _I tried to get up, to fight back and run away, but my body was weighted to the ground, each hit getting more violent and painful._

" _Stop!" I cried out. "Please, stop!"_

" _Payback is a bitch," Randy ground out._

" _Enough! Randy, no more!" I screamed again. "Not again. Randy, stop. Randy… Randy… Stop… Randy…"_

"Not again! Stop! Randy!" I shouted out as my eyes opened and I sat bolt upright in my bed. My hand clutched at my chest, feeling my thumping heart below it, the sound echoing loudly in my ears.

My lungs were working overtime, each breath stinging my throat as I fought to get air into my body. My skin was covered in a cold sweat, my clothing clinging to me as I tried to return to normal after what was the worst nightmare I'd had since the attack.

Never had the violence been so hard, never had the moment been so scary, never had I felt so alone or frightened in a dream before. I shook my head, trying to forget it, but the shuffling of feet by my bedroom door made the nightmare fly to the back of my mind.

I froze, my eyes widening as I saw Dean standing there, looking at me with a mixture of anger, realisation and concern.

 _Please say he didn't hear me… Please say he didn't hear me…_

"Did you just say Randy?" he asked.

"D-Dean…"

"Orton?" he asked. "Orton did it to you?"

Fuck…

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to GeorgiaDeanGirl, Titans8, espeon44, Seahawks3, labinnacslove, guest, kyanaM, Leah Tatyana Nicole, calwitch, Tantoune, WeirdGeekyGoof, nattiebroskette, haha95, JerseyGal88, rkosgirl1, Raquel the writer, ambrose-kohli-girl, Dawnie-7 and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews.**


	16. Closer

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I've been getting in the Christmas spirit so much this week! I love Christmas, it's my favourite time of year, so I've been listening to Christmas music, watching Christmas movies and lighting festive candles. I love it! Plus pokemon moon has been taking up a lot of my spare time lol. But I managed to write the chapter and I really like this one. We have some Georgie/Dean interaction. Enjoy!**

 **Also, a big happy birthday to our main man for yesterday. I hope Dean had a great day**

 **Nattiebroskette – I think we all know this is not going to end well. He's going to be pissed!**

 **Titans8 – He sure is**

 **Espeon44 – She will eventually**

 **Seahawks3 – Dean is very mad!**

 **Tantoune – This cannot end well. Moxley is going to be on the rampage!**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole – A perfect way to put it lol**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Aww thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – It really is, especially now the truth is out**

 **Labinnacslove – I agree, but she's scared what will happen to her friends. Either way, the truth is out now**

 **Dawnie-7 – At least she can lighten the load of things she has to hold in. it was only a matter of time before someone found out.**

 **Rkosgirl1 – If it was going to be anyone, it was always going to be Dean lol**

 **Wolviegurl – Thank you!**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Georgie will always have the backing of her team. They all look out for one another. And I'll make sure to read your next chapter!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - Only our little Georgie could manage this!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Closer' by Kings Of Leon**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

"Orton?" he said in breathless astonishment. "Orton did it to you?"

"Dean… I… I…"

I was stumbling across my words, trying to figure out how to tell him everything. I didn't really know what to say if I was honest. He'd figured it all out by my stupid reaction to my nightmare and no amount of backtracking was going to change his mind. I'd pretty much admitted it to him so what could I honestly do to stop it?

The truth was out.

"Was he the one who did this to you, Georgina?" he asked me firmly, his hands clenching into fists at his side. He was visibly angrier now and I could tell my silence and my stuttering was making him worse. The best thing I could do was just tell him.

I sighed, my shoulders dropping. "Yes, Dean. Randy was the one who did this to me. And… and Charlotte Flair too."

"Are you serious? Both of them?!"

"Look, I can explain."

"I'm gonna kill the fucking cunt," he growled, turning on his heel and walking purposefully from my bedroom.

Oh shit!

"Dean! No!" I shouted, getting out of my bed as quickly as I could to follow him. My body hurt, my ribs were sore, and I was still in my pajamas. But that was the least of my worries. All that mattered was a very angry Dean Ambrose was currently leaving our hotel room at speed and that could very easily turn into a raging Jon Moxley.

He was through the door and out of our room before I'd even left my bedroom, his long strides meaning he was going much faster than I was. My broken body was considerably slowing me down but I knew I had to chase the man, scurrying after him as quickly as I could manage.

I couldn't let Moxley show up. No fucking way. I couldn't let him do anything stupid and make the situation worse than it already was. All the shit that had happened to me was because of Moxley's actions; no way in hell could I let him do something else. It was too uncertain and too risky.

"Dean!" I yelled at him down the corridor. "Get back here!"

Obviously he wasn't listening. He was marching right for the elevator at the end of the hallway and he was making no moves to stop. Since it was fairly late at night the elevator wasn't in use, so it arrived the second he pressed the call button, the large metal doors sliding open. Dean stepped inside them.

My ribs were killing but I didn't let them stop me, managing to reach it just in time. I slipped inside just as the doors slid closed, leaning against the wall in order to catch a much needed breath. Dean had already pressed the button for the floor he wanted, the room beginning to move downward.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, pushing air into my pained lungs.

"Reception," he said. His chest was heaving heavily and I knew he was trying to keep Moxley at bay. His eyes had already began to darken.

"Why?" I asked with worry.

"I want Orton's room number."

"No you don't," I said, leaning over and pressing the emergency stop button on the key pad. The elevator began to slow until it completely halted, leaving both of us standing in silence, staring at each other intensely, waiting for the other to back down.

"Start the elevator up again, Georgina," he said.

"No," I replied.

"Georgina…" he warned through gritted teeth.

"You're not going, Dean," I told him. "It's not happening."

"Yes it fucking is," he said, trying to reach over to the keypad. I stood in his way, refusing to budge.

"No it's not."

"Press the button now," he growled.

"I'm not pressing it, Dean," I told him. "And you're not going. We're gonna return to our room, you're gonna calm down, and we're gonna talk about this properly."

"Calm down?!" he asked incredulously. "They left you in this state and you expect me to calm fucking down? Georgina, they beat the shit out of you!"

"But that doesn't mean you should do the same back," I told him. "Don't you think that's going to make things worse?"

"Then maybe I should let Moxley do it instead," he said. "Maybe they deserve whatever he has to throw at them."

My eyes widened at this, fear seeping through my veins at Dean mentioning his name. No. no way could I let Moxley sort this out.

"No, Dean," I said. "Don't you dare bring him out."

"I'm doing everything I can right now to stop him," he said, his breathing getting heavier. "Maybe I should say fuck it. maybe I should let him take control of the situation. Orton deserves to deal with him instead of me."

I stepped forward, placing my hands on the tops of Dean's arms, squeezing them gently, keeping my voice level. I wasn't angry or in the mood for arguing anymore. All I could think of was not letting that man show himself. I'd stopped him once before, maybe I could do it again.

"Dean, I need you to calm down, okay?" I said softly, totally changing my approach. "I need you to breathe and concentrate on staying with me. In through the nose and out through the mouth. Can you do that?"

"Look what they did to you?" he shouted, his nostrils flaring, his eyes growing darker and darker. "Look how they left you? He wants to confront them and I don't want to stop him."

"Please, Dean," I pleaded, trying my hardest. "You need to relax. We need to keep Moxley at bay."

"He doesn't want to stay at bay!"

"Dean, don't you dare let him out."

"And why not?"

"Because he's the whole fucking reason they did it to me!" I finally admitted.

There, I'd said it, the entire fucking truth was out in the open for him to finally hear. I didn't want to have to tell him, but if it meant protecting Dean and keeping Moxley away, then maybe it deserved to be said.

His angry and trembling body suddenly stilled, the darkness in his eyes shifting right back to their regular baby blue, his mouth slightly agape as he stared up at me in complete confusion.

"W-What?"

I sighed, keeping a firm grip on his arms incase my explanation backfired and Moxley came out anyway.

I licked my lips and took a steady breath, unable to keep the truth back anymore. This wasn't what Dean wanted to hear, but I had to try anything here. He was already pushing too far and I'd already seen Moxley behind his eyes.

"Randy did what he did as a form of revenge for what Moxley did that time at the night club," I began to explain. "He still has marks on his throat and he wanted you to suffer like he had. So he went for me. He wanted payback and he wanted you to suffer. He figured going for a team mate was the best way."

Dean could not speak, his eyes simply blinking as he listened to me, taking in every last word I said. A heavy silence filled the small elevator once again, the only noises being our breathing. The room felt tense, my heart thumping heavily in my chest.

He was going to fly off the handle, he was going to break and march down to reception to get Orton's room number. Moxley was sure to make an appearance now. But still Dean remained quiet and unmoving. It was eerily frightening, the man as still as a statue, his face giving no expression or clue as to how he was feeling or how he'd taken my words.

I needed a reaction, I needed a response, I needed to know what I'd be dealing with.

I just needed him to say something.

His response was not what I expected.

Dean took a tentative step forward, closed his eyes and dropped his head till his forehead rested on my shoulder. His whole body felt heavy, like he'd become deflated to the point where he could hold himself up anymore. I stilled a moment, surprised to have him so close but I kept calm, keeping my hands on his forearms.

I swallowed nervously, still waiting for a verbal response.

"This is all my fault," he finally whispered.

"No it isn't," I tried, rubbing my hands up and down his arms.

"Of course it is," he said. "If Moxley hadn't done what he did…"

"You didn't ask for this, Dean," I told him. "And neither did Moxley. The night in the club where he attacked Randy, he was doing it only to protect me. His intensions were good. None of us expected Orton to respond in the way he did, not even Jon Moxley. I know he wouldn't have done it if he had. What happened to me is purely down to Randy Orton and Charlotte Flair. They are the only people to blame here."

"But if he hadn't have threatened Orton like he had…"

"Then maybe Randy would have done something far worse that night," I suggested. "We've seen what he was capable of. If Moxley had not intervened and protected me then things could have been worse. I don't regret what he did that night and neither should you. He did the right thing."

"But they hurt you, Georgina. They fucking hurt you."

I was about to speak but my voice caught in my throat as I felt his arms slowly snake around my waist, pulling me flush against his body. My hands squeezed his forearms but it was mainly out of surprise. I didn't expect this movement from him, I didn't expect to be this close to him. But it was like he needed reassurance, a physical contact in order to make sure everything was alright.

Now wasn't the time to tell him to back off. Now was the time to make sure he was okay. It was like a child needing a cuddle from its mother. So if Dean needed this, I would gladly let him hold me.

"Exactly," I said softly. "They did. Not you. Not Moxley. Them."

"Only you can turn this round and make me not to blame," he muttered, his arms wrapping tighter around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. His body felt hard and strong, yet it was oddly warm and inviting.

He was so much taller and bigger than I was so even if he was the one who needed the hug, it was like he was totally encompassing me. He completely covered and caged me, but I didn't exactly hate it. After the shit I'd gone through these last few days, perhaps a hug could help me too.

And if it was stopping Moxley from coming out, then I'd hug Dean until my arms were sore.

"Because you aren't," I said, continuing to stroke his arms. "Only they are. None of us ever predicted this and I can't blame you or Moxley for the condition I'm in."

"You're way too forgiving," he said, his forehead still resting firmly on my shoulder.

I smiled as I brought my arms around his back and finally returned his hug, holding him close, rubbing his back tenderly.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you guys," I explained to him. "I could not have you feeling you were at fault and I didn't want Moxley to come out until you had a full explanation."

I felt his back rise and fall as he breathed, resting my cheek on the top of his head, his fluffy brown hair soft on my skin. I raised my hand, stroking his hair affectionately, giving him the reassurance he needed. None of this was Dean's fault, I would never ever blame him for what happened, and I would always be on his side regardless.

Dean had gone through some shit with women during his life and it seemed I was one of the first he was warming too. I didn't want to ruin that image or break any trust he'd gained in me. I was Team Dean forever and always. Nothing would change that.

"We're gonna get them back, you know," he eventually said.

"I know," I said. "But we'll do it the proper way in a wrestling ring. No more dirty tactics."

"And I won't let them hurt you again," he said.

"I know you won't."

"I promise."

He finally raised his head, looking at me briefly with a relaxed smile before letting me go. He reached around me and pressed the button on the keypad to move the elevator again. To my relief, he wanted to go to our floor.

"Thank you."

"But first we need to tell Roman and Seth the truth," he said. "No more secrets, okay? We're a team, you always say that. And teams stick together, help each and tell the truth."

"Okay," I nodded. "I can get that."

I kept my hand firmly on his arm, rubbing it softly as we rode the elevator in silence.

The truth was out. Now we just had to wait for the repercussions.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to nattiebroskette, Titans8, espeon44, Seahawks3, Tantoune, Leah Tatyana Nicole, ambroserollinsgirl, GeorgiaDeanGirl, labinnacslove, Dawnie-7, rkogirls1, wolviegurl, ambrose-kohli-girl and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews**


	17. Promise This

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. We got a bit of a connection between our girl and Dean and we're all hoping that continues. I love writing this couple and they aren't even a couple yet! So lets keep going.**

 **Titans8 – They will eventually**

 **Nattiebroskette – He was always going to take it badly. But Georgie definitely helped calm him down. Otherwise things would have been far worse**

 **Espeon44 – Of course he is**

 **Seahawks3 – You'll have to see**

 **Tantoune – It's a slowburn, but its definitely happening. I have some great chapters and moments planned for these two**

 **kyanaM – Moxley is like the darker side of Dean. It's almost like a split personality of sorts**

 **Labinnacslove – It is assault, but she knows the consequences if she goes to the police.**

 **Rkosgirl1 – It was my favourite chapter to date. There is a definite connection forming between this pair and it's only going to get stronger. I love writing them!**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – I loved that too. It made me so happy writing them hugging.**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – Yeah, he's tamed for now. But this is Moxley. How long can it last?**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – The best thing she could have done was admit the truth. She was willing to do anything to keep him calm. And the truth was what was needed**

 **Wolviegurl – Here's the next chapter!**

 **Iceprincess1987 - Lots of questions which I know I can answer for you in the upcoming chapters**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - I live writing them together and how their relationship is developing. Its so much fun**

 **This chapter is named after 'Promise This' by Cheryl**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

"You're brave to be coming here," Becky commented as we walked through the arena Monday afternoon, The Shield boys walking in front of us. They were involved in their own conversation as I spoke to my best friend. "Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

"I've been in bed for almost two weeks," I told her. "It's doing my head in. I need to get out and get some fresh air. Stretch my limbs, look at something other than the four walls of my hotel room."

"Then go for a walk," she said. "Visit a grocery store. Go clothes shopping. You shouldn't really be coming to Raw. You're injured, Georgie. What if something silly happens?"

"Nothing silly will happen," I assured her as we all walked. "I'm here to support the boys, nothing more. I'm not about to get involved in a fight before I'm fully recovered. That would be stupid."

"As long as you're careful. You know how I worry," she said. "I don't want to be making phone-calls to your mom telling her that her daughter is in hospital battered and bruised. I've already had to hide it once this week."

"Yeah, thanks for doing that by the way," I smiled.

I didn't want mom to needlessly worry about me, especially since my injuries would only keep me out of action for a few weeks. She didn't need to know about the attack or what went down that night. As long as I was on TV tonight, all would be fine and she'd be none the wiser.

"Anything come back to you about that night?" Becky proceeded to ask me.

"Nothing sadly," I lied, feigning sadness in front of my best friend. "But the second I do, I'll go straight to the police. I promise."

"Good," she said, giving my arm a friendly rub as we walked. "Whoever did it deserves to be locked up for pulling that kind of crap. No one messes with my bestie and gets away with it."

I laughed, loving how protective my best friend was. Becky never let anyone get the best of the people she loved. She was deathly loyal, always having my back when I needed her the most. And the incident with Randy and Charlotte had brought out her inner lioness, the fiery red head constantly looking out for me, wanting to know who had caused these problems for me so she could beat them up. I was very lucky to have her in my life.

But as we walked and I looked at the three men ahead of me, I knew it wasn't just Becky who looked out for me.

Seth and Roman had been nothing but kind and comforting when I finally told them the truth. They felt bad that I'd had to keep this all a secret for so long, but with how unstable Moxley could be, they totally understood and didn't hold it against me. They were just happy the mystery was solved and that I was okay.

Much like Dean, they had wanted to confront Orton and Charlotte there and then, but after much explanation and reasoning from me, they knew it wouldn't help. In fact it would have probably made things worse. Anything we had on them, they had on Dean. That was why we couldn't go to the police. If we handed them over, the truth would come out about what Moxley did to Randy in the nightclub and Dean would be in trouble too.

None of us were risking that.

So they agreed with me that it was best to solve all this in the ring and I felt so blessed that I had friends and team mates who would side with me in this way and be in my corner no matter what. Since my introduction into The Shield, I'd come a long way with these three men, and I couldn't be prouder to call them all my friends.

Becky soon left us, heading to the girl's locker room, the boys and I deciding to go get some food. I was due to take some of my painkillers anyway and I needed to eat beforehand to do that. So food was definitely our next stop.

"Hey, stranger," came a familiar voice from behind me, one I was rather happy to hear. I turned on my heel, seeing Sami rushing forward towards me, his usual black jacket on his back, his usual flat-cap on his head.

Seeing I would be detained, Seth and Roman continued on to catering, but Dean stuck around.

"Hey, Sami," I replied once he reached me, my old friend giving me a warm yet careful hug. "Long time, no see."

An awkward cough left Dean's mouth and Sami let me go.

"Yeah I hear you've been getting into mischief again," he teased, nudging me softly with his shoulder. "How you feeling?"

"Well I've been better," I chuckled.

"I heard the damage were pretty bad," he said sadly.

"Bruised ribs, concussion, cuts and bruises, the usual," I said. "It's like I've been playing injury bingo!"

"Well you look great considering," he smiled. "You must have been well looked after."

"She was," interjected Dean, Sami and I both looking over at him as he rested against the wall next to us, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes fixed on us. "Don't you worry."

"All three of the boys took fantastic care of me," I said, my gaze drifting back to Sami. "And Becky too. She did a wonderful job."

"She did?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "I'm not surprised. Becky has always been wonderful with things like that. The woman would make an amazing nurse."

"That she would," I agreed with a laugh.

"So you out fighting tonight?" Sami asked, changing the subject.

"Sadly not," I sighed. "I'm still not cleared. But that doesn't mean I can't valet the boys to the ring, does it?"

"True enough," he said with a smile. "Just glad you're feeling better, buddy. I've been worried. Glad I was able to catch up with you."

"Same," I said, reaching forward and giving him a goodbye hug. "Let me know when you're free at some point. We'll have to do drinks. I'll bring Becky too and some of the old NXT guys."

"Sounds good to me," he grinned, returning my hug, rubbing my back in a brotherly fashion. "We could do with an NXT reunion."

Another awkward cough left Dean's mouth.

We both stiffened and slowly pulled back, taking a conscious step away from each other.

"Good luck in your match tonight," I said.

"You too," he smiled. "Be careful out there."

"I always am," I replied as he waved and backed away, walking down the corridor and leaving Dean and I to ourselves. I looked over at my friend accusingly, not at all pleased with his behaviour around Sami. It was out of order.

"Well that was rude," I said to him, glaring at him in annoyance.

"He was the one who interrupted us walking," Dean shrugged. "Technically he was the rude one."

I scoffed in astonishment. Seriously? That was his answer?

"I've been out of action for over a week," I told him. "He's my friend, he's just checking in on me. That is allowed, you know."

"Oh yeah, your _friend_ ," he said, emphasising the word.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Oh god, not this again."

"Calling it how I see it," he simply replied.

"Listen," I said, looking him square in the face. "Sami Zayn is my friend. He's been my friend for years. He isn't crushing on me. I'm not crushing on him. We have a friendship, nothing more. How difficult is that to understand?"

"The guy is all over you," Dean said. "Hugging you and rubbing your back."

"He's checking if I'm okay!" I said, my voice coming out louder than I expected due to the sheer frustration this man was causing me. "He's my friend, Dean. Except it."

"For you, yeah," he said. "That guy sees it another why."

I stared at him, my arms folded. "Why does it even matter?" I asked. "He doesn't like me in that way, but why would it matter if he did?"

"I… It wouldn't," said Dean, shifting from one foot to the other. "I just… I don't like people coming into our group like that. We have enough enemies without others getting involved. We already have to hide shit from your friend Becky. I don't want some other punk getting involved."

"Sami isn't an enemy," I said. "He's a lovely man. Besides, he's not the one you should be focusing on. I think we have bigger fish to fry in the enemy department."

"I guess you're right," he said as we slowly began to walk again. "You sure you want to be out in that ring again tonight? You know anything can happen out there."

"Well everyone knows I'm out on injury and they wouldn't dare attack me in front of so many fans and witnesses," I reasoned. "It would be foolish to do that. Besides, I got three big strong men to protect me, don't I?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "You know we won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Good," I said. "My body hurts enough. Don't want to add anything else to the long list of bruising and injuries I already have."

"I'll stay by you, okay?" he said. "Let Roman and Seth take the front. I'll stay back and keep close. Like you said, I can't see them doing anything out there. Doing shit in public is obviously not their style. They prefer the cowardly route of cornering a girl by herself in the night street instead."

His voice sounded bitter, like he had a bad taste in his mouth, and I knew Dean was doing everything within his power to remain calm and relaxed during this time. The man wanted to do nothing more than invade that ring, beat the ever-living shit out of Randy Orton and leave the man bloody and broken alone in that wrestling ring. He was angry and he was pissed, but he knew that was not the best way to go about this.

Dirty tactics and hitting below the belt had gotten me into this mess, so the best way to act now was do everything in public and do it all properly.

But whilst Dean knew this, I was afraid somebody else didn't.

Moxley was still a huge risk in all of this.

Dean could say he wanted to do this properly until he was blue in the face, but if Moxley wanted to play dirty then he would. Dean was angry enough about what had happened to me, so I knew due his nature that Moxley would be feeling so much worse. To my knowledge, Dean had kept him reasonably at bay the last week or so. He almost came out when he discovered the truth, but he'd managed to rein him back in the lift.

But what frightened me was what would happen when Dean finally saw Randy and Charlotte in the flesh. They hadn't laid on eyes on them since the secret came out, and I knew seeing them would be a trigger, the release for Moxley to come out and fuck shit up. And I couldn't have that happening. Not only would it make things ten times worse, but it would be Dean who would feel the repercussions for Moxley's actions. And I couldn't risk my friend like that.

I knew it was going to be difficult for Dean to control, but Jon Moxley could not make an appearance tonight.

"Listen," I began to say, stopping in my tracks. "There's something we need to talk about."

Dean stopped walking, turning to look at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What is it?"

I looked around, not wanting to discuss this with an audience. The corridor seemed fairly empty but I dropped my voice anyway, Dean leaning in to hear me.

"I know it's a big thing to ask, but Moxley can't come out tonight," I said. "We can't have him showing up on Raw."

Dean looked awkwardly down at his feet before looking back up at me.

"I know," he said. "We're asking for trouble if he does. But… if he's pissed, I can't always control him."

"You have to, Dean," I said. "I know it's easier said than done, but he's already done enough. We can't risk it. It'd be your job on the line, it'd be Seth and Roman's jobs on the line. Not to mention the fact that there's thousands of witnesses and-"

"I know, I know," he interrupted, taking deep and steady breaths. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was getting worked up and anxious. His body had become tense and still. It was obvious he'd already considered Moxley's presence himself. But I needed to air my feelings and say it aloud.

That man could not show up tonight.

I took Dean's hand in mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze. His eyes shot open and fixed themselves on my fingers as I linked them with mine.

"Hey, listen," I said softly. "I'm not saying this to be mean or to upset you."

"I know you're not," he said quietly.

"I just want what's best for you and what's best for us as a team," I continued. "We look out for one another and this is no different."

"I'll do what I can," he told me. "I make no promises. If he wants to come out, then he's coming fucking out. But I'll try my hardest."

"Thank you," I smiled. "And if he does show up, I'm here for you. Remember that time when I first met him and I managed to calm him down?"

Back after the incident in the night club with Randy, where I first met Moxley, my presence and my sadness had managed to back him down to the point where Dean was able to take control again.

"Yeah, I remember," he said.

"Well I can try to do that again," I said. "I don't know how, but if I managed it last time, then surely I can do it this time."

He smirked up at me, his tense and still body relaxing a little.

"I'll do my best," he said. "But if not, I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry," I said, giving him a little wink. "I got your back."

And I did. We were a team, so we supported each other. If Moxley did show up tonight, then I'd do whatever I was able to do to stop him and send him away, at least until we got out of the ring anyway.

We had to get through Raw in one piece, and that meant we all had to be concentrated and focused.

The next few hours were certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Titans8, nattiebroskette, espeon44, Seahawks3, Tantoune, kyanaM, labinnacslove, rkosgirl1, ambroserollinsgirl, GeorgiaDeanGirl, ambrose-kohli-girl, iceprincess1987, KaylsDaughterOfHades and wolviegurl for their reviews**


	18. My Demons

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **300 reviews! We actually made it to 300 reviews! Holy crap! Thank you, everyone. I bloody love my readers. You're the best.**

 **So this is my last update before Christmas, so I just wanted to wish all my lovely readers a Merry Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful day whatever you're doing and I hope you get everything you want. Enjoy the chapter, and happy holidays!**

 **Nattiebroskette – Yeah, Dean isn't very subtle, is he? Sami is clearly affecting him. I don't think he likes the guy**

 **Moxley Gal1 – Well that's what we're building towards. But Moxley is obviously gonna put a spanner in the works.**

 **Espeon44 – She will help Georgie when she needs it**

 **Seahakws3 – You'll have to see**

 **Titans8 – Seth is with Zahra in this story**

 **Labinnacslove – Yes he does, and I have the feeling he'll want to**

 **Rollinsfan4 – No, why would they?**

 **Calwitch – All 4 Shield members work perfectly together, the Authority just don't see that yet. And I can't see Moxley staying away really, can you? Lol**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – Haha! I'm sure all my readers would like that!**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Thank you! Perhaps Sami does, but I can't confirm it just yet. And I love writing jealous Dean. Its so much fun**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Maybe she could, but we aren't quite there yet**

 **Tantoune – I love building Georgie and Becky's friendship. Georgie is doing her best with Moxley, but there will come a point where even she cant hold him back.**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – He's so darn jealous. But Georgie is determined to keep Moxley away. He's already caused enough trouble and she knows they cant afford any more.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – He's definitely got a touch of the green eyed monster. I'm glad you like the slow burn. I love writing it as I get to build their relationship better**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – That is so lovely of you to say. I know I can always rely on you for a lovely review which makes me smile. These two have progressed so much and adding Sami is my way of making things go that little less smoothly. He's a nice guy rather than a nasty one, but it still puts a bump in the road for our pair. And I have so much more for this story. It's only gonna get more exciting.**

 **This chapter is named after 'My Demons' by Starset**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

I felt a massive sense of apprehension in the pit of my stomach as we walked down the staircase that evening, our music sounding loudly around the packed arena. All eyes were on us as we made our entrance, people looking at me after having not seen me on television or at live shows for a few weeks now.

I knew these three men had my back during this time and they would do everything in their power to watch over me and protect me. But this was WWE, and anything could happen here. The Authority was bound to come out after we had spoken, and I wasn't sure what would happen beyond that.

I was not in my usual ring gear. I was in a pair of black skinny jeans, black boots and a Shield t-shirt. Not only did this offer me more comfort and hide any bruises or bandages that I had, but it indicated to anyone watching, either in the audience or backstage, that I personally was not here to fight. I'd come to talk, nothing more.

We reached the barrier, Roman helping me over, all of us making our way into the ring, staring at the watching faces around us. Seth and Dean reached for microphones from a stagehand as the crowd and our music finally died down, giving us room to speak.

Once we had enough silence, Seth raised the microphone to his mouth.

"I'm sure you've all noticed that our team has been a member down these past few weeks," he began. "Four had become three, and there's a specific reason for that. Georgina here has been hurt, injured and unable to compete on The Shield's behalf. She's been taking these few weeks out to rest and recover and get herself well again, something that is going well and she's on the mend. But how does a wrestler get themselves injured in such a way, I hear you ask. She wasn't injured during a match, there were no accidents during live shows, and a person does not just get hurt as if by magic."

"That's because there was nothing magic about it," growled Dean as he interrupted his team mate. "There was nothing accidental, nothing unintended, nothing that simply happened by chance. Georgina Hale was hurt on purpose."

Whispers sounded around the arena as I stood there, allowing the boys to talk on my behalf. The crowd seemed unpleased with this revelation, boos sounding here and there. I knew The Shield were rather popular with the WWE Universe and anything bad happening to any of us never sat well with them.

"Her injuries were to send a message," Seth continued as Roman stood by me. "A message we have heard loud and clear."

"We won't name names and we won't call anyone out," said Dean, his tone bitter as he looked directly into the camera pointing to him. "But we want the world to know this. We know exactly who did this to her, and we aren't taking it lying down. We're coming for you, and whatever you have decided to start, we plan to finish."

The crowd began to cheer in support, but they were quickly cut off as The Authority's music began to play, the usual suspects suddenly appearing on top of the stage. Triple H, Stephanie, Orton, Charlotte, Kane, Big Show. They all began to walk down the ramp towards us, Roman grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind him as they edged closer.

None of us were surprised by their appearance, but that didn't lessen the worry I felt as I watched them approach.

My heart thundered in my chest as my eyes landed on the two people who had done this to me, seeing their faces, watching them as they watched me. It was the first time I had seen them since that night, and I couldn't help the dread and fear that coursed through my veins as we all made eye contact.

"How sweet," Stephanie mocked as they walked to us. "Three little boys all trying protect an even littler girl. It's quite gallant really."

"What do you want?" Seth asked, Dean's body as still as a statue as he glared directly at Randy Orton. I swallowed nervously, hoping he wouldn't try anything. Not here, not now.

I had to trust he could keep Moxley back.

"We simply came to welcome Georgina back and to wish her well," Triple H said, his smile oh-so-sickly and fake. "We take any injuries gained by our employees very seriously."

"We don't need your welcome, thanks," said Seth in a disgusted tone. I knew there was so much he wanted to say to them, but for my sake he didn't. He kept quiet, being the bigger man.

"Very rude, Mr Rollins," Stephanie said as Orton, Big Show and Kane climbed the steel steps and entered the ring. I instantly drew closer to Roman, the Samoan standing protectively in front of me. "That's no way to speak to a well wisher."

"Like we said, we don't need them."

"Well we wanted to welcome her back regardless," Stephanie said. "Boys, please offer her and The Shield our… best wishes."

And then, within seconds of Stephanie finishing her sentence, Kane, Big Show and Orton launched themselves at us. I screamed, each man defending themselves as best as they could, Roman pushing me aside so that I would not get hit. Dean avoided Big Show, ducking underneath a punch, Seth defended himself against Randy, leaping out of the way of an RKO, whilst Roman took on Kane, slapping him before he could grab him in a choke slam. I backed myself away to the safety of a corner, watching as the six men began to fight.

Seth managed to get rid of Orton, kicking him away whilst Dean did well against Big Show, everything seemingly going well.

But when I looked over at Dean, I knew things weren't right.

As Seth kicked Orton, he stumbled across Dean's path, falling through the ropes and out of the ring before standing up again right beside the man. It was like the battle with Big Show had been a momentary distraction, but that distraction was now gone and Dean's focus returned to the one man he hated above any other.

The way he was holding himself, the way his nostrils were flaring, the way he gritted his teeth, the darkness that was seeping into his eyes. Panic struck me like an electric bolt as I looked at him, seeing him slip away second by second. He was glaring at Orton intensely as he tried to get back into the ring and fear gripped me.

 _No… Please… Not now…_

Moxley was coming.

"Roman!" I cried, rushing over to my team mate as he threw Kane over the ropes of the ring and down onto the floor below. He looked over at me. "It's Dean."

His steely grey eyes wandered over to Dean, realisation hitting his face instantly as he saw exactly what I was seeing. Dean was getting worked up and Jon Moxley was slowly taking over. My voice must have been more urgent than I first realised as Seth looked over too, all of us moving in one fluid motion, reading each other's minds and moving on reflex.

As Kane got back into the ring, we all slipped out, Roman grabbing Dean along the way. We left The Authority in the ring and didn't look back. We ignored the crowd as they booed our enemies. We ignored the Authority theme music as it played around the arena. All we were concentrated on was walking up that ramp and getting Dean back to our locker room as quickly as possible.

He was struggling in Roman's strong grasp, but he held him tight, all of us running through the backstage corridors as quickly as our panicked feet could carry us. We finally reached the locker room and entered, Roman practically throwing Dean inside in order to get him as far away from the door as possible. No sooner had the door closed did Seth lock it firmly, all three of us looking at the angry man before us.

There was no sign of Dean Ambrose left in his. This was pure Jon Moxley.

His face was red, his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. His muscles were flexing, his hands held in fists at his side. His knuckles were white from frustration as he pushed forward to get to the door. Thankfully Roman was able to push him back.

"Let me the fuck through!" he demanded. "NOW!"

"Back off, Moxley," warned Roman, the Samoan not standing for his shit. Seth and Roman had dealt with Moxley several times in the past so I trusted they knew what to do now.

"No, you back the fuck off, pretty boy," he growled. "There's a man out there and I want his blood all over my fucking hands."

"Calm down, Moxley," said Seth. "This isn't the time and it's definitely not the place."

"I don't give a fuck!" he yelled. "Let me fucking past right now and let me out of this room or I'll take you out first."

"There's no need for that," said Roman, continuously pushing him away from the door. "We're trying to help."

"Then help by opening the FUCKING DOOR!" he shouted, spit flying from his raging mouth as he did.

I jumped at his loudness, my body shuddering in fright. I'd never seen Moxley this angry or this wound up before. Seeing Randy in that ring tonight after what had happened must have hit Dean harder than any of us thought it would. Moxley was coming out tonight whether any of us liked it or not.

But none of this was Seth and Roman's fault. They were simply looking out for Dean and trying to protect him. Moxley should not be taking his frustration out on them.

"One more time," seethed Roman, squaring up to Moxley. "Yell at me one more fucking time."

Moxley smirked, looking Roman in the eye. "Don't try me, Ro. Dean might be soft around you but I'm not. Now open the goddamn door and let me at him or feel my fist in your face."

 _Oh fuck…_

This was getting too far now. Not only was Moxley getting unruly and unstable, but he was pushing Roman to the point where he was ready to fight back. We couldn't have this, we couldn't have divisions in the team because of Moxley being a total dickhead. This needed to stop.

"Enough!" I said, pushing my way through and standing in between the two men. It was stupid and it was dangerous, but I had to trust neither of them would start a fight whilst I was standing there. "This has gone too far now. We have enough fighting to do with people out there without bickering between ourselves too."

Roman instantly got the hint and backed away, his eyes never leaving Moxley as he stood beside Seth, but Moxley wasn't so accommodating to my request.

"Butt out, Georgina," he demanded. "You're hurt enough, don't get fucking involved in this."

I turned to face him, adrenaline coursing through my veins as I looked into his almost black eyes.

"Well I am involved," I told him. "And I'm putting a stop to this. Moxley, you need to calm down."

"Georgina…" he said warningly, his teeth gritted. He seemed to have an edge of restraint about him, like he was using all his energy to hold back whilst I was standing there. Well I was going to take advantage of this fact and calm Moxley the hell down.

Dean's body was shaking as Moxley took hold, my feet taking slow and tentative steps towards him until we stood toe to toe. He was much taller than I by at least a foot, but despite my size I had to take as much command as I could. He watched my every moment, his deep black eyes never moving from me. His nostrils flared but he didn't make a move.

A loud silence hung in the room, all eyes on us as I carefully lifted my arms, placing my hands on his forearms, taking gentle steps, making sure what I was doing was alright. He jumped at my touch, his body still trembling as I swallowed. I breathed in and out as he glared down at me.

"You don't have to be so angry, Moxley," I said softly. "We're not here to upset you. We only want to help."

"Then open the fucking door," he said to me, his voice carrying an undertone of anger and resent. He was getting more and more pissed off by the second and I knew there was no time to hang around. We needed Dean back now.

I stroked my hands along his arms, feeling every hair on his skin and every muscle that flexed at my touch. I could see his chest rising and falling heavily and quickly as I moved my hands over his arms and up to his clothed chest, my palms feeling his thundering heart beneath them. I needed to distract him and keep him calm.

The way I'd brought Dean back before was through tears. And whilst I could not cry now, I hoped showing a form of care and emotion would help. That's what my tears were after all – Emotion. Feelings. Concern. As horrible and cruel as it sounded, I needed to use all these things to manipulate Moxley in order to get Dean back.

By forming a connection, by providing a distraction, perhaps I could bring him back this way instead.

I watched as his chest stopped moving, his breath catching in his throat at my touch, his eyes looking at my fingers as they rested on the black vest of his ring gear before they cautiously looked up at my face again.

"Moxley," I said softly. "I need you to listen to me, okay? Can you listen to me?"

"What are you doing, Georgina?" he asked breathlessly, his words coming out as more of a whisper. If it wasn't for the silence in the room I would not have been able to hear them.

"This anger and aggression, this need to get out of the room and get to Randy, there's no need for it," I began to tell him. "What will it do? What will it achieve?"

"It'll make him hurt," he told me, his hands suddenly grasping my wrists. I gasped at the sudden movement, but I stood my ground. He held them tight but didn't move my hands from his chest. "It'll make him suffer, just like you have."

"But we agreed, didn't we? We agreed to sort this in the ring, not out of it."

"No, you and Dean agreed that," he told him. "That had fuck all to do with me, sweetheart."

"Then let Dean sort it," I begged. "Leave it alone, leave it between Dean, Roman, Seth and I. Moxley, you don't need to worry yourself like this."

"Too late for that," he replied.

"But by acting like this, Randy isn't the only one suffering. Dean is. The boys are."

"So?"

"I'm suffering too, Moxley," I told him, taking the plunge, removing my wrists from his grasp and moving them to cup his face. It was dangerous and wrong to manipulate his emotions like this, but I needed to get Dean to the forefront of his mind. "We all are. So stop this. Calm down and let Dean sort this out instead."

He was listening closely, his attention peaking with every name that rolled off my tongue.

"It's not in my fucking nature to back down," he argued.

"Then do it for me," I begged. "Please, Moxley… Bring Dean back."

He watched me for a few moments and I could practically hear the cogs whirling to life in his head. I swallowed nervously, watching the darkness in his eyes, hoping with everything I had that they would soon return to their baby blue. His jaw had tensed up, his gaze flickering all over my face.

I ran my thumbs over his face, feeling the harsh stubble on his cheeks, being as gentle and tender as I could be. Moxley was so used to anger and violence and harshness. Perhaps a little sweetness and care was what he really needed.

"Is that what you really want?" he finally asked me.

"Yes," I nodded. "Please bring him back."

He was silent for a few moments before one word left his mouth.

"Fine…"

My hands remained on his face as that familiar baby blue finally returned, Moxley seemingly leaving without question. His facial expression morphed, his eyes blinking quickly as Dean returned, my hands finally letting go as his face. He looked around, his body breathless, looking at me before looking at Seth and Roman behind me, quickly realising what had happened.

"Shit…" he muttered.

"Dude, you okay?" Seth asked.

"I'm… guessing Moxley was here," he stated.

"Yeah, he came," said Roman as I took a step away to give him some much needed space.

Dean nodded in acknowledgement, running a hand through his hair. "I… suppose I should shower then."

"Dean, are you-" I started.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine."

He didn't really say much else, the man turning on his heel and walking over to the bathroom cubicle to wash and shower. I sighed, hoping he was alright. I knew when Moxley came it was a big thing to deal with, but he seemed to be getting stronger. He shouldn't let this get him down or set him back. Moxley had gone, after all.

"How the hell did you do that?" Seth finally asked.

I turned to look at him. "Do what?"

"Get him to not only calm down and listen, but you let him bring Dean back," he answered. "Moxley never takes note of what people say or want."

"I don't know," I said. "I did it once before and just tried to do it again. I wanted to get through to him. Maybe something I said made him listen."

"Either way, you gotta remember how to do that again," Seth said. "You were able to control the guy. And that's a pretty big deal."

I supposed after years of being in the presence of the unruly side of Dean, to Seth and Roman this probably was a big deal. To me this was just a way to help, to keep Moxey calm and allow Dean to take back full control of his mind. I saw what it did to him and how it made him feel.

But not only that. By controlling Moxley, we could sort this whole Authority situation out in our own way.

And that was the biggest deal of all.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thank to nattiebroskette, Moxley Gal1, espeon44, Seahawks3, Titans8, labinnacslove, Rollinsfan4, calwitch, GeorgiaDeanGirl, rkosgirl1, ambroserollinsgirl, Tantoune, WeirdGeekyGoof, ambrose-kohli-girl and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews.**


	19. Can't Stop The Rain

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I hope you all had a great Christmas and received everything you wanted. I had a wonderful day with friends and family. I can't believe how quickly this year has flown by. Soon it'll be 2017. And I have plenty planned for next year so I hope you're all ready to read!**

 **Also so sad to hear of the passing of Carrie Fisher this week. As a massive Star Wars fan, Leia has been my favourite character since I was about 5 years old. So to hear she'd died was incredibly sad. RIP, Carrie. You will be missed.**

 **Nattiebroskette – She has this undeniable control, something I don't think either of them understand at this point.**

 **Titans8 – No**

 **Espeon44 – She will soon enough**

 **Seakawks3 – Merry Christmas to you too**

 **76ers – If you been for Fraternize, then I have no plans to, no**

 **Labinnacslove – Definitely. I don't think Dean/Moxley even realise yet, but there's something there**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Feelings are brewing for sure. Georgie is different and Dean is seeing that**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – She sees his pain and she wants to help. She cares for him, the two of them have been through a lot together. And that care allowed her to gain control. And I think Dean/Moxley has that care too in order for her to take control. Their bond is growing.**

 **Wolviegurl – It will come in time. I need to build their relationship first**

 **Guest – Feelings are brewing, that is for sure. Whether they realise it yet is another thing**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – We certainly have.**

 **Tantoune – This chapter was intimate and emotional, and they're my favourite sorts of chapters to write and to read. It's one of my personal favourites so I'm glad you enjoyed it**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Even though they were all in the room, I wanted to write it as if it were only Georgie and Dean there. All they would see is each other. She's making an impact, that's for sure**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Wouldn't we all wanna touch Dean's face and chest! Haha.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – You're reviews always bring a smile to my face! I like your views on Sami in this story. Sami Zayn is one of my favourite wrestlers so I had to include him in some way. I always aim to try something different in each story I write, so for this one I made the alternate interest for the OC to be a good guy, and one she knows well. They've known each other for years, so there's a definite bond. Dean is jealous of any man she gets on well with or is particularly close to, so Sami is in the firing line. But I have plans for that whole story arc. I will be reading your next chapter this week. Over the xmas period I haven't been able to get online much so I have a few of my updated stories to catch up on and read.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Can't Stop The Rain' by Cascada**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

Raw that week was in Las Vegas, so as previously discussed a few days previously the four of us spent the time at Dean's apartment rather than stuck in the usual hotels. I couldn't complain – I'd much rather be somewhere homely where I could do what I wanted rather than constrained to an alien hotel room that countless people before had stopped in.

Not only that but it gave me a further insight into The Shield's lives. I would be seeing Dean's home and his personal place. The place he lived and spent his down time. Not only that, but Roman's wife and Seth's girlfriend would be visiting too, allowing me to get to know that side of the boys better too. I couldn't wait to meet the girls, not only as it would give me a break from living with three men, but it would allow me to bond with them and get to know them, something I'd wanted to do for weeks now.

I was really looking forward to the week or so I'd be spending here.

The flight was easy, especially as my injuries were much better now. I was in less pain, the bruising had practically vanished and I was able to get around easier without needing to stop for a break. I felt ready to exercise and to train again, my body craving the wrestling ring. So whilst Roman fetched Galina from the airport and whilst Seth went to meet Zahra as she drove into the city, Dean and I agreed to go on a run once we were all settled into his apartment. It was a nice easy way to bring myself back into exercise and activity. Plus Dean knew all the best and quietest places to go running.

So with the easy flight and the quick taxi ride from the airport, we made it to Dean's apartment on Saturday morning without issue. We climbed the flights of stairs until we reached Dean's floor, the man pulling out his key and letting us inside.

Dean's apartment was modestly sized, nothing too extravagant or excessive. It was plainly furnished with a kitchen area and living area, several doors leading off to a bathroom, Dean's bedroom and a guest room. The living area housed two large sofas and a widescreen TV. French doors led out to the apartment's balcony, the Vegas lights shining brightly beyond them with an amazing view. There weren't many personal touches with only a few photos dotted here and there, all of them of the boys. It seemed Dean liked the simple look.

That said, the place was nice, it was quaint, and it was typical Dean.

I really liked it.

Since Roman was spending a night in a hotel with Galina, the couple wanting to spend some quality time alone together after being apart for so long, it was decided that Seth and Zahra would take the guest room whilst I would set up camp on the sofa. I had no problem with this. After all, Dean was entitled to sleep in his own bed and I wasn't going to deprive Seth and Zahra from sharing a bed together. My injuries were so much better now so I was glad to take the sofa.

Once all our bags were unpacked and sorted, Roman bid us goodbye until the next day and Seth left to meet Zahra, leaving Dean and I alone. We quickly changed into our running gear and headed outside into the fresh Las Vega sunshine to enjoy a bit of exercise. Grey storm clouds were gathering in the distance but they weren't ready to hit us just yet. We planned to get home before the rain hit anyway.

xXx

We started our run at a steady pace, warming up our bodies and getting them prepared before we really began to get into it. Once we were both ready we decided to move quicker, doing some really hard work this time. We didn't speak much, too concentrated on setting a good speed and getting our technique right. In fact we were about 10 minutes into our run before either of us decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, let me know if I'm pushing too hard with this run, okay?" said Dean as we ran side by side. "I know you aren't able to run to your full potential with your injuries, so give me a heads up if I'm going too fast."

"Will do," I puffed out. "But I'm managing for now."

"Good," he smiled. "Not finding it too difficult?"

"Nah, I can cope," I smiled, taking a sip of the water I was holding on my hand. "My body isn't feeling as bad these days."

"How are your injuries anyway?" he inquired.

"Well they're well enough for me to run," I chuckled. "But I'm feeling so much better. I can actually get out of bed in the morning without wanting to scream at the top of my lungs. I may even be able to put up some sort of a fight on Raw on Monday."

"That's definite progress," he smiled, pleased with my answer. "We finally got our fourth member back."

"You know me," I said as we continued to run. "They were never going to keep me down for too long."

"Glad to hear," he said, keeping at my pace. "I didn't like you not being out there in the ring with us. It was weird."

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno. I guess it's just odd being out there just three of us now," he told me. "I know you've only been with us for a number of months, but it's like you've always been here, like you've always been part of the team. We fucking miss you when you aren't around, and we've felt your absence in the ring when you haven't been there. I'm just glad you're fighting fit again."

I was rather surprised by this revelation but I couldn't suppress the pleased and blissful smile that slid onto my lips at the unexpected sound of it.

"R-Really?" I asked, making no effort to hide the happiness from my voice.

"Of course," he shrugged. "We're a four piece team now, not a three."

"Wow…" I said in pure astonishment. "We've really come a long way since those early days, haven't we?"

We slowed our pace until we came to a halt, taking a quick drink and having a short break before we would start up again.

"You're not kidding," he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I've done a total one eighty, kid. Who would have thought?"

"You wouldn't even look at me for that first week I was here," I said. "Not even a glance."

"Don't remind me," he said. "And don't fucking rub it in. I don't need I told you so's. I was an idiot back then. Pure and simple."

"But look where we are now," I smiled. "We're friends, team mates, pals. You've even missed me fighting alongside you. Never did I think during those first few days that we'd make it this far."

"But I'm glad we did," he grinned. "You let me see the error of my ways and… I dunno… I've come to like you, kid. You're alright."

He nudged me playfully with his shoulder, light giggles leaving my mouth.

"Well you aren't so bad yourself, Ambrose. And I know-"

A rumbling in the distance cut me off, both of us looking up at the sky, seeing the source of the noise and the large gray clouds rolling in above us. The sound of thunder echoed loudly. Slowly but surely gentle drops of rain began to fall around us, dampening the floor as it slowly got heavier.

"Shit," Dean groaned. "I thought we'd beat the rain."

"Let's get back to the apartment. I don't wanna be out here when it really hits," I suggested, Dean not questioning me, both of us turning on our heels and running as fast as our feet could carry us.

The rain became progressively heavier as time passed, coming down in an absolute downpour within seconds. It was hitting us hard, soaking us and drenching us till our clothes hung to our bodies and our sneakers squelched with each step.

I shivered, brushing my soaked bangs from my face, relieved to see the apartment finally in sight. We ran into the building and ran up the stairs at record pace, finally out of the wet and the cold.

No sooner did we enter the apartment did Dean rush into the bathroom and grab two fresh clean towels. He gave one to me and I immediately began drying my dripping wet hair, shivering as I adjusted to the warmth of the living area. I was absolutely drenched, my clothes clinging to me, water droplets rolling down my body as I fought to dry my hair. My brown hair was so long that I'd need to blow dry it for sure, but the towel was helping, drying it to the point where it was no longer dripping.

I brushed it away from my face before rushing to my case, grabbing some dry clothes and rushing to the bathroom in order to change. The sooner I was out of these damp clothes, the better. I changed into some black leggings and a Shield t-shirt, running a brush through my damp hair before emerging, seeing Dean crouched in front of his fireplace. He was trying to get it started, but he hadn't changed from the moment he stepped through the door, his clothing and body soaked, his hair dripping wet. His towel remained on the arm of the sofa unused.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, still rubbing dry the ends of my hair with my towel.

"Trying to get this goddamn fire started," he said. "As you can tell I don't really use it much."

"But you're soaked, Dean," I noted. "Why don't you go get changed and then fix the fire?"

"I've started now," he said, still messing around with the knobs around the fire. "Besides it won't take me long to sort."

I walked over to the open kitchen area and switched on the kettle to boil, thinking a nice warming hot chocolate or coffee would be just what we needed right now. I pulled out two clean mugs and began adding the ingredients whilst the kettle boiled. I glanced over to the living area, seeing Dean still messing around with the fireplace. This was clearly taking longer than thought and he would sure to catch a cold at this rate.

"Dean, go dry off," I insisted.

"I've almost got it, I'm sure I have," he said.

"You're going to get ill if you stay in those wet clothes," I told him as I walked over to him. "Grab that towel and dry your hair at least."

"I'm shit at that kind of stuff," he told me, his head still in the fireplace.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Girl stuff," he said. "Drying hair, wrapping a towel round your head, all that crap. I usually just let it dry straight out the shower. Vegas is usually hot enough that I can do that shit. Trust today to be the one day where the weather sucks."

"Well then I'll help you," I said. "The fire can wait, you can't. We've only just got me back in the ring. The last thing we need is to lose another one of us for a few weeks through illness."

He sighed and eventually stood up, wiping his eyes as water from his wet hair dripped into them.

"Fine, grab the towel," he said. "I can sort the fire in a while."

I took the dry fluffy towel in my hands as Dean walked to his bedroom. He quickly changed into something dry and came back to the living area once again, walking over to me. He was far too tall for me to reach so he sat on the arm of the sofa. I leaned over and began to softly rub his hair with the towel, being gentle so as not to hurt him.

Dean simply sat there allowing me to dry his hair, letting me do what I needed to. As a woman, I'd done this many times before, but as I stood there, carefully drying his hair, it reminded me of myself when I was younger.

When I was a child, my mother would bathe me and then always wrap me up in a towel that would go around me three times over to keep me warm. It was always so soft and fluffy and my mother could cuddle me up into it. Then she would dry me off, get me dressed and towel dry my long hair softly. She was always so loving and tender and sweet as she did it, being careful not to pull or tangle my hair, rubbing my scalp and rubbing down my long brown hair until it was suitably dry.

So as I stood there with Dean, I almost felt is if I was mirroring my childhood, Dean in my role with myself in my mother's roll. It was strange, but oddly relaxing, and I found myself smiling on more than one occasion.

Dean stayed still, allowing me to do what I had to, little mewls and noises leaving his mouth as I moved my hands, rubbing his hair and massaging his scalp. A few of the noises were louder than others.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said from under the towel. "Just feels damn good."

I laughed lightly, rubbing his hair a little more. "I still can't believe you don't know how to do this. It's so easy."

"You're a girl, you know how to do this shit," he told me. "Like I said before, my mother was a piece of shit and I had no other real women in my life. I had no one to teach me this sort of crap."

"It's just rubbing your hair with a towel, Dean," I smiled. "It's hardly rocket science."

"Well either way, there's no chance I could have done as good a job as you're doing," he told me. "Those hands of yours are magic."

I could not help the warmth that rose into my cheeks at his words, my face becoming a little flushed. I bit my lip, those little moans still leaving his mouth as I decided his hair had to be drier by now. I left the towel on top of his head but lifted it out of the way so I was able to see his face. Half damp strands of hair fell over his forehead as he looked up at me.

"How's that?" I asked him. "Hair feel better?"

"Much," he smiled. "That felt fucking amazing. That is one hell of a skill you have there, Georgina. May have to ask you to do that every time I have a shower."

My cheeks reacted instantly, flushing even brighter at his words, my entire body feeling embarrassed as I felt my face light up red. I bit my lip, stuttering over my words at the simple thought of seeing Dean Ambrose every time he had a shower.

"I… I… I mean, I could show you how t-to do that. It's, uh, it's not exactly hard."

"Yeah, but my hands are heavy and hard. Yours are gentle and delicate."

My face was as red as a ripe tomato by this point, and as I felt myself getting more and more flustered, it seemed I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"You okay, kid?" Dean asked me in confusion.

"Yeah, fine," I said, brushing my hair back and taking a tentative step back. "I'm fine. I just-"

But I was swiftly cut off as Dean's front door opened and Seth Rollins entered the room. His face was like thunder as he slammed the door shut. Dean and I both looked over at him, frowns appearing on both our faces.

Seth was alone.

"You're back early," Dean noted, pulling the towel from his head and resting it around his shoulders.

"Where's Zahra?" I asked.

"She's not coming," he said, marching across the room to the bathroom.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"She's working," he said. "Took a last minute shift at work even though she knew she supposed to be coming fucking here. And then waited till the last goddamn minute to tell me and waste my time. So she won't be visiting."

He entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, effectively ending the conversation.

Seth was pissed and his girlfriend wasn't coming. And as we heard the bathroom door lock, it seemed he obviously didn't want to talk about it. I looked at the closed door sadly, my emotions taking a drastic change to how they were only a minute ago.

Before I'd been embarrassed with butterflies in my stomach and a blush on my cheeks. Now I only felt sadness and pity.

I didn't want this to ruin our trip. I just hoped Seth was okay.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to nattiebroskette, Titans8, espeon44, Seahawks3, 76ers, labinnacslove, ambroserollinsgirl, WeirdGeekyGoof, wolviegurl, guest, GeorgiaDeanGirl, Tantoune, ambrose-kohli-girl, rkosgirl1 and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews**


	20. Ticking Bomb

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Happy new year! It's our first chapter of 2017 so I hope you're ready for it. I've had such a busy Christmas and new year that I've only just about found time to write this chapter. It's meant I'm behind on the fanfics I read myself so I definitely need to catch up with all the stories I follow. But the holidays are over now so normal service should resume.**

 **Guest – I picture Georgie looking like the actress Lily James with brown hair and bangs. But obviously feel free to picture her however you like :)**

 **Labinnasclove – Who knows what could have happened had he not interrupted!**

 **Titans8 – He sure is**

 **Espeon44 – Yes he does**

 **Seahawks3 – We'll have to see what happens for both of them**

 **76ers – Happy new years to you as well!**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – I'm very certain they'll get another chance to be alone in the future.**

 **Tantoune – Their relationship is definitely going and it slowly seems the feelings are going both ways**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – They were, I loved Georgie and Dean in this chapter**

 **Guest – Well Dean is a very jelous person, so perhaps something as simple as cheering up Seth might set him off. Who knows. But I agree, feelings are definitely flaring up**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Georgie has always seen him as this team mate she has to impress. But now she's done that and is getting to know him, she's realising how good a guy he is. It seems feelings could slowly be coming into the mix. And I love the rain too. I live in England so we get a lot of it lol**

 **Guest – Aww thank you so much. Their little love story is slowly unfolding see you'll have to see what happens**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – It was very sweet and cute moment between Georgie and Dean. But don't worry, G always has a plan to cheer a friend up**

 **Fifa4Jaidon – Thank you so much. This is a Dean/OC so they will be a couple eventually**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - Im really enjoying exploring their relationship so its all good fun to write. Im glad you like it too. And i will read your chapter this week. Im so sorry. Ive been so behind on my reading due to the holidays**

 **This chapter is named after 'Ticking Bomb' by Aloe Black.**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

"So, you busy tonight?" I asked Becky as we sat in catering the afternoon before the next live show, drinks in hand. I sipped on the warm coffee in my mug, needing the pep that the caffeine would give me.

"I don't think I am," said Becky thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm organising a few drinks with some of the old NXT guys and The Shield," I explained. "Nothing big, just a casual get-together. Seth has been mopping around for days now and I need to do something to cheer him up. Dean knows a great bar in the city so I thought we could all go to unwind and hang out."

"What's up with Seth?" she asked me curiously, glancing up from her coffee.

"Ugh, what isn't up with him," I said, rolling my eyes. "His girlfriend was supposed to be flying in to visit him this weekend since we're all crashing at Dean's place but she bailed last minute. Poor guy has been sulking ever since and I can't take it anymore. None of us can. We want the old Seth back. So I'm gonna by him some alcohol, get him drunk, surround him with friends, and put a smile back on his face again."

"Girlfriend troubles, eh?" Becky asked as she took another sip from her cup. "Poor fella. I suppose outside-of-work relationships are hard to keep considering the job we have and the amount of time we spend on the road."

"Which is exactly why he was excited to see her," I said. "He's been counting down the days. She didn't tell him until he literally reached their meeting place. The guy had to drive all the way home with a face like thunder."

"What a bitch," commented Becky. "Bit of a dick move to leave telling him that late."

"Agreed," I said. "So I think tonight will get him to his old self again. Or at least part way to himself. So are you in?"

"Course I am, girl," she grinned brightly. "I'm never turning down the chance to party with my best friend."

"Correct answer," I smiled, looking up just in time to see Sami enter catering. "Hey, Sami! Over here!"

I raised my arm and waved it, quickly grabbing my friend's attention. He made himself a drink and began to make his way over to us.

"Hey, Georgie. Oh… hi, Becky," he said in greeting, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. A tinge of red spread across my friend's cheeks but I thought nothing of it as he took a seat at our table. "Not interrupting am I?"

"Course you aren't," said Becky sweetly.

"In fact you came at the perfect time," I told him. "Night out tonight at a bar in town that Dean has recommended. You in?"

"I was going to get an early night tonight," he said, his tone unsure. "I was up at six this morning for a gym session and-"

"Come on, Sami, it'll be fun. Please say you'll come," insisted Becky. "It won't be the same without you there."

He looked at my best friend with wide and intrigued eyes, that same red appearing on his face, his tone changing almost instantly. "Sure, I'd love to. I'll definitely be there."

 _Weird…_

I looked at him sceptically, his sudden change not what I'd usually see from him. Sami was usually shy and reserved, but if he didn't want to do something he wouldn't do it. However one word from Becky and his mind changed immediately.

 _Do you think he…?_

This was definitely odd and I wanted to ask him about it. But a stagehand came to our table, swiftly stopping the questions I was ready to ask him.

"Erm, Becky, you're needed in the back for a few photos," the stagehand said, the red head standing up from her seat. "It shouldn't take long."

"I'll be right there," she said before turning to us. "I guess I'll see you two later on. What time are we meeting?"

"Drinks at 11?" I suggested. "I'll text you the details."

"I'll be there,"

I smiled at her. "See you later on."

We bide her goodbye and she rushed off leaving Sami and I by ourselves, both of us quickly finishing off our drinks. Once we were done, we left catering, heading down the corridor to our locker rooms.

"So who is coming tonight?" Sami asked.

"Well, us three," I started. "Sasha, Bayley, Finn, Neville, Enzo and Cass."

"So all the NXT crew then," he grinned happily. "Feels like forever since we were all together."

"I also asked the guys too," I quickly added. "They're always fun on a night out. Plus Seth needs cheering up since his girlfriend was a no show this weekend."

"No show?"

"Long story," I said, waving him off. I wasn't in the mood to repeat the story again. "Point is Seth feels like shit and we need to fix that."

"Well Seth, Dean and Roman were technically NXT once. Seth was even the first champ. So I guess they count and can come too," he chuckled.

"I figured it was fine as they don't have plans," I said. "And Roman is bringing his wife too. So we all get to meet her."

"You sure Dean is going to be happy about me coming?" he strangely asked.

I glanced curiously over at him. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno," he said thoughtfully. "It's just a vibe I get from him. He seems rather cold and abrupt when I meet him. I sort of get the feeling he doesn't really like me."

I wasn't at all surprised by Sami's revelation. After all, Dean had never tried to hide the fact he had some sort of issue with the Canadian. I personally didn't get it at all, but Dean was not fond of my friend. And Sami could clearly see this too.

"I mean, I wouldn't say he doesn't like you," I tried.

"Don't cover for him, Georgie," he said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "It's obvious to see. The guy is entitled to his opinion. If he doesn't like me then he doesn't like me. I just don't want tonight to be awkward with both of us there."

I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Hey, everything is gonna be fine," I assured him. "Tonight is our big NXT reunion and a way to cheer Seth up. It's not about Dean Ambrose. If he doesn't like it then he fuck off back to the hotel. We're gonna have fun, I promise."

"Only if you're sure," he said, his voice a little unsure.

"I'm certain," I told him, throwing an arm around his shoulder in a sisterly fashion. "No way in hell can we have tonight without the amazing Sami Zayn to drink us under the table."

We both began to laugh, my arm tightening around him.

"I guess someone has to drag your drunken ass home tonight. Obviously I can't say no then, can I?" he smiled, placing his own arm around my shoulder.

"Good, because you're coming tonight," I said as I looked up at him. "I'll give you my finisher if you don't come."

"Well I don't want-"

He stopped talking and quickly removed his arm from me, stepping away a little so there was a suitable distance between us. I didn't quite understand at first, my face looking up at him in utter confusion. But as I followed his line of sight to see what had caused his sudden distance, everything became clear.

Down the corridor stood Dean Ambrose… and he did not look happy.

"Oh for god sake," I mumbled to myself as he began to march towards us heavy. His strides were long and his face was set angrily. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest, waiting to hear what he had to say. He reached us, his eyes pointed at Sami the entire time. "Can we help you, Dean?"

"We're needed in our locker room," he said, glaring holes in Sami's face, my friend swallowing heavily under the intense stare. "We're first on the card tonight."

"Okay," I said. "Well let me finish my conversation with Sami first and I'll be right there. You carry on."

"Don't worry, I can wait," he growled, looking Sami up and down with a disgusted look on his face. Sami shifted from foot to foot and I could sense how uncomfortable he was.

This was just plain ridiculous if I was honest. All this anger, all this hate, all this animosity… It was unwarranted, it was stupid and it was doing my head in. Sami had done literally fuck all to Dean and the guy hated him as if he'd just shot a puppy or something.

I wanted to stand my ground and show Dean that he couldn't just act this way. But that wasn't fair on Sami. Things were already awkward enough and I didn't want to make him feel any worse. So I sighed and decided it would be best to leave and get them as far away from each other as possible. At least tonight there would be more people around so hopefully they wouldn't bump into one another and make things weird.

"Fine, I'm coming," I sighed, turning to Sami. "I'll text you the details about tonight, okay? I hope you come."

"Sure," he smiled at me. "Have a good show out there tonight."

"You too," I said.

"See you later, Georgie."

He waved goodbye, heading down the corridor until just Dean and I were left in a deep and aggravated silence, one where I was ready to burst. My eyes slid up to gaze at his now calmer face, a vast contrast from the one he held only moments ago. Gone was the anger and irritation, replaced with ease and victory. It was almost like nothing had even happened.

Well something had happened.

I had said nothing all this time about how he treated my friend and how obvious his hate was. But I couldn't hold back any longer. I was a ticking time bomb and I was finally ready to go off.

"Come on, we need to go change," said Dean, turning to leave.

"What the fuck, Dean?" I asked, causing him to turn back to look at me. "What the fuck was that?"

"What was what?" he asked innocently.

"No, don't you dare try that," I said angrily, pointing a finger at him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. This is getting ridiculous!"

"Not my fault he's uncomfortable around me," he shrugged.

"So you do know what I was talking about."

"The guy needs to lighten up," he said. "He scares too easily."

I clenched my teeth together in frustration. "You're really starting to piss me off now, Dean. Big time."

"Why? Because I'm calling out your little admirer?"

"No, it's because your behavior is completely unacceptable!"

"Well you know what? He pisses me off too," he finally admitted.

"Why?!" I exclaimed. "What's he done? What's he actually done?"

"It's the way he is… the way he acts…"

"The way he is?" I questioned. "You don't like him because of the way he is?"

"I can't help it."

"Is it because you think he's a threat to The Shield?" I asked. "Because he's not. We know who the real threat is. It's the people who beat me black and blue and took me out of the ring for weeks. Sami is one of the good guys. Hell, he even backed me up and chased Randy and Charlotte away the one time they cornered me in the Performance Centre, for Christ sake!"

"It's not fucking that."

"Then what the hell is it?!" I demanded.

He was frustratingly silent, his lips pursing as he thought his answer over. Finally he spoke.

"I just don't like him, okay?" he shouted. "Is that what you want me to say, Georgina? I don't fucking like the guy."

"So you're finally admitting it," I said angrily, my hands clenched into tight fists at my sides. "Are you gonna tell me why?"

"I just fucking do," he said. "It's as simple as that. No reason, I simply do not like him. End of."

I glared at him with complete fury and utter rage. I could not believe that his reason for hating him was just because he simply did. What pathetic excuse was that? Sami had done nothing wrong, and he had definitely done nothing to garner Dean's hatred or dislike.

"You sound like a complete idiot right now. Did you know that?" I said calmly to him. "Hating someone for the sake of hating them without taking the time to actually get to know them. It's wrong, Dean."

"Well it's how I feel," Dean told me. "I don't like Zayn and I don't like him around you either."

"He's my friend," I told him. "A friend that I've had for years. I friend I've known a lot longer than I've known you. What gives you the right to just come in like this and act the way you are?"

I could see his jaw tensing, his anger rising with mine, the two of us in stare off.

"You wouldn't understand," he told me.

"Maybe not, but the only thing I'm understanding right now is that you're being a complete and utter asshole."

And he was. How dare he say these things about my friend! How dare he think he can act a certain way and control aspects of my life. No fucking way! I was not taking his bullshit. Dean was a wonderful guy and a fantastic friend and team mate. I'd grown closer to him these last few weeks and had seen a side to him people rarely saw.

But right now I was not liking this side of him and I was refusing to stand for it anymore.

"Fuck off, Georgina," he growled, that familiar darkness appearing in his eyes, Dean demeanour slipping away as someone else tried to take control. But this time I didn't care.

"No, you fuck off, Dean," I said. "And before he even tries to come out, Moxley can fuck off too. I'm going to the locker room. You can come when you've pulled your head out of your ass and stopped acting like a total dick. I'm going to change."

And I walked away, leaving him alone in the corridor, not looking back as I went.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to guest, labinnacslove, Titans8, espeon44, Seahawks3, 76ers, GeorgiaDeanGirl, Tantoune, ambroserollinsgirl, guest, rkosgirl1, guest, ambrose-kohli-girl, KaylsDaughterOfHades and Fifa4Jaidon for their reviews**


	21. A Sadness Runs Through Him

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Another day, another chapter, and we're getting into some good territory with this story. I'm really excited for the next few chapters coming up. They're going to be fun and drama filled so I hope you're all ready for it.**

 **Also if you haven't already watched it, go watch the Kenny Omega vs Okada match from Wrestle Kingdom 11. It was epic! Easily one of the greatest matches I've ever seen. My fiancé is a total Omega fan-boy so we watched it together and we loved it!**

 **Nattiebroskette – You're right, he needs to be careful. But Dean has never been in this situation before where he actually cares for a woman, so he's at a loss over how to act. But he does need to watch himself**

 **Titans8 – I have plans for Seth and plans for Becky**

 **Espeon44 – Of course they will!**

 **Seahawks3 – You'll have to wait and see**

 **76ers – Seth definitely needs a better woman in his life**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – Georgie ain't takin' no crap!**

 **Tantoune – Jealousy is an ugly trait and it's hitting Dean hard. He definitely needs to wisen up and be careful**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Dean is totally new to all this, but he's going the wrong way about it. he thinks he's right, but instead it's going to push Georgie away. He needs to rethink his tactics and listen to Georgie more if he has any hope of getting her back on side**

 **Labinnacslove – Oh yes. Jealousy is the perfect word to use for Dean Ambrose at the moment**

 **Deanee – That's fine, that's your opinion. Thanks for the review!**

 **Angelsdee327 – Hahaha! Yeah, it is certainly a weird position to be in to be telling a guy and his personality to fuck off**

 **Wolviegurl – Yes he is!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Dean is very threatened, and since he's never been in the position of caring for someone before, its making him act irrationally.**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Georgie is her own person and she isn't going to take shit from someone, especially when it's unwarranted. And yes, you definitely guessed Sami's intentions off the bat lol**

 **DeeMarie426 – Time will tell. But he's going to have to eat a lot of humble pie when the truth does come out**

 **Guest – I think since he was so vile to her at the start, there's no way Dean could go as far as liking her. That's why she doesn't see the truth. Plus his ugly side is overshadowing a lot right now**

 **This chapter is named after 'A Sadness Runs Through Him' by The Hoosiers**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

Raw wasn't the easiest of shows to say the least. Far from it. In fact I couldn't wait for the whole thing to end so that we could just get out of there and have some fun. It felt weird, it felt awkward, and none of us seemed ourselves.

Dean and I weren't talking, Dean seemed to be in the worst of moods, and Seth was just moping around and sulking the whole time, barely making conversation with anyone. The only good thing about Raw was we got to see Roman again and we finally got to meet his wife.

Galina was absolutely adorable. The woman was wonderful. She seemed so sweet and kind and lovely. She was drop dead gorgeous, and the way she and Roman were around each other made my heart want to melt. They were so in love and so happy. It was a lovely sight to see.

Not only that but she seemed like such a nice and genuine woman. She greeted me warmly and spoke to me like we'd known one another for years. We had only met for a matter of minutes before the show but I knew I already liked her.

But once the pleasantries were out the way and Raw began, the awkwardness soon returned. Roman did his best to smooth things out, but it's sort of hard when two members of the team aren't speaking to each other, and the other member doesn't want to speak to anyone at all.

It was safe to say our match tonight was quick and straightforward so that we could get out of the ring and back to our locker room. It was a mixed tag match with myself and Roman going up against Dana Brooke and Dolph Ziggler with Dean and Seth supporting us from the side of the ring. We won, of course, but the pin could not come quick enough.

I was just dying for the night out where I could be surrounded by my other friends and would have a better chance of getting Seth out of his shell.

So once Raw was finished and everyone was showered and changed, we all met at the bar in the city that we'd agreed on.

Well, I say all of us… Dean politely excused himself from the night's plans, opting to stay at home rather than come out with all of us. I personally didn't give a shit as it would offer me a welcome break from the guy after our argument, but I hoped it wouldn't play too much on Seth's mind. He still had Roman, Galina and I there, plus many people from the roster. And his friend not being there was not a slight on him. But it still had me concerned.

Then again, Dean would be the least of his worries anyway since what was happening with Zahra weighed more heavily on his mind.

I brought him drinks, people tried talking to him and Galina even tried to get him up to dance once or twice. But nothing was working. Seth still wasn't reacting to anything. So I stepped away from my conversation with Becky to go and talk to Mr Rollins.

"Hey, come on, cheer up," I said, gently nudging Seth with my shoulder as I took my seat. "Tonight is supposed to be about putting a smile on your face, remember?"

"I guess," he said, gently tearing the paper label from his bottle of beer. "Just kinda hard."

"Well you're surrounded by friends, alcohol, a nice bar… what's not to enjoy?"

"Not all my friends."

I sighed, knowing exactly who he was referring to.

"Hey, I have no problem with Dean being here, he was the one who chose not to come."

"I get that and I understand that. I just hate it when you guys fight. We had so much of it at the beginning that it's horrible to see it again. I just want you both to get along."

I looked at him for a few brief seconds before I spoke. I hated what I was about to say considering I wasn't in the wrong, but I knew it would cheer Seth up.

"Tell you what, next time I see him, I won't shout and I wont argue. I'll sit with him, talk with him and hash all this out."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said. "You're right, we had enough of this stupidity at the start of my time with The Shield. I don't exactly want a repeat of that."

"None of us do."

"So do you feel a bit better now?"

"A little, I suppose…" he said as he turned back to play with his now empty beer bottle.

But he didn't seem any happier. In fact he just seemed worse. He wasn't even trying to cheer up or join in with anything. Seth had been quiet throughout the entire show tonight and it was something that was so odd and alien to see. He was usually so cheery and so happy, but tonight he had been the exact opposite. The anger he had felt initially had now turned into sadness and it made me wonder what exactly was going on in his head.

Sure his girlfriend had not come to visit him this weekend, but there would be plenty of other opportunities for them to get together. And Dean and I were arguing but I'd come up with a solution to fix that. It made me wonder if there was more here than he was saying. It seemed the sadness ran deeper than we first expected for him to act this way.

This wasn't the usual Seth and I wanted to find out what had him so down.

I lowered my voice, leaning in a little so as to not let anyone else hear in on our conversation.

"Seth… what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he said as he glanced over at me.

"I don't know," I said. "I just feel this is going beyond what's happened this weekend. Is it still because of Dean and I?"

"No, not at all," he assured me. "You said you're going to fix things and I totally trust that you will."

"Then is it because of… Zahra…?"

The way his nostrils flared and his eyes grew sad and heavy told me I'd hit the nail on the head. This was definitely to do with the man's girlfriend.

"You don't wanna hear about it," he said. "I'm just being a miserable mopey bastard. You don't need to listen to my problems."

"Hey, that's not true," I said softly to him. "Of course I do. That's what friends are for, right? To listen to one another's problems? You helped me out with my problems on more than one occasion so I want to return the favour. I haven't met Zahra so I can't make too much of a judgement, but I'm happy to give you advice."

"I thought tonight was supposed to cheer me up, not make me worse," he said, chuckling lightly.

"Perhaps a woman's point of view might help," I said, encouraging him to speak. "And anything you say can stay between you and I. I won't tell a soul. Promise."

He stared at his empty beer bottle for the longest time, my eyes watching him closely, practically seeing the cogs turning in his head. I knew he was trying to make a decision and weigh up the best things to tell me. But this was Seth's issue, he could tell me as much or as little as he wanted to. I just wanted to help.

"Things… they haven't been great between Zahra and I for a long time," he began. "Things aren't what they used to be. We talk less, we see each other less, and when we're together, we aren't as… intimate as we used to be. I don't know if it's our jobs or the distance or the fact we see one another so rarely, but we aren't as we once were. I dunno, it's strange."

"That happens to couples sometimes," I said.

"This weekend was sort of the last straw. We haven't seen each other in two whole months, and that's a long time for us. I've missed her and I couldn't wait to see her. But putting an extra shift at work before seeing me, a shift which she wasn't obliged to do and could have easily said no to… it's made me wonder how important I am to her. I think we're really drifting apart."

"Well do you love her?" I asked.

"Of course I do."

"And you want to be with her?"

"I…" He was thoughtful for a second or two. "I used to. I mean, I still do really. But at the rate things are going, I don't know how long it can last."

"You need to talk to her, Seth, and hash all this out. You need to discuss any issues you have and try to fix them. And if that doesn't work, then you can call it a day. But at least you will have tried to fix it. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't try. And who knows, things might work out."

He looked over at me with a half smile.

"You're exactly right. Things need to be talked about."

"Go visit her on our next set of days off," I suggested. "Hell, go in the next few days if you have to. Look what this is doing to you, it needs to be sorted soon."

"I know," he nodded. "I guess I can look online at flights in the morning."

"Please do," I encouraged him. "I want the old Seth back. I miss him. We all do."

"Thanks, Georgie," he smiled. "I think a drink is needed. I've been staring at this empty bottle for ages now. You want anything?"

"No, you go ahead," I smiled, my friend standing and walking over to the bathroom first. I watched him go, resting back in my seat, hoping my bit of advice would help.

Relationship problems were never fun for anyone, but Becky had said before how difficult outside relationships could be to maintain due to our schedules and how much we travelled. Seth just needed to speak to his girlfriend and talk things out. It was the best thing he could do and the only way he was going to sort this. No matter the outcome, at least he will have tried. Then he can move on regardless of what happens.

The scraping of a stool moving along the floor pierced my ears, catching my attention and causing me to look towards the bar. I frowned at first, not recognising the person in the darkness of the bar, but the leather jacket and fluffy brown hair soon gave away who it was.

I was surprised to see him here after our argument, but I supposed he would show up eventually for the sake of Seth. He wasn't sitting with us and I wasn't even sure he had seen us yet. But he was here.

Dean fucking Ambrose.

He waved over the bartender as he took his seat, a bottle of whiskey and an empty glass soon being brought to him. I watched as Dean filled the glass up to the brim before drinking it down in one gulp, already filling it up again. I sighed, watching as he slowly knocked back glass after glass of whiskey. I didn't want him getting drunk or inebriated. I knew Dean could handle his drink, but he wasn't exactly in a good place after our argument. I had enough to deal with trying to help Seth. I didn't really want to add Dean to my list too.

But I figured it was best to leave the man to himself at the end of the day. Seth needed us more and Dean hadn't even wanted to come tonight in the first place. If he got himself into a sorry state, it would be his own fault and it would be none of my business. Seth had real problems. Dean was just being a grumpy bastard.

That's when 'Little Monster' by Royal Blood began to play through the juke-box, the opening guitar riffs of the song quickly grabbing my attention. I loved this song and so did Sami. It was a song we often screamed out full blast together, something we'd play video games to. We'd even seen the band in concert with a few of the other NXT guys once when they played a gig in Florida.

After the argument with Dean and the cold shoulder he was currently offering the group, I really needed distracting right now. Becky was with Sasha sorting her makeup out in the toilets, Roman was too busy with Galina, and Seth was still in no mood to dance despite tonight cheering him up a little.

So I tore my eyes away from Dean, stood up, walked over to my buddy and shook him gently on the shoulder.

"Yo, Zayn," I said, my friend looking up from his drink. "Come on, we're dancing. This is our jam, remember?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Hale," he laughed as he stood and we went to the small dance-floor situated by the jukebox. We shuffled in amongst the other dancers and began to move to the music.

There was nothing graceful or fluid about our movements. In fact we looked terrible, but we didn't care. It was one of our favourite songs and all we wanted to do was head-bang and play air guitar in time to the music. We mouthed the words to each other and moved our bodies in a completely un-orderly fashion, loving every second of the song. My long hair was flying around in every which way, but I didn't care one bit. I was having a fucking good time and that's what mattered.

We were jamming like 12 years olds going to our first concert, totally uncoordinated, but that was just Sami and I. That was our friendship. We were goofy, we were silly and we had fun. That's what Dean didn't understand. There was nothing bad or underlying in our friendship. We were just the best of friends, seeing each other as practically brother and sister.

But as I chanced a glance over in Dean's direction, it was pretty obvious Dean didn't see it in that way. He'd clearly managed to spot us in the crowd of dancers.

His blue steely eyes were fixed on me like a pair of magnets, following my every movement, assessing my every action, judging everything I did. His mouth was set into a tight line, his body twisting around so he could watch me from his seat. His back remained hunched over, but I could tell from that angered look on his face that the last thing he wanted to see was me enjoying myself with Sami Zayn.

 _Seriously… what the actual fuck is his problem?!_

But I didn't have a second to consider the answer before Dean pushed back from his stool, leaving an empty glass and empty bottle of whiskey on the bar, standing up and staggering out of the bar.

I shook my head, the man clearly drunk as he slugged his way to the exit. He'd gotten himself in a pointless state for god knows what reason and now he was going to struggle to get home. He was being ridiculous, petty, and a little pathetic if I was honest. I was dancing with a friend, there shouldn't be an issue. But from Dean's reaction he had made it an issue.

Well I didn't care. If he wanted to act like that then he could. I was not getting involved in his stupidity.

And then Seth's words began to annoyingly echo in my head as I watched Dean walk out of the bar...

 _I hate it when you guys fight. We had so much of it at the beginning that it's horrible to see it again. I just want you both to get along…_

Dean was going to struggle. He was taking this all harder than he should, and he clearly needed help.

I sighed, knowing I'd obviously have to be the bigger person in this situation. It had become abundantly clear that Dean was not going to make the first move in fixing this, so I would have to instead, especially with the state he was in. And I had promised Seth I'd talk to him.

So I excused myself from Sami, claiming I was going to the bathroom, when instead I headed for the exit, ready to finally speak to Dean.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to nattiebroskette, Titans8, espeon44, Seahawks3, 76ers, GeorgiaDeanGirl, Tantoune, KaylsDaughterOfHades, labinnacslove, Deanee, angelsdee327, wolviegurl, ambrose-kohli-girl, rkosgirl1, DeeMarie426 and guest for their reviews**


	22. Undisclosed Desires

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I want to start off by saying how happy I am that Tyler Bate won the WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament. Not only is it wonderful to see my home country getting its own title, but Tyler Bate is from my hometown of Dudley! The guy literally lives 5 minutes away from me! It's awesome and I'm so proud of the guy for winning.**

 **Get ready for this chapter. Lots of drama and a lot of plot progression here, folks.**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – Tell me about it. but Georgie knows when she has to take the lead and step up**

 **Labinnacslove – It's clear for everyone to see that Sami doesn't like her that way except for Dean lol!**

 **Tantoune – Poor little Sethie. He just needs some love. And we all know the talk isn't going to go that smoothly haha!**

 **76ers – Thank you**

 **Titans8 – He sure is**

 **Nattiebroskette – Hahahaha! I hope you're ready for this talk**

 **Espeon44 – He will in time**

 **Seahawks3 – Thanks for the review**

 **L – Aww thank you so much. I have quite a few story ideas planned that I will be writing in the future. I'm not in school, but I do have a University degree in English Literature**

 **Moxley Gal1 – It's pretty obvious to see why Dean hates Sami. I'm sure Georgie will learn the truth soon enough**

 **Guest – A drunk Dean is never a good thing to confront, especially when jealousy is the cause of his drunkenness. Georgie is gonna have her hands full.**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – I wanted a different dynamic in this story, so I figured making the love rival not only a friend, but someone who isn't even really a love rival. It's made it all so fun to write**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – Georgie always puts her friends first and always strives to find the best course of action. She's a clever girl.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Dean has never been through anything like this before and he doesn't know how to act or what to do. He's confused and is acting on instinct. All I can say is you are going to love this chapter, my dear.**

 **DeeMarie426 – Fingers crossed, eh?**

 **Brookeworm3 – It's something I have considered to put in this story. But you'll have to wait and see if anything like that actually happens**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I love a good cliffhanger. And jealous Dean is very fun to write**

 **This chapter is named after 'Undisclosed Desires' by Muse**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

I walked out of the doors of the bar, the cool night air fresh on my face, waking me up instantly. I breathed out, the condensation from my mouth indicating that it had dropped colder as the night had gone on. I glanced around the empty street, looking for the man I was after. He couldn't have gone far, not this quickly.

"Dean?" I called out loudly. "Dean, are you there?"

There was no immediate answer so I walked a few paces away from the bar, my eyes scanning the entire area carefully.

"Dean? It's Georgie. Where are you? I wanna talk."

Still nothing. So I shouted a little louder.

"I know you're around here, Dean," I called. "Please, I'm not here to fight or argue. I just wanna speak to you."

The man was highly intoxicated from the empty bottle of whiskey he'd left behind in the bar, so I hoped he was alright and not slummed out in some alleyway or on some street walk, half conscious from the drink. I pinched the bridge of my nose, these thoughts causing more worry to cross my mind.

 _Damn it, Dean…_

I shouldn't worry really. Not only was Dean a grown man but he'd made the decision himself to drink so much alcohol. No one had forced him to drink so excessively or stupidly. But I knew I couldn't help but worry. I always worried about my friends regardless of whether we were talking or not. The look on his face as he left proved he wasn't exactly in the best of places right now.

 _Goddamn, is Roman literally the only sane one out of the three of them right now…?!_

"Dean!" I tried again, raising my hands to my mouth and cupping them so as to make my voice seem even louder. "Dean Ambrose! Dean-"

"Excuse me, miss," a voice said from behind me, almost causing me to jump right out of my skin. I lowered my hands and turned to see a tall man standing there looking at me expectantly. He looked a little scruffy, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "You got any cigarettes?"

"I don't, I'm sorry," I quickly said, turning around, wanting to get back to the task at hand. I raised my hands to shout, but I was interrupted once again.

"Then have you got a lighter?" he asked me. "I only have one cigarette left, you see."

I looked over at him, trying to keep the frustration at bay. It wouldn't be fair to take my anger out on a stranger. "I haven't. I don't smoke, sorry."

"You got 20 bucks I can have then so I can go buy some?" he said, stepping closer to me.

"20 bucks?"

"Yeah, gimme 20 bucks, girl."

I frowned at him, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was a bit bold to ask a stranger for something like that, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry, are you actually asking me for money?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'd rather ask than just take it," he said, stepping much closer this time. So close, in fact, that I instinctively took a step away from him. "Unless you wanna do it that way around, of course. I don't mind just taking it."

A smirk slid onto his tiny lips and my guard immediately went up. This was no normal stranger asking for a favour. This man obviously wanted more.

"Look," I tried. "I don't have any cigarettes, I don't have a lighter and I certainly don't have any cash to give you. I just want to find my friend, okay? So I'd appreciate-"

"I wasn't asking," he interrupted, instantly grabbing out for my purse. Thankfully my reflexes were a hell of a lot quicker than his, my hands pulling my bag behind me and out of his reach before he could even get close.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed, looking at him in shock.

It was pretty obvious what this guy was doing and I wasn't going to let him. Being mugged was not on my list of things to do tonight. I just needed to get away from him and return to the bar as soon as possible. I needed my friends right now.

"Give me the fucking purse!" he yelled, his reflexes much quicker this time. He pushed me roughly backwards until I hit the wall of the building behind me, my head hitting harshly off the concrete. I saw stars for a few brief moments, but my years in the ring had allowed me to take these sorts of hits well. I was able to see again just as he pushed himself against me. His hands went to my purse, pulling at it roughly. "Give it me right now!"

"Get off!" I tried, pulling the purse back, the two of us involved in a sort of tug of war. I wasn't letting this go. I had my phone in there, ID, money, important things to me. I wasn't going to let some stupid prick run away with it all because he wanted a pack of cigarettes.

"Don't try me, missy," he growled. "You don't wanna try me."

"You don't wanna try me either," I argued back. Little did this guy know I could put him into an arm bar within seconds.

"Have it your way," he said, his hand reaching for his pocket, pulling out something small and shiny. With one hand he tampered with the item and flicked it, the item turning into a sharp switchblade.

 _Oh my god!_

"Holy shit," I whispered, my voice shaking with fear as I quickly realised he was armed.

Horror gripped me, my body freezing automatically. This was not a fight I could win but it definitely one where I could get seriously injured. My hands trembled as I held onto my bag, realising how damn serious this situation had just become. This wasn't just some idiot after my purse. This was an idiot who was highly dangerous.

"Sure you still wanna fight?" he chuckled darkly.

"Look, it doesn't need to go this far," I tried, doing my best to reason with him. "You can have the money and the phone just don't-"

A whoosh of air caused him to fly back, his hands letting go of the bag instantly as he disappeared from in front of me, landing harshly in the ground in front of me. I wasn't sure what had happened at first, but as I saw a hand pick him back up and throw him harshly against the wall beside me, it didn't take me long to figure it out.

"You think it's funny to threaten a woman like that?" growled Dean, his hands grasping the collar of the man tightly, pushing him so hard against the brick surface that he had no way of escaping. "You think it's big of you to pull a FUCKING KNIFE ON HER?!"

I stood there, my hands trembling so much as it held my bag that the entire thing was shaking. I watched him with wide eyes, trying to calm my pounding heart down and regulate my breathing to something normal.

"I-I'm sorry," whimpered the mugger, his whole demeanour changing now Dean had shown up and brought a real fight to him.

But the more I looked at him and saw the dark eyes and the angry set features, I quickly realised this wasn't Dean at all.

This was Jon Moxley.

"Not fucking good enough," Moxley growled, lifting the man merely by his collar and throwing him roughly to the ground below. He fell with a clatter, his face hitting off the concrete below. The man coughed and spluttered, spitting a bit of bloody from his mouth. Either he had broken a tooth, broken his nose or bust his lip from the contact.

Without barely a second to think or move, Moxley was on him, flipping him onto his back before laying into him with punch after punch to the face. The knife had long gone, skidding from his hand and across the floor after he had fallen, sliding out of sight. I was grateful because with the way Moxley was laying into him, a knife would be a dangerous weapon to be holding in his defense.

With hard and heavy fists, punch after punch connected with the man's face, the echoing of each hit causing my face to cringe and my stomach to tie into knots. It wasn't like the guy didn't deserve it – he had threatened me with a knife whilst trying to mug me after all. But it didn't lessen the horror of the scene. It still didn't make it any easier to watch.

A sickly feeling was rising higher and higher within me and I knew this couldn't go on. If this had been Dean, there was a chance the onslaught would eventually stop. But this was Moxley, and he could quite easily keep going until there was no life left in the mugger.

So with cautious and tentative steps, I pressed forward, trying to grab the lunatic's attention.

"Moxley," I said timidly, still trying to find my voice. But it was useless. I could hardly be heard through the wave of punches still flying around.

So I cleared my throat and spoke more firmly this time round.

"Moxley! That's enough!" I said boldly and cleanly, Moxley stopping his movements immediately, reacting to my voice without a second thought. He dropped the man's bloody body and stood, stepping away from him, standing protectively in front of me.

I was surprised to see the man struggle to his feet. This was a relief really as it meant Moxley hadn't actually killed him. But as he wobbled and stood, Moxley was in his face again.

"Leave," he growled. "Get the fuck out of here and don't you dare come near her again. You hear me? Disgusting little cunt! I want you gone. And if one word of what happened tonight gets out to anyone, I'll find you and I'll finish the fucking job. Got that?"

"Y-Yes," the man whimpered.

"Now get the fuck out of here."

The man didn't think twice. He turned on his heel and dashed away as quickly as his feet would carry him. I watched him go before turning to Moxley, wanting to make sure he was okay.

He stood there with his back to me, his shoulders heaving heavily as he fought to catch his breath. I could hear the heavy puffs that left his nose, his fists clenched tightly at his side. This had exhausted him as much as it had exhausted me.

"You okay…?" he asked me deeply, looking over his shoulder, scanning his dark eyes over my body.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Perfectly fine. H-How about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm always okay," he told me. "Just wanted to make sure I got to you in time."

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

"Heard you shouting," he told me. "So I came running."

"Thank you," I said. "I don't know what he would have done otherwise, especially since he pulled out that switchblade. I wasn't expecting that."

"Anytime," he said. "Like you said, as team mates we look after each other. I'd like to see the Canadian do what I did, but I'm glad you're alright."

 _Hang on a moment… What?_

I almost couldn't believe what he'd said at first, my mind thinking that my ears were playing tricks on me. But no, he had. He'd actually said it; he'd referred to Sami yet again.

"Excuse me?" I said incredulously.

"I didn't see your little boyfriend come running to save you, did I?" he smirked. "Guess he's not that great after all, not when it takes a better man to run to your aid."

My mouth hung agape as I stood there in shock. I could not believe after what had happened and what we'd both just been through, he was using this as a way to get one up on Sami. This was completely unbelievable and I could not believe he'd even thought it! So I finally broke and I finally snapped.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked, my tone a mixture of astonishment and anger. "Please tell me you aren't being serious."

He turned to fully face me, his tall body towering over me.

"He wasn't the one to save you, sweetheart," he said, pointing at his chest. "I was. Me. Lover boy can't beat that, can he?"

"I just got attacked!" I exclaimed loudly. "I almost got mugged. The dude threatened me with a fucking knife! And all you can say is how happy you are that it was you who got here instead of Sami? I can't believe you!"

"Just calling it how I see it."

I shook my head.

"You are pathetic," I told him. "I honestly can't believe this right now. You need to get this through your thick skull - Sami is my friend. One of my best friends, and one of the greatest men I have ever met. He's in my life, deal with it."

"I'm having to deal with it every fucking day, believe me."

"What's the issue, huh?" I asked him bluntly. "Why do you hate him? He has never done anything to you and yet you have this terrible hatred in your heart for him. What is your fucking problem?"

And with that single question, I opened up the biggest can of worms I could have ever opened.

All of a sudden Moxley marched forcefully towards me, his eyes fixed firmly on me, pushing me up tightly against the solid brick wall behind me. His hands immediately went to my hips, holding me in place, his face mere millimeters from mine, the smooth and quick movement of his actions causing the breath to catch in my throat.

All my anger vanished, surprise and bewilderment replacing it.

 _What is he doing…?_

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked deeply.

"Moxley…?" I whispered breathlessly.

"You just don't fucking get it, Georgina."

"G-Get what…?"

"The reason I act the way I do towards him, the reason I almost hate him, the reason the guy gets so far under my fucking skin," he said through gritted teeth.

His hands tightened on my hips as he spoke, the need to get air into my lungs almost reaching desperation. I could hardly breathe and had to remind myself several times to do so.

"Then tell me," I somehow managed to get out, needing him to calm down.

"He wants something that I want, something that I crave, and it drives me mad that he might get it first."

"W-What does he w-want?" I asked. There was a quiver in my tone.

"You know exactly what he wants," he told me. "But I want it more than him. So much more. Practically since day one and I didn't even realise it. Not back then anyway. But now I've never been so sure of how much I want this in my whole life."

I swallowed down the large lump in my throat, my heart pounding so heavily I was afraid it was about to burst from my chest. His closeness was making it difficult to think straight but I had to keep focused. My arms hung limply at my side, my hands clammy, not knowing what to do or where to touch. So I let them hang there, letting Moxley take the lead of whatever this was.

"Then tell me what he wants… tell me what _you_ want," I urged, my voice shaking as I spoke, almost afraid to hear the answer.

His thumbs began to make slow and light circles against my hips, goosebumps appearing on my sensitive skin as he lifted my top a few centimetres until his hands grasped the bare skin. A light gasp left my lips as he did, his black eyes staring so deeply into mine than I was terrified to look away.

"Don't play games, Georgina," he said. "I know you've figured it out by now. The things you do, the things you say… you have absolutely no idea how you make me feel. How you make _us_ feel."

"U-Us?" I stammered, my mind unable to comprehend what he was implying.

 _Surely not…_

"Dean feels it too. In fact he feels it a hell of a lot worse than I do. He's tried to hide it for so long and keep everything at bay, but he forgets I see everything he sees. I feel everything he feels. Every desire he has, it hits me too. And over time it's affected me as well. So now I feel the same. Dean and I feel completely the same."

My body began to tremble, his hands pulling me closer with every word that left his lips, my stomach doing somersaults as he pressed me flush against his hard chest, his nose suddenly brushing against mine.

"Y-You're drunk…" I tried.

"Maybe so, but I'm sick and fucking tired of holding back, especially because Ambrose doesn't wanna rock the boat. He'd kill me for telling you the truth but by this point I don't care, especially if there's the threat of losing you to someone else. To Sami fucking Zayn. Dean tries to push me away each time thoughts of you cross our mind, but he knows I'm just a physical manifestation of his true feelings, his true thoughts, his real desires. And it's about time you fucking knew them."

 _Holy shit…_

Oh my god. What was he saying? What was he doing? Surely this couldn't be happening right now. But as his hands slid teasingly up my body until they held my waist, I knew it was. A chill ran up my spine and a gentle moan left my wet lips as he ran his nose along my jaw, my eyes unable to stop themselves fluttering closed. I could feel his hot breath against my scorching skin as he breathed my scent in heavily. I suppressed the urge to moan again, using my voice instead.

"Moxley…"

"We've been hiding for too long and I've had enough," he whispered, pulling back. I opened my eyes, staring up at him, the serious look on his face filling me with both fear and anticipation. "Well no more."

"Then tell me," I said, wanting to hear the actual words from his lips. My mind was in a spin and I needed something concrete to concentrate on. This was insane enough as it was.

"Maybe Sami Zayn isn't the only man with feelings for you," he told me. "You might want to look a bit closer to home, Georgina. Because Dean Ambrose and Jon Moxley have their sights on you too."

His eyes bore heavily into mine, holding them, making sure I didn't look away. It was like he had me hypnotized. He was hesitant at first but he slowly pushed forward, his lips brushing against mine softly, like a delicate kiss from a feather, a small whimper leaving my lips at the teasing touch.

I couldn't be quite sure what was even happening here, but there was a small and excited part of me that wanted him to push forward and make this into a proper kiss. Not a teasing touch, but a real and heart-melting kiss.

 _Dean... Moxley..._

And then he was gone, stepping away from me, my body finally able to breathe again. I was brought back to reality in an instant, suddenly remembering I was in a cold and dark street in the middle of Las Vegas. I opened my eyes up, staring at Moxley as he stood there giving me a long and lingering look. He didn't speak but I could see the cogs turning in his head, thinking over his next move, wondering what he should do next.

"I'd hurry back to the bar if I were you… You'll be safer when you're with Seth and Roman," he finally said, giving me one last look before turning on his heel and walking away.

I wanted to follow him, I really did, but I could not move, my feet glued to the floor, my body completely frozen in shock over what had just happened.

His behaviour, his actions, his hatred for Sami… it all finally made sense, and I didn't quite know what to do with the information I'd learned tonight.

Dean Ambrose… Jon Moxley… one and the same person… they liked me.

They wanted me…

Fuck…

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to GeorgiaDeanGirl, labinnacslove, Tantoune, 76ers, titans8, nattiebroskette, espeon44, seahawks3, L, Moxley Gal1, guest, ambrose-kohli-girl, WeirdGeekyGoof, KaylsDaughterOfHades, DeeMarie426, Brookeworm3 and rkosgirl1 for their reviews**


	23. Remember The Time

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Wow, mega response for the last chapter! Moxley expressed his and Dean's feelings! It took us 22 chapters but we finally got there haha! Now we finally get to see where we go from here. There's a lot for Georgie to think about.**

 **Also, we hit 400 reviews! How freakin nuts is that?! Thanks you lovely lot for all your kind words and feedback. I really do have the best readers and supporters :)**

 **Labinnacslove – Too true! I think it's pretty obvious to everyone but Dean that Sami doesn't like Georgie in that way.**

 **Guest – There's plenty of other fanfiction out there if OCs aren't your thing**

 **Nattiebroskette – Glad to hear. I aim to please.**

 **76ers, espeon44 – They sure did!**

 **Seahawks3 – Thank you**

 **Titans8 – No he won't**

 **Inspiredbydoubt – Haha! I love a good cliffhanger. Thank you for the support**

 **Vampirefreak4eterity – I need to finish the story first before I consider any kind of sequel lol**

 **Brookeworm3 – It was a very small kiss, merely a touching of lips. Thank you for the support**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – Lol! Perfect reaction**

 **Rkosgirl1 – I wanted this kiss to be different. I wanted to be subtle and teasing. But it's left our girl very lost and confused**

 **Moxley Gal1 – Its an interesting scenario because it's two personalities in one person, and it's something Georgie needs to balance and figure out. But I have plenty ideas for this going forward**

 **Tantoune – It was a case of when, not if, and now Georgie knows the truth. They both like her and they both want her… and she is very confused!**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – You know I always love your reviews! Dean and Moxley are one and the same, although they differ in personalities, their feelings and emotions are the same. If one likes her, they both like her. And now Georgie has to contend with the two sides of this man. The side that can be relatively caring and normal for her, and the crazy side that can protect and frighten her.**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – Moxley was the only one to admit it really. Dean has fought with his emotions too many times that it was going to take someone as bold and outgoing at Moxley to admit the truth**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Thank you for the ongoing support!**

 **Calwitch – There's a lot for her to consider after what has happened and her mind is all over the place. I think she needs to take it one step at a time. Her priority is herself and Dean. That's what is important**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – It needed someone as bold and brave as Moxley to admit the truth. And yes, Georgie needs something strong after all that**

 **Guest – I put her in tricky situations as it furthers the plot, but also helps strengthen the bond between her and Dean. Some things can bring them closer**

 **Guest – I think Moxley knew he'd said and done enough. Leaving was best in that moment.**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free -Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you're enjoying catching up. Am loving reading your feedback**

 **Dawnie-7 - Welcome back. Hope you are well. I know what you mean, the whole Trump thing is awful. Its like Brexit over on my side of the pond. Hoping things get better for us both! Continue to enjoy the story!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Remember The Time' by Michael Jackson**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

I barely slept that night.

How could I? Thoughts were buzzing around my head like flies, refusing to let up, stopping me from getting the rest I dearly needed. It was like an onslaught, like my mind was overwhelmed with everything flying through it. And who could blame it.

He liked me. He actually liked me.

They both did.

And my brain could barely process this information.

It was so surreal, so bizarre, so out of the blue that I'd have thought I'd dreamt it. Perhaps I'd had far too much to drink or I was getting my own life confused with some TV show I'd been watching. Maybe I had an overactive imagination or perhaps my dreams had been so vivid and realistic that I thought them to be true. But I'd had barely any sleep in order to dream, so that couldn't have been what happened. No, this had been real life, Moxley had admitted it to me.

Dean Ambrose liked me.

He treated Sami like utter shit, spoke down to him, and turned his nose up at him constantly… all because of his feelings for me.

I stared up at the white ceiling of Dean's living room as I lay in my camp bed, running a hand through my long brown hair. Seth was sleeping softly on the sofa nearby, but my ears had drowned out the soft breathing that left his mouth or the quiet hum of the early morning traffic from the city beyond the window. I was far too distracted to concentrate on anything else but the flurry of thoughts scurrying around my mind.

How could he like me? Me, little old me, silly little Georgina Hale. It wasn't possible, was it? It just couldn't be, not if you looked at the facts and our history together. For the first week I knew him, he fucking hated me! Like, full on despised me and everything I was and stood for. He barely looked at me, he never spoke to me, he detested me in every way possible, making me feel like shit and like I wasn't wanted. I was top of the list of people he couldn't stand, so how could someone go from feeling like that to actually liking me?

It didn't make sense.

And yet here I was, mulling over the fact that Jon Moxley had actually admitted the truth and told me what had been going through Dean's head for weeks now.

I cast my mind back, thinking of the things I'd done or the things I'd said to make him feel this way, but for the life of me I couldn't put my finger on it. We had simply been friends and team mates, nothing more. I'd helped him on a few occasions like taking the chair shot for him from Randy Orton and drying off his hair the other week, but wasn't that what team mates did? Didn't we just help each other out? Surely these things weren't enough to actually warrant feelings from the man.

Besides, he hated women. Yeah, he'd warmed to me after some persuasion and time, but apart from that he detested everything about females. After everything he'd been through in his life with them, he wasn't the biggest fan of my sex. All women treated him like shit, and he'd admitted in the past that he only ever fucked women and that was it. He didn't like them. He didn't form relationships with them.

So why was I any different?

Why was I standing out above the rest?

Why was I the one to begin to change his mind after so much time spent hating women?

I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief.

This was utter madness, it really was.

And it worried me in the long term. I mean… how would we act around each other now?

Would things be normal for us or would this whole situation make things weird? I didn't want that, not at all. Things had been tough enough for me during my first week in WWE and the last thing I wanted was for life to return to that way. I wanted us to be as we'd always been. Friends, team mates, buddies. But this new information was certain to make things different. I wasn't sure if he'd brush it off, come and talk to me, or expect me to act more… friendly towards him.

It made me wonder if Seth and Roman knew anything about his feelings or if he'd kept them bottled up from everyone. Perhaps Moxley had been sick of hiding the truth and so had blurted it out to me to get it out in the open. I wasn't sure, but it opened one massive question out to me…

How did I feel about Dean?

It was an unexpected situation to be in, but the surprise of it all had made me act based on instinct rather than rational thought. I acted naturally to everything he did. The butterflies in my stomach were natural. The gentle whimpers and moans that had left my mouth were natural. The way my body leaned into his had been natural. It hadn't been a full kiss, but the way his lips brushed over mine caused goosebumps to appear all over my skin, and that was something you could not fake.

Did I like him? Did I want him? Did I care for him like he cared for me?

And then there was also Moxley to consider in all this. He'd been the one to out their feelings, feelings they both seemed to share for me. It wasn't just Dean involved here. I had to know how to handle Moxley too.

Now how the fuck was I supposed to do that?!

However I hardly had time to think about my answer as shuffling from my right indicated that Seth was waking up.

I put my situation with Dean to the back of my mind for the time being. The things Seth was dealing with were far more important and took more priority at that moment. Hell, that had been the whole reason we'd gone out last night. I could keep my own issues quiet for now; I needed to make sure he was okay first.

He stretched out his body before relaxing again, a light cough leaving his mouth. He sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning," I said to him, telling him I was awake too.

He looked over at me, offering me a half smile. "Morning, Georgie."

"How did you sleep?" I asked, wrapping my blanket around me to keep warm as I got up from my camp bed and took a seat on the sofa near Seth's feet.

"Not too bad," he said. "The drink last night helped me sleep like a baby so I can't complain."

"How are you this morning?" I asked him gently. I wasn't sure what his answer would be, but I needed to gauge how delicate the situation was this morning. Seth was in a weird place right now, and even though we were doing everything possible to cheer him up, the guy would still be feeling low.

"I'm okay," he shrugged, leaning back against the sofa. "I've been better, I suppose. But there's people in this world worse off than me."

"So last night helped?"

"A bit," he said. "It put me in better spirits, that's for sure. But the shit you said to me last night got me thinking."

"About what?" I asked him.

"The whole Zahra situation," he began to explain. "It's all fucking shit right now and I need to sort it. Sooner rather than later."

"You can't sit here on this knife edge," I told him. "You're clearly unhappy and there's issues in your relationship you both need to address."

"Tell me about it," he smirked.

"You're a great guy, Seth," I said. "And you've become one of my closest friends over these past few months. You deserve better than this."

"Which is why I've come to the decision to fly out to her today," he said, his answer taking me by surprise.

"Today?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Yep," he said. "Our schedules mean we don't have live shows for the next few days so I'm free to go see her and sort this shit out. Why wait around and sit on it? It's only gonna make things worse if I do."

"Well you make a fair point," I said to him. "Sitting on it will only make you worse."

"After we spoke last night I booked flights on my phone. I fly out this afternoon."

I smiled at him, rubbing his arm. "Well I'm glad you're finally doing this. It'll be good for you, Seth. For both of you."

"I'm just a little scared," he told me honestly. "This can only turn out one of two ways."

"But what's the other option?" I asked. "You'll be just as you are now, miserable and wondering what the hell is going on. If the best happens, then you're happy together. And if the worst happens… at least you won't be stuck in this unknowing misery anymore and you'll be free to move on."

"You're right," he smiled at me. "I'm so glad we have a girl around for this type of shit."

"Why?" I chuckled.

"Well if I asked Roman he'd wanna stay out of it and tell me it's not his business to judge. And Dean would have been Dean and told me to either leave the bitch or fuck her out of my system."

I laughed at his words, shaking my head. "Yeah, you definitely needed a woman's touch here."

"No doubt," he said, laughing awkwardly, and it was obvious why.

This was a massive decision for Seth and it could change his whole life.

"It's going to be okay, you know," I assured him.

"I hope so."

"Be brave," I told him. "And do what is best for you. None of us will judge your choice. Put yourself first, you're what's important here."

"Thanks, Georgie," he smiled. "I'll do my best."

There were a few seconds of silence before I decided to bring up the tiny subject of last night.

"Listen, can I ask you something?" I said timidly.

"Course you can," he said, glancing over at me with a hint of concern. "What's up?"

"Has Dean ever spoke to you or Roman about… me?" I asked.

He looked confused for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing, his face telling me he wasn't quite sure what I was getting at.

"What about you?"

"I dunno, it's just-"

"Morning guys."

We were suddenly interrupted by a bedroom door opening and a messy haired Dean Ambrose emerging. I froze in my seat, my eyes widening as I saw him walk through to the kitchen area wearing a tshirt and shorts. He scratched his head, heading straight for the coffee machine, selecting which drink he wanted.

"Morning," Seth smiled. I remained silent. I only watched.

"You guys want coffee?" he asked.

"No thanks, dude," said Seth standing up. "I could use a shower actually. Got some big stuff to do today."

"Georgina?" he asked, looking at me. I swallowed nervously and shook my head. "Roman and Gal are still sleeping so it's coffee for one, I guess."

He turned back round and began to prepare his drink.

"You were saying?" Seth said, turning to look at me. but I simply smiled, brushing it off.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"You sure?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Certain," I promised.

"You two gonna be okay if I go shower?" Seth asked me quietly. "I don't want anymore arguments."

"We'll be fine," I assured him. "I won't start anything."

Once he was happy with my answer he left the living area to go to the bathroom. I watched him go, immediately looking back to Dean once the bathroom door had closed. He was busying himself in the kitchen, reaching for items and looking through the fridge, but he didn't seem to be acting strange or out of the ordinary. He seemed relatively… normal.

"Hey, can I speak to you?" he suddenly asked me.

 _Oh shit… here we go…_

I wasn't sure if I was ready for this.

"Erm, of course," I said as he walked over to me. I looked at him, worry in my eyes.

"You're not in trouble, don't worry."

"I never though I was."

"I just wanna say I'm sorry for the past few days," he said sincerely. "I've been acting like a miserable bastard and I don't want our little argument to continue like this. I said some shit to you, and I'm sorry I said it. It was out of order and uncalled for and I should not have spoken to you that way. I want to apologise and put all this behind us. Can we be friends again?"

He held out his hand for me to shake but I simply looked at it in confusion and total puzzlement.

He was apologising for his behaviour…?

 _Hang on a minute…_

This had nothing to do with what happened between us last night; this was all to do with our argument. I didn't understand… What the fuck was going on?

"Uh, sure," I said, slowly shaking his hand. "Friends."

"Glad we're back to normal," he smiled, returning back to the kitchen area.

I watched him go, totally lost as to what was going on. Last night had been fucking monumental for us. One of the biggest, if not the biggest moment of our lives. And it seemed like none of it had happened. He hadn't even mentioned it.

 _What the actual fuck?!_

"Everything okay, Dean?" I asked him curiously. "How you feeling today?"

"Hung-over to fuck," he said. "I'm gonna need a lot more than one coffee this morning. I drank a shit-tonne last night."

"I saw," I quietly commented.

"Seriously, I've never been that bad before," he told me, pouring his drink and making his coffee. "I'm normally good with my alcohol but last night I was drunk out my brain. I don't even remember getting home last night. Last thing I remembered was leaving the bar. Then next thing I know I've woke up here this morning. Last time I ever get that bad again."

My eyes widened as realisation dawned on me, everything suddenly becoming clear.

A quiet gasp left my mouth.

 _Oh my god…_

He hadn't brought it up because he didn't know any of last night happened. He must have been so drunk that it had caused blank spots in his memories.

Dean Ambrose had told me he liked me… and he didn't even remember doing it.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to labinnacslove, guest, nattiebroskette, 76ers, espeon44, seahawks3, Titans8, Inspiredbydoubt, Vampirefreak4eterity, Brookeworm3, GeorgiaDeanGirl, rkosgirl1, Moxley Gal1, Tantoune, KaylsDaughterOfHades, WeirdGeekyGoof, ambroserollinsgirl, calwitch, ambrose-kohli-girl, guest, crazy-wild-and-free, Dawnie-7 and guest for their reviews.**


	24. Tell Her Tonight

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all doing well and have had a good week since the last update. We're getting into some good stuff with the next few chapters and I'm really excited to write them. last chapter was a big revelation in the fact Dean has no clue what was said so now we have to see where Georgie goes from here.**

 **76ers – Eventually, yes.**

 **Espeon44 – Thanks for the review**

 **Titans8 – I already have a lot of stories for the future planned**

 **Seahawks3 – You'll have to wait and see**

 **Nattiebroskette – It would be too easy if he remembered, wouldn't it lol**

 **Brookeworm3 – That is an interesting point of view actually. Maybe its something I could do as an outtake in the future**

 **Tantoune – I don't think it helped that Moxley was the one to admit it as well. But the situation and the argument meant Dean got pretty stinkin' drunk!**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole – Damn indeed!**

 **DeaneeLove602 – Just because Dean likes her doesn't mean she automatically has to like him back. That's not how feelings work. But as the story progresses, the feelings will grow and turn into something more**

 **Calwitch – It is a split personality for sure, like two people living in the same body. But as Georgie has become more of a part of their lives, its definitely made Moxley think and act in a different way. Yes, he's still an ass and still very angry, but he's angry for a reason now and uses his aggression when it's needed**

 **Peace486 – There will be plenty of Georgie and Dean in this story, don't you worry**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – This whole thing was never going to be easy, was it? lol**

 **Labinnacslove – Cliffhanger alert!**

 **Dawnie-7 – Its going to be odd because she now has to act in a different way around each personality without slipping up. She doesn't want to confess to Dean untilshe confesses to him**

 **DeeMarie426 – Definitely. Moxley knows what Dean doesn't. and it means Georgie will have to act differently around them both. One has told her whilst the other still thinks it's a secret.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – You know you'll get no spoilers form me but I have everything planned out. It's going to be interesting for sure, and you know I love the drama. As always, thanks for the awesome feedback, and I'll definitely be reading the next chapter of Family Doubts**

 **Crazy-wild-and-free - Your theory is pretty much spot on. It's like a little secret that only Georgie and Moxley know. Moxley is the wild side of Dean, the aggressive side that he pushes away. So he doesnt always know what Moxley says or does. It gives a different dynamic to their rela** **tionships with Georgie and it'll make her think twice how she acts around each personality**

 **Rkosgirl1 - Thats the problem with sort of dealing with 2 people**

 **This chapter is named after 'Tell Her Tonight' by Franz Ferdinand**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

He didn't remember.

How could he honestly not remember?

It was something that baffled me later that morning as I stood in the gym with Sami. I had a photo shoot later that afternoon for WWE with all the other women on the roster, but Sami had phoned to see if I wanted to come with him for a training session that morning.

I wasn't going to say no because firstly, the guy was my friend and I wanted to hang out with him. And secondly, I needed to get out of that apartment, away from Dean, and have some space to consider everything that had happened during the last 24 hours.

I mean… How can you not remember something as big or as crazy as telling a girl you fucking like them?

It didn't make sense!

I'm pretty sure I'd remember everything if I admitted to a guy that I liked him. I certainly wouldn't wake up the next day, act like everything was hunky-dory and not recall a single word of what you'd said to them the night before.

I knew the guy had had a lot to drink – he'd had an entire bottle of whiskey to himself in the short time that he was in the bar. But could it honestly have affected him that much that is caused memory loss?

I knew exactly what alcohol could do. On many a night out during my NXT days had Becky needed to drag my drunken ass home because I was too gone to even walk. Alcohol was a strong substance and could affect even the best of us if we weren't too careful.

Yet Dean was always so good with his drink. Not only could he take the amount of alcohol in his system, but he never went beyond his limits. He always knew the right amount to have and he always knew when to stop.

 _Yeah… but he wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to stop last night, was he?_

I supposed my subconscious was right in that sense. Our argument had bothered us both majorly and neither of us were thinking straight. Perhaps our cross words had pushed him to the point where he didn't give a shit and he was just going to drink to his hearts content. He had staggered into the bar last night without having even touched the large bottle of whiskey, so I had to wonder if he'd had anything else to drink beforehand.

Perhaps Dean Ambrose had been far more drunk than I first realised, and in being so, his head was not thinking straight and he wasn't easily able to recall last night's events.

Or maybe Moxley played a bigger part in this than I first realised.

After all, a major factor in this entire situation was that Moxley had told me the truth, not Dean, and in doing so this was all on his head and was all his idea. He even said himself that Dean would hit the roof if he knew what he was saying to me. Perhaps Dean didn't know because Dean was not the one to tell me, Moxley was. On several occasions Moxley had done things without Dean being aware, so perhaps this was just another one of those times. They were two different personalities and so whatever Moxley did, Dean didn't have to be in the know.

Either way, he had no idea what he'd said, and it played majorly on my mind.

I mean, what did I do?

Between us, I was the only one in the know about what had been said and I wasn't sure what to do going forward.

The first option was obviously to tell him everything that had happened and admit the truth about what he'd told me. At least that way we'd both know what was going on and we wouldn't be keeping secrets from one another.

However, the second option, and the option I was opting for, was to say nothing. To let him go about his life not knowing he'd told me how he felt. It was harsh, and it was awkward since I knew his true feelings, but I figured this was the best course of action all round.

By not telling him, it wouldn't rock the boat and it wouldn't ruin the team dynamics and make things awkward. Not only that, but Moxley had admitted himself that Dean hadn't wanted to say anything to me about his feelings. This way, he could go on thinking he hadn't and nothing would be embarrassing for him.

And by keeping him in the dark, it would allow me to assess my own feelings for Dean Ambrose and see how I looked at the guy. It would give me room to see if I truly liked him too.

The only awkward thing about all this was that, even though Dean knew nothing, I still knew everything. Dean Ambrose liked me and I had to consider what to do about that.

"Georgie, you in there?" came a voice, a large hand waving quickly in front of me. I blinked, shook my head and looked up, seeing Sami smirking in front of me. "You zoned out there for a minute."

"Yeah, sorry," I said, shaking my head and becoming more aware of my surroundings. "Didn't get much sleep last night. Kinda hard to focus on things this morning."

"I think our little Georgie might be hungover," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I think that's it," I said, wanting to pacify him with an answer so that he wouldn't try to pry deeper.

"Last night was fun though," he smiled as we both began our warm ups. We sat down on the blue mats within the gym and began stretching our legs out. "I had a great time."

"Me too," I said with a half smile. "And I think it did Seth wonders too. He seemed much better and far more optimistic this morning."

"That's good to hear," Sami smiled as he shifted to stretch his right leg. "I never like to see a fellow wrestler feeling down."

"How did everyone enjoy it?" I asked. I'd been so busy with Seth in the bar and Dean out of the bar that I hardly had chance to hang out with half the NXT guys.

"Everyone had a great night," he smiled. "Enzo and Cass were the life and soul of the party."

"They always are," I laughed, standing to stretch out my hamstring.

"Becky had a great time too," he smiled brightly, a small expression that didn't go unnoticed by my quick eyes. "She even asked me to dance once or twice."

"Did she now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

I'd been picking up on… hints lately. Hints that my lovely friend Sami may have more of an interest in my BFF Becky far more than he was letting on. The happy smiles, the flushed cheeks, the way he would look at her whenever she entered a room. He wasn't hiding his feelings very well. Not from me anyway. Something was going on here and I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Yeah," he said. "It was awesome. She really can move. The girl can dance."

"Okay, spill," I bluntly said, Sami looking over at me in confusion. "What's going on, Zayn?"

"What d-do you mean?" he stuttered. We had both stopped stretching and were just sitting in the middle of the mats.

"What's going on with Becky?" I asked him. "And don't tell me nothing because it's the only thing to explain the blush on your cheeks. Something is happening, dude."

"I… I mean… I just…" He began rubbing the back of his neck nervously, looking away so as to avoid eye contact.

"Spit it out, Sami," I smirked, folding my arms. "You've known me for far too long. You know I'll get it out of you one way or another."

He sighed, knowing it was no good to argue. I knew this guy far too well and he knew me too. I wouldn't give up until the truth was out, so why delay the inevitable?

"Fine," he said, finally looking up at me. "Nothing gets past you, Hale, so I may as well tell you. Just don't judge, okay? This is embarrassing enough."

"I won't, I promise," I said, looking at him in anticipation, waiting eagerly to hear the words I couldn't wait to hear.

"I… I like Becky," he admitted at last, the blush on his cheeks growing even brighter. "I really really like her."

 _Ahhhhhhhh…!_

The girly scream my subconscious let out was mirrored by the joyous and happy smile that slid onto my lips. I knew it! I fucking knew it! Sami was crushing on Becky!

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed, taking his hands in mine excitedly. "Oh my god, Sami! Do you know how exciting this is?!"

"Alright, alright, calm down," he smiled and I let go of his hands.

"Kind of hard," I laughed. "You like her! I knew it! How long for?"

"A few months," he shrugged. "I didn't realise it at first. But then she debuted on the main roster whilst we were still in NXT and I didn't realise how much I'd miss her. It was horrible and it pretty much confirmed for me how I felt. I really like her, Georgie."

"I'm so happy for you," I said, my smile gleaming so happily.

This was amazing. Truly amazing. Not only for two of my closest friends but for me. Not only would I see them happy, but now perhaps Dean and Moxley could finally understand that Sami had zero romantic feelings for me. He never did have any and he never would. He wasn't a threat as Moxley so elegantly put it. He was my friend. Nothing more.

"Thanks," he grinned. "I just don't know how she feels."

"I'll bet she feels the same," I assured him. "She loves being around you and she thinks you're awesome."

"She does?" he asked, looking up at me hopefully.

"Of course," I nodded. "You're Sami Zayn. What's not to love?" We laughed together before I asked him the next big question. "So do you think you'll tell her? Or is it our little secret?"

"I mean, I want to," he said. "I'm just scared of the rejection. If she doesn't feel the same then things might get awkward. And I wouldn't want to ruin a friendship over unrequited feelings."

"I'm certain she feels the same," I told him confidently. "But if you don't say anything then you'll never know how she feels."

"Maybe you could talk to her," he suggested, a pleading and hopeful tone in his voice. "She's you're best friend. She'll tell you the truth. Just try and get a hint of how she feels. Then if we're on the same wavelength, I'll talk to her properly about all this."

I smiled, feeling so happy for my two friends, agreeing immediately to Sami's request. Becky adored the guy. We'd both known him for years and she definitely had a soft spot for the Canadian. If he was too shy to ask her outright, then I was more than happy to talk to her for him.

Who knew what this could mean for their future. To have them together as a happy and in love couple would be everything I could have ever asked for.

Not only that, but maybe then I could finally get Dean and Moxley off Sami's back once and for all.

xXx

I had a definite spring in my step as I made my way back to Dean's apartment after my training session. I had showered at the gym, so all I needed to do was drop off my bag and change before I made my way to the photo shoot. However I knew I'd stick around for a few minutes in order to tell the guys what I'd learned from Sami today.

And I could not wait to see their faces.

It would be a picture, one that I was dying to see. Especially from Dean Ambrose. He was still unaware that he'd told me the true reason why he despised Sami so much, and I was about to tell him that his paranoia and reasoning was all based on false facts.

Sami didn't like me. Sami wasn't crushing me. Sami saw me in absolutely no romantic way. And Dean was about to eat all the words he'd said to me the night before.

The apartment was fairly quiet when I got back. Seth must have left to go on his visit to Zahra as he wasn't around. Dean was messing with something in the kitchen area whilst Roman and Galina sat on the sofa watching television. They all turned to smile at me as I entered the place.

"Hey, how was your training session?" Roman asked me, his arm wrapped lovingly around his wife's shoulder.

"It was good," I grinned, dropping my bag onto the kitchen counter. "Definitely worth going despite the late one last night. I assume Seth left already?"

"Yeah, he went over an hour ago," Galina told me. "I hope he'll be okay out there."

"He'll be fine," Roman assured her. "He's a big boy."

Whilst they continued talking, I grabbed myself some comfy and casual clothes and rushed to the spare room in order to change.

"Many at the gym today?" Dean asked once I was done and had returned to the living area. It seemed after our little chat this morning, all the arguing from last night had definitely died down and had been brushed under the carpet. "I was hoping to pop by myself this afternoon."

"Yeah, it was," I told him. "Sami and I had the place to ourselves."

"You went with Sami?" he asked me, my eyes quickly noticing the way his jaw tensed and his teeth gritted as he pronounced my friend's name. I wanted to roll my eyes and brush it off, but I knew I was going to have much more fun with what I was about to tell them all.

"Course I did," I said, smiling sweetly. "It's been so long since I've hung out with my friend one on one, and after last night we had so much to talk about."

"Like what?" Roman asked curiously, three pairs of eyes all looking at me. "Because you sound like know something."

"So," I said, trying my hardest to hold in my excitement, ready to enjoy and bask in this moment. "Turns out little Sami Zayn has a huge crush on none other than Becky Lynch!"

"He does?!" asked Roman with a huge smile.

"He does?" grinned Galina excitedly.

"H-He does…?" Dean asked, his face dropping once I'd finished my sentence. He just stood there and stared, his mouth agape.

"Yep," I nodded. "Turns out he's had feelings for her for months. He really likes her."

"No way," laughed Roman. "He kept that one quiet. Fair play to the guy."

"He sure did," mumbled Dean, his face blank, his eyes looking anywhere but me.

"How about that?" I smiled, putting my purse strap over my shoulder. "Anyway, I've got a photo-shoot to get to and I'm already running late. So I'll catch you guys later."

I didn't look at Dean as I left the apartment. I already knew what he'd be thinking and how stupid he'd feel. This photo-shoot was a blessing in disguise as it would give us time apart for him to fester and stew in how ridiculous he'd been all these weeks.

The truth was out, so maybe now Dean could put this stupid hatred behind him and get over it.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to 76ers, espeon44, Titans8, Seahawks3, nattiebroskette, Brookeworm3, Tantoune, Leah Tatyana Nicole, DeaneeLove602, calwitch, peace486, ambroserollinsgirl, labinnacslove, Dawnie-7, DeeMarie426, KaylsDaughterOfHades, rkosgirl1** **and crazy-wild-and-free for reviewing the last chapter.**


	25. Figure It Out

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I love how last chapter ended and it seemed a lot of you guys did too! A lightbulb has finally switched on for Dean and at long last he's realised that Sami is not interested in Georgie at all. Better late than never, eh?**

 **Labinnacslove – Lets all hope for that. Dean is being a bit silly right now**

 **76ers – You'll have to wait and see**

 **Titans8 – Eventually**

 **Seahawks3 – She sure does!**

 **Espeon44 – Of course they will**

 **Tantoune – It's the moment everything has clicked and he's realised just how wrong he's been about the whole situation. He's got a lot of making up to do here**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – She wanted to fully prove that she had been right all along and I think she really enjoyed the moment**

 **Nattiebroskette – Sami is just adorable in general. I knew I had to include him in this story somehow and I love the roll he plays**

 **Calwitch – Sami and Georgie are besties, and that means they're allowed to tease each other sometimes. Dean is so blinded by his feelings for Georgie that he sees anything and anyone as a threat. This has never happened to him before, so he thinks irrationally. But now he's been proven very wrong about the entire thing**

 **Moxley Gal1 – She's scared to tell anyone about what Moxley said as she doesn't want to embarrass Dean, but she also is unaware who, if anyone, knows about their feelings.**

 **Peace486 – Aww thank you for the ongoing support**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Moxley will be showing up at some point, don't you worry**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – Yes, he's finally admitted it. Sami likes Becky!**

 **Chloe West17031646 – Thanks and welcome to all my stories!**

 **Rkosgirl1 - You did call it first! Well done on that, you called it weeks ago! Sami likes Becky. Now lets see Dean's reaction**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - Thanks for the review, my lovely. Youre right, some very interesting things coming up which I think you will like**

 **This chapter is named after 'Figure It Out' by Royal Blood**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

All I wanted to do when I made it to the photo-shoot was find Becky and divulge the majorly huge piece of information I'd acquired from Sami. Due to his shyness and worries, he'd wanted me to help him tell her and I was more than happy to do that. But in order to let her know, I actually had to find my best friend first.

The shoot was taking place in a large refurbished warehouse in the suburbs a little away from the main Las Vegas strip. There were plenty of small off rooms within the building for us to change, the shoot taking place in a wide open space, all set up with lights, cameras and a backdrop.

It was your typical women's photo-shoot, the type WWE liked to do every now and then for their website and app. It always tended to be us girls who got dragged in to do these types of photos, but I didn't mind. It was a change of scenery, it was something different, and when you spend your whole time travelling with three men, it's sometimes nice to have a break from them and hang with some girls.

I'd brought my ring gear to change into and was looking for my changing cubicle when I finally ran into Becky. She was already in her ring gear, walking towards me from the main area. I figured she had just done her photos.

"Just the girl I was looking for. Have I got some news for you," I smirked as she walked towards me. I couldn't wait to tell her about Sami. I was practically bouncing on my feet.

"I'm going to sound like a right shit right now, but I need to leave," she told me sadly. "I am in a major rush and to be fair I could have done without this stupid shoot today."

I frowned. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," she smiled. "It's just Claire, Sam and Beth have flown into town to see me but they're only here for a few days. We organised to meet this afternoon but then this stupid photo-shoot landed on us, didn't it?"

Claire, Sam and Beth were old school friends of Becky's from back in Ireland. I'd met them a few times when I'd flown over to stay with Becky and her folks in Ireland during my NXT days. They were all lovely girls but due to work and distance, Becky rarely got to see them these days. So I could understand why she was in a rush, especially if her time was limited.

It sucked because I was desperate to tell her about Sami, but I knew it was something that could easily wait a few days.

"I won't keep you then," I smiled. "But we need to hang out soon."

"You're damn right we do," she laughed. "We need a girly night in. No Shield boys, just me and you, a chick-flick, chips and ice cream."

"Sounds perfect," I agreed. "Have a good time with the girls."

"Will do. I'll text you later," she said as she quickly rushed off.

I watched her go, carrying on and walking to the changing cubicles in order to get ready for the shoot. Once I was all changed and my ring gear was on, I headed over to hair and makeup in order for the girls there to make me look somewhat decent. I'd arrived at the place with no makeup on and my long brown hair in a messy bun atop of my head.

I was in desperate need for someone to do something with my hair and face. And as usual, the ladies worked their magic. My hair was styled in long waves down my back, my bangs covering my forehead as usual. My makeup was a little dark and smoky to reflect the dark Shield gear I wore. If I was honest, I looked awesome.

I looked at my hair and make-up, loving what I saw and thanking everyone for their work, quickly rushing to where the photo-shoot was set up. I was rather excited to be taking part in it since I'd never really done anything like this before and so rushed there as quickly as my feet would carry me, wanting to see some of the other girls and wanting to see where I'd be working. My walk practically broke out into a jog as I moved, the smile bright on my face.

That was until a body connected with mine.

I hadn't been watching where I was going so I instantly began to apologise… until I looked up to see who it was I'd walked into.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Charlotte, clutching her shoulder tightly with her hand, stopping her Women's Championship belt from slipping, casting her eyes down to look at me. "Oh, I should have known it would be you."

She was much taller than me, the woman towering over me in a rather intimidating way. I swallowed nervously, not because I was afraid of her, but because the second I looked at her my mind thought straight back to the last time I'd been alone with this woman.

It had been the night Randy and she had attacked me.

Dark memories of that night flashed before my eyes, my body reliving the pain, my heart reliving the fear, my mind reliving the horror of how low they sunk to attack myself without The Shield. I let out a steady breath, my eyes connecting with hers, trying to show her that I wasn't shaken.

In reality I was taken aback with the feelings that ran through me and the memories that would not leave, but there was no way in hell I was showing her that.

"Accidents happen," was all I said to her.

"Just watch where you're fucking going next time, got that?" she said, giving me a foul look before holding her Women's Championship belt tighter and making her way out of the room.

I watched her go, willing my heart rate to finally calm down as my name got called to take part in the photo-shoot.

xXx

I acted cool, calm and collected when I made it back to Dean's apartment later that evening. I didn't want to show that the Charlotte incident had shaken me, and to be honest I didn't want to show an incident had taken place at all. I wanted things to seem normal so as to avoid any awkward questions.

The apartment was empty when I got back, but the blinds were closed and the lights were on, so I knew someone had to be in. I placed my bag down on the kitchen counter and headed straight for the fridge, pulling out a cold bottle of water. I unscrewed the cap and raised it to my lips, letting the cool liquid fall gloriously down my throat.

A bedroom door swung open and out stepped Dean Ambrose. He was dressed casually in a pair of baggy gym pants and a white t-shirt clinging tightly to his body, his hair sticking up in every which direction. He rubbed his eyes and yawned so I figured he must have been napping.

"You're back," he smiled once his eyes honed in on me, walking over to the kitchen to get his own bottle of water. "I thought I heard the door go."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" I said as I made my way over to sit on the sofa.

"Nah, I'd just been dozing off for five minutes. Resting my eyes," he said, grabbing his water and joining me in the living area.

This was the first time we'd been alone since his apology this morning, which meant it was the first time we'd been alone since Dean had told me that oh-so-important fact that he had no idea last night had even happened. I made sure to keep a suitable distance between us as we sat down, not wanting to push him or give him any inkling that something was up.

I still wasn't sure what to do on that front, and even though I'd taken great pleasure in letting him know that Sami wasn't interested me, I hadn't stuck around to find out his response. I wasn't sure how he was feeling so I didn't want to make this weird.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him. It was a generic question, one that wouldn't cause an argument or major reaction.

"Seth is still away visiting Zahra," he began. "And Roman and Gal are showering."

"Together?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They haven't seen each other in a few weeks," Dean smirked. "Not properly anyway. As long as they clean up my bathroom after themselves and keep the noise down, they can do whatever they want."

I blushed and smirked at the thought of Roman and Galina getting freaky just beyond the bathroom door. Dean was right; this trip to Vegas was the first time they'd seen each other in a long while. Being apart from your husband or wife for that long can leave you longing and needy. It was quite romantic really. It showed the love and lust was still there between them.

"As long as I don't have to invest in a pair of ear plugs," I chuckled lightly, sort of enjoying the nice and relaxed atmosphere between Dean and I. Nothing seemed weird. It didn't seem awkward or like one of us had admitted some pretty big feelings the night before without even realising it.

It was like the old days. I wasn't sure how long this nice atmosphere would last, be it minutes or hours or days, but I was going to enjoy it for whatever brief time I had it.

"How was the photo-shoot?" Dean asked me, changing the subject.

"Uh, you know, the usual," I shrugged. "It was a photo shoot. I just had to stand there, pose and try and look pretty."

"Well I'm sure that can't have been too difficult," he smiled.

I laughed lightly, taking another sip of my water.

"Boring though," I said to him. "It was just a lot of standing around until it was my turn."

"Did, uh, did you see Becky there?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck. He seemed a touch awkward, like he was testing the waters or something.

"Yeah, but only briefly," I said. "Some of her friends are over from Ireland for a few days so she was heading out to meet them after the shoot. So I barely had chance to speak to her. Which is majorly annoying after what Sami told me."

"Yeah, that, uh, that shit is pretty crazy, huh?" he said. He was looking at the floor, purposely avoiding any eye contact with me. And I knew exactly why.

Dean Ambrose was guilty.

"Not really," I said nonchalantly. "It's always been pretty obvious to me. I've suspected it for a while now. I was just waiting for him to say something."

"I, uh, never really picked up on it," Dean muttered.

"Well that's because Sami is my friend and I've known him for years," I told him. "So I know when there's a change in him and I easily pick up on those changes. It was clear as day that he was crushing on Becky."

I chanced a glance over at Dean, seeing him looking down at the half empty water bottle in his hands, his fingers idly picking at the paper label on it. He was deep in thought, pressing his lips together, trying to figure out what was best to say to me. And it can't have been easy for him.

Today, Dean Ambrose had been proven wrong, and now he had to figure out his next move going forward.

I simply sat there in silence having already said my piece. Now it was up to Dean to respond and take the lead in this conversation.

"I've been a dick, haven't I?" he finally said to me.

"In what way?" I asked.

"To Sami," he replied. "All this weeks, I've been a fucking prick to the poor guy, and he honestly hasn't deserved it."

 _That's an understatement!_

"Well, things haven't been great between you," I noted. "And it's all been uncalled for, Dean. I know it sounds horrible to say to you, but it's true."

"I know it is," he said, finally looking up at me. "I think I owe the guy an apology."

"I think you do," I nodded in agreement. "He hasn't done anything, Dean."

"I know he hasn't," he said lowly, a hint of shame in his tone. "And yet I've treated him like shit... I'll apologise next time I see him, I promise."

A small smile slid onto my lips. "Thank you. I think that'd be good for both of you. All I want is for you both to get along."

"And… I'm sorry to you too," he added. "All he was doing was being your friend."

"Just like I said the whole time."

"Just…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just like you said the whole time. I know it's made you feel like shit too, so I'm sorry for how I've acted, Georgina."

I couldn't help but be touched by his heartfelt apology. Dean Ambrose was not a man who admitted he was wrong, so to be doing this was pretty big for him. It wasn't something you saw everyday, so I was grateful that he'd chosen to acknowledge his wrong-doings to me.

I shuffled closer to him on the sofa until our legs were touching, and took his hand in mine. He looked down at our hands before looking at me curiously.

"You're already forgiven," I smiled up at him. "Let's just not let this happen again. When I say we can trust someone, believe me next time."

He smiled before nodding. "Deal."

"Deal," I replied, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

But I was caught by surprise when my gentle grab of his hand became a hug as he pulled me against him. His arms went tenderly around me, pressing me against his chest, hugging me sweetly.

I found myself a little off guard at first, my body in shock by the sudden and bold movement from a man who rarely shows affection. But I soon couldn't help finding myself returning the hug, leaning into him and wrapping my own arms around his body.

He held me tightly, his hands ghosting up my back, brushing against my hair, my heart picking up pace as it did.

I would have once thought of this as a friendly hug, a way of us putting our problems to bed. But after last night's revelations, I could not help but think of the meaning behind it on Dean's part. Holding me this close, keeping me this near, having me all to himself… this surely had to mean more to him than a simple hug between friends.

I didn't want to give him any false hope, not until I'd probably considered my own feelings, but I could not help the way I leaned into him or the way I liked how his fingers felt as they dragged up my spine, or the way the scent of his aftershave filled my nostrils.

I smiled as his cheek rested on top of my head and his arms squeezed me that little bit tighter in his strong grasp.

It was… nice.

"Friends?" he asked me as he pulled away.

"We always were, Ambrose," I smirked at him before standing up and grabbing my empty water bottle to put with the recycling. "Though, I have to ask," I said as I walked over to the kitchen, "why the sudden change of opinion?"

Dean froze in his seat for a few seconds before glancing up at me, his eyes blinking. "What do you mean?"

"Well this time yesterday you hated Sami," I said, placing my bottle into the recycling bin. "What's happened in the meantime to change your opinion of him?"

I knew it was a little mean of me to be playing games with him, but I had to be certain of his reasoning behind forgiving Sami. Plus it would give him the perfect opportunity for him to admit what Moxley had already told me.

"I… I just…" He ran a hand through his hair again. "I just think the arguing between us last night over him was ridiculous. I don't want a repeat of it again. So, uh, I figured it was best to brush all this shit under the carpet and actually give the guy a chance. Like I said, he's not actually done anything. I think I should trust him now."

 _Liar!_

Oh, it was a total lie. And a pretty obvious one too. He wanted to give Sami a chance because he'd finally realised it wasn't me he liked, it was Becky. But I wasn't going to call out Dean like that, not now things were finally beginning to settle between him and Sami.

It was a little awkward that it was his own feelings for me that had changed his mind on Sami. But after the arguments of yesterday, I wanted just one day where things seemed settled. So I was going to accept his fake reasonings for now.

"Fair enough," I smiled. "I'm just glad-"

The front door swinging open put a dramatic halt to our conversation. Through it stepped Seth Rollins with a big bag in hand, his shoulders dropping, his body hunched, his face sullen.

"Oh, hey, dude," said Dean, his face full of confusion. "What are you doing back?"

"You only left this morning," I said, slowly walking over to him. "We thought you'd be gone for a few days at least."

"No point," he said monotonously. "We said everything that needed to be said."

Dean and I gave each other a concerned look before we looked back to Seth.

"Dude?" Dean asked, encouraging him to talk.

"It's over," Seth said, his voice full of sadness. "The whole fucking thing is over. Zahra and I are done. We broke up."

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to labinnacslove, 76ers, Titans8, Seahawks3, Espeon44, Tantoune, beautifultragedyxxx, nattiebroskette, calwitch, Moxley Gal1, peace486, ambroserollinsgirl, ambrose-kohli-girl, rkosgirl1, KaylsDaughterOfHades and Chloe West17031646 for their reviews**


	26. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I hope you all had a lovely Valentines/Galentines/Palentines day this week. My fiancé and myself had a lovely day together which I really enjoyed. So I hope you all had a great day regardless of what you did.**

 **Also a huge congrats to Naomi and Bray Wyatt for winning their titles at Elimination Chamber. Both were well overdue and well deserved for both of them!**

 **Moxley Gal1 – The options are completely open for Seth now in the romance department**

 **Labinnacslove – They really are! They as awkward as one another**

 **Sonicmeansspeed – Yes! I will be having some in-ring action coming up in future chapters for sure.**

 **Tantoune – It was a jam packed chapter lol. She will be telling Becky soon enough. And as for Seth, the whole Zahra thing will be better for him in the long run**

 **Jayandaaron438 – He will be telling her soon enough. Question is, when?**

 **76ers – Indeed!**

 **Espeon44 – Yes he does. Definitely**

 **Seahawks3 – How so?**

 **Titans8 – Aww, thank you!**

 **Peace486 – There will be plenty of Georgie and Dean scenes coming up**

 **Brookeworm3 – I don't like to give away any spoilers, but I have everything planned out ready for this story**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – I loved writing their little hug scene**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – If anyone can cheer Seth up, it's The Shield. They always have his back. The romance is building, and it will be awesome when it finally hits**

 **DeeMarie426 – I agree. Seth was in the long relationship and he's much better out of it.**

 **Wolviegurl – Hope you enjoy the new chapter**

 **Dawnie-7 – Dean is a terrible liar, Georgie sees right through it. But bless him for trying. And Seth is hurting, but things will get better for him**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – That's the thing, Georgie knows everything that's happening. So she has to judge everything carefully.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Yes, there were a tonne of interesting developments here. The Seth stuff sucks, but it will get better. He didn't need to be in that bad relationship and things can only look up. Enjoy your camping trip and I eagerly await the update on Family Doubts**

 **Rkosgirl1 - I agree, the hugs between them can always be so sweet**

 **This chapter is named after 'Don't Fear The Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

We took Seth out to a bar that night. It was just a local one not too far from Dean's place. After what had happened Zahra, all he wanted to do was go out, get drunk, and drink his sorrows away. And since we were in Vegas, home of some of the best bars in America, it wasn't too difficult for us to find a place.

I was grateful for the few days we'd had off work. The next string of live events began tomorrow night, so we could easily use this one night off to help Seth before we had to be back hard at work again.

I just hoped tonight was enough to pacify him for now. It was a few more days before our next set of off days, but I knew work would be a good distraction for the guy. It would put his focus elsewhere and make him think of anything but the woman he had just left. And until then, we could easily occupy him with drinks, banter and all the company he needed to get over his broken relationship.

We soon found a bar not far from Dean's apartment, grabbed ourselves an empty table once inside, and settled in for the evening, ready to do what we could for our heartbroken friend.

Roman fetched a tray of beers for the five of us, beers which would no doubt be the first of many, and we each took one, taking a sip of the ice cold liquid.

We chatted idly for the first few minutes, coming up with simple and easy topics before we knew we had to pretty much address the elephant in the room. Seth wasn't talking much so we knew we had to get to the bottom of what happened in order to allow him to open up and get past it.

"So… what exactly happened, dude?" the Samoan asked cautiously, his wife placing her hand upon her husband's knee. It was easy to see that Galina hated seeing Roman saddened by the tough time his friend's were going through. It was lovely to see her support for him. I really did like the woman.

"We thought you'd be gone till tomorrow," Dean said. "I didn't think we'd see you till the live show."

Seth had downed his beer rather quickly and was already calling the bartender over for his second.

"I guess we got shit sorted pretty quickly," he said, staring at his empty beer bottle. "Why stick around with a selfish bitch who doesn't want me there?"

I looked at him sadly, seeing the crease in his brow and the way his eyes looked sullen and lost. It was so heartbreaking to see him like this, and I wanted more than anything to make my friend smile again.

"Look, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Roman said.

"It's fine," he said. "You'll have to find out at some point anyway."

"Just take your time," I encouraged.

"I… I flew out and drove straight to our place. She was there, of course. She'd just got home from work. She was surprised to see me there but she wasn't exactly pleased. She went off on one about how I should have given her some notice I was coming and shit, and it just set off yet another massive argument."

"I'm so sorry," said Galina sympathetically.

"We said some pretty nasty things to each other, some of it I'm not proud of, but the arguing died down and we began talking about us, about the real shit that needed to be discussed." The bartender arrived with Seth's beer and he began sipping it immediately. "We both felt the same. We weren't close anymore, we'd grown apart, work and distance had made things harder, and perhaps we weren't as in love as we once were. Everything was pretty much cemented after that."

"I'm really sorry, Seth," I said, placing a hand on his arm.

"Me too, dude," said Dean sorrowfully.

"And it's not like that's the end of it," he said in annoyance. "Now I have to move out, we have to split the furniture, the house, all our shit. Nothing can ever be simple, can it?"

"What you gonna do?" Roman asked.

"It makes sense for her to keep the house," he said. "I'm always travelling and it's closer to work for her."

"Listen, you can crash at mine all you want until you get some place of your own," Dean offered. "My door is always open to you, buddy."

"Thanks," Seth said. "And I appreciate it. But I'm gonna stay with my folks for a few weeks, I think. Get some family time in outside of work until I get back on my feet."

"Well we're all here if you need us," I told him. "Any time, any day."

"Thanks, guys," Seth said with a half smile. "But let's not talk about it for the rest of the night. I've got a lot of shit to sort and the last thing I need reminding of is my ex-girlfriend. I just wanna have some drinks, be distracted and think about anything but her."

"We can manage that," smiled Roman. "And for that we need more drinks."

So Roman stood and went to the bar, ready to buy the next round.

xXx

We were drinking late into the night, enjoying one another's company and doing everything in our power to keep Seth positive and upbeat. It was difficult, Seth going quiet and reclusive quite often throughout the night. But we did what we had to, all four of us rallying round our friend, making sure he didn't sink too low or get too sad. The alcohol helped, but so did the conversation.

We talked about wrestling, video games, football, anything we could to take his mind off the situation. Roman and Dean reminded him of old times and the funny shit they all used to get up to. This caused him to laugh on more than one occasion so I knew we were helping.

After finishing our next lot of beers, I knew it was my turn to get the next round. So once I knew everyone's orders, I made my way up to the bar with my purse. I grabbed the bartenders attention straight away, told him what I wanted and waited for him to prepare our drinks.

The bar wasn't overly busy as it was a week night, so I knew it wouldn't take him too long to get our beers. But I pulled out my cellphone whilst I waited anyway, checking my social media.

"I have to say, I didn't expect to see you here tonight, Miss Hale," came a voice from beside me.

I swallowed. Hard.

It was a voice I recognised, a voice I hated, and a voice that I despised. The hairs on my arms stood on end at the sound of it, my breath catching quickly in my throat as I cast my eyes slowly to my left to see none other than Randy Orton standing there.

 _Oh shit…_

What the hell did he want tonight of all nights?

Again, much like it had been with Charlotte earlier in the day, this was the first time I'd seen Randy one on one since the night of the attack. And much like I had with Charlotte earlier, my body soon became rigid with fear, every instinct within me telling me this was not a good idea.

It didn't matter if we were in a public place and it did not matter if The Shield were here, anywhere with Randy present meant danger and trouble would not be far behind.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked with a tentative quiver in my voice, putting my cellphone back into my bag.

"Well I worked hard at the live show tonight," he said. "So I figured a beer wouldn't go a miss." He raised his half full glass to show me. "How come you're here tonight, Miss Hale?"

"None of your business," I said, looking away, my eyes eagerly searching the bartender out, my fingers tapping anxiously on the wooden bar. I needed him to hurry up with our drinks so I could just get out of here and be as far away from this disgusting vile man as possible.

"Someone is angsty tonight," he said, and I could hear the smirk in his tone. "Loosen up a little. It's a bar."

I rolled my eyes, willing him to leave, willing him to go away, but that was never going to happen. Randy enjoyed basking in other people's misery and I could tell he was having far too much fun with me right now.

"I am loosened up, thank you very much."

"How's your head and ribs?" he asked out of nowhere.

I froze at his question, a blatant reference to the injuries he'd caused me that dark night all those weeks ago. The night where he beat me black and blue, laughing and enjoying himself the entire time he did it. The man was sick in the head.

"I thought you out of anyone would be the last person to care," I said to him.

"Well it's nice to see you back in the ring. And this soon too," he noted. "You recovered well from what happened."

I glared over at him. "You're sick in the head."

He smirked. "So I've been told many times. But you're made of something special. We didn't go easy on you, and yet here you are, weeks later, back in the ring again."

"Maybe I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you thought I was," I said bravely, doing my best to stand up to this idiot.

"Maybe you are," he said, taking a step closer to me. "I've said it before and I'll say it again… you'd do very well in The Authority with the strength and determination you have."

I didn't wait around any longer for the drinks, they honestly weren't worth it. The shit Randy was spewing was making me sick, annoyed, and winding me up to no end. I didn't want to be here anymore in a place where he was. So I left the bar, not caring about the beers, heading right back to our table, marching through the crowded bar without looking back.

Roman frowned when he saw me return empty handed. "They ran out of beers or something?"

"I want to leave," I said, swallowing hard, wanting to go before Randy could even attempt to follow me and talk to me more.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Galina asked me with concern.

"Randy's here."

And with those two simple words, everyone suddenly became on alert, Roman and Dean standing up, looking around with watchful eyes. Galina gasped whilst Seth sat there half asleep. The guy was completely drunk so I didn't expect a reaction from him. But Dean grabbed my arm, pulling me quickly behind him, every sense in his body on alert.

"Where is he?" he growled, and the fear of Moxley emerging instantly hit me.

 _Not now… Not here…_

"It doesn't mater, I just want to go," I said.

"Where the hell is he, Georgina?" he asked, turning back to look at me, his eyes growing considerably darker. "I'm gonna beat the fucking teeth out of his mouth."

"I don't want any fighting and I don't want any arguing. I just want to leave and go home," I told them. "Please."

My words seemed to hit home, Dean nodding as he and Roman jumped into action. Galina grabbed their jackets whilst Roman grabbed the sleeping Seth, carrying him on his back as we all vacated the bar, heading down the dark and empty street back to the apartment.

Roman and Galina walked ahead with Seth, but Dean stayed back with me, walking at my pace.

"Are you okay?" he asked me attentively. "What did he want? Did he say anything? Do anything?"

"I'm just a little surprised for seeing there," I told him. "He just wanted to talk, but I just wanted to get out of there." I chanced a glance up at him, seeing the restraint he was trying to keep as we moved, using every ounce of energy to keep Moxley at bay. I knew he wanted nothing more than to come out, march right back into that bar and beat Randy Orton within an inch of his life. "You okay, Dean?"

"Fine," he said. "It's just the usual shit. You-know-who wants out. Let's not focus on it."

I looked sadly up at him, seeing his fight, seeing his struggle, wanting to help in any way that I could. And then I quickly remembered… I could help. In fact I'd helped many times before. I wasn't sure how or why but I could handle Moxley if the time came for it. And now seemed one of those times.

So as we walked, I slowly and carefully slipped my hand into his, feeling his soft skin against mine, linking our fingers together, giving his hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Dean looked down at our hands before looking up to me in bewilderment.

I offered him a caring smile, squeezing his hand once again. "I'm here, you know. I can try and help if you need it."

Knowing now what I knew about Dean, I wondered if my affection towards him helped in more ways that I originally thought in order to keep Moxley at bay. I knew they both had feelings for me, but Moxley had said Dean felt it more. Perhaps my closeness and tenderness gave him a boost, perhaps it gave him the strength to push Moxley away and keep his own conscious at the forefront for me.

Maybe it wasn't me that sent Moxley away. Maybe it was Dean's own feelings for me that kept him fighting.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one helping you here?" he asked me.

"How about we help each other?" I suggested. "I need you to get me home, and you need me to keep Moxley inside. I know now is not the time for him. You know it too and so does Moxley himself. I'll help you keep him in if you make sure I get home safely."

He smiled, and I felt his own hand hold mine tightly, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand.

"Deal," he said as we rushed to catch up with the others.

xXx

Once we were home, we managed to put Seth safely to bed on the sofa. He was drunk and completely gone, so the best thing for him was to get him straight to sleep. Roman took off his shoes whilst Galina went to fetch his pillows and a blanket to make the make-shift bed. I went to the kitchen and prepared the headache tablets and water he'd no doubt need the second he woke up in the morning for the throbbing hangover he would no doubt feel.

Once the bed was set and the medication was on the coffee table waiting for him, Roman and Dean settled him down and covered him with the blanket, Seth was old cold the second his head touched the pillow. He drifted off into a deep sleep, one I knew he wouldn't wake from till the morning.

I hoped the evening had been useful to him and had caused a good distraction from his problems. A relationship coming to an end is one of the worst feelings a person can ever feel. You feel lost, heartbroken, like nothing can fix the pain of what has happened.

But I hoped the company we offered and the distraction we had given him had helped in some way. I just wanted him to feel even the tiniest bit better tomorrow.

Roman and Galina made their way to the spare room, and once I saw Seth was tucked up safely in bed, I knew it was time to get some sleep myself. So Dean and I grabbed the camp-bed that had been left out of the way in the corner and we began to set it up, being as quiet as we could so as not to wake Seth.

It was pretty easy to set up and we did it within a few seconds. Dean reached for the pillows and blanket, setting it up until it made a fully fledged bed. I jumped as Seth stirred in his sleep and I looked over at him, my face sad, my shoulders dropping.

I felt so sorry for him, I really did. He was such a great and wonderful man, and he didn't deserve to be going through this type of shit. Any woman would be lucky to have him, and Zahra treating him like she had was not something he should have ever been subjected to. I just wanted the old cheery Seth back.

"He's gonna be okay, you know?" Dean said, breaking my thoughts. I looked back to him, seeing the bed ready to sleep in.

"I hope so," I said. "I hate seeing him like this."

"We all do," Dean replied. "But Seth is a strong guy. He's gonna be fine. There were girls before Zahra and there will be plenty after her. He won't be like this for long."

"I suppose the only good thing about this is that he's rid of her," I suggested.

"He was in a bad place with her and he can only get himself into a better one now. The world is his now he's rid of her, and that's a good thing."

I smiled at him. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Course I do," Dean said. "The guy is one of my best friends. He's practically my little brother. I only want the best for him."

"Me too," I smiled, giving Seth one last look before stepping away from him.

"How are you doing anyway?" Dean suddenly asked. "You okay now?"

"I'm good," I said, giving him a smile of assurance. "More worried about Seth than I am myself. How about you?"

"I'm always okay," he told me. "Moxley has calmed down so I couldn't be better. Thanks for your help back there, by the way."

"Don't worry about it," I said to him. "We helped each other out, so we're even."

"Fair enough," he smirked as I walked over to the bed. "Hey, listen," he said, stopping me in my tracks. "Why don't I sleep here tonight? You can take my bed."

I blinked, looking at him in surprise. "I… You sure?"

"Course," he said. "It's only fair. You've been stuck on this thing all week and I haven't exactly been much of a gentleman by letting that happen."

"You've opened your apartment to us," I argued. "You've been more than a gentleman."

"Well not gentlemanly enough," he said. "You deserve the bed tonight. I'll take the camp bed."

I couldn't help the sweet smile that slid onto my lips at his words. "Only if you're sure."

"I'm positive," he replied. "Plus I kinda wanna be here for Seth when he wakes up."

"Makes sense," I said. "I guess I'll take the bed then and see you in the morning."

"Sleep well, okay?"

"You too," I said, giving his arm a gentle squeeze of thanks as I walked past him.

"Oh, and Georgina?" he called, my head looking round to face him. "As long as I'm around, you never have to worry about Orton. After the shit he pulled last time, I promised myself I'd never let him harm you again. And I stick to my promises. Don't fear him, alright?"

I nodded gently, biting my lip. "Thanks, Dean."

He winked at me goodnight and I headed into Dean's bedroom. I'd been keeping my case in here all week since I had no real room of my own, so I changed into my pajamas quickly before slipping into his bed.

I had to admit, it was a little strange being in it, especially after the latest revelations. But the strangeness wasn't an awkward one, it was sort of nice, like I liked being here. The sheets were soft and warm, the quilt big and cosy. I switched off his bed-side lamp and lay down, getting myself comfy under the covers. I yawned and took a deep breath, smelling Dean's familiar scent on his pillows.

The smell filled my nose, a large and goofy smile gracing my lips. I closed my eyes and was asleep in seconds, feeling more content than I had in a long time.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Moxley Gal1, labinnacslove, sonicmeans speed, Tantoune, Jayandaaron438, 76ers, espeon44, Seahawks3, Titans8, peace486, Brookeworm3, ambroserollinsgirl, WeirdGeekyGoof, DeeMarie426, wolviegurl, Dawnie-7, ambrose-kohli-girl, rkosgirl1 and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews.**


	27. Going For Gold

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and ready for this week's chapter. It's so sad what's happening on Smackdown with Naomi having to relinquish her title. Whether it's storyline or genuine, lets hope she regains that belt back soon. She deserves it!**

 **Nattiebroskette – I know, it's so sad. But this will end up being better for him**

 **Labinnacslove – They would be the sweetest couple! Their relationship is falling into place through each chapter**

 **Rkosgirl1 – Aww thank you!**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – Aww bless you!**

 **76ers – Love is the best**

 **Espeon44 – It's awful when he's sad**

 **Titans8 – I'm giving nothing away of how I'm going there**

 **Seahawks3 – I don't understand**

 **Tantoune – I had to add the bed scene at the end. It was too cute an idea not to put in the story. Plus who wouldn't want to be offered Dean Ambrose's bed?!**

 **Dawnie-7 – Orton is like a bad smell that won't go away! And after all the drama and sadness, I had to add something swoonworthy at the end for Georgie. I think she's coming round to the idea of Dean as something more.**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – It was a bittersweet chapter with both happiness and sadness. But at least it ended good**

 **JerseyGirl88 – The romance is coming. Dean's feelings are out in the open and Georgie is coming round to it. the next few chapters will be very important**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Oh no! I hope everything will be okay with your eyes. That sound scary for sure! Georgie is really helping Dean with his control over Moxley, she's a positive for him. She making him softer and that's a good thing. And Randy is just a pain in the ass lol!**

 **Guest – She has to find the right balance with Dean and Moxley. She doesn't want to lead them on, but has to walk the fine line before going over it. I think her own growing feelings will be coming into play with this too**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - I really think Randy has some sort of deathwish. But he's a determined guy. So he does what he wants and gets what he wants.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Going For Gold' by Shed Seven**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

We eventually left Dean's apartment and Vegas at the end of the week, ready to finally move on to the next city. It had been an eventful week to say the least, one filled with many ups and a lot of downs. I certainly wouldn't be forgetting it in a hurry, that was for sure. But we were moving on, much like WWE did, moving forward and continuing with our work.

I had loved Vegas, the lights, the atmosphere, the sheer magnificence of it. And I couldn't wait to visit the place again some day, but I knew last week there hadn't held the best memories for some of us. When Seth arrived he had a girlfriend, a relationship and a home. But now he was single and needing to move back in with his parents until he could find a lace of his own.

Vegas had not been kind to him.

But it had been kind to Roman. It had given him the opportunity to spend some quality time with his wife and be with the woman he loved before she had to return home to their daughter.

As for me, Vegas had been… interesting. It had been shit as I had almost been mugged. That really was something that I never ever wanted to remember again for the rest of my life. It was one of the most horrifying experiences of my life. But Vegas had also been amazing as I'd finally found out that Sami liked my best friend. He'd liked her for months, and he wanted her to like him too. The guy potentially had a bright future ahead of him with a quite frankly wonderful woman.

And, of course, there was the whole Dean and Moxley and their feelings situation. The fact that my closest team mate, my friend, and a man I didn't fully understand had admitted to me he liked me and cared for me without even knowing he'd done it.

It had been a whirlwind of a week for all of us.

But as we moved onto the next city, we had to concentrate on what was ahead of us rather than the memories that we were leaving behind. Roman was getting used to the fact that Galina was now back home, Seth was getting used to single life without Zahra, and I had to concentrate on work and not making things awkward with Dean. Not until I'd figured out my own feelings anyway.

And I wasn't sure what I was feeling yet.

Knowing how he felt definitely changed my outlook on the man. It was difficult to see him as simply my friend now as I knew he didn't see me in that way. But I noticed the little things about him more. The way he was courteous to me and how he acted so out of character around me. Not in a bad way, I just realised he was much softer, more affectionate, he showed his emotions a little more. It was almost bringing him out of his shell.

And all this meant I found myself smiling around him more, wanting him to be more open, and hoping this was helping rid him of the demons he had. Especially around women. Even though he didn't know he'd admitted his feelings to me, it was making him a better person, and I hoped I had something to do with that.

It made me want to be round him more, made me want to get to know him even better, made me want to spend more time with him. It was strange, but Moxley telling me the truth had almost opened my own eyes a little. I wasn't exactly admitting I wanted him like he wanted me, but my eyes had definitely been opened.

Dean was a wonderful man, and any woman would be lucky to have him.

But as we approached the arena on Monday afternoon ready for Monday night Raw, I had to put all these thoughts to the back of my mind. I had a job to do and my focus now had to be on wrestling. I could assess my feelings and thoughts later.

We made our way inside and immediately checked the match listings for tonight as well as where our locker room was. We gathered the information we needed quickly, seeing that Roman was in a match against Orton tonight with the rest of us on the sidelines, and began making our way to our locker room.

After what had happened at the bar a few nights previously, and after seeing how shaken I was by being surprised by Randy, I knew Roman would take great pleasure in beating the shit out of The Viper tonight. I wasn't going to stop him, Roman could do what he liked.

Yet as we walked, a figure out the corner of my eye quickly shifted my attention. I saw Becky walking along the corridor and a smile instantly lit up my face.

She was the one person I really needed to talk to as I had a very important piece of information to divulge to her. I'd made Sami a promise and I was going through with it.

So I excused myself from the boys and quickly rushed over to my best friend.

"Becky!" I called as I moved. A huge smile slid onto her face as she saw me approaching. She opened up her arms and greeted me with a tight and warm hug.

"Hey," she beamed, squeezing me tightly before letting me go. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I've been looking for you too," I laughed. "How was your few days with the girls?"

"Oh, it was amazing," she grinned. "We had a real good catch up. They brought me chocolate from the other side of the pond and we really made the most of Vegas."

"Glad to hear," I smiled. "I've missed you. Feels like forever since we spent some proper time together."

"I know," she said sadly. "How about you crash at my place this week after the TV tapings. We can have a few days together."

"I'm visiting mom this week," I said. "But I'm free next week?"

"Sounds perfect to me," she smiled. "How is your mom? I haven't seen her in so long. I miss momma Hale."

"She misses you too, she's always asking about you," I laughed. "But she's well. It feels like forever since I last saw her so I'm excited to spend some quality time with her."

"I bet," Becky replied. "Though, I was actually looking for you for a different reason. You said you had some news for me at the photo-shoot last week. I figured it wasn't anything major since you didn't text me about it, but I was still curious."

A knowing smirk slid onto my lips. "Oh, it's serious alright. I just wanted to tell you in person rather than over the phone."

Becky frowned, an expression of worry appearing on her face. "What's happened?"

"Don't look so scared, it's nothing bad," I assured her. "In fact it's something amazing if I'm honest."

"Okay, spill," she demanded. "You're concerning me now."

I looked around, making sure there was no one near us and pulled Becky in closer.

"Okay, this stays between you and me, alright? At least for now anyway," I whispered.

She frowned. "Yeah, sure. What is it, Georgie?"

"So I've been talking to Sami recently," I began.

"Right," she said, looking at me intently.

"And he's been acting strange," I continued. "Odd, out of character, not himself."

"How?" she asked. "I haven't noticed anything. Is he alright? Is he ill?"

"He hasn't been his usual self, and I've been worried for some weeks."

Her eyebrows furrowed, her head tilting to the left. "What's wrong with him? Is he okay? You're scaring me now."

"He's more than okay," I smirked.

"Georgie?" she prompted.

"In fact he's brilliant."

"Georgie, goddamn it!"

"He likes you, Becky," I finally said, getting the confession out in the open. "As in he _likes_ you." Her eyes widened as she looked at me in surprise, her mouth open. "You get what I'm saying?"

"Y-Yeah… I get you," she said in her Irish drawl.

"He told me last week," I said. "I managed to get it out of him. Liked you for months apparently, but he's too shy to speak to you. So he asked if I'd tell you on his behalf incase it wasn't the result he wanted."

She stared at the floor, her face blank, and for the life of me I couldn't read her reaction. She was expressionless, giving nothing away as to how she felt by this news. I wasn't exactly sure what to do if I was honest. Was she happy? Sad? Confused? Annoyed? Grossed out? She needed to give me something here!

"Jeez, Becky, I need some kind of reaction here, girl," I prompted. This was a very big thing for Sami and I needed to know how Becky was taking the situation.

A grin began to spread on her pink lips.

"Well it's about bloody time."

"What?!" I exclaimed, my eyebrows almost raising off my face.

"I've been waiting for forever for him to admit it," she told me.

"You knew?!" I asked her.

"I'm not an idiot," she chuckled. "I've seen how he acts around me. He's like a little puppy whenever I walk into a room. I'm just glad he's finally admitted it to someone."

"Why did you never tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't wanna embarrass the guy or start a rumour that wasn't true," she said. "I had my suspicions but this was something he had to admit himself. And now he has."

"So how do you feel about him?" I asked her.

She looked down bashfully before looking back up at me. "Well he is a lovely fella, isn't he?"

I clutched her hands in mine, jumping up and down excitedly at this mini confession.

"You like him too?" I asked her.

She bit her lip, her cheeks tinging pink. "Like I said, he's a very lovely guy."

She did! Becky liked Sami too! I couldn't believe it. My two best friends, crushing on one another, liking one another, finding each other attractive. This was the stuff of dreams, like some typical high school rom-com shit. It was perfect!

Sami liked Becky and Becky liked Sami. The confessions were out. And the next move was to tell Sami and watch in awe as these little love birds finally got together.

xXx

We made our way down the staircase in our usual way later than night, The Shield's music blaring and filling the entire arena. It was the final match of the night and I couldn't wait to put on an excellent show for everyone here. I'd come out to the ring a few times since my recovery, but I still couldn't help the euphoria I felt every time I looked around the arena at thousands of adoring fans.

I'd missed this shit whilst I was out injured, basking in the screams, enjoying the cheers, reading the signs and banners of those who loved us. I could never tire of it and I was so thankful I was finally fighting fit and back out here again.

And this time I was planning to stay.

We hopped over the barrier and walked up the steel steps into the ring. It was only Roman fighting tonight, but the three of us were still here for support and back-up. He was fighting Randy Orton after all, and The Authority would never be short of a trick or two. It was safer if we were all here tonight.

That was the beauty of us as a group and a stable. We had plenty going on in our personal lives, but we would always put that behind us when the team needed to fight.

Seth's issues with Zahra weren't important. Roman missing Galina wasn't important. Dean's feelings for me weren't important. My happiness of Sami and Becky liking each other wasn't important.

Right now, the team was important, and the upcoming fight was important. We were focused, prepared, and ready to battle.

Once our music died down to silence, the loud noise of The Authority's music began to sound, a chorus of boos coming from the crowd as the usual suspects made their way to the top of the ramp.

I took a step back, standing securely between Dean and Seth as my eyes landed on Triple H, Stephanie and Kane. But the real fear hit me when I saw Orton and Charlotte walking down the ramp, smirks on their faces, Charlotte's championship safely on her shoulder.

I wasn't about to show weakness, but the usual flashbacks went through my head, not to mention my run-in with Randy the other night at the bar. I swallowed nervously, but had to remember everything I said.

These fears weren't my priority. The team was, the match was. I had back-up this time and about fourteen thousand witnesses, nevermind the millions watching at home.

I was going to be okay.

As Orton jumped into the ring, Seth, Dean and I climbed out of it, leaving only two men within. We stood in Roman's corner, The Authority standing in Randy's as the music died down and the bell rang to begin the match.

Roman and Randy circled the ring for a few moments, staring each other down, weighing each other up, getting a feel for the match. My eyes would switch between the fight and The Authority, but thankfully they weren't watching us, their eyes glued to the action in the ring.

Randy and Roman suddenly locked up, clutching each other's shoulders in a fight for dominance. Roman's superior strength and size came out on top, the Samoan pushing Randy into the corner, hitting him with a slap that echoed around the arena.

I winced at the noise as a second connected with Randy's face, the Viper falling back a little. Roman quickly grabbed his arm and Irish whipped him into the opposite corner, running at him and hitting him with an almighty clothesline. Randy fell back a little, trying to catch his breath as Roman stared down at him. He let out a cry of power as he walked away, the crowd cheering.

But turning his back on Randy was a big mistake. The Viper quickly got to his feet, hitting Roman from behind. My team mate stumbled forward, Randy grabbing him to hit with a suplex.

"Roman…" I muttered in panic. He fell with a thud onto the mat, Randy getting up and laughing.

"He'll be okay," Dean mumbled to me. "It takes more than that to keep down Roman."

And he was right. Roman got back to his feet, hitting Randy with an unexpected Samoan drop.

The match went back and fourth for a good twenty minutes, both men offering decent offence and defence. It was hard to know which man had the upper-hand, both fighting a fair and decent fight. Both seemed exhausted, the sweat pouring from their bodies, but they continued on, the crowd roaring and getting behind them.

And several occasions had my heart been in my throat, my body running to the apron to cheer Roman on.

But as Roman hit Randy with a Superman punch and fell to the floor, I gasped with eagerness, knowing this surely had to be the end. Roman was winding up for his big finale, ready to put Randy away and finish the match with a victory.

Orton struggled to his feet as Roman stood in the corner, gearing up for a spear.

And it was about to hit… until Triple H grabbed Roman's ankle from the corner and tripped him over, pulling him down. Roman fell, the crowd booing, all three of us glaring in anger.

"Motherfuckers," Dean growled as we all charged at The Authority. How dare they interfere! How dare they ruin the match! How dare they take away the win that would have ultimately been ours!

Dean went straight for Triple H as Seth went for Kane. My eyes were focused on only one person, my hands launching for Charlotte. An all out brawl began, the action in the ring all but forgotten as we brought the fight to them.

I grabbed Charlotte's hair, throwing her roughly to the ground, her championship belt skidding away. I began to stomp heavily on her, making sure each hit hurt her like she had hurt me. I reached down and grabbed her feet but she kicked me away at the last minute. I stumbled back, leaning against the barrier near the time keeper's area. I took a moment to catch my breath, but gasped as I suddenly looked up, seeing her running towards me.

"Shit," I said, diving out of the way just before she could hit me with a spear. She connected with the barrier, hitting herself instead, her body falling to the floor and rolling away. I needed to run before she could get up and start on me again… but then I saw it.

It glittered in the corner of my eye, my gaze focused heavily on the white and red Women's Championship Belt that was simply lying on the ground. I crawled over to it, looking down at it, the crowd cheering as I softly brushed my fingers over the cool white leather.

It looked stunning.

And then it was gone.

I jumped in surprise, watching as Stephanie quickly grabbed it away from me, giving me the dirtiest and foulest look as she backed away.

The match was all but abandoned, The Authority slowly backing away up the ramp. I wasn't sure how everyone else's fights had gone, but I couldn't think about that. As Dean rushed over to my side and knelt down to see if I was okay, I could only think of one thing.

That WWE Women's Championship.

It was Charlotte's prized possession, the one thing she guarded with her life, probably the only thing she loved. To see it taken away from her would hurt her, it would damage her pride, and it would be the ultimate revenge for the shit she'd put me through.

What better way for The Shield to get back at The Authority than to take away their gold?

It would weaken them, it would cause her to fade, it would show she wasn't all that she was cracked up to be. They hurt me because I'd been considered The Shield's weakest member. Well two could play at that game.

Charlotte had the Women's Championship.

And I wanted it.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to nattiebroskette, labinnacslove, rkosgirl1, GeorgiaDeanGirl, 76ers, espeon44, Titans8, Seahawks3, Tantoune, Dawnie-7, ambroserollinsgirl, JerseyGal88, KaylsDaughterOfHades, Guest and Ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews**


	28. Story Of My Life

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope we are all well and ready for the next chapter. I've had such a manic week so I'm glad I managed to get this chapter out. It's my birthday tomorrow (March 3** **rd** **) so I've had a lot on since it's my birthday week. Gotta put some extra time in writing these chapters next week to make up for it lol!**

 **Nattiebroskette – It's the best way for her to knock them down and give some glory to The Shield**

 **Labinnacslove – Agreed. Charlotte needs taking down a peg or two**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – I love writing the little subplot. I think Sami and Becky would be so adorable together**

 **76ers – She's gonna try!**

 **Espeon44 – Roman already has Galina**

 **Titans8 – No he won't**

 **Seahawks3 – Charlotte can never be nice lol!**

 **Tantoune – If you want relationship development, there will be plenty in the next few chapters! But Georgie has a goal now, she wants that belt!**

 **Dawnie-7 – I adore writing Georgie's mom, and we finally get to meet her in this chapter! I think winning the belt would be good for The Shield as a whole… and Charlotte's face would be a picture**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Thank you so much!**

 **JerseyGal88 – Thank you!**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - You gotta love that Sami and Becky relationship!**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - I think fighting for the championship will be interesting as its something I've never written before. And I'm glad you're adjusting to your glasses and it wasnt anything more serious. I'll wait patiently as ever for your next chapter too :)**

 **This chapter is named after 'Story Of My Life' by One Direction**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

"So what are everyone's plans for our off days?" asked Roman after Smackdown on Tuesday. We were all currently riding back to our hotel to sleep for the night before we left tomorrow morning. Roman had drawn the short straw tonight and was in the driver's seat.

"Finally going to see my folks," said Seth as he road in the passenger seat. He still wasn't his usual self but he'd perked up a little since the break-up. I think the matches on Raw and Smackdown had considerably helped. Wrestling was his perfect distraction. That, and cross-fit. "I need some family time, never-mind the fact that I've now got a lot of logistical shit to sort. Like getting all my stuff back from Zahra."

"That doesn't sound fun," I said sadly from my seat behind him.

"It's not, but it's gotta be done," Seth sighed. "At least with mom and dad around I can feel a bit better. It's been a while since I've seen them anyway. I could do with the family time."

"Let us know if you need any help with anything," I told him. "Moving stuff, fetching stuff, anything."

"I will," he said before looking at Roman. "How about you, big guy? What are your plans? They gotta be better than facing your ex whilst trying to pry your DVD collection out of her cold cruel hands."

I winced at his words, but I knew it was Seth's attempt at humor.

"I'm gonna spend some quality time with JoJo," he beamed, referring to his young daughter. "Gal and I are gonna take her out, might even go to Disney as I'll be back in Florida. I've missed her."

I couldn't help but smile as Roman spoke so fondly of his daughter. I'd never met the little girl, but I'd seen countless pictures of her and heard every story imaginable about her. Roman absolutely adored her, and I knew he spoke the complete truth when he said he'd missed her.

"How about you, Georgie?" Seth asked me.

"I'm going back home to see my mom," I smiled brightly. "It feels like a lifetime since I last saw her. I can't wait to go back."

"A lot of family time going on from the sound of it," laughed Roman as we continued driving. "How about you, Ambrose?"

Dean had been gazing out of the window for the most of the journey and conversation, but the mention of his name gathered his attention. He turned to look at us all.

"Huh? What?" he asked, causing us all to chuckle in amusement.

"Someone zoned out," smirked Roman as we turned a corner and continued driving. "We were just talking about our off days. You got any plans?"

"Not really," he said with a shrug, his tone bored and uninterested. "Just gonna fly back to Vegas and chill at home, I guess."

I looked at him, finding it a little sad that Dean had no real plans for his days off. The rest of us had talked so happily and animatedly about our own families that I'd totally forgotten Dean didn't really have much contact with his. He had no siblings, his dad had never been mentioned, and he hated his mom with a passion. I felt rather bad that we'd talked about our own loved ones so much in front of him.

"You're gonna spend them all by yourself?" I asked him.

"I always do," he said. "Same story during all my off days."

I felt so sorry for him, knowing he was going back to nothing and no one. he sounded so disheartened, the very idea of it making him appear sad and lost. It must be so hard having no one to rely on and no one to spend your time with. So I took the conscious decision there and then to help him.

"Well why don't you come with me instead?" I suggested.

This piqued his attention, the man looking over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"As in… back to yours? Back to Cincinnati?"

"Of course," I nodded. "Mom won't mind you staying and it means you won't be alone on your off days. Plus you get to go back home, back to Ohio for a few days."

"No thanks," he said sternly.

He looked away from me, back to the window, watching the world pass us by.

I frowned. "Why not? Come on, it'll be fun. Who wouldn't want go home to chill for a few days."

"I am," he said. "It's called Vegas."

"But that can't be fun by yourself," I said. "Don't you want some company?"

"You should go back for a couple of days," interjected Seth.

"I dunno," Dean said. "I can't exactly say Cincinnati has… the best memories for me. Last time I remember, the place was a complete shit hole."

I sighed, trying to help, trying to encourage him.

"And how long has it been since you last visited?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Dunno. 5 years or so."

"That's a long time," I said. "Things have changed since then. You should come, honestly, it'll be good for you. Mom and I will look after you, and it gives you something to do."

He looked over at me, seeing the hope in my eyes, his shoulders dropping as he cast his eyes away. "I hate the place, Georgina."

"Then let me help you love it again," I said. "It's only for a few days. And if you hate it, then you never ever have to go back again."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Roman said, adding his own suggestion. "It'll be fun for you."

He looked up at me again, seeing my smile, seeing the encouragement I was giving him.

"Please?" I asked softly.

He looked at me for a few seconds before rolling his eyes. He released a breath, running a hand through his fluffy brown hair before he looked back out of the window again.

"Fine, I'll go," he said. "But if I end up a pissy and angry bastard during this trip, you can't say I didn't warn you."

xXx

Dean didn't say much as we drove from the airport back to my mom's house the next day. He was silent, casting his eyes to look out of the window as I drove the hire-car down the highway. I had the radio on low in the background to give us some kind of noise as we moved, but neither of us were really paying attention to it. It was simply there to fill the awkward vast silence that surrounded us.

Dean hated Cincinnati. The place held a lot of bad memories for him from his past with his mom and his old home life. There was a reason he lived in Vegas and that was because he wanted to be as far away from Ohio as possible.

So I knew bringing him here for a few days was a massive risk. This could end very badly with either Dean storming out and going home, or even worse, Moxley showing up and making a complete wreck of everything.

But I had to have faith I was making the right decision. After the confession of his feelings by Moxley, I wanted to get to know Dean as best as I could. I knew about him the wrestler and I knew about his more fun and softer side, but I also wanted to know more about his back-story, his childhood, the real depth of his personality.

This trip not only bring us back to the place where he grew up, but it would give us both a chance to know each other one on one without anyone else interrupting us or getting in the way. Apart from my mom, it was just him and I here, and that's what I wanted. I needed to know the real Dean, I needed to know how far these feelings of his reached… and I needed to know exactly what I felt myself.

But the silence that filled the car showed me this plan wasn't exactly beginning well. He'd hardly uttered a single word since our plane had landed. I just hoped getting home and meeting my mom might liven him up a little.

We pulled onto my mom's driveway and I cut the engine, but neither of us moved from our seats. Dean looked out of the window, staring up at the three bedroom house my mom owned. I watched him closely, wanting to make sure he was okay.

"So this is it," I said. "This is mom's place."

"Looks nice," he said.

"You allergic to cats?" I asked him. I'd kind of forgotten to mention mom's obsession with cats before bringing him here. It would be pretty shit if he spent his entire trip sneezing at my mother's four legged friends.

"Cats? No, I'm not," he said, his eyes still fixed on the house.

"Good," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Because mom's got a lot of cats."

"She know I'm coming?"

"She knows," I replied. "She has the spare room all set up and ready for you. She's looking forward to meeting… what was it she called you? One of those boys who need to smile more when they wrestle."

He couldn't him but smirk and chuckle at my words. "Your mom is quite observant."

"She thinks all four of us need to smile more in the ring… and that we need to wear more bright and positive colours in our ring gear. Mom doesn't exactly understand the whole wrestling gimmick thing. She just watches and supports me."

"Sounds like a nice woman," he noted.

"She's the best," I beamed. "I can't wait for you to meet her."

He let out a heavy breath, his chest rising and falling. "Well I guess we should get to it then." He moved to unlock his seat belt but I quickly stopped him, looking at him with concern etched on my face. He stilled his movements, looking at me with a questioning look.

"Listen, I know you weren't exactly thrilled to be coming here and I really appreciate the fact that you took the plunge and came with me," I told him in earnest. "But if you feel awkward or uncomfortable at any point during this trip, just let me know, okay? Then we can sort out helping you or getting you back to Vegas or something."

He looked at me, his eyes softening at my words before his lips turned up at the corners.

"I appreciate the concern, kiddo," he said. "But I'll be good. I'm big enough and ugly enough to last two days in the shit hole that is Cincinnati. I'll be on my best behaviour, and grin and bare it."

"I just want you to have fun," I said. "Besides, I doubt it'll be Cincinnati that drives you away, it'll be my over-the-top mother."

He raised an amused eyebrow, the tense atmosphere dissipating into something more relaxed. "I'm sure I'll love Mama Hale, and I'm certain she'll love me. All the ladies do."

"Then let's go meet her," I said as we finally decided to get out of the car.

xXx

Mom practically grabbed me as she opened the front door to us, grasping me in both arms and hugging me to her for dear life. For such a small woman, she had one hell of a grip. I could hardly breathe as she squeezed me tight, but that didn't mean a smile of amusement wasn't on my face. I began to laugh at her enthusiasm, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her back, holding her close.

I'd seriously missed my mother. I truly had. My dad left when I was a little girl and I'd never had any siblings. So growing up it had just been the two of us… and the cats of course. But that meant she was the closest person in the world to me. She was my biggest supporter, the one person in the world who had the most faith in me, my best friend. And she'd been the first to cheer for me when I decided I wanted to become a wrestler.

This woman was my world and I was so glad to finally be spending some time with her again.

"God, I've missed you," she said to me.

"I've missed you too, mom," I replied as I broke the hug and pulled away. "You look so well."

"I had my hair done yesterday," she said giving me a twirl. "Jose worked wonders, the man is a genius. Makes me look 21, don't you think?"

I giggled. "Definitely 21, mom. But you look great."

"So do you, sweetheart," she said, looking me up and down in her motherly way. "You look fantastic. Have you been eating well."

"Yes, mom."

"Because I know that nowhere serves cooking as good as mine. And when you've been raised on my lasagne then nothing else in the world compares."

"I've been fine, mom," I laughed. "Food hasn't been as good as yours, but it's not been bad."

She smiled at me before she cast her eyes over to the tall man beside me, both our bags in his hands. He placed them down to his feet and offered my mother his hand.

"You must be Georgina's mom. Dean Ambrose, nice to meet you," he greeted politely.

She looked him up and down before looking to me. "Dean Ambrose… wasn't he the one who pissed you off at the beginning?"

Dean's face looked mortified as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Jeez, mom…"

But then she turned, laughing before embracing Dean in a hug of his own.

"I'm joking, sweetheart," she said, squeezing Dean as tightly as she had me. "I kid, I kid. Georgie has told me how wonderful you've been and how welcome you've made her. I'm so pleased to meet you! Georgie, he's so handsome!"

Dean looked over at me for help but all I could do was watch in was so funny see him being hugged to death by a woman who was just over 5 foot tall! I did warn him about my crazy mother.

"Erm… thanks?" he said, though it came out as more of a question.

She finally let him go and brushed his jacket straight at the shoulders.

"Why don't we go inside?" she suggested. "I can make us some lunch and you can all meet Trinity."

"Trinity?" I questioned as Dean grabbed our bags again.

"Oh yeah… I got a new cat," my mom beamed.

"Another one?" I exclaimed.

"She's beautiful, I couldn't say no," mom said as she stepped in the house and rushed to the kitchen.

"You're mom is, uh, welcoming," said Dean as we stepped inside the house and put the bags down.

"I warned you," I said smirking up at him.

"Don't worry," he said. "It's not a bad thing. I like her."

"Glad to hear, Ambrose," I smiled. "Now let's go meet Trinity, or as I'm going to call her, cat number 7."

xXx

After lunch was eaten and we'd unpacked our bags, I suggested to Dean that we go for a walk around the city. Mom had her book club meeting that afternoon and I didn't really want to get in the way of that. It was only for an hour so I figured getting out of the house and exploring would be the best option. Plus it would give Dean a chance to see his old home town and perhaps offer me some information about his past.

He wasn't so sure at first, but one mention of sitting in a room with my mom and 6 of her friends talking about some trashy chick-lit had him grabbing for his shoes and jacket. The weather was fairly good for the time of year, so we left the house and began to walk to nowhere in particular.

I saw Dean wasn't exactly the most comfortable so I tried to start a conversation, wanting to loosen him up a little as we walked.

"So what do you think of Casa Del Hale?" I asked. "Hope my mom isn't too full on."

"Nah, I like her," he said, sliding his hands into his pockets to keep them warm. "She's funny. And boy can she cook."

"Mom was a chef when she was younger," I replied. "She makes the best food."

"And the cats are… fluffy," he said, and I knew he was trying not to offend.

"It's okay, Dean, you can say you don't like them," I chuckled. "I can't say I'm too fond of them either."

"Thank god," he replied, letting out a sigh of relief. "I fucking hate cats. I'm more of a dog person myself."

"Same," I said. "But the cats keep mom happy. So I put up with them. Besides, I… Dean?"

I looked, seeing he was no longer with me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion until I turned around to see he had stopped walking. So I rushed back over to him so check if everything was okay.

But then I noticed Dean staring off into the distance. I wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at, but I followed his line of direction to see him glaring at a tall white church that stood on the street corner, a lush green park right next door to it. His body had tensed up, his lips pressed tightly together. His hands had balled up into fists at his side. Everything about him screamed anger.

The cheery mood had now vanished.

"Dean?" I pried.

But he didn't reply, he simply kept his eyes in the church in front of us.

"Dean?" I tried again. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

Still there was nothing so I moved quickly to stand in front of him, trying to grab his attention. A part of me feared Moxley could appear at any moment, but as I gazed up into his eyes, I saw they were their usual blue. Thankfully this was still Dean.

I grabbed his arm and shook it gently, trying to regain his focus.

"Dean, please say something."

"I was six," he began to say to me. He didn't look at me, but I listened intently. He obviously had something on his mind that he needed to get out. "The stupid bitch for the first time in her life had actually let me do something I wanted to do." I assumed immediately he was referring to his mother. "Every Saturday a local soccer club had practice at the park there. I asked her if I could go and to my surprise she said yes. I couldn't believe it, for the first time in her sad and pathetic life she was putting me first. I didn't have a kit or anything so I just wore a t-shirt and jeans but I couldn't wait to go. This was the park where I had practice. It was half hour away from where we lived so she dropped me off that afternoon in the car saying she'd be back two hours to fetch me. She never came."

"Shit…" I muttered to myself, looking down at the ground before looking back to Dean.

"I waited by the park for hours, watching the cars go by, waiting for her to finally come and bring me home. One hour turned into two. Two turned into three and then it began to rain. It absolutely pissed it down. So I rushed to that church there, hiding underneath the canopy to shelter from the rain. I didn't know my way home, I was six fucking years old. So all I could do was wait… and wait… and wait…"

"What happened?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to really know the answer.

"It was 10 at night by that point," he said, a bitter taste on his tongue. "Pitch black, empty, and frightening for a kid. I was cold, tired, and soaked through but thankfully the rain had stopped by then. I got lucky when the woman who lived across the street walked by with her dog and spotted me. Mrs Cope. She was usually a nosey old bitch, but I'd never ever been so happy to see her. She took me home and let me in. Thankfully the front door was unlocked."

"Where was your mom?" I asked.

"She was inside," he said. "Upstairs in her bedroom, lying on her bed, wasted and high as a kite. She hadn't even cleared the needles away."

"I'm so sorry, Dean," I said. What else was there to say? The story was absolutely horrific, my heart wanting to cry for the little six year boy who had not only been forgotten but had to walk in to his junky mother.

"Don't be," he said, finally looking away. He began to move, walking in the direction we'd just come from. "I just wanna go back home."

I couldn't really argue with him here or try to win him round. This place had brought a dark memory back for Dean, so if he wanted to go back to mom's, I wasn't in any place to stop him. So I just followed after him, doing just what he wanted, wishing this hadn't gone the way it had.

I knew Cincinnati held bad memories for Dean, but I didn't know what, or where these memories took place. It was a hard line to walk but I'd made a huge mistake with this one. Maybe going out for a walk and exploring wasn't exactly my greatest idea.

And I felt like I'd royally fucked up.

We walked home without speaking a single word to each other.

Day one had not ended well.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to nattiebroskette, labinnacslove, GeorgiaDeanGirl, 76ers, espeon44, Titans8, Seahawks3, Tantoune, Dawnie-7, ambroserollinsgirl, JerseyGal88, KaylsDaughterOfHades and ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews**

 **A review would be a wonderful birthday present from you lovely readers, so don't forget to leave me your feedback on the chapter!**


	29. Fix You

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **We're finally back after my birthday weekend. It was mad and it was hectic, but I had a lovely time. But we're back on the grind now, churning these chapters out. I'm so excited for the next few upcoming chapters. It's gonna be so much fun to write, and the drama is gonna hit its highest level. So I hope you're all ready!**

 **Also, we surpassed 500 reviews! That is literally insane! Thank you all so much for the ongoing support.**

 **Nattiebroskette – His past is a very sad one. but at least he had Georgie on his side to look after him**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – He's opening up to her so much because of how he feels about her. He has a romantic interest in her and a trust in her. So he feels he can tell her about his past and his secrets. It was a sad and emotional chapter so hopefully this chapter makes up for it**

 **76ers – Thank you**

 **Espeon44 – Poor Dean indeed**

 **Titans8 – You'll have to wait and find out**

 **Seahawks3 – Just a little lol**

 **Labinnacslove – Yes, the circumstances were a little sad, but at least Georgie is getting to know about Dean. And he's opening up to her. It's a big step for both of them**

 **Jadeg8576 – Thank you so much!**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – I know! I don't think anyone knows how to cope with Georgie's mom!**

 **Tantoune – I love writing Georgie's mom. Shes a welcome comic relief in this story. And thank you, my lovely!**

 **Dawnie-7 – We finally meet Mama Hale! She is the best to write, I love her! Dean is in a bad place right now, but we all know if anyone can bring him back then it's Georgie.**

 **DeeMarie246 – Let's hope so. Day one wasn't exactly the best**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – I love Mama Hale too. She's a hoot. As for Dean and Georgie, our girl knows she has to fix this. it was all an accident, but she feels guilty and she knows she has to get things back on track during this chapter**

 **Iceprincess1987 – Their feelings will come out soon enough, don't you worry**

 **ThatGirl54 - Well thank you and welcome to the story! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Fix You' by Coldplay**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

As I awoke the next morning, I felt far more optimistic than I had yesterday. Today was a new day, a fresh day, and I had a major plan in mind to fix the problems that had ruined day one.

It had started off as a good day, Dean coming back home, meeting my mom and settling in for a few days off…

Then I had to go and completely screw that up by taking him somewhere that his past held in bad esteem and totally ruin all the good and positive things we'd done that day.

Yeah, I fucking sucked.

But today was something new and I was going to right the wrongs I'd made. I had a plan in mind, an awesome, wonderful, amazing plan that would change Dean's mind about Cincinnati and make him love the place where he once lived. All I needed was this to not backfire and just go smoothly. The last thing I needed was this blowing up in my face and making a pretty shit situation even worse.

So whilst Dean was still sleeping, I woke up and prepared what I needed to do, making things and going to the places to make this plan come into action. I'd woken up fairly early so I had plenty of time to set things up, finishing and getting home just as Dean came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning himself awake.

"Morning," I greeted him, needing to get a sense of his mood that morning. "Coffee?"

"Uh, yeah, coffee would be great," he said, still yawning. Both of us walked into the kitchen and I set the coffee pot to boil. I pulled out two mugs and prepared our drinks. Dean sat on one of the kitchen stools, watching me work through tired eyes. "Where's your mom?"

"Hardware store," I explained, pouring our drinks. "She wants to work on the garden today so she's gone out to buy the tools she needs."

He gazed out of the window as I handed him his mug of steaming coffee. "Well it's a nice day for it," he noted.

"It sure is," I said, pleased that the weather was in my favour. "Which is why I thought we should go out today, make the most of the sunshine."

"Sure," he shrugged. "Whatever you want."

He raised his mug to his lips and began sipping on the drink, not a lot of enthusiasm coming from him. After yesterday's events, it seemed he wasn't bothered what we did or where we went. It had affected him more than I realised and I knew this had to change. I just hoped my plan worked and didn't make things worse.

I wanted to make Dean smile again, I wanted him to love this place, and I knew what I was about to do could do that.

xXx

As we walked down the street to the location I intended, nerves began to hit me quite heavily. This was only going to go one of two ways, and I had to hope the way was a good and positive one. If this became any worse, Dean would be hell to live with for the rest of this trip. Or even worse he'd back out and just fly home. That was the last thing I wanted, so this had to work a hundred percent.

And as we turned the corner, reaching our destination and a very familiar place, I gazed up anxiously to see his reaction.

His body froze as stiff as a statue when the church and the park came into full view. His hands clammed up at his sides, his jaw tensing in an unhappy manner.

"Georgina, what the hell are we doing here again?" he asked sternly and sharply.

"Just trust me, okay?" I assured him as we crossed the street, me practically dragging Dean the whole way. We walked past the church and reached the park, walking over the grass. It was the middle of the week so the place was fairly quiet, most people at work or school. But the weather was fantastic for the time of year, so I'd picked one of the best days to do this. I just hoped the stuff I'd put there this morning was still there.

"Georgina…" he said, the word coming out as a warning. His body was tense, his nostrils flaring as he let out short and sharp breaths. He was obviously uncomfortable, and who could blame him? This place held bad memories for him. But I planned to change that.

"Dean, do you trust me?"

"Right now, I'm not so sure."

I gave him a pointed look. "Really?"

He sighed. "Fine, I trust you... I think."

"Then know that I'm not going to steer you wrong. Just relax, wait and see."

"I don't like this," he moaned, his body growing tenser and tenser as we walked.

So I grabbed his arm and linked it with mine, holding it tightly as we walked, doing anything possible to calm him down. It seemed to work, the muscles in his body easing at my touch. But he remained tight lipped, his eyes constantly alert to his surroundings.

"You will when we get there."

"Where is _there_ exactly?"

"You'll see," I said, suppressing a huge smile. I couldn't wait to see his face when all was revealed.

We walked for a few more minutes until we approached the place I had everything set up. We stopped in front of a large oak tree, the branches long, the leaves a refreshing green. It shaded us perfectly from the sun that blared high in the sky. The grass beneath it was soft and luscious, and seated upon it was a large picnic basket.

Dean frowned in confusion as I let go of his arm and walked over to the basket. His eyes looked at the scene as he remained standing in place, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is all this?" he asked me.

I turned to face him, my fingers linked together in front of me.

"I screwed up big time yesterday," I told him. "I brought you here and I didn't know the memories it held for you. I didn't realise it would make you act in that way. I fucked up… really badly. So I wanted to make it up to you."

He looked down at the basket before looking up at me. "You did this?"

"I did."

"All for me?"

I nodded. "This place holds bad memories for you. So I figured I could change that and make those memories good ones instead." I crouched down and reached into the basket, pulling out a large blanket. I shook it out, laid it on the ground before kneeling down on it. "So I made you a picnic."

The sides of his lips slowly turned upwards. "When did you do all this?"

"This morning," I said. "You were sleeping so I quickly set everything up. Do you like it?"

I waited eagerly for his answer, hoping he wasn't too pissed off, hoping that he didn't mind being here. Yesterday had affected him big time. He'd hardly spoken for the rest of the night, so bringing him here again this soon was a major risk to take. One that could backfire on me big time. He could either accept it and join in, or march away from here worse than he had yesterday.

I'd just wanted to help him and make him smile again. I wanted him to get rid of those bad thoughts of his past, and the best way to do that was face the fear head on.

I swallowed, breathing steadily, waiting anxious for his reaction, needing to know if this had been stupid or not.

He started to walk toward me, his lips now forming a complete smile.

"I love it," he said, sitting down on the blanket beside me.

My body visibly relaxed, a sensation of relief and calm hitting me as I discovered he liked it. He smirked at me before opening the basket and looking inside at the food I'd prepared.

I watched him, the smile genuine, his face much brighter than before.

He really liked it.

xXx

We spent the rest of the day in quite a happy and content mood, a far cry from the emotions of yesterday. We ate everything I had prepared, the food going down very well, both of us wishing I'd prepared more. The sun was at its highest peak in the sky, filtering down onto us through the leaves on the branches up high. I sat upon the blanket, my back resting on the tree trunk behind me. To my surprise Dean had taken to lying down on the blanket and had somehow managed to find his head on my lap, his eyes looking up into the sky.

I didn't mind really. It seemed to relax him and calm him, and I was far too content to move him. We were both too comfortable.

We were surrounded by silence, the only real noise being the birds tweeting and the leaves rustling as a gentle breeze blew by. This was what we needed, this was the perfect remedy to the madness of yesterday. And it seemed to be helping Dean massively. He had not tensed up or worried since we had come here, the day before now a thing of the past.

He even felt himself comfortable enough to be resting his head in my lap, and that was a massive step for someone who rarely gave a physical touch or showed emotions beyond negative ones.

Maybe this park wasn't so bad to him after all.

"Who ever thought I'd be able to come back to this place with a smile on my face," he smirked, breaking the silence.

"I know, right? You had such negative connotations with this place," I told him. "I guess I just wanted to change that and give you new memories. Happier ones."

"You're the fucking best, did you know that?" he chuckled.

"I've been told once or twice," I winked in amusement, both of us laughing. "So it's okay that I brought you here after yesterday?"

"Yeah it is," he replied, giving me a genuine smile. "I was kind of an ass yesterday. Yeah, this was a bad place for me, but you weren't to know. And I shouldn't have taken my annoyance out on you like that and storm off like I did. I know I wasn't the best company for the rest of the evening."

He'd barely shown face for the rest of last night after what happened, choosing to spend the evening in his room. It was nice in the sense that it gave my mom and I some time together, but I hated the fact that he felt the need to hide away and be alone after what happened, especially knowing it was all my fault.

"Don't worry about it," I assured him. "We've fixed it now, haven't we?"

"Yeah we have," he replied, sighing in contentment and closing his eyes.

And as I sat there watching him so comfortable and relaxed around me, I couldn't resist the way my hands moved of their own accord. It was a rather brave and bold move on my part, but I just couldn't help myself. I gently raised my hand and brushed Dean's brown hair away from his eyes and across his forehead.

I knew the move with intimate and close, and probably too far considering what I knew about how Dean felt, but the happy grin that slid onto his lips and the soft sigh that left his mouth as I did it told me that he didn't seem to mind.

It was offering me my own comfortability, one where I felt I could talk to Dean without fear of judgement. And there was one specific thing I wanted his opinion on. It was the one thing that had been in the back of my mind since Raw that Monday.

"Hey, Dean. Can I ask you something?" I said nervously.

"Sure," he replied, his eyes still closed as I continued to brush his hair.

"I've been thinking about something and I wanted your opinion on it."

"Go ahead."

I bit my lip nervously, keeping my eyes on his face. "What would you think if I decided to challenge for the Women's Championship?"

His eyes opened then, his blue orbs focusing on my brown ones, looking at them intently.

"You wanna go for Charlotte's belt?"

"It was just an idea I've been toying with in my head," I began to explain. "I'm not certain if I'm even going for it. But I know it's the one thing that could help put a dent in The Authority's armour, especially when it comes to Charlotte. If I could take that belt, then it can weaken them considerably."

He looked at me for a few moments, his mind lost deep in thought as he considered what I'd suggested to him. It was a big step for me to take, not only because it could help in our fight against The Authority, but if I did win it, it could catapult us to the top, it could give me some limelight, and it would give the boys the strength they needed to go for titles of their own.

"Well I for one think you'd make an amazing Women's Champion," he finally told me, and I could tell he meant every word he said.

My eyes widened. "Really? You really mean it?"

"You've got the skills, the ability, the look, the determination. I think the belt would be fantastic for you."

"For us," I told him, blushing at his words. "For all four of us. Not just me. Taking it from Charlotte will be one person off our checklist. And it will show Triple H and Stephanie that we mean business. I just wanted to run the idea past you guys first."

"I say go for it," he smiled. "I'll be behind you every step of the way, and I know Seth and Roman will be too."

"Thank you," I said happily. "You have no idea how much I appreciate the support."

"You never have to worry about it," he said, lifting his hand and taking a piece of my long brown hair, twirling it between his fingers. "I've always got your back, kiddo. You know that."

"I do," I smiled down at him, my hair slipping smoothly through his fingers. "I really do."

"Good. I never ever want you to doubt it."

And as he looked at me, there was a shift in the air, his eyes becoming softer. They took on a boyish charm, the blue in them much more vibrant in the bright day sky. They sparkled, they seemed younger, more… free.

"What?" I asked him softly.

"Nothing," he said. "Just… happy is all."

I grinned blissfully down at him as he raised his hand up. It stopped midair, almost as if he was hesitant about something. Whatever it was must not have bothered him too much because his hand continued on, moving to my face, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen away from my cheek, placing it neatly behind my ear. I could feel the warmth rising in my face, my now red cheeks as obvious as the sun on this bright day against my pale skin.

"Me too," I said as he stared up at me.

He shifted, moving until his head was removed from my lap and he was now sitting in front of me on the blanket. I watched him as he did, curious as to his movements.

"Thank you for this," he said in earnest. "For this whole day, the whole trip, everything. Seriously. This is above and beyond anything I could have expected and I can honestly say I've loved today with you."

"Have I changed your mind about this place?" I asked hopefully as he shuffled forward until our bodies were sitting next to one another.

"Completely," he told me. "This place used to be a fucking shit hole. I never wanted to see it again. But being here with you today, with good food, good weather and perfect company… I'd be happy to come here day after day."

I beamed up at him, a wave of utter relief rolling over me. This had been a complete success and Dean was happy. That was everything I'd wanted from today, and I couldn't have been happier.

To see his smile brighten up his handsome face, to see him want to be here with me, to see he was actually enjoying himself… The feeling was euphoric, addictive, exhilarating.

And I found it was something I wanted to keep doing. Not just for him, but for me too.

So, without thinking, I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and basking in the moment between us. I revelled in the sun on my skin, and the wonderful man beside me. I tried and failed to suppress a grin as I felt Dean rest his head on top of mine, his hand running along my arm softly until he held my hand.

And there we remained in silence, sitting with one another, neither of us wanting the day to end, feeling closer than we'd ever felt before.

And I liked it. I really fucking liked it.

xXx

As I changed into my pajamas and settled into bed that night, I couldn't help but reflect on the day I'd had and how truly well it had gone. It went better than I could have ever possibly expected, and Dean's reaction to it all had been more than I could have ever hoped for.

From beginning to end he seemed to embrace everything I'd had planned and he'd done it all without a worry or a care. Granted, there had certainly been hesitation from him at first, but that was only natural. Any normal person would have reacted badly to being taken somewhere they associated with something negative.

But after some persuasion, some delicious food, and a relaxing day, he had been completely won over by my efforts, and now the place that had been held in such low esteem by him suddenly had a positive energy about it.

The memories of the place were now happy, they were no longer sad.

And that was more than I could have ever possibly wished for.

I climbed into bed and pulled the covers around my legs, sitting up as I checked my cell-phone before bed. This was something I liked to do before sleep. My lamp was on as I scrolled through twitter, checking everyone's posts whilst replying to a few of my fans.

A gentle knock caused my head to whip up, looking away from the screen and straight to my bedroom door. It was fairly late in the evening, so I had to wonder if something was up.

"Come in," I called softly. The handle turned and the door slowly seeped open, the body of Dean Ambrose slipping inside. He shut the door behind him. "Dean. What's up?"

"Not quite," he said, leaning against the door and looking at me.

I gazed at his face, shaded in the lamplight, his skin soft except for the stubble along his jaw. His hair hung over his forehead, casting shadows across his face. But my attention was brought directly to his eyes. His deep and dark eyes.

I let out a breath, moving to climb out of my bed, keeping a reasonable distance from him.

"Hello, Moxley," I said calmly.

Nerves hit me like a speeding car, my mouth running dry as I looked at the tall man in front of me. He wasn't a stranger; I'd met Moxley many times, several of them being one on one. But this was the first time I had seen him appear since his confession. Since I knew how he felt. I wasn't sure how to act around him as this was different to Dean. With Dean, the whole thing was a secret, the poor guy having no clue that I knew the truth. That meant I was able to act like normal around him as I always had.

But with Moxley, there was a mutual understanding. There was no secret between us as every piece of information was now out in the open.

Moxley and Dean liked me. I knew it, and so did he.

"Georgina," he simply said in greeting.

"Everything alright?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, trying to keep the conversation casual. I clenched my shaking hands into a fist, hoping it would calm them down and Moxley wouldn't see.

"I wondered if you had five minutes to talk," he said, taking a step towards me. I wanted to step back and keep that distance, but I didn't. I kept firmly in place, wanting to give nothing away as to how I was feeling.

"Of… Of course," I said. "What's the matter?"

"You don't have to be scared, Georgina," he smirked. "I'm not going to bite… unless you want me to, of course."

I swallowed nervously. "I'm not scared."

"Your trembling tells me otherwise."

"I'm just… cold."

It was a blatant lie, but it was most believable one to explain my light shaking.

Casting his eyes around the room, Moxley's eyes landed on my soft pink dressing-gown hanging over a chair. He walked over and picked it up. He returned to me, opening it up and placing gently around me, resting it on my shoulders.

I watched him, my breath held in my throat as I slipped my arms inside and allowed him to wrap it around me before tying the belt securely against my waist. When he finally let go, I released the breath, grateful to get the oxygen out of my lungs.

"Better?"

I nodded.

"Thank you," I whispered before carefully looking up at him. He was much closer than previously, only a few centimetres between us. "What was it you wanted?"

"I wanted to thank you for today," he said. The puzzled look on my face as he spoke told him he needed to explain further. "For what you did for Dean."

"Oh. Of course," I said softly. "There's nothing to thank. He was in a bad place and I wanted to fix that."

"No one has ever…" He began to look down at his feet, his lips pursed, his mind deep in thought. This was obviously the sort of speech Jon Moxley was not used to giving, the kind and thankful sort of speech with no threats. Perhaps I was the first person in the world to be hearing something like this from him. Finally he looked back up at me. "No one has ever done something for him or for us like that before."

"He needed the help so I gave it to him," I explained. "He deserves it, so it was only natural for me to do what I did. Besides, I like to think he'd do the same for me if I were in that position."

"He would," he replied without hesitation. "We both would."

I bit my lip at his words, a trembling breath escaping my lips, the action not going un-noticed by Moxley. He cautiously raised his hand, running his thumb tenderly along my lower lip. I froze at his movement, watching him like a hawk with wide eyes, my heart thumping wildly in my chest at the close and intimate touch.

"You're still shaking," he noted.

"N-No I'm not," I tried.

He smirked, letting out a gentle noise of amusement. "Of course you're not."

He brushed the tips of his fingers across my cheek, the touch feathery light as it moved to my jaw line. I visibly swallowed, biting my lip harder, waiting as he took a stray piece of my hair from the side of my cheek. He delicately placed it behind my ear, running the back of his hand down my neck as he did. I shivered at the touch, my sensitive skin making every hair on my body stand on end.

I released a shallow breath, my eyes lucid as I watched him return his hand to his side.

"Sleep well, Georgina," he said to me. He gave me a lingering look, the sort that bolted me to the floor, unable to move.

"You too, Moxley," my voice somehow managed to get out.

Slowly he stepped away, his eyes fixed on me as he retreated to the door. I could only watch him, willing my heart to calm down if only a little. His stare was deep, like he was burning a hole through my skin, like I was hypnotised by it.

And a part of me was, because I didn't dare look away. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I could only watch him as his hand held the door handle, turning it and pulling the door open.

"Goodnight," he finally said.

"G-Goodnight," I replied breathlessly as he finally left the room, closing the door behind him, my body falling like a puddle of goo onto my bed.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to nattiebroskette, KaylsDaughterOfHades, 76ers, espeon44, Titans8, Seahawks3, labinnacslove, Jadeg8576, ambroserollinsgirl, Tantoune, Dawnie-7, DeeMarie246, ambrose-kohli-girl, iceprincess1987 and ThatGirl54 for their reviews**


	30. Not Afraid Anymore

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So the last chapter went down very well with you all! Seems we all loved Georgie's little idea to cheer Dean up. The whole plan seems to have worked and Dean has ended his trip in much better spirits. Not to mention her little run-in with Moxley. Things are hotting up! But things are heading back on the road with WWE this chapter so I hope you're all ready!**

 **Nattiebroskette – Moxley did something he never does, and that was a big step for him. It seems Georgie brings out the best in him**

 **Labinnacslove – Her feelings are slowly hitting and she's realising that maybe she feels for them.**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – Thank you so much!**

 **Lizzy – Haha! Thank you! I wish I could do 2 updates a week. I'm definitely enjoying writing this as much as you are reading it**

 **76ers – You will have to wait and see**

 **Espeon44 – I hope so. That would be amazing**

 **Titans8 – I have no plans for her**

 **Seahawks3 – Perhaps**

 **Calwitch – I think the trip has opened her eyes to Dean and Moxley. There are definite feelings brewing for them on her part. How can they not? And yes, I loved the little Moxley scene at the end**

 **A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL – I love a good slow burn. I find it so much more realistic and true to life than throwing a couple right together**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – I know! Who would have thought it?!**

 **Tantoune – It was like a chapter of half fluff, half steam lol. I don't think Georgie knows where to look!**

 **Iceprincess1987 – I feel Moxley is much bolder and more straight forward than Dean is. After all he was the one to admit the truth to Georgie. So we'll have to see how that plays out**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – I loved writing this chapter. Moxley is just so smouldering and unpredictable. You just don't know what he'll do**

 **ThatGirl54 – Very unexpected indeed. But when does Moxley ever do anything predictable?**

 **Dawnie-7 – The picnic scene was pure sweetness. It was the perfect way for Georgie to win Dean round and it totally worked. It allowed their relationship to grow and their bond to grow stronger. They were getting pretty close after all. I think Georgie's feelings are for both. Moxley is a part of Dean, so she has to accept him if her feelings are to grow. If she wants him as a whole, she has to want both Dean and Moxley**

 **This chapter is named after 'Not Afraid Anymore' by Halsey**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

When it came to Raw that following Monday, I was geared up, and ready and raring to go. I was bouncing on my toes, adrenaline flowing through my veins like water flowing through a river, my whole body prepared for what was about to happen. It was my big moment, and I was going to make the most of it.

Tonight I was going to call Charlotte out, I was going to fight her one on one, and if I won clean, I would get my shot at that Women's Championship.

After telling Dean my plans during our trip away and gaining his full support, we decided to tell Roman and Seth when we all got together again. Of course, they had the same attitude as Dean had upon hearing my idea, not that I ever doubted them. They were fully supportive, they were excited, and they were backing me all the way.

They knew taking the belt away from Charlotte would put a major dent in The Authority's side, and that was exactly what we wanted. Anything to weaken them, bring them down, and show our strength against them. Plus it would be amazing to see the look on the stupid bitch's face when I took her belt from her after everything she'd done to me. It would be the perfect revenge.

I knew I couldn't ask for a Championship match outright, The Authority would never allow it. We were their sworn enemies, the bane of their life, so asking for a match straight away would be rejected without fail. But if we could get into their heads, rile them up, and draw Charlotte out, I could gain a match. Then I could show that I could win cleanly over the champion, and I would get my shot at the gold. It was annoying that the plan had to be so long winded, but it was the best we had.

And I was ready.

I'd never been more ready. Having never won the NXT Women's Championship, I'd dreamt of winning something like this ever since I was a little girl and had seen the likes of Lita and Trish Stratus lift the gold. I idolised those women, I pretended to be them in my bedroom, and I wanted to do what they did. I wanted to be a champion. And this was my opportunity to do it.

And for it to be Charlotte whom I was taking the belt from would just be the icing on the cake.

So as we all stood at the top of the staircase that evening, I prepared myself for what would be one of the biggest moments of my career so far.

I took deep breaths in and out, trying my best to keep my calm and not get too overwhelmed by the situation. As excited as I was, my heart was still thumping with nerves in my chest. I understood the importance of the moment I was about to have and I knew I had one chance to pull it off.

"You okay?" asked Dean from my side.

"A bit nervous," I admitted. "This is a pretty big moment, I guess."

"But it's gonna be awesome," he smiled. "You're gonna ace it, kiddo."

"But what if she doesn't take the bait?" I asked, looking over at him with worry on my face. "What if she doesn't want to fight?"

This was something I'd considered. We'd have to lure Charlotte out to fight me after all and there was no guarantee she'd come out for a match.

"She'll want to fight, trust me," he assured me. "This is princess Flare we're talking about. She's incredibly easy to wind up. Besides, her title isn't on the line tonight so she's more likely to fight you."

"I know," I said.

"Just beat her cleanly and we can go from there," he said. "We can get that title shot and tell those fucking bastards where to stick it."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his words. "That's the plan."

"And it's a damn good one."

"You know, I've never won a championship belt during my time with WWE," I said thoughtfully. "Not even during my time in NXT."

"I had the US title for some time," he said. "In fact it's the longest record in recent times. And it's one of the coolest and greatest feelings in the world when it's wrapped around your waist. You feel like you can take on the world, like nobody can beat you."

"Do you think I can get this one?" I asked, wanting his honest opinion. I didn't want the flowery answer because he was my team mate and friend. I wanted his genuine and real thoughts on whether I could do this or not.

"I do," he said in earnest. "A hundred percent. You're one of the most talented wrestlers I've ever seen or worked with. I know you can do it. And if you can't due to interference or The Authority pulling one of their usual stunts, then we'll still love and support you all the same."

I couldn't help the happy and blissful grin that slid onto my lips. "Thanks, Dean."

"No problem, kiddo," he said, ruffling my hair lovingly. "Now go out there and kick some fucking ass, okay?"

"Okay," I said, looking to the closed set of doors once again.

xXx

My heart was pounding adrenaline around my body quicker than it ever had before. It filled my stomach and spread all the way down to my toes. I could barely hear our music playing as we made our way down the stairs, my ears filled with the echoing sound of my pulse instead. I'd never been so nervous or so excited in my life, my body ready to take this big step.

I constantly reminded myself to breathe over fear of passing out, my feet walking by themselves over the barricade and up the steel steps into the ring. My eyes focused as well as they could at the thousands of faces around us in the arena, each one shouting and making noises that I slowly began to focus on. I heard cheers, whistles, screams, my eyes seeing their banners, their signs, their smiles.

I was grateful to have three of my closest and best friends at my side during all this as I reached for a microphone from the stage hand. I needed their backup and their confidence, happy to have their support so close. My mouth was dry, but I licked my lips as I anxiously raised the microphone to my mouth to speak.

 _This is it…_

I wasn't beating around the bush tonight or trying to build something up. I didn't want to pander to the crowd or tell a story. I wanted Charlotte and I wanted a fight. So that's what I was getting.

So with a fresh wave of determination, I faced the giant screen above the stage.

"Charlotte Flare!" I shouted, my body tall, my eyes steely and hard. "I'm calling you out. I want a match, princess and I want it now, right here is this ring. So get your sorry blonde ass out here and show me what you're goddamn made of!"

The crowd began to cheer again, the boys flanking my sides, all four of us watching and waiting for The Authority and Charlotte to show themselves. She must have heard me. Triple H was always backstage, he was always watching and I knew she would be too.

So we stood there, and we waited… and we waited… and we waited.

No one came.

My free hand clenched into a fist at my side, anger slowly growing on my face. Why wasn't she coming out? Why wasn't she answering my challenge? Why was the stage empty? Well I wasn't having that. I came here for a fight and a fight was what I was getting. I wasn't moving from this ring until I'd pinned her.

"I know you can hear me, Charlotte," I sang. "I know you're back there. I thought the Women's Champion was supposed to be brave and fierce and answer any fight she's offered. I remember once you told me you ran this place." I took a deep breath, remembering the words she'd said to me all those months back right before she and Randy had beaten me black and blue outside the night club. "Why don't you come out and show me what you meant by that?"

Still nothing happened. Still no one came. Still the stage remained empty.

"She's not coming, Georgie," Seth murmured to me.

"She'll come, she has to," I murmured back.

But the longer we waited, the longer panic began to set in. She wasn't coming out to answer my challenge. I had to do something, anything to encourage her out here and get the match I wanted.

And then I had an idea.

It would mean sinking low and talking about something I didn't want to bring up, but if needs must…

"Georgina, we have to do something," Dean whispered to me.

"Or maybe you're too much of a pussy to take me on in a real fight," I shouted through the microphone. "I suppose we all know from past experience that dark alleyways are more your thing anyway."

Within seconds she appeared on the stage, the Women's Championship belt wrapped securely around her waist. Her face was a picture of anger, a smirk appearing on my lips as I realised she'd taken the bait. No one had any idea what I was talking about, but in that moment I didn't care.

She was here and that's exactly what I wanted.

She marched purposely towards the ring, her teeth gritted as she growled at me, rage and anger oozing from her with every movement she made. As she slipped into the ring, the boys slipped out, knowing that this was exactly what I'd wanted, giving me space to do what I had to. She ripped her belt from her waist and threw it aside, snatching the microphone from my hand.

"Bring it on, bitch!" she yelled, throwing away the microphone and backing up. "Ring the bell!"

I grinned, pleased, finally getting my match. I backed up into my corner as a stagehand retrieved the belt.

 _You can do this, Georgie. You can do it…_

I stretched my legs out as the bell rang and the match started.

She launched for me instantly, her hands poised to grab me, but I ducked out of the way, dodging her before turning around and giving her a swift kick to the back, pushing her into my corner. She hit the turnbuckle and I backed up a little for breathing room, watching carefully as she turned to face me, checking her face for blood with the back of her hand.

But there was barely time to think, I simply had to act as she came for me again, the two of us locking up, grabbing each other's shoulders. It was a show of strength which annoyingly Charlotte won. She pushed me backwards and threw me to the mat, stamping on me a few times before picking me up again. I barely had time to assess my surroundings to get my bearings before she grabbed me around the waist and launched me back into a German Suplex. But instead of letting me go, she held on, bending her body into a bridge, going for an early pin.

It was stupid of her really, the ref only counting to one before I kicked out. However it was an early wake up call for me. Yes, I'd sprung this match on Charlotte out of nowhere, but she was certainly ready for it. I had to keep on my toes if I had any chance of beating her.

She quickly grabbed me painfully by my hair, dragging me to her corner and hitting my face off the turnbuckle, much like I had to her. The impact hurt my face a little but it was nothing I couldn't handle. She grabbed my hair again, but before she could do anything I managed to knee her in the stomach, her fingers swiftly letting my long brown locks go.

Whilst she was bent over, I took the opportunity to grab her, holding her tightly, hitting her with a suplex of my own. She fell to the mat with a thud and I went in for a pin. Annoyingly she kicked out at one and a half. Knowing I needed to keep on her, I picked her up and Irish whipped her into the corner, charging at her and hitting her countless times with my shoulder. However she gained her breath back, pushing me backwards during my fifth hit. I stumbled back and she managed to get to me to hit me with a neck-breaker.

My neck felt on fire as I slowly rolled away to my corner, the guys quickly rushing to see I was alright.

"Damn, that hurt," I said to them, my ears hearing Charlotte parade around the ring, yelling out her father's trademark 'woo' for the crowd.

"You're doing great, baby girl," Roman assured me.

"I can't keep her down," I said with a cough, managing to get onto my hands and knees. "Just when I think I have her, she has an answer for my moves."

"Keep going," Dean said. "You're smaller and quicker than she is. You just have to ware her down. I know you can do it."

I hardly had time to answer before Charlotte picked me up by my hair again. I let out a cry of pain as she grabbed my waist, hitting me with a second suplex. But instead of pinning me, I managed to roll through it, covering her with a cheeky roll-up, her shoulders on the mat. The ref began to count before she had a moment to figure out where she was, but by his two count, she kicked out.

I brushed my hair from my face in annoyance, looking back at Charlotte as she crawled along the mat, catching her breath. She was stronger than I thought. A lot stronger. I could see why she was the Women's Champion. But I wasn't about to give up. I wanted that belt, I wanted to destroy her, and I was going to beat her if it was the last thing I did.

The match went back and forth for what felt like hours, when in actuality it was probably around ten minutes. For every move of offence I gave, Charlotte had one of her own. But my defence was good and I had an answer for everything she gave. I was sweaty, I was tired, my makeup had half come off my face, and my body ached all over. But I could see she looked and felt the same too. If I could go a little more, then I'd get my chance and I'd beat her.

And thankfully that chance came.

As I half rested against the ropes, she took her shot. I stood up and she went for a spear. I thankfully saw it at the last second, dodging it perfectly and letting Charlotte's tall body dive to the mat head first. She was a little shaken and dizzy… but she was also lined up perfectly for my finisher.

So with one last shot of grit and determination, I backed up and ran for the ropes, jumping onto the second rope before flipping back with springboard moonsault. I landed on her perfectly, the crowd going wild as I grabbed her legs for the pin. The referee rushed over and hit the mat.

1… 2… 3.

The bell rang and the crowd went wild. The Shield's music began blaring loudly as they jumped into the ring to celebrate with me, Charlotte rolling out of it once I let her go.

 _Oh my god…_

I couldn't believe it. I'd done it. I'd beaten her and I'd done it clean. No Shield interference, no Authority interference. Just Charlotte and I, and I'd managed to win. The boys picked me up from the floor, all three of them cheering with smiles on their faces, but I didn't focus on them too much. My eyes were to busy focusing on The Authority as they finally appeared and walked down the ramp to collect a rather broken and tired Charlotte.

Stephanie shot us a look that could kill whilst Triple H looked ready to jump into the ring and destroy us all. Orton grabbed Charlotte but I couldn't get too angry.

And that was because I had something else to do first.

I snatched a microphone from a nearby stage hand, glaring at The Authority as they backed up the ramp, my determination higher than it had ever been. I was out of breath, sweating, and probably looked a messy state after the fight. But I didn't care. I just wanted one thing.

"I won fair and square," I shouted to them, Roman, Seth and Dean standing at my side. "Your Women's Champion lost to me. I beat her and I did it clean. So I want a title shot. I want that belt!"

The crowd roared with cheers at the sound of this. They knew I was right, they knew I deserved a go at the gold. And they wanted me to do it.

The Authority continued backing away, Charlotte making a noticeable attempt to hold the belt closer to her body. She looked angry, annoyed and pissed off… but the look on Steph and Hunter's face was far from that. In fact they were… smiling.

I was confused, not sure what that meant, but as they grabbed for a microphone of their own, I knew I was about to get my answer.

"Silly girl," laughed Stephanie. "How stupid and gullible do you think we are?"

I frowned, my heart beating rapidly in my chest, my hands clammy as they held the microphone.

"You are the enemy," said Triple H. "Our foe, our rival. Why the hell would we give such a person an attempt at the belt?" He began to laugh loudly, his voice bellowing around the arena. "So stupid, all four of you. You've got no chance. The belt is staying with Charlotte."

The microphone slipped from my hand, landing with a thud onto the mat below me. my jaw was tense, my teeth gritted as I did everything in my power to not cry whilst standing in the ring.

I'd fought my heart out tonight, I'd worn myself out and done everything. And I'd won. I'd won cleanly and pinned her. And now as I stood there, watching them retreat and disappear backstage, I realised it had all been for nothing.

They were not giving me my title shot.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to nattiebroskette, labinnacslove, GeorgiaDeanGirl, Lizzy, 76ers, espeon44, Titans8, Seahawks3, calwitch, A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL, ambroserollinsgirl, Tantoune, iceprincess1987, WeirdGeekyGoof, ThatGirl54 and Dawnie-7 for their reviews!**


	31. Team Drama

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So we have some major plot progression this chapter and a bit of a twist in the tale. I've had this planned from the beginning and I actually had a reader predict this in their review quite a few chapters ago, but now it's time for all this to actually happen. Bare in mind, this story is in the drama category so I hope you're all ready for it. Shit is about to go down.**

 **76ers – Yes they should!**

 **Espeon44 – You'll have to wait and see**

 **Seattle3 – All that good stuff will come soon enough**

 **Titans8 – Becky will be in later chapters for sure**

 **Labinnacslove – They do. The Authority think they own the place**

 **Tantoune – It was great to actually write some in-ring action with Georgie. And the win was fantastic. Shame it didn't end in the way they wanted**

 **Dawnie-7 – It's gonna put Georgie in a bad place, but at least she has the guys around her. But even so, it was great to finally see Georgie fight and be the wrestler that she is**

 **ThatGirl54 – The Authority were never going to make things easy for them.**

 **AlexisGinny – You'll have to wait and see what happens**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – She should. She more than deserves it**

 **Iceprincess1987 – She should. She has earned it, so if they wont give it her she should simply demand it**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole – Haha! Thanks for the review**

 **Not-that-kinda-gurl – Aww thank you. Welcome, and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Guest – She needs to do something otherwise she'll never get the shot she wants**

 **DeeMarie246 - The Authority are a pain in the ass. They never plfair, always making things go their way**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - Hope all is well with you. I think Georgie will now be a woman on a mission. She wants her title shot!**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - I'm happy to receive any review, be it long or short, on time or late. I always love any feedback. Hope all is well for you and I'm excited for your next update of Family Doubts**

 **This chapter is named after 'Team Drama' by The Automatic**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

I did everything in my power to suppress my tears as I walked up the ramp and went through the curtain into gorilla. I squeezed my eyes shut, my hands balling into fists, my nails digging into my palm, my body doing everything it could to keep them at bay. But as I left the area and made my way to the backstage corridors of the arena, I discovered I was fighting a losing battle. The tears wanted to come so I just let them.

I let out a sob as the small drops of water streamed down my cheeks, ruining what was left of my makeup and blurring my vision. I wanted to wrap my arms around myself and cry my heart out, but another pair of arms got to me first. Big strong arms held me tightly and pressed me against a warm and hard chest.

That was all it took for the full sobbing to begin.

I clung onto the black vest of the man who held me tightly, letting it bunch in my hands, pressing my face into his chest, my tears soaking the material. My body shook as I cried, my cries muffled.

"Shhhh…" soothed Dean as he held me, his hands rubbing my back tenderly. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

He held me tightly against him, his arms protective and safe. But they still didn't stop the tears.

I should have known something like this would happen. When did things ever go smoothly when it came to The Authority? When did they ever decide to play fair? They could never be trusted when it came to situations like this. Hell, that was the whole reason we didn't ask for a title match outright. We went through the correct paths first, me beating the champion in order to gain that title shot. But no, it hadn't happened. I'd beaten Charlotte and the championship match would not happen because of their stupid excuses. The Authority had trumped us again and I fucking hated them for it.

"No it's n-not gonna b-be okay," I argued back. "They s-said no."

"Calm down, baby girl," I heard Roman say sadly beside me. "You need to catch your breath."

"I d-d-don't care," I replied. "I just wanna know w-why I can't have m-my shot."

"Because The Authority are a bunch of despicable bastards," growled Seth, the sound of his footsteps against the floor telling me that he was pacing. "We should have expected this from them."

"I-it's not fair," I cried, a new wave of sobs coming over me. I buried my face in Dean's chest, his arms holding me tighter. He continued to rub my back tenderly, letting me get the cries out of my system.

"It's okay, Georgina," he continued to sooth me. "Just let it all out."

So I did, crying and crying until his vest was soaked through.

It had all been for nothing. The build up, the pain, the fight. I'd done it all and now I wasn't getting my reward. It wasn't fucking fair!

"I did everything right," I said, turning my face away from Dean's chest to look at them all. I knew my face would be red and wet and puffy, but I didn't care in that moment. "I did it all properly."

"We know you did," said Roman sympathetically. "But we should have known they'd pull a cheap trick like this."

Authority or not, it didn't matter. I had won cleanly against the champion, so who were they to deny me my title shot? It wasn't fair and it wasn't reasonable. I deserved a championship match against Charlotte. They'd have given anyone else a shot, so why couldn't I?

Being a member of The Shield shouldn't even be part of it. I was a female competitor at the end of the day, and I was being denied something that was my right to have.

Well fuck that! I wasn't standing for it.

A wave of anger and determination hit me, my head guided by my emotions rather than reason. I didn't want to calm down like Roman had suggested, I wanted to confront them. I wanted to roll in there like a wrecking ball and demand an answer from the bastards who were telling me no.

I wanted my championship match, I wanted that belt, and I wanted to know why I wasn't getting it.

So I pulled away from Dean, wiped my eyes and walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Seth called after me.

"Bathroom."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Dean asked, but I just shook my head.

"I'll be five minutes. I need to clean up. Be right back," I told them, walking away and heading straight for the office of Triple H and Stephanie.

This was not something I could accept or take lying down. I was being punished, singled out and penalised because of my team and who I was. That was not fair and surely had to be against the rules. If they weren't going to give me what I wanted, I fucking wanted an explanation as to why. This whole thing was complete bullshit and I'd had enough.

I reached their office, the sadness I'd had completely replaced by anger and annoyance. I didn't even knock and wait for an answer. The door was unlocked so I went straight inside, slamming it behind me.

Stephanie and Triple H were in there, looking up in surprise at me from their seats behind a large wooden desk. To the left, seated on a sofa was Randy Orton and Kane. Charlotte was nowhere in sight so I assumed she was with WWE doctors.

I stood there, breathing heavily, looking at the four of them, and strangely I didn't feel scared or intimidated. I felt determined, strong and unwavering. I'd come here to get answers and I knew I wouldn't leave until I finally had them.

"Ah, Miss Hale," greeted Hunter, standing up from his seat and straightening his tie. "I was wondering how long it would be until we were graced with your presence. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"After the stunt you just pulled out there in the ring, you can cut the bullshit, Hunter," I said.

"Someone is feeling brave," smirked Randy.

"What the hell happened out there tonight?" I said to them. "I won that match fair and square and you know it. So why the hell don't I get a championship match? Huh?"

"Yeah, someone is definitely feeling brave," chuckled Randy.

"Shut the fuck up, Orton," I glared at him before looking at the two people sat behind the desk. "Why don't I get my match?"

Stephanie began to laugh from behind the desk as Hunter walked towards me, his arms folded. "Win or lose, you were never getting a championship match."

"Why the hell not?!" I exclaimed. "This is utter bull-crap."

That's when I suddenly noticed Kane behind me, locking the door tightly, the noise echoing throughout the room. I looked at him in confusion, his figure tall and overbearing. My emotions quickly turning to confusion with a hint of fear as I looked back towards Triple H. The atmosphere had shifted considerably, like the tables had turned. I was no longer in control with my shouting. They were.

"Because we have other plans for you, Georgina," he said calmly to me.

I swallowed nervously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Steph and I have been talking and we've been focusing in on you considerably for a while. In fact I've had Randy on your case for a few weeks now," Triple H began, his hands sliding into his pocket as he rested back on his desk. "Scouting you out and seeing what you were capable of. And we're very impressed with what we saw."

I frowned in confusion, listening to his words but not quite knowing what they meant.

"I don't understand," I said, looking at the three faces that were staring me down, still feeling the presence of the tall man behind me.

"You're quick recovery time after your injury," he continued. "The way you beat the champion tonight, and just simply the sheer determination and talent that oozes from you. It's very desirable. And something we want."

Something they wanted?

"What are you suggesting here?" I asked cautiously.

"We would like to propose to you that you join The Authority," Triple H finally said.

All I could do was stand there and stare at him, unable to believe the statement had just left his mouth, wondering if this was a joke.

Join The Authority? Was he honestly asking me join this disgusting group of individuals, the same individuals had had beaten me down, hurt me, and made the four of our lives hell? Was he fucking insane!? He must have been mad, stupid, completely deluded to think I'd accept such a proposal. Surely this had to be a joke, a line, something to wind me up and piss me off.

"This has to be a joke," I suggested.

"We are deadly serious, Miss Hale," Hunter replied.

I scoffed. "You must be out of your mind," I said. "Like hell will I join you. Eat shit, Hunter."

He looked over to Stephanie, his wife looking back at him before he released a sigh, his eyes landing on me again.

"We have given you so many openings to join us, but you always said no. So now we have to do things the hard way."

 _So many openings…?_

I wasn't a hundred percent sure what he was talking about, my mind searching for answers to his statement.

And then it hit me.

Of course. Randy.

I glared at Orton, recalling all the times he'd asked me to join The Authority in the past. I thought it had been a passing comment, a way for him to piss me off. But no, each time had been serious. They had wanted me to join, and they'd been planning it and asking for it for months… and probably even longer than that.

If they had wanted this for months, had this been the plan the entire time? Was this all to put into place for me to join them all along? I was so confused and lost, bewilderment rushing through me.

The looks they were giving me, the heavy tension that had filled the room, the struggle I had to push air into my lungs. I couldn't quite believe what I was being asked here or that they actually had the balls to ask it in the first place.

"Wait... Is this why you put me in The Shield in the first place?" I asked.

"Essentially… yes," Hunter admitted. "We knew we wanted you from the beginning from watching you fight down in NXT. But then we figured we could use you in other ways too. We knew you'd be a perfect catalyst to bring The Shield down in a powerful and effective way. So we put the idea in Vince's head to put you in The Shield. Let them gain your trust, let you all bond, then rip you away and tare them apart. So we knew from the very start that we could easily use you to take them down before taking you for ourselves."

 _Holy shit…_

I could not believe it. I'd been a plant all along. A bomb that they were waiting to set off when they were good and ready. I was never supposed to be in The Shield, I was always due for The Authority. They had merely used me as a pawn in their bigger game and a way to destroy Roman, Seth and Dean.

"You're sick in the head," I shouted in disgust. "If you wanted them gone, why not just fire them and be done? Why bring me into this?"

"Because there's no fun in just firing them," Stephanie said. "As much as we hate it, The Shield are a good draw. The fans love them and they bring in money. Simply firing them would be beneficial to no one. We figured torturing them then imploding them from the inside would be much better all round for everyone. It's fun to watch them suffer."

I shook my head, a nasty taste in my mouth as I backed towards the door. My body was shaking, my hands balled into fists at my side. My knuckles had gone white, my nails digging into my palms through sheer anger.

"Well you're fighting a losing battle because I won't do it," I told them in earnest. "I won't leave them. So you may as well just give up now."

I turned to leave but almost ran straight into the towering Kane. He was standing in front of the door, a blockade I could not get past. It was clear to see I was going nowhere, I swallowed before slowly backing away, turning back round to face Hunter and Stephanie.

"I'm not joining so just let me go," I demanded.

But the smirk that slid onto Triple H's face told me this wasn't going to be accepted.

"We figured you'd say that. So we've put a few… circumstances into place."

"What circumstances?" I asked, not really wanting to find out the answer if I was honest.

He took a step towards me. "You do this or you all suffer. If you don't join, I will fire all three of them and make sure they never work in this industry again."

"W-What…?" I asked, my eyes wide, totally flabbergasted at the words he'd just spoken.

"I know a lot of people, Georgina. I have a lot of friends in the wrestling industry. I can make sure Roman, Seth and Dean never work again for the rest of their lives. Their entire wrestling careers gone, vanished, never to be seen again."

"You can't do that," I tried. "Y-You can't."

"I can, and you know I can," he said firmly. "I've let hundreds of wrestlers go in the past. I can let them go too."

"Then… then I'll tell them," I stammered, grasping at straws. "I'll tell the three of them what you've said to me and we'll fight you the whole way."

"Then I fire all four of you," he said. "Either way, they lose. And I know you don't want that. You turn on them, Georgina, you join us, and speak a word about it to no one. Otherwise it's the end for your little friends. What do you say?"

I didn't know what to say, I simply stared mindlessly at a spot on the floor, my mind running at a million miles an hour.

They had me cornered, trapped, stuck with no way out of this.

"You're a monster," I said, a tear dropping slowly down my cheek.

"I prefer to be called The Game, sweetheart," he smirked. "And I think we're playing that game very well."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, shaking my head in denial, letting a few more tears silently slip away.

"Because we can," said Stephanie, standing up and walking around to stand beside her husband. I watched her through blurred eyes, doing everything in my power not to lash out at her and claw her eyes out. "Because we want The Shield to hurt, to suffer, to have something hit them so hard that they will never fully recover from it."

"And we see the way they've bonded with you and the friendships you've all formed," added Hunter. "And, of course, we see the way Ambrose watches you and protects you. Seeing you turn on him will be the greatest show of all."

My defences went up suddenly at the mention of Dean's name, my jaw tense and my teeth gritted. They somehow knew about his feelings for me, they knew the attachment he had to me, and they knew they could get full destruction with me. I wanted to suplex every last person in this room but I knew I couldn't.

I couldn't do anything at all. They had me exactly where they wanted me and I knew I had no way out but to do as they asked.

"You know our terms and you know the repercussions, Georgina," Hunter stated.

"So," said Stephanie, the woman holding her hand out for me to shake. "What do you say?"

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to 76ers, espeon44, Seattle3, Titans8, labinnacslove, Tantoune, Dawnie-7, ThatGirl54, AlexisGinny, ambroserollinsgirl, iceprincess1987, Leah Tatyana Nicole, Not-that-kinda-gurl, guest, DeeMarie246, KaylsDaughterOfHades and ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews**


	32. Good Girls Go Bad

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So, crazy reaction to the last chapter, some good and some not so good lol. Kind of understandable with the plot twist I threw in there. But what people need to do is calm down and relax and realise this is me. Yes, I like to throw cliffhangers and drama into my story, but you know I would never steer our characters wrong. Ever. Don't forget, this is a Dean/OC story and they will be getting together. I promise. I would never jeopardize Dean and Georgie's story or their relationship, so anything I write that makes it seem that way is written for a specific reason. If anything, and as you'll soon read, The Authority storyline angle will in fact bring them closer together. This is all part of a bigger picture. So before people get mad with Georgie and me, this is all part of my plan and this will all be resolved. It'll be tough and harsh for a short while, but this will not affect our couple majorly as you will soon see in future chapters.**

 **So relax, guys. This is not as bad as you think lol. Go with it for now, just trust me.**

 **Labinnacslove – I think Georgie is too lost to try anything at the moment**

 **MoxleyGal1 – You'll have to wait and see what happens**

 **Tantoune – She is definitely stuck. What can she really do considering the terms they've given her?**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole – It's a good plan, but will Georgie do it?**

 **Brookeworm3 – This will kill Dean and Moxley, but what can she honestly do? she's sort of stuck here**

 **76ers – Drama indeed**

 **Espeon44 – She is insanely loyal. But she's also trapped**

 **Titans8 – Haha! You'll have to see what happens**

 **Dawnie-7 – Whoa whoa whoa, calm down. Lol. I explained my reasoning earlier. Don't worry, I have a plan for all this. this is not as horrible as people think. Just trust me.**

 **A – I like to throw a curveball into my stories when I can, and this was one that I knew could work and eventually solve itself.**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – It was certainly a bittersweet chapter**

 **DenyingTheTruth – I like to keep my readers on their toes and do things they wouldn't expect to keep things interesting**

 **Z – First of all, thank you so much for the compliments on my writing. I always try to do my best and I'm so happy that people out there enjoy it and rate it. I have been considering a sequel to one of my stories, but I'm sort of playing with a few ideas at the moment before I actually write something. I also have a few story ideas that I'm thinking about too. I tend to stick to the genres I like and write the sort of things that I myself enjoy reading. But I appreciate the constructive criticism. It's definitely given me a few thoughts for the future, so thank you.**

 **A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL – Sadly it is happening. Georgie is not doing so well right now**

 **ThatGirl54 – This is gonna hit Dean hard if she goes through with it, that's for sure.**

 **AlexisGinny – You will have to wait and see**

 **Claire63 – It's an idea, but you'll have to see what Georgie does**

 **Katie. marie022709 – That's fine, that's your choice. But don't jump the gun, I do have a plan here**

 **Iceprincess1987 – The Authority are total assholes. But after their threats, will she tell them?**

 **Demon Of Dark NOBLE - It would definitely be fun to see Moxley go off on The Authority!**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - Its a tough choice for our girl but its one she will have to make. Its going to be a hard road ahead**

 **This chapter is named after 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

I remained achingly silent for the rest of the evening, saying next to nothing as we drove back to our hotel from the arena. The boys thought I was still pissed after not getting my title shot against Charlotte, and I was happy to let them keep thinking that way. Anything was better than the truth as to my silence.

Turn on them.

I had to turn on them.

I had to do the worst thing imaginable and walk away from my friends and hurt each last member of The Shield.

 _Fuck…_

They'd hate me, they'd despise me, they'd label me a traitor and a deserter. They'd see me in the same way as they saw the likes of Charlotte, Orton and Triple H. They'd never look at me the same again, and the three men who I considered some of my closest friends would never be in my life again.

I couldn't believe it was happening, I could not believe The Authority was making do something so malicious and evil. But after hearing what they said and hearing what they'd do if I didn't go through with it meant I was left with no option.

I had to do as they said.

I had to leave it all behind, all the friendships I'd made, all the bonds I'd formed, all the happiness I'd gained by being with them. The months and months of spending time with and fighting alongside these men would have been for nothing. Because by the end of Smackdown tomorrow evening they'd never want to see me or speak to me again.

This probably meant Sami and Becky too if I knew Steph and Hunter. They'd want me to speak to no one but The Authority, meaning I'd be leaving more than one friendship group. I'd never see them be together, I'd never see their love grow. Hell, I'd just never be able to speak to them again. I was leaving an entire life behind me because of their petty games and grudges.

I was losing everyone.

A part of me wanted to tell The Authority to fuck off and just tell the guys what had happened. I wanted to give them a finger and run into the welcoming arms of the three men who had taken care of me all this time, but I knew that would be totally foolish. I couldn't risk their jobs like that, I just couldn't. They'd all worked so hard to get to where they are and I could not be the cause of ripping that away. Wrestling was their lives, their passion, their reason for being.

Roman had a family to feed. Seth had a fresh new life to begin. And Dean needed wrestling to keep sane. I could not take it away from them.

So I had to do as I was asked.

I had to protect them.

I wasn't even sure how to turn on them and put this plan into action, but I knew I had to figure out something. Attacking them, walking out on them, refusing to show up for a fight, walking out with The Authority… I just wasn't sure.

But by the end of Smackdown, Georgina Hale would be a fully fledged member of The Authority. And as sick as it made me, I would be leaving The Shield behind.

But as I looked at them, talking happily and animatedly between themselves as we drove, it slowly began to dawn on me how truly difficult this was going to be and how much it would impact my life.

I mean, I loved these guys. I loved them like I'd never loved anyone else. They had welcomed me so sweetly into the WWE and had taken me under their wing, allowing me to form different relationships with each of them.

Roman was like my protective big brother who always looked after me. Seth was like my best friend who I could confide in and joke with. And Dean was… Dean was special to me. Very very special to me in ways that even I couldn't comprehend sometimes.

How could I leave these men? How could I leave this group behind and join a stable that I not only hated, but was terrified to be around? I turned to look back out of the car window, watching the night lit street pass by me.

Tomorrow night was going to be the hardest night of my life, and I was dreading every second of it.

xXx

As we did our warm ups at the top of the staircase that night, a sickly feeling entered my stomach knowing this was the last time I'd be doing this. I'd done this so many times in the past that I'd taken it for granted, not realising how much I'd miss it until now.

I'd miss my chats with the guys, the quiet our entrance gave us before emerging through those doors, the way the crowd cheered for us each time we came out. It was so unique and got the adrenaline burning. It was a great way for us to focus and bond, and be with each other before the violence started.

That was never happening ever again after this, and that tore me apart.

I couldn't cry, but on the inside I was sobbing my heart out, especially as I watched the men around me perform their warm ups too.

Our relationships would totally change after this. The entire Shield would not be the same. I was about to ruin it for them all and that guilt weighed heavy on my heart, especially for Dean.

I knew of his past, I knew how important his friendships were because of that, but most of all I knew how he felt about me, the one woman he'd actually let into his life. Not only was it going to destroy his heart, but it would put his trust in the female sex in total jeopardy. After years of hating on us, he'd finally let me in. And now I was about to prove all his thoughts and theories true.

But he not only trusted me, he liked me too. Moxley had admitted it all and I knew how much he cared for me. And now I was about to stomp all over that and make the guy feel like shit.

I was about to make all three of them feel like shit.

 _Don't you mean four?_

Yeah, I did mean four. I was so focused on the three men in front of me that I hadn't even considered what this would do to Moxley. It panicked me greatly to think how this would affect him and how he'd react to what I was about to do. he was an unstable figure at the best of times, but something like this might just tip him over the edge. I just hoped Dean had it in him to keep control. Otherwise lord knows what would happen.

 _God… why me? Why do I have to do this to them?_

I just wanted to apologise and tell them all I meant none of what I was about to do. But that wasn't possible. I wanted to tell them goodbye and good luck, but I knew that wasn't possible either. I wanted to do anything to give these guys one last moment of happiness with me before I fucked it all up.

I knew I couldn't say goodbye to them outright, but I still wanted to say farewell to them in my own special way. So I turned to Dean as he stood doing his stretches, swallowing hard.

"Hey, Dean?" I asked, tugging gently on the back of his black Shield vest.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to face me.

But as I looked up at him standing there, a handsome smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkling with anticipation for his match, a fresh wave of emotion overtook me and I found I lost my voice. Nothing happened when I opened my mouth, only silence coming out. So I did the only thing I could do. I launched forward and wrapped my arms around his hard muscular body, holding myself to him, hugging him with every last bit of strength I had.

I squeezed him tightly, pressing my face into his chest, knowing this would be the last time I'd be close to him. To any of them.

"Whoa," he said in surprise, a little chuckle leaving his mouth, causing his chest to vibrate beneath my face. "What's this in aid of?"

I cleared my throat, knowing if I didn't speak now, I never would.

"I just want to say thank you," I said softly.

"What for?" he asked.

"For supporting me last night, for taking care of me afterwards… for everything," I said, closing my eyes, willing the tears not to push past. I couldn't cry, not now. It would only give the game away and raise a lot of questions. There would be time for tears later, but right now I had to hold them at bay.

"Hey, no problem," he replied, rubbing my back. "You know we've always got your back. Same as you've always had ours."

I winced at his words, realising how ironic they would become in the next 20 minutes or so. But I kept my face calm as I pulled back to look at him, my eyes wandering over his beautiful face, seeing how much manlier the stubble on his jaw made him look, seeing how fluffy his hair was as he had not yet wet it… seeing that happy and content smile on his face as he looked back at me.

"You're the best," I told him in earnest. "I always want you to remember that, okay?"

"Course I'm the best. I'm Dean motherfucking Ambrose," he said with a wink.

I laughed as I pulled away, happy to see the real Dean in our last few proper moments together. This was the Dean I wanted to remember. The cool guy who cracked jokes and made me smile, not the one I was about to create.

But as we got our call from a stagehand and our music began to echo beyond the closed double doors of the staircase into the arena, I knew I had to put my game face on. My heart was beating as if I'd just run a marathon, my hands clammy at my sides. I closed my eyes and did my best to regulate my breathing as we all lined up, ready to go to the top of the stairs.

 _I love you guys…_

And as the doors opened along with my eyes, I knew it was time…

xXx

As the four of us climbed into the ring that evening, all eyes on us, I had a plan set in motion. Tonight we were addressing the WWE Universe about my lack of title shot despite my win against Charlotte. I knew now that the title shot was long gone and all but a dream. Yet I had to keep the pretence up that this was a normal visit to the ring. Nothing untoward was about to happen, and all was well.

And then, when they were at their most vulnerable, I'd attack. I'd turn on The Shield, and walk away from them to join The Authority.

 _Goddamn…_

No matter how many times I told myself this had to happen, the bad taste would not leave my tongue.

This was wrong, so damn wrong, but there was no turning back now.

Seth and Dean grabbed microphones from a stagehand, ready to speak.

My mouth ran dry as they did, my eyes closing as I tried to form deep and steady breaths. I knew my moment was drawing closer and closer, and everything I knew was about to come crashing down around me.

"Cowards… fools… pathetic…" Seth began, his voice deep and angry as he slowly walked around the ring. "A few words I'd use to describe The Authority."

"Cheated… deserving… winner," Dean said. "That's how we describe this girl here." His finger pointed to me as I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Georgina Hale. The girl who beat Charlotte Flair in this very ring. Charlotte Flair, the Women's Champion, and a woman too cowardly to take her on properly."

"It's pretty obvious for all to see the vendetta The Authority has against us," Seth continued. "And we understand that we've never all been the best of friends. But to cheat us out of something deserved, well that's a different story. And that's got the Hounds of Justice pretty pissed."

"We look after our own, we take care of our own," Dean growled. "So when someone upsets our own, we get pretty protective and goddamn angry. And that-"

The sound of Randy Orton's music signalled to me that the plan was about to get a hell of a lot more serious and real. I hesitantly looked over to the stage, seeing Randy appear with Charlotte, both of them walking down to meet us.

I knew I'd have to act surprised and like I wanted to defend myself against the pair of them, so I jumped out of the ring and lifted up the apron, pulling out two steel chairs. I slid one into the ring, Seth grabbing it whilst I kept one for myself. I knew having only one chair for me would have seemed odd, so the second was purely for show, so the guys wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary and make it seem as if we were really well defended.

I jumped back into the ring and stood with The Shield for one last time, all of us watching as Randy raised a microphone to his mouth.

"Always with the words and the threats," Randy laughed. "Every week you guys find new ways to amuse us."

Seth and I had our chairs poised as Dean spoke back.

"Brave of you to come out alone."

"Brave of you too," Randy replied. "Taking on The Authority like this. You got balls."

"We want answers," Dean shouted. "We want to know why Georgina was denied her match. And if you can't tell us, we're happy to beat the answer out of you."

Charlotte shook her head in amusement whilst Randy simply smirked.

"The Authority always has a reason for the things they do. And maybe that reason was bigger than a simple title match. Maybe we have other plans instead…"

And with those words, I knew this was it, this was the moment, the moment where everything was about to change and I was about to do the worst thing possible. I took one last chance glance at the three of them in turn, fighting back tears, wishing this could all be different.

Because this was the end of everything I'd loved.

 _I love you guys…_

Everything I'd adored.

 _I'm sorry…_

Everything I'd ever wanted.

 _I'm so so sorry…_

I wrapped my fingers around the steel chair legs tighter, swallowed down the lump in my throat, took a deep breath, then using all my might I swung the chair into Roman's back.

He let out a cry, his body falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes, lying there face down. The shocked and surprised gasps and murmurs from the crowd echoed throughout the arena and filled my ears, but I had no time to concentrate on them or be judged by them. I had a job to do and The Authority needed to see I was doing it properly.

Seth and Dean's heads whipped round at the sound, but I was ready for them, jutting the chair into Seth's stomach before he had a moment to blink. He bent over, the chair he was holding tumbling from his grasp as he clutched his stomach, dropping to his knees before falling down to the mat, writhing in pain, his ribs no doubt burning.

I fought back the tears as I watched them both, finally looking up to Dean. He stood there, still as a statue, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open. He seemed to be in pure shock, like a deer in the headlights, his eyes flickering between his lifeless brothers before they looked up at me.

My heart wanted to break into a thousand pieces as I saw a thousand emotions swirling in those baby blue eyes of his, but I could not show weakness or hesitation here. So I kept my face neutral, steely, cold.

I glared at him with the same disdain and disgust The Authority usually gave us.

He slowly shook his head in denial, looking at me with the sort of look that made me want to hug him and comfort him and never let him go. It was the sort of melancholy and hopeless look that he had on his face when he spoke of his past. The sort of look that showed pure hurt and pure sadness.

"Georgina… what… what are you doing…?"

I gripped the chair tighter to stop my hands from trembling, choosing to answer with actions instead of words.

 _I'm so sorry… Dean, forgive me… please…_

I used all my strength and might to swing the chair and hit him in the stomach. As he bent over in pain, I smashed the chair off his back, causing him to fall to the mat, crying out in hurt. I dropped the chair to the ground, staring at my fallen friends, watching them writhe, hating the fact that I'd been the one to put them in this position.

 _What have I done…?_

I was a horrible person, a vile friend, and I'd never hated myself so much in all my life.

The noise of The Authority's music sounded around the arena, the small group of people standing at the top of the ramp, the usual smug smirks on their faces. Of curse they were smug. I'd done everything they'd asked, their plan had worked, and I'd left The Shield broken in the middle of the ring.

But I had to keep up the pretence. Even though I wanted to hit Triple H with the chair until he bled, I knew I couldn't. So I walked around my friends, leaving the ring, walking past Orton and Charlotte to walk up to meet The Authority.

Triple H stood there, his hand held out for me to shake, the bastard wanting to make a full show of this. He wanted the fans and The Shield to fully understand what had gone down here tonight. He wanted them to know where my allegiances now lay.

I walked up to the ramp to meet them, turning round to get one last look at The Shield. I felt my heart rip into two as I saw them slowly crawl to the ropes in order to slowly stand up. The way Roman struggled to stand killed me. The way Seth still hadn't moved made me worry beyond belief. And the pure look of betrayal and heartbreak on Dean's face as he watched me made me want to cry until I nothing left in me.

 _Oh god…_

I'd finally turned on The Shield and it fucking sucked.

But I couldn't let my sadness show, I couldn't give the game away and make things even worse for them. So I turned away and faced Triple H, taking the hand he'd offered me and shaking it.

"I see you took me up on my offer," he said to me quietly behind the loud music.

"I did what I had to do," I replied. "And I'll continue to do what I have to do. But they will hurt enough from this, you've clearly won whatever war this was. So please just leave them alone from now on."

"We have what we want," he said. "So as long as you keep up your end of the bargain, we should have no more problems here."

All I could do was nod and follow them backstage, leaving the life I'd loved behind me to enter a rather terrifying unknown.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to labinnacslove, Moxley Gal1, Tantoune, Leah Tatyana Nicole, Brookeworm3, 76ers, espeon44, Titans8, Dawnie-7, A, ambroserollinsgirl, DenyingTheTruth, Z, A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL, ThatGirl54, AlexisGinny, claire63, katie. marie022709, iceprincess1987, KaylsDaughterOfHades and Demon Of Dark NOBLE for their reviews.**

 **Don't forget, I have a plan guys. Relax and trust me.**


	33. Cruel To Be Kind

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Damn its been a busy week in Wrestling! Wrestlemania with the return of the Hardy Boys and the retirement of The Undertaker, not to mention the long awaited return of one of my favourite wrestlers, Finn Balor. It's been nuts! But I've loved it. We have been spoilt lol**

 **Labinnacslove – There will be more people than that pissed at Georgie for this lol**

 **Brookeworm3 – I always have a plan. Everything is done for a reason**

 **Lizzy – I wish I could manage two updates a week lol!**

 **Rileyjade – Tell me about it**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – I definitely have a plan. Just read, all will become clear soon enough**

 **76ers – It seems that way**

 **Espeon44 – I cant say**

 **Titans8 – Only time will tell**

 **A – This story is under the drama category so you have to expect drama. A little bit of angst is good, but I'll try not to draw it out for too long**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl –Thank you so much. I think the investment in the characters is what makes all this so much worse**

 **ThatGirl54 – I wanted to make her last moment with Dean as heartbreaking as I could for full impact. After all, these two have a crazy bond with one another. And yes, enjoy the ride. It'll be fun**

 **Tantoune – Goosebumps is good! Means my writing is working ha! Enjoy the ride, my lovely, it's gonna be a good one**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Shit certainly will hot the fan. I cant see this being too pretty**

 **A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL – It was a poor choice on her part, but shes doing it to protect her friends**

 **Sonicmeans speed – It was emotional. For everyone involved**

 **AlexisGinny – I wanted it to fully reflect how Georgie feels. She's doing this against her will and it'll hurt her as much as it'll hurt The Shield**

 **Claire63 – She should, but will she?**

 **NicollisMommy – Sorry it was an emotional one**

 **Dawnie-7 – Don't worry, I wasn't offended. It was a tough chapter so your reactions was understandable. Lydia and Dean was hard enough, but there are romantic feelings involved here. This is gonna be hard for them**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – I know what you mean. Their breakup was like 3 years ago and it still hurts lol**

 **Iceprincess1987 – Moxley is gonna be pissed. Lets hope Georgie watches her back**

 **Guest – Perfect reaction!**

 **Demon of Dark NOBLE – The boys are gonna be pissed. Simple as.**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - You know I always love your reactions! They're brilliant! It was a sad and harsh chapter, but nothing will be as bad as Seth. It was almost 3 years ago and it still hurts lol!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Cruel To Be Kind' by Will Young**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

I was given a chauffeur driven ride back to the hotel alone that night.

It was nothing like the grotty hire cars I tended to ride in when I was with the boys. It was sleek, clean, smooth, with black leather heated seats, plenty leg room and blacked out windows so no one could see inside.

I'd have done anything to be back in that shitty hire car once again.

I couldn't believe I'd actually done it. I never thought the day would ever happen but it had. I'd turned on them, I'd hurt my friends, I'd left the team I loved and now I was a member of the group who we had fought against for so long.

Great fucking job, Georgie.

I couldn't even begin to comprehend what would be going on in their minds, but I knew the boys must hate me right now after what I'd done. They'd detest me, despise me, never want to me see me again for the rest of their lives. I'd hit each of them in turn with a chair and then sided with their mortal enemies. The young girl they'd helped and raised from the beginning had just thrown it all back in their faces and sold out.

Yeah, I definitely wasn't expecting a Christmas card from them this year.

God, this was all so damned fucked up, knowing I'd done that to three of the men I loved and admired the most in this world, destroying their trust in the process. I felt like a monster, a traitor, someone who never deserved their friendship in the first place. I ran my hand through my hair, gazing out of the window into the night sky, hoping after everything I'd done tonight that they were okay.

I knew they wouldn't be, but I just prayed they could lean on each other and come through all this together.

I'd been rushed out of the building and straight into the car immediately after the segment had ended so I'd not been able to find out if they were alright or if I'd done any serious damage to their bodies. I hated that my last memories of them were the three of them lying battered and bruised in the middle of the ring. The memory of that moment would be etched in my brain for all eternity whether I wanted it to be or not.

I shook my head, knowing it wasn't their bodies that would have taken the brunt of the damage. It would be their heads and their hearts.

The little girl from NXT who they'd welcomed into their group had turned on them for their biggest enemy.

I was a messed up pile of traitorous shit.

And even though I'd been forced and blackmailed into all this in order to protect them, it didn't make it any better.

I'd still had to hurt them, I'd still had to turn on them, and I'd have to live the rest of my life knowing they'd hate me.

I'd never felt so lonely in all my life.

I hadn't even realised tears had been falling down my face until I saw the droplets of water on my phone screen as I pulled it out my pocket. I wiped them quickly away and unlocked my phone, sighing when I saw everything on the screen. Becky had called me, Sami had called me, even people like Sasha and Finn had called me, everyone no doubt wanting an answer to what I'd just done.

I pressed the button on screen to listen to the voice mails that had been left, each one harder to hear that the last.

" _Georgie, it's Becky. What the hell happened out there? What the fuck is going on. Call me, right now, lass. We need to fucking talk"_

 _"Hey, it's Sami. Georgie… Did you honestly just do what I think you did? This can't be real, what is happening?"_

" _Call me back right now!"_

" _You just turned on The fucking Shield! Are you out of your mind?!"_

But I couldn't call them back, I couldn't bear to feel their wrath or hear their words or let them call me every name under the sun.

I wanted to call mom but I was even too cowardly to do that. There was no way I could listen to her or hear the disappointment in her voice. So I put my phone away again. Not only had this screwed up The Shield, but it had majorly screwed up me too.

Life fucking sucked.

The car pulled up to the hotel and the driver walked me inside. I had absolutely no idea who he was but I knew Hunter and Steph would. They were using him to keep an eye on me incase I made a break for it or tried to talk to The Shield. He was in a sharp looking black suit, sunglasses on his face despite the fact it was night time. He looked scary as hell. He guided me to the front desk and spoke to the woman at reception in hushed tones. She tapped away at her computer before handing him a key.

He grabbed my arm and walked me to the elevator where we silently rode it up to the fifth floor, getting out and walking down the corridor without a word. I followed nervously as we stopped outside a large wooden door. Using the key-card he had been given, he unlocked it and let me inside.

"Mr Helmsley will be in touch shortly," was all he said before giving me the key and closing the door behind him, leaving me by myself.

I sighed, switching on the light, letting it illuminate the room.

It was quite a large hotel room, far better than the one I'd been sharing with the boys. Hell, it was nicer than my actual house! It was lush and rich, a king-size bed against the wall, a large en-suite bathroom off to the side. Clearly The Authority got the best hotel rooms out of everyone on the roster. I saw my suitcase near the wardrobe, figuring they'd thought of everything. No doubt someone had collected it from my old room during the show and brought them here.

I dropped the key card onto the side table and dropped onto the bed, staring at the white ceiling up above me.

I didn't even realise tears were falling until the light shade I was looking at became blurred and difficult to make out. I made no move to stop the tears, letting them silently fall down my cheeks and onto the bed sheets below me. the tears were a sign that all this was real and happening.

It was all done and it was all over.

The Shield were no longer a part of my life and never would be. And even though I'd done all this to protect them and their jobs, I knew they'd never understand or know the truth as to why I'd done it. Triple H and Steph had us exactly where they wanted us, and their plan had worked. After tonight, The Shield had most certainly imploded, and I had no idea what would happen from here on out.

So I closed my eyes and continued to let the tears fall, wishing the ground would just open, chew me up, and never spit me out.

xXx

I must have dozed off at some point as I was quickly jolted awake by loud thumping on my hotel room door. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, the thumping sounding again, louder. It sounded like a bulldozer trying to come through the door, so I quickly got up, straightened my bed and headed for it.

I knew this would be Hunter or Randy or Kane, checking in me, making sure I hadn't run off or tried to get in touch with everyone. The freaky security guy had even said previously that they'd be in touch. I winced at the loud sound, turning the handle of the door to speak to them. But as I swung it open, I realised how wrong I was.

It wasn't The Authority at all.

It was…

 _Oh crap…_

"Dean," I said breathlessly, seeing the tall and intimidating brunette standing there, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily. His eye were a little puffy, his stance strong and defensive, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in and out. But the eyes were pitch black and blazing, telling me this wasn't Dean standing before me.

It was the more crazy side of his brain.

He was the last person I expected to see here, not this quickly anyway. I expected a bit of a break before the lunatic showed up. My heart skipped a beat, panic hitting me like a speeding car as I realised it was just the two of us here. My hands trembled at my side, fear slapping me round the face, a sense of cold striking me like lightening. This wasn't good, he couldn't be here, not now. And after what I'd just done, I knew whatever this visit was about wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows.

"You need to leave, Moxley," I said sternly, trying to keep my petrified voice level, putting on a persona much like I had in the ring, acting cold, steely and brash. But he ignored me, pushing past me to enter the room. I stumbled back but quickly regained my composure. I watched him, hesitantly closing the door, seeing he was going to do as he pleased. "You must have some sort of death wish coming here. The Authority will find you, you know."

"Don't care," he said, his voice crackling as he turned to look at me. My breathing hitched in my throat as I saw how… broken he looked in that instant. He didn't look himself at all, and the true reality of what I'd done tonight was standing right here in front of me.

"Get out," I tried again, but I could tell he was in no rush to move. This was Moxley after all and he never did as he was told. Instead he stood there staring at me. His face was a mixture of sadness and anger. His hair was dishevelled, pointing in every which direction, his jaw tense as he looked back at me.

"Make me," he threatened.

There was obviously no way someone of my size was ever going to move someone of his size, so I knew I'd have to get him to leave with words.

"How did you find the room?" I asked, my arms folded.

"I think that's the last fucking thing that matters right now, don't you?" he said. "What matters is what the fuck happened in that goddamn wrestling ring tonight. I want answers and I ain't leaving till I get em."

"What happened was something that has been a long time coming," I told him.

"Long time coming?" he asked, his voice getting louder. "Why the fuck did you do it? Huh? You… You joined them, Georgina. The fucking Authority!"

"I know I did," I shrugged. "And I'd do it thousand times more if I had to."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

I was hesitant before I spoke, but I knew the truth could not get out. It didn't matter how angry Moxley was getting, I could not give the game away. So I did all I could do to keep him off the scent.

"You need to leave," I said.

"No," he replied. "Not till I get some answers."

"Just go, Moxley!" I shouted back.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING ANSWERS, GEORGINA!" he yelled, kicking a chair out his way, sending it across the room. My whole body shook, my legs like jelly, my body wanting to run from the hills. A rush of genuine fear hit me, and for the first time ever, I thought Jon Moxley might actually hurt me. I'd met the crazy side of Moxley a few times before, but his anger had never been aimed at me. I was usually the one he was protecting, but now I was the one he wanted to destroy.

"Back the hell down," I said, a quiver in my voice. I tried to be defiant and strong, but even I didn't believe myself.

"Why have you done this?" he asked taking a step towards me. "Why? And don't give me some stupid made up bullshit. We were your team mates. Your friends. We were fucking close. You knew how Dean and I felt. You knew how we wanted you and cared for you. Why the hell have to turned on us like this? Tell me because I am this close to fucking snapping right now."

I took a deep breath, playing the part, hurting him just like I had to.

"Because I've had enough of you. All of you. I'm sick of you all and I didn't want to be in The Shield anymore."

"Bullshit!" he exclaimed. "Tell me the truth right fucking now. This isn't like you, Georgina. This isn't what you do."

"You don't know anything I do," I told him. "Sure, you've known me for a few months, but I've had this in my head for a long time now. And last night was the final straw."

"What the fuck do you mean?" he asked.

"I beat her clean. I pinned Charlotte Flair on that mat and won my match. And what was the reason that I didn't get my title shot? Because I was in The Shield. It wasn't because of me, it was because of you. It was having you three by my side that stopped me getting what I wanted. You all ruined it for me and I don't want to be a part of something like that anymore."

"You're doing all this for a fucking title shot?" he asked me in astonishment.

"I'm doing it because I'm sick of being held back by the three of you!" I shouted. "You're weak, pathetic, unable to do anything by yourselves. I want strength, I want power, and I want to be queen of this company. The Authority can give me that. They can give me opportunities, chances, my big break. All I get from you three is standing on the sidelines in support whilst someone else fights. That's not what I want. I want to be a wrestler, not a cheerleader."

"Stop talking crap, Georgina…" he warned, walking slowly towards me. Not wanting him to get too close, my own feet followed suite, taking a step back with each step he took forward until I was resting against the wall behind me.

But even though I felt trapped, I knew I could not back down. I needed to hurt him, I needed to make this believable, and I needed him to leave before this got any worse for both of us. The Authority could show up at any minute, and for his safety, I could not let him be here.

"You've always held me back, all three of you," I told him. "But last night, I got a victory. And do you know why? Because I was by myself."

"Stop it..."

"I earned that win. I earned that glory. Me. All by myself. And then it gets snatched away because of the three of you."

"Please. Stop saying it."

"Well no more. I'm done, I'm sick of it. The Shield can all fuck off for all I care! I hate you all."

"Georgina…" he said, his shoulders deflated, the colour in his eyes shifting. Moxley was slowly being replaced with…

"Dean, The Authority is the real power here. They're where I need to be. And doing what I did allowed me to fit in perfectly."

"Stop saying that shit!"

"I am part of The Authority now, Dean, and I'll never be a member of The Shield again!"

"DAMMIT, GEORGINA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, his fist punching the wall inches from my head, the sudden and violent movement causing me to gasp. I stood stock still, watching as his hand remained in place on the wall, his head looking down so I could not see his face. But the shaking of his shoulders and the little murmurs coming from his mouth told me everything that my eyes couldn't see.

He was… crying.

 _Oh, Dean… What have I done?_

I watched silently as gentle sobs wracked his body, my eyes wide at the alien sight in front of me. Dean Ambrose did not cry. In fact it was rare that he showed any sort of major emotion at all. His other hand came to rest on the wall the other side of my head, his arms and body trapping me in place, forcing me to watch the broken man in front of me.

I wanted to cry for him.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the sad sight before me, but I could still hear him. I could hear his quiet sobs, I could hear his heavy breathing, I could almost hear the tears falling from his eyes and hitting the floor.

Guilt overwhelmed me as I stood there.

I wanted to do something, say something, make anything happen to fill the horrible silence between us and comfort my friend. It was awful seeing him in this state, especially knowing I was the one who had put him there. I opened my eyes, raising my hand, the undying need to comfort and soothe him lying strong in my body. I moved my hand to stroke his soft brown hair but stopped myself at the last moment, knowing that the intimate gesture would undo everything that had happened and leave us in a place of danger with The Authority.

I reluctantly placed my hand back at my side again, taking deep and calming breaths, hoping to relax my thumping heart. I swallowed nervously, returning to the vile and cold persona.

"That's enough, Dean," I told him. "Crying will get you nowhere."

"Why, Georgie?" he whispered. "Why do this to us? To me?"

 _Hang on…_

My breath hitched in my throat, my hands trembling at the sentence he spoke.

It was the first time he'd ever called me Georgie.

He had always been so formal with me, only ever referring to me by my full name. To him I had always been Georgina. Whether it was wrestling, down time, time by ourselves, times with friends, or our closer times, Dean and Moxley had only ever called me Georgina.

And it caught me completely off guard to hear him refer to me by my nickname. It was so unexpected and out of the blue that I could only look at him through startled eyes as he finally raised his head to look back at me.

I was dumb struck, seeing his tear stained cheeks, watching his reddened eyes, hearing my name tumble off his tongue like that. I couldn't believe it.

He lifted his hand from the wall, moving it to caress my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb, moving closer to me. His other hand gripped the sleeve of my jumper, clinging to it with dear life, almost afraid to let it go in case I disappeared.

"Don't do this to me, Georgie," he tried, moving his body closer to me, his voice desperate and needy, a far cry from the Dean I was used to. Had I really broken him down this much? "Don't leave me like this, please."

"Dean," I whimpered.

"Please don't," he tried, rubbing his nose tenderly against mine. "Please, please, please."

"I… I…"

But I was cut off, my whole world standing still when he suddenly yet softly pressed his lips to mine.

My body was frozen in place, the shock causing my body to be as still as a statue. The man was kissing me, like actually kissing me. He was reaching one of the highest levels of intimacy with me and physically showering me with love and affection. To feel his lips on mine, to feel them moving against mine, to experience their warmth and their softness… it was like having something I never knew I needed.

His lips molded with mine in a way no other man's had before. They were the perfect shape and size, connecting with my lips like two matching puzzle pieces. His hands grasped me desperately, pressing me too him like a starving man finding a piece of bread, afraid to let me go.

He was finally doing it. He was finally showing me how he felt and what was happening in his heart. I knew Dean liked me in a romantic sense and at long last he was proving that to me and to himself. It was just a shame it had to be on such terms.

And I wanted to kiss him back, I really did. I wanted to hold him, comfort him, kiss him like he deserved to be kissed. I wanted to show him that I was enjoying it, that I wanted to reciprocate, that I wanted this like he did.

But I couldn't. I wasn't allowed, and that fucking killed.

To have this man show me how he felt and knowing that I couldn't show him in return… it fucking sucked.

He pulled away for air, but quickly reconnected his lips with mine.

"Please," he mumbled through each kiss. "Please."

I itched to kiss him, but I painfully restrained myself, pulling myself away and putting a suitable distance between our faces.

"What the hell?" I yelled, feigning disgust. "How dare you! Get away from me!"

"This isn't happening," he said, convincing himself more than me.

This was so cruel, so wrong, so horrible, watching this usually strong and laid back man break down and bare his emotions like this in front of me. I'd truly broken him down, making him nothing like himself.

"I don't want this anymore," I said, fighting tears back. "We had fun, but I've had enough. It's over."

He moved forward and placed his forehead on my shoulder, shaking his head. His tears were wetting my top, making it hard to fight off my own tears.

"We all love you so much. We'd all do anything for you. Don't do this to us," he said.

So I said it, one of the most awful and terrible things that I would ever say to Dean Ambrose.

"But I don't love any of you. I never did... I hate The Shield. I hate every last one of you."

He froze. Dean slowly lifted his head from my shoulder and looked me then. I couldn't meet his blue orbs, but I saw his red and puffy eyes from the corner of my vision. I felt sick with myself.

"Georgie," he whispered in despair, but I stood my ground, dying internally. Nothing had ever hurt so much in my life. I would happily welcome death right now, anything to stop this horrendous pain. My heart had broken too, not just his. He suddenly grabbed me and crashed his lips onto mine again. He put so much emotion into that kiss, giving me his heart and love at the same time, holding me as close to him as humanly possible, but I refused to respond. I just stayed still until he was finished. He pulled away and placed his forehead upon my shoulder again, everything suddenly making sense to him. "Oh god," he whispered.

Oh god indeed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tightly, but I refused to move. I just stood still, letting him have this last moment with me, using all my strength not to cry.

"You were one of our best friends," he sobbed. "I… I let you into my life."

And then I did something low. So low that I hated myself more than I hated The Authority in that moment. But I knew that it would be the one thing that would make him believe my lie, it would make him see that this really was over. I used his own words and fears against him.

 _I'm so sorry…_

"Like you said yourself," I began. "I'm just a woman. A woman who uses you for my own purposes and screws you over once I'm done with you."

He froze once again and looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "You don't mean that."

"Well, it's the only way I can describe it, Dean. I just… I don't want The Shield anymore."

He stumbled back then, standing in the middle of the room, his face pale and his eyes red. His tears fell freely now. Mine were threatening to fall at any second and I knew I had to get him out of the room before they could come.

"Georgie…"

"Get out, Dean," I said forcefully, my harsh and cruel voice alien to my own ears. "Get out and don't come back."

I walked towards him, grabbing him by his t-shirt sleeve, pulling him to the door and throwing him from the room, surprised by the ease I was managing to do so. It was almost like he was letting me. Before he had the chance to reply to me, I slammed it into his face, cutting off the conversation and cutting him from my life forever.

I walked from the door and dropped onto my bed, lying on my stomach, crushing my face into my pillow where I began crying my heart out, soaking the pillow beneath me. I had just ended and left the best thing that had ever happened to me. The Shield and I, we were no more, it was just Georgie now.

My chest rose and fell as sobs wracked my body, shaking it and attacking it, refusing to let up to allow me to breathe. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness and loss consumed me to the point where I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Every part of me felt in pain, the tears streaming so hard that the material beneath my head was now drenched.

I had hurt Dean, ripped his heart out and broken it. Right when he had finally kissed me and shown me how he felt, I'd thrown it all back coldly into his face. I'd potentially walked away from the only man to ever love me and make me happy. Nothing had ever hurt me as much as this did. I was a horrible person.

As the tears slowly stopped after what seemed like hours of crying, I just felt numb. Why should I be allowed to feel anything? It was all my fault and I didn't deserve to feel emotion for what I had done. I didn't deserve anything. After what I had just said, I shouldn't be allowed his love or friendship. He was too good for me, too wonderful for me to be allowed to have. I had just left him, abandoned him at his weakest moment.

I was sick.

I'd walked away from the best three people to ever enter my life.

And as I lay there, the pressure of Dean's lips still lingering on mine, I realised how much all of this hurt.

It really really hurt.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to labinnacslove, Brookeworm3, Lizzy, rileyjade, GeorgiaDeanGirl, 76ers, espeon44, Titans8, A, ambrose-kohli-girl, ThatGirl54, Tantoune, ambroserollinsgirl, A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL, sonicmeans speed, AlexisGinny, claire63, NicollisMommy, Dawnie-7, WeirdGeekyGoof, iceprincess1987, guest, Demon of Dark NOBLE and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews**


	34. Goodbye My Lover

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **First of all, I have to say how freakin' happy I am because... Dean and Renee Young got married! I know I always have Dean with an OC in my stories, but in RL I absolutely adore Renee Young and they're my favorite couple in WWE. Dean and Renee are perfect for one another. I'm so happy for them and I hope they have a long and happy marriage together.**

 **Anyway, so last chapter was very emotional and angst filled. It was difficult to write because of how harsh I had to be. And this chapter isn't gonna help that lol. Got a bit more sadness to come yet, but don't worry. Some positive will be coming in the next few chapters, don't you worry. I have plans for this crazy pair.**

 **Ficfan60 – Sorry! But it will get better. Promise!**

 **A – None of it is fair. But Georgie will always find a way through all this**

 **Brookeworm3 – She wants to tell everyone, but she knows the consequences if she does**

 **Guest – Georgie is doing what she thinks is right and is trying to protect her friends**

 **Sonicmeans speed – You're damn right it is!**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – The sad face is necessary**

 **Tantoune – It was one of the saddest chapters I've ever written. So I'm glad it came across well**

 **76ers – I think it's pretty much certain he does**

 **Espeon44 – We'll have to find out**

 **Titans8 – The three guys will, yes**

 **Labinnacslove – She did what she had to do, no matter how cruel it was**

 **Rileyjade – Thank you. And I know, it was a hard chapter**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Yet again another epic review lol. If the last chapter left you emotional, get ready for this one!**

 **Lizzy – Just a little more angst to go then things will become a bit more positive**

 **Xtremediva13 – I don't think Moxley would have kept it secret. He's too unpredictable and would have gone straight for The Authority, giving everything away**

 **ThatGirl54 – This is a major setback for Dean. This was the last thing he was expecting**

 **Sinfully Sined 2 – Aww thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy the story**

 **Iceprincess1987 – Haha! She totally should!**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – He kissed her! And she still had to send him away! Its hard for them both**

 **Guest – Indeed**

 **Dawnie-7 – This whole thing even silenced Moxley so you know it's bad. But don't worry, I always have a plan**

 **AlexisGinny – They finally kissed and it had to be on those terms. Don't worry, I have a plan**

 **A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL – This is very tough on both of them right now**

 **Jmllei – They will get together, don't you worry**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – I think this has gone beyond a crush or falling for her. I think it's full blown love by this point**

 **Mystic Vampyre – Wow, I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Claire63 – I did consider this. but Moxley is too unpredictable. He would never have kept it quiet and would have caused even more problems**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl –We definitely saw two sides to him. But this has even broken down Moxley, nevermind Dean**

 **This chapter is named after 'Goodbye My Lover' by James Blunt**

* * *

Dean Ambrose's Point Of View

What do you do when time stops? When you're trapped between a dream and reality, not quite knowing what is real and what is not. What do you do when everything you live for, breathe for, survive for disappears? What do you do when the meaning of your very existence is gone?

She'd left me.

She'd left us.

We were no more.

She'd gone.

Georgina Hale, my team mate, my friend, one of the only women I'd allowed into my life, the only woman I'd ever allowed into my empty heart… she had ended it with us, she'd betrayed The Shield, and I felt completely and utterly lost within myself.

I felt my heart breaking, and it was the most painful thing in the world.

I had never felt pain like this before, not even through all the shit my mother put me through in my life. And trust me, that stupid whore had done some crap in her time. This pain was nothing like that. It was indescribable and horrendous, but it had taken over my body, mind and soul, attacking every nerve, every bone, every organ, refusing to die down or stop. I struggled to breathe as I sat in the cold and desolate bar not far from the hotel, watching the whiskey swirling around my glass as I sat there, her perfect image refusing to leave my mind.

She looked so beautiful tonight as she stood there, ready to take on The Authority over her disallowed match last night, but then again, she _always_ looked beautiful. Her ring gear showed off her body perfectly, flattering her in every way. So many times I'd wanted nothing more than to run up to her, take her into my arms and kiss her till I couldn't kiss her anymore whenever I saw her in that ring gear.

But then she'd smashed a steel chair right into my stomach and turned her back on us forever. I'd looked into her deep brown doe eyes and I could have sworn I saw love for us in them as she did it, burning bright and fierce, but then I cast my mind back to what she had said to me moments ago, and I knew that I had just been imagining it.

She hated us and she wanted nothing more to do with us. She never had.

As soon as she said those words, my heart stopped, it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces and I died internally. I never thought I would hear those words from Georgie, not after the way we had been together for the past few months. Yet she had said them, loud and clear. She didn't want us and I didn't know why. She had told me that she was tired of being held back by us and that she wanted to move on, but I knew that there had to be something more to it than that. After everything we had shared, after all our team had been through, they could not be the soul reasons for her leaving us.

But whatever the case, she didn't harbor the same feelings for The Shield that we did for her anymore.

Only one person could fix my heart now and she had broken it in the first place.

As she'd pushed me out of her room, casting me away forever, I found that I was on my own, wandering round, not knowing what to do. Alcohol was always a good crutch for me during shitty times, so it was only natural for me to find some bar and drink until I lost consciousness. So I found myself just sitting there.

I welcomed the silence; I didn't want anyone right now, not even the boys. I was happy to let them deal with this shit in their own way. The only person I did want was Georgie, and since she had left, I preferred the loneliness. If I did have company, I would only be bombarded with questions anyway, questions that I wouldn't answer or want to answer. I just wanted to be alone to bask in the solitude. I couldn't even find the energy or the strength to lift my glass to my lips, so I just sat there staring at the brown liquid, not caring who saw that I was there. I would ignore them anyway.

I was still waiting to wake up from this nightmare, hoping to find Georgie walking through that door with a smile on her face telling me we were still friends, that she still cared about me, smiling unconsciously as I gently ran my hand up and down her arm, but my falling tears and the pain my body felt told me that this was anything but a dream, this was reality and I would have to deal with it.

 _Shit… when had I started crying…?_

She had left us… She had left me.

I didn't even bother wiping the tears away. I couldn't, they were the only physical proof that Georgie and I had once had something. My vision was blurred and my eyes were beginning to sting, but I carried on letting them fall silently away. I didn't even know that I could cry that much, but cry is what I did. It was all I could do. I was grateful I had managed to find an empty and quiet booth in the bar where I wouldn't be disturbed by a bar tender or any customers.

So the past few months had all been a lie… an act… a way to push herself to the top. It had all been for nothing, letting us fall for her lies whilst she had ulterior motives. None of what we did meant anything to her, yet it had been my whole life and I felt physically sick at the fact that we had nothing. She didn't like me and she never had. I had poured every emotion, every feeling, every ounce of passion I had into that girl… and it meant nothing to her. Absolutely nothing.

A rush of sadness and anger ran through me and overtook me and I suddenly thumped my fist onto the wooden table, my glass shaking, the sound of the impact echoing throughout the quiet bar. A few people glanced over at me, but thankfully no one approached. My knuckles burnt, my skin ached, the flesh went a bright red, and I let out a cry which turned into a single sob. This pain was nothing compared to what I was feeling inside… nothing could compare with that. That pain would no doubt scar me for life. It just hurt so much so I put my hand back into my lap.

I was surprised that Moxley had not tried to come forward to give his opinion on the matter and unleash his anger. But he was uncharacteristically silent, stewing somewhere in the back of my mind, unable to show himself. He hadn't made any attempt to appear since our visit to her hotel room. It was like he had been shocked into silence, not knowing what to do after what she'd done to us, the two of us in total disbelief.

She'd clearly hurt us both, and it seemed he needed his own space to fully understand what she had done.

But I was happy that he was hiding and keeping to himself. I had enough to deal with right now. I didn't want to be fighting off that lunatic too.

I should hate her for what she did. She played me and strung me along for months, allowing me to believe that she cared for me and The Shield. I let her in despite my past, Georgie making me think that we had something worthwhile, something to hold onto, something to fight for. She had become my world… my life… my entire being, and everything I did was for her. She was probably laughing at me behind my back the whole time, especially considering how fast I had fallen for her. And believe me, I fell for Georgie… hard. I should despise her for being like every woman before her and never want to see her again.

But I didn't.

Sure, she didn't feel for me, but I would _always_ feel for her.

I wasn't afraid to admit it. I'd fallen for that girl and I couldn't help the way I loved her.

Yeah… I was in love with her.

I'd known it for weeks now, my feelings for that beautiful girl burning brighter and stronger with each day that I got to know her. She was everything I could have ever wanted. Beautiful, funny, kind, tender, caring, loving. She was perfect. I'd had my doubts at first, but she had proven herself to be the most wonderful person I'd ever met, and she'd finally been the one to make my cold heart love again.

And despite tonight, I still loved her.

I loved her more than life itself and nothing she told me would stop that. I may not be who Georgie wanted, but she would always be who I wanted. I didn't want anyone else, I would never want anyone else. All I wanted was Georgina Hale. No-one else even mattered to me like she did. I adored… worshiped… loved her.

I had shown her that tonight, pushing past my better judgement and kissing her after weeks of wanting to do it. And despite the circumstances it had been worth the wait. Her lips were like pure silk, so soft and pink and warm. So inviting and gentle and fitting perfectly against mine. I'd never kissed a woman like that before.

Normally when I kissed a woman it was rough and primal and usually only led to one thing. When I kissed someone in the past, it was usually because I wanted to fuck her. Nothing more. But with Georgie… it was so caring and tender and loving. Feelings were involved and it honestly made it so much better. I'd kissed her because I loved her and I had to show her that before she turned her back on me for good.

I just wished I'd done it before now. Because knowing I could only ever kiss her that one time tore me up inside.

I suddenly heard someone's footsteps walk past me and I quickly saw Rusev walk past. I figured a few of the guys from work were here, a part of me worried they'd spot me in this shitty state and start asking questions. But he seemed very rushed and didn't even stop for breath as he ran straight for the men's bathroom and out of sight. He didn't even notice me sitting there and so didn't see my pitiful state. I would be allowed my peaceful silence after all.

I moved my eyes again and continued staring at the whiskey filled glass like a zombie. It still didn't feel real. It's one of those things that you see happening to others, but you think will never happen to you. That argument was only strengthened for me by the way Georgie and I acted around each other. I thought she cared me, she was so… convincing at it. The way she looked after me, invited me to her mother's house, organised the picnic. She made me believe I was special to her. Even though her feelings hadn't been genuine, I thought they were. So when she said it was over, I had to blink and let it register in my head.

 _Georgie and I were no more._

We were nothing now, merely acquaintances that happened to work together in the same place, putting up with each others presence until one was ready to leave. I never dreamt that Georgie and I would end up that way. Not once. In fact I always hoped for the exact opposite.

She had broken my heart and yet the love and emotions that I felt for her burned bigger and brighter than ever.

It was all finally dawning on me. Never again would I hold her in my arms whilst she sat peacefully like that time during our picnic. Never again would I feel her warm soft lips upon my own. Never again would we hang out, wrestle together, work together. I'd never see her bright eyes again or hear her melodic giggle. I'd never see the beautiful blush on her face again or see the innocent yet sexy way she'd bite her lip when she was thinking. I'd never be able to brush that one strand of hair from her face that always fells forward. Or hold her hand if she got nervous before a big match.

 _Damn… it's really over, isn't it?_

Those thoughts hurt… and they hurt hard.

I couldn't stand them anymore, I wanted them gone, along with the pain, never to grace my mind and body again. I wanted them banished. The only real thing that would stop this hurt had just thrown me out of her hotel room and she wanted nothing more to do with me, so I chose another option instead. I downed the whiskey in my glass and raised my hand to the bartender for another drink. He came over, ready to pour me a second glass but I stopped him before he could.

"Bring a fresh bottle," I instructed my voice gruff and broken. "I want the whole thing. The biggest bottle you've got."

"But sir, our biggest bottle is pricey," he replied. "It's 105 dollars a bottle."

"Don't care. Just bring it," I said. The bartender left and returned with the fresh tall bottle of whiskey. I opened my wallet, throwing a handful of tens at him, telling him to keep the change. I didn't know how much I'd given him, but money wasn't exactly important to me right now. It was the last thing on my mind.

I didn't care how cliché it looked or sounded, but I opened the lid of the bottle, tossing it somewhere and quickly swigged three large mouthfuls of the liquid down. It burnt and I let out a small hiss at it, but it made me feel better.

I was going to get drunk to forget my troubles and I would allow the alcohol to numb the pain. Like I said, it was cliché, but I was willing to take any path out of this hell. I took another swig.

Georgie's face filled my mind as I drank. Her happy smiling face was a welcoming sight and I grinned to myself as I cast my mind back to all the time we had spent together and all the memories we had forged. Our time during training, the time she took the chair-shot from Orton for me, clubbing with her, our time in Vegas, our time in Cincinnati, the picnic she made me… all of it was magical. My time with her had been the most amazing and beautiful time in all my life. Whether she felt love for me or not, I had been happy for the first time in thirty one years and it was all down to her.

That's why I could never hate her. Even though she had told me it was all a lie, it had been the greatest time in my life and nothing could take that away from me. I was grateful to her for making my life so happy and for giving me something to live for. She's helped me make memories that would last a lifetime.

I took another swig of whiskey.

But the only thing that would make it perfect would be for Georgie to come back to me, to tell me that she really did love me as much as I loved her and that she wanted to spend eternity with me, just the two of us forever. I wanted The Shield reunited and all on the same page, the four of us a happy and functioning team again. But as I looked at the empty seat in front of me, I knew that was not going to happen. I took another swig of the whiskey.

I could tell it was really going to my head now and the pain was starting to numb. The only problem was that as the pain in my heart was numbing, the pounding in my head over the affects of the alcohol was getting worse. I sighed in annoyance. No matter what I did, I was always going to be in constant pain and anguish. But I would rather put up with the headache than the broken heart.

"Dammit, Georgie…" I mumbled.

I missed her so much. I wanted her back, I wanted her love. Why did she have to leave us… leave me? Why? My tears fell hard as I kept repeating this question over and over again in my head. Why? What had happened for it to all go so wrong? She had been fine, we had all been together, we had been happy. Our team was so strong and united. I just wanted to know what had changed so much between us for it to all come out now.

I lifted the whiskey to my lips in order to take another swig, but nothing came out. I looked at the bottle and found it empty. I dropped it into the table with a sigh, knowing that even alcohol couldn't stop me from hurting. I had drunk an entire bottle of whiskey and while the pain had only numbed a little, it was still stabbing at me inside. The tears had stopped, my eyes were running dry, yet I sniffed my running nose and proceeded to cry dry tears in silence knowing I would feel this way forever.

I was broken… completely and utterly broken.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thank to ficfan60, A, Brookeworm3, Guest, sonicmeans speed, GeorgiaDeanGirl, Tantoune, 76ers, espeon44, Titans8, labinnacslove, rileyjade, KaylsDaughterOfHades, Lizzy, xtremediva13, ThatGirl54, Sinfully Sined 2, iceprincess1987, ambroserollinsgirl, Guest, Dawnie-7, AlexisGinny, A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL, jmllei, WeirdGeekyGoof, Mystic Vampyre, Claire63 and ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews**


	35. This Is A War

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So this week was amazing for me. My fiancé and I went to a wrestling show this past Friday to see none other than Tyler Bate, Trent Seven and Pete Dunn vs The Elite. And with Kenny Omega being one of my all time heroes and favourite wrestlers, it was literally amazing. And if that wasn't awesome enough, I actually got a 'too sweet' of Kenny Omega himself! Life is officially made lol. It was an awesome show, loved every second of it.**

 **Brookeworm3 – It was a heartbreaking chapter to write. But also fun as I finally got to get into Dean's head again**

 **Labinnacslove – He has all the love in the world for her**

 **76ers – It sure is**

 **Xtremediva13 – Dean perspective is always fun to write. But this chapter was hard as it was so emotional**

 **Espeon44 – He will eventually**

 **Titans8 – I know…**

 **Iceprincess1987 – I have plans for the future, don't you worry lol. And yes, she does love him too. Hopefully one day he'll realise that**

 **Tantoune – This was harder than the previous chapter. Dean is totally lost right now. Everything he knew and loved has imploded around him. Hopefully things can get better in the upcoming chapters**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – I love a good Dean POV. Glad you did too**

 **NicollisMommy – My heart breaks for him too**

 **Demon Of Dark NOBLE – Stupid Authority!**

 **AlexisGinny – I wanted to show how much this has truly broken both Dean and Moxley. And all will be revealed eventually**

 **ThatGirl54 – I know! It was such a sad chapter to write up**

 **Dawnie-7 – Agreed. This is the first time we've really seen Dean air his feelings in the open. Even through it all he still loves her, and that shows his true affections for Georgie. She is, and always will be, the one for him**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – Love is special and Dean has mountains of it for Georgie**

 **A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL – He is. Completely and utterly in love**

 **Void Impala – Lol! So glad you like the story**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades - It was such an emotional and hard chapter to write, so I'm glad it successfully made my readers feel something. But I'm gonna try and make things happier. I promise**

 **This chapter is named after 'This Is A War' by The Phantoms**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

As I stood in gorilla the following Monday at Raw, watching the show from a monitor, I couldn't escape the sinking and sickly feeling in my stomach. It wouldn't leave no matter how hard I tried to push it away, so I knew it was something I'd simply have to grin and bare and deal with.

Tonight would be my first official night as a fully fledged member of The Authority.

And the worst thing about that?

Our first job would be to confront The Shield.

I could never catch a break.

And as I watched the monitor to see them making their way to the ring in their usual fashion, that sickly feeling grew even stronger.

How was I supposed to do this? How was I supposed to hate the men I loved? The men I adored with all my heart and all my being? Turning on them had in a strange way been the easy part. I'd let the steel chair do all the talking that night. But now I'd have to deal with them face to face and show where my true allegiances lay.

I watched them carefully walking down the staircase one by one, Seth leading the way. His face was giving away very few emotions, and I could not read how he was feeling. Though I knew it didn't take a genius to figure it out. Seth would be hurting. And this was made so much worse by the fact he'd ended his relationship only a week or so before. I really was kicking Rollins whilst he was down.

Bringing up the rear was Roman, the emotion very apparent on his face. He was angry, his frown large, his eyes cold and harsh. He was ready to talk. I wasn't sure if it was to confront me for leaving or The Authority for taking me, but Roman wanted answers tonight.

And then in the middle was Dean, my eyes unable to avoid looking at those luscious pink lips.

The last time I had seen them they had been kissing mine, my hand subconsciously raising to touch them on the screen.

Having Dean Ambrose kiss me was like finally having something you never knew you needed. His kiss was… addictive, powerful, earth shattering. And after he'd done it I'd wanted him to do it again and again and again. The passion, the need, the feeling he put into it was like nothing I'd ever experienced. I knew Dean liked me, but I never truly knew the full effect of that until he kissed me that night.

I'd wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him back with everything I had, but I knew I couldn't. It was like he was just out of reach for me, the temptation lingering. What I wouldn't have done to feel that kiss again.

But whilst it was passionate and electrifying, it had also been heartbreaking. It was his one last ditch attempt to change my mind and get me to stay. And I wasn't allowed to do that. He seemed so desperate to keep me, but it had all been for nothing.

I wasn't allowed to be with The Shield. I was Authority now. And as much as I enjoyed that kiss, that was the way it had to be from now on.

"Pathetic, aren't they?" came Randy's voice just as I watched The Shield climb into the ring. I snatched my hand away from the monitor and turned to look at him, a bad taste on the end of my tongue as he stood beside me, glancing at the screen. "All because you left them. The need to man the fuck up."

I glared at him. "I guess you wouldn't know what real team work or real friendship is like then."

"I've never really needed it, sweetheart," he said. "I only look out for one person in life and that's myself."

"Then why are you in a team right now?" I asked. "Why be in The Authority if you only care about yourself?"

"Because I'm never one to turn down help when it's offered," he said. "Extra back up is always useful. And if they get hurt instead of me, so be it."

"So that's all a team is to you?" I asked in disgust. "A bit of back up and someone to throw into the firing line first?"

"What do you think a team is then since you obviously disagree?" he asked me.

"A team is rock, a place where friends take care of one another. You're all equal and you all look out for one another. A team loves one another, cares for one another. A team is close."

And as I looked at the screen again, I felt despair for the team I'd left behind. A team where we all got on, where we all liked one another, where we were treated as four equal players, the other three always backing the fourth up. There was no weakness or dent in our team. We had been solid, united and a force to be reckoned with.

And I'd had to leave it for a team where everyone only cared for themselves.

That's when I felt a hand running lightly up and down my back. I froze, glaring up at Randy in horror.

"If closeness is what you want in a team, I'm sure that's something I can get behind," he said with a smirk.

"Get the fuck away from me," I seethed, shrugging him off and walking away from him to the curtain where we would make our entrance.

That man was sick in the head. How dare he touch me like that! This was the man who had made my life a living hell. The man who had hit me with a chair. The man who had beaten me black and blue in the street. And now he was touching me and… insinuating things.

I shook my head. No way was that pig getting anywhere fucking near me. The Authority had broken me down enough; I wasn't getting to let Orton have his fun too.

I suddenly felt a presence beside me, all thoughts of Randy disappearing when I saw Triple H standing there. He was very tall and brooding, his shirt and tie making him look much more approachable than he really was. He looked the real business man, but deep down I knew the true monster he was.

"Miss Hale," he greeted me.

"Hunter," was all I said, looking away from him.

"I hope you're ready for tonight," he said to me. "Remember those boys aren't your friends anymore. I want more of what happened last week, understand?"

"It's not like I have a choice, is it?" I said monotonously.

A light chuckle from him filled my ears. "You're learning fast, kid."

"You gonna leave them alone after this?" I asked.

"Just do as you're told out there and I'll stick to our deal."

And as The Authority's music sounded, we finally entered the stage.

xXx

Facing them after what happened on Smackdown was almost as difficult as the act itself. My eyes landed on them instantly as we emerged, my ears deafening out the boo's from the crowd. I knew what they all thought of me, the WWE Universe now considering me a traitor, a sell out and a turncoat. Sure, I probably still had a handful of loyal fans, but I knew the majority of people didn't like me any more.

And my three main haters were standing in that ring.

Their eyes focused in on us as we walked down the ramp towards the ring, The Authority music that followed me sounding so strange and alien. They never took their eyes off me as we all slowly climbed the steel steps into the ring, standing in front of the team I'd once belonged to.

Roman looked so angry. He was a pissed off individual, the big dog looking at me with disgust. Seth looked at me in pure disbelief, shaking his head slightly, unable to believe I was even out here confronting them. And Dean… Dean's face was blank as he stared at me, my eyes unable to resist looking down at his lips.

Those same lips that had kissed me.

And even as I stood here against them, siding with a side that I knew was wrong, I couldn't help but reminisce about that kiss. About how soft his lips had been or how they had fitted so perfectly against mine. I remembered how they moved, how they felt, how they made me feel. The butterflies in my stomach, the goosebumps on my skin, the pounding of my heart in my chest.

Dean Ambrose's kiss had been one of the most amazing moments of my life.

And now I had to stand against him and act the cold hearted bitch The Authority needed me to be.

"Sorry to interrupt you boys," Hunter said as our music died down. "But we couldn't help but come out here tonight to hear you whine on about last week. So carry on. Let us enjoy it."

I smirked and sniggered at his words, playing the part, acting like the traitor I had to be. Hunter was doing the talking here, so I had to show my emotions through my face and my expressions. It felt cruel to do, but it was necessary.

"I think you've done enough damage without coming out tonight, haven't you?" said Seth before he glared at me. "All of you."

I raised an eyebrow before rolling my eyes.

"But where's the fun in that?" he asked.

"Haven't you done enough?" Seth asked.

"Georgina came to me of her own volition. Not my fault, Rollins."

The three of them looked over at as I nodded, my arms folded.

"You gonna explain yourself or what, Georgie?" Seth asked.

Triple H handed me the microphone and I raised it to my lips.

"I think what I did last week on Smackdown was explanatory enough, wasn't it?" I asked innocently. "That steel chair to the stomach told you everything you needed to know."

Hunter took the microphone back from me before squaring up to the three of them, a look of hatred and venom in his eyes. I stood there, my face showing amusement, but deep down inside I wanted to walk across that ring and stand with the three men I considered family.

"She left because she does not want to align herself with weakness," began Hunter. "In The Authority she sees strength, power and force. All she see's with you three is weakness, uselessness and something not being part of."

His words were hard to hear and very hard to agree with, but I knew I had to nod along.

"She knew a good thing when she saw it. Why would she want to be held down by a pathetic group like you? Because that's what you are. Pathetic."

I winced a little at his words, but didn't give it away. His words were turning harsh, derogatory and nasty, and I didn't like it. These were my friends he was talking about after all. And this wasn't easy to hear.

"After all, what are you three? You're a bunch of pathetic idiots that run around in assault vests thinking you're cool. Well reality check, you aren't," Hunter continued. "You're just three washed up NXT stars that were thrown together as you were never deemed worthy of being solo stars."

Now that one was below the belt, my eyes looking down at the ground as he said that, an uncomfortable look appearing on my face.

"Stupid, weak, useless, a bunch of nobodies. You couldn't even keep a newbie on your team. Shows how dominating you really are. You aren't worth the materials used to make this ring."

I blatantly winced then, my ears unable to listen anymore. This was too much, too cruel, and I hated that I had to be against them here. I wanted to punch the shit out of Triple H's face with everything he said, but instead I had to stand here and listen to the vile crap that came out of his mouth.

But as I looked up back at the boys, a moment of panic hit me as I saw Dean looking at me through narrowed eyes, a look of confusion on his face as he tilted his head. I didn't know how long he'd been looking on me, but I hoped it wasn't long enough to see the uncomfortableness on my face.

 _Shit… What if he saw?_

No, he couldn't have. I had to believe he hadn't. Because if he had, this would not help this plan and everything would be up in the air. No, he was looking at me because of what I'd done and the things I'd said, not because of my reaction to Hunter's words.

So I put the cold look back on my face again, looking at him with distain, hoping this would all be over soon.

xXx

I hurried back to my locker room after the segment, closing the door behind swiftly me, wanting to shut myself away from the world and not let another person enter this room. I dropped onto the sofa situated in the middle of the room, releasing a breath of relief, thanking the lord that I was finally out of that god-awful situation.

Usually I loved sharing a ring with Roman, Dean and Seth, but tonight had made it one of the most awkward and awful things possible.

To play the enemy had been almost impossible, it had been ridiculously hard, and I had that horrible feeling deep down inside that I had given something away.

I saw the way he looked at me.

It was impossible to miss the curiosity in his eye.

If Dean hadn't have figured something than he was a fool.

 _Fuck!_

I knew it would be impossible to do, keeping myself in a mindset of hatred and distain for these wonderful men. And for a while I thought I was doing well. I acted ignorant, I stuck my nose up at them, and I remained firmly at The Authority's side. I gave off an air of coldness towards them, acting like a perfect enemy.

But when I heard the words The Authority said about my former friends, when I saw the pure hatred that oozed from them, I couldn't stop myself looking away. I wanted to clutch my ears with my hands so that I couldn't hear it. I wanted to yell at them to stop. I wanted to walk right across that ring and stand at the side of my friends and offer them my full support. But I knew I couldn't.

I was at war with them. I was no longer their ally.

But Dean saw when I looked away, Dean saw the wince on my face. Dean saw how much it all hurt to hear.

I hoped to god I hadn't fucked all this up on my first trip out, because the consequences would be dire for all of us if I had.

A sound echoed around my locker room, a knock coming from the door. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh, knowing my brief moment of calmness and silence was long gone. The Authority were never far away, their eyes always on me, checking in to see if I was doing what I was supposed to. Freedom wasn't exactly a luxury I seemed to have these days.

So I reluctantly stood and made my way over to the door, opening it.

"Look, Hunter, just give me-"

But I paused, my voice vanishing into thin air when I saw it wasn't Hunter standing there at all.

It was Dean Ambrose.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Brookeworm3, labinnacslove, 76ers, xtremediva13, espeon22, Titans8, iceprincess1987, Tantoune, ambroserollinsgirl, NicollisMommy, Demon of Dark NOBLE, AlexisGinny, ThatGirl54, Dawnie-7, WeirdGeekyGoof, A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL, Void Impala and KaylsDaughterOfHades for their reviews.**

 **Also, I wanted my reader's opinions for my next story. I'm planning to make it a Finn Balor/OC story and I was wondering what you all thought about that. Finn is one of my all time favourite wrestlers, so would you all want to see a Finn Balor story?**


	36. I'm Yours

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you're all well and ready for another chapter. We're getting into some good stuff now so I'm excited for you all to read what I had planned. And after the response from the question I asked during my last chapter, I will definitely be making my next story a Finn Balor story.**

 **Sonicmeans speed – You never know what could happen in the future!**

 **Xtremediva13 – Well you're gonna look forward to this chapter**

 **Guest – I love a good cliffhanger**

 **76ers – I think they are**

 **Brookeworm3 – I'll let the chapter speak for itself**

 **Espeon44 – Thanks for the review**

 **Titans8 – The show was AMAZING!**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades – Dean never lets anything get past him and this is a prime example of that. This chapter is gonna be interesting**

 **A – Dean is eagle-eyed, especially when it comes to Georgie**

 **Peaches – I love a good cliffhanger, I have to say**

 **NicollisMommy – You'll have to keep reading to see if that happens**

 **Tantoune – It's a scenario where so much could happen. So I hope you like what I've written**

 **Rileyjade – Read on and find out**

 **Lizzy0408 – I'm saying nothing. Just keep reading**

 **Dawnie-7 – Randy is very creepy. She needs Dean now more than ever**

 **Shaihardy81 – I love keeping my readers on their toes**

 **Labinnacslove – Exactly. This man loves her too much not to notice**

 **GeorgieDeanGirl – Yes we are!**

 **A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL – He would never give up on her. Ever!**

 **Peace486 – Then keep on reading!**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – She's trying to do everything for the best. She wants to protect her friends, that's the main thing**

 **AlexisGinny – He's not an idiot. He saw her face, he saw the hurt there**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – I'm a sucker for a cliffhanger**

 **Guest – Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy**

 **Manda. pandas – Aw thank you. So glad I've helped change your mind**

 **ThatGirl54 – He's in love with her! Nothing about Georgie will get past him**

 **Iceprincess1987 – Thank you, I'll definitely be doing one**

 **HisGoldenGirl – Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy it**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - Well you will have to read on to see if he knows**

 **This chapter is named after 'I'm Yours' by The Script**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said in anger, staring at the tall brunette currently in my doorway. Having Dean Ambrose here was like staring danger in the face. Not only would I have to face him, but I'd have to face The Authority too if they found us here.

"I've come for answers," he said gruffly, walking past me into the room. "And I'm not leaving till I have them."

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Not until you explained what happened in that ring tonight," he said.

"What more is there to say?" I asked, closing the door. "I think I got my message across quite well."

"I'm not talking about what you said and you know it," he said. "I saw you're face in that ring, Georgina. I saw the hurt as Hunter spoke. Now someone who has supposedly turned her back on us would not be reacting like that, would they?"

Fuck, he had seen. He'd seen the whole damn thing. It was quite foolish of me to believe he hadn't. Not only did Dean have the eyes of a hawk, but he knew me better than anyone. Nothing could get past this man.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you don't-"

"Tell me the truth, Georgina!" Dean demanded.

"I am!" I shouted. "I told you the truth in the ring tonight. I told you in my hotel room the other day. And I told you when I hit that chair off your back!"

"Bullshit," he said.

"Dean, I swear to god, if you don't-"

A swift knock sounded on the locker room door.

"Georgina, can you open up please?" came the muffled voice of Hunter.

My heart stood still in my chest.

Oh shit…

He was here, The Authority was here… and Dean was still in my room.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

They couldn't see him, they couldn't hear him, everything would be up in the air if they did. This was not good, this couldn't be happening! I needed to hide him and keep him quiet, at least till they disappeared. Panic suddenly hit me and I knew I had to find a way out of this.

"J-Just a minute," I called out.

"I'm giving you ten seconds," was Hunter's reply.

Fuck!

I hurriedly looked around, desperate for a place to hide Dean, my eyes eventually landing on a door near the back of the locker room. Perfect.

"Dean, quick. Get into the bathroom," I ordered him.

"What?" he asked.

"Please."

"Why should I?" he questioned. "Maybe I want that wrinkled angry old prick to come in here and I can face him once and for all."

"Dammit, Dean! I'm begging you," I pleaded. "Unless you want us both to get into some major trouble, you will get in that bathroom."

He looked at me for a few seconds, that same confused look that I'd seen in the ring earlier now appearing on his face once again.

"Both of us?"

"For fuck's sake, Dean, get in that fucking bathroom!"

He stood silently for a while but eventually began to move.

"Even after everything I'm still doing shit for you," he said, slowly walking over the bathroom.

"Thank you," I said in relief. "Now stay quiet and don't come out till I say."

"Sure, whatever," he said as I shut the door, keeping him out of sight.

I released a sigh of relief, Dean finally hidden. I smoothed down my hair and composed myself before walking over the locker room door and opening it, Triple H standing there tall and intimidating, Kane not far behind him.

"Miss Hale," Triple H said in greeting.

"Hunter. Kane," I said, addressing each of them in turn before standing aside and letting them into my locker room, closing the door behind me. "What do you want?"

"Always so hostile," Triple H said in amusement. "We simply came to congratulate you on tonight. You did well. Better than I expected actually. You're quite the little actress when you want to be."

"It's amazing what a girl can do when she's been threatened," I said sarcastically.

"You weren't threatened."

"Then what do you call what happened?" I asked.

"Business," he replied. "It was all in the name of business. This place is a company after all. Sometimes I have to shift the cogs around to make it work better. That's all I did."

"We aren't cogs in some machine!" I argued. "We're human beings. We have thoughts and feelings. You can't play with us like that."

"That's exactly what I can do and you played that role perfectly tonight. The way you reacted to them. it was exactly what I wanted. You're playing your part perfectly. They are getting weaker with each passing day. They completely buy it."

"I've kept my end of the bargain, you keep yours," I said. "They hate me. Now you have to leave them alone."

"Of course," he smiled. "I promise I won't come for them again. They're safe."

"Thank you," I said in relief, hoping beyond hope that he would stick to his word. He had promised to not mess with the boys anymore. I had to hope he stuck to that promise.

"Now get yourself changed and ready," he said. "A car will be here to take you to the hotel in 30 minutes. Don't be late."

Each man said his goodbyes and left the room. I closed the door behind them, resting my forehead on it, closing my eyes, sighing a deep breath of relief. Any run-in I had with The Authority was hard. But after what I'd done in the ring tonight, I was glad they had been pleased with my actions. I'd tried to portray my hatred for The Shield to the best of my ability and it seemed it had all paid off. Hunter and Steph were pleased with my performance, so we were all safe and out of trouble for now.

That's when I heard the bathroom door open behind me, the noise causing my eyes to jolt wide open.

"Georgina?"

Shit. Dean!

I'd been so wrapped up in my conversation with Triple H that I had almost forgotten he was here. I slowly turned round to look at him, seeing him staring at me in utter confusion. He slowly approached me, his eyes a little narrowed.

"Dean…"

Had he heard? Had he figured out what we were discussing?

"What was Hunter talking about just then?"

"N-Nothing," I replied.

"What did we buy?"

"Nothing, Dean."

"What bargain…?"

M heart pounded in my chest rapidly, my pulse echoing loudly in my ears.

"It doesn't matter, Dean."

"Yes, it does, Georgina. Why are you lying?" he said, finally standing in front of me. I was almost afraid to look at him, my eyes looking straight ahead into his chest. "Have… have they made you do all this?"

What could I honestly say in that moment? No amount of explanation or lies were going to help me wriggle out of this one.

"Oh god… you heard… didn't you…?"

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

He knew the whole fucking thing. He'd heard every last word that was said between us. Nothing had gotten past him and me standing here denying it all clearly wasn't working on him. There was no way to talk myself out of this one. His ears didn't lie.

He knew.

So I did all I could in that moment. In a moment of blind panic I turned on my heel and headed straight for the door, needing to get away, needing to get out of this small and confined room. I was desperate for air, space, room to breathe. I needed to mull this over, figure out what to do, find out how to go forward with minimal damage possible.

But Dean sensed my panic before I had a chance to even move. He quickly grabbed my wrist, halting my feet, my body knowing it had no way to fight him off. I chanced a glance up at him, seeing that concern in his bright blue eyes, noticing his hand tightening round my wrist, the silence between us growing heavier and tenser.

And it was at that moment that I knew I'd lost. There was no way out of this now. The truth had aired itself and Dean knew it all. I couldn't go on running or fighting anymore. I just had to move forward.

"Georgie…?" he questioned again.

That simple nickname falling from his lips made everything come undone.

I rushed to him, wrapping my arms around him, burying my face in his chest and releasing tears I'd been dying to let out all day. I clung to him like my life depended on it, soaking his shirt with my tears as sobs wracked my body, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't push me away.

To my surprise, he didn't.

In fact he did the exact opposite.

His arms came protectively around me, holding me and sheltering me from everything around us. I felt his large hands begin to rub my back soothingly, his face becoming buried in my long brown hair. I was almost startled by this reaction, expecting the man to hate me after all the shit I'd put him through. But this loving side he was showing was a pleasant surprise.

"Shhh…" he whispered softly against my hair. "Calm down, calm down. Catch your breath and take it easy."

"I'm s-so sorry," I mumbled against his chest. "Dean… I-I'm so s-sorry."

"Breathe in and out," he kept repeating. "We need to calm you down and get you thinking straight."

I'd turned my back on this man. I'd said some of the worst things someone could ever say to him. And yet here he was, comforting me like none of it had ever happened. I didn't understand, what was going through his head?

After a few minutes my sobbing died down to the point where I could conduct an actual conversation, so I pulled back my face to look up at him. Dean hands came up to me, brushing away the hair that had stuck to my face through my tears, wiping any left over tears away.

"I'm so sorry," I kept whispering.

"What was Hunter talking about, Georgie?" he asked me in a level voice.

"It's not real… none of this is real… I didn't want to… they made me… I just-"

"Relax, relax, take your time," he assured me, his hands resting on my shoulders. "Remember, deep breaths."

I nodded.

"I went to Hunter's office last week after my championship match was denied," I began. "I demanded it but Hunter said no. He offered me a position in The Authority instead."

"And you took it?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I'd never take it. Ever. I flat out refused… and that's when the threats started."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "What threats?" he asked, his tone considerably darker.

"If I didn't join, he would fire the three of you from the company. And he'd make sure you'd never work in this business again."

"Fucking bastard," growled Dean, quickly letting me go, his feet beginning to pace the room. I watched him carefully, his anger growing with each and every passing second. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because then he threatened to fire all four of us," I told him. "And I couldn't let that happen."

I couldn't. I had to protect all four of us, and keeping my mouth quiet was the only way I felt I could do that.

"Dammit, Georgie," he said, stopping his pacing, turning to look at me. "You should have fucking told us." I could feel the irritation rolling off of him.

"I was scared, Dean," I argued, and I could feel the tears building again. "He was threatening you, all three of you, and I knew I had to protect you. I couldn't risk it getting out. I did what I had to do to make sure the three of you were safe."

"By joining our fucking enemy?!"

"I had no choice!" I cried, tears falling silently down my cheeks again. "I couldn't let you all lose your jobs! Roman has a family to feed, Seth has a new life to begin after his break-up with Zahra, and you need wrestling to keep you sane! I did what I thought was right."

Instantly his arms were around me, holding me to him, wrapping me in a loving cage, refusing to let me go.

"Don't you get it?" he asked me. "You keep me sane. You, Georgie. You're one of the only people in this world I can stand to be around. Hell, you're the only person I ever want around me constantly. I can lose wrestling a thousand times over, but I can't lose you."

"I had to protect you," I said, looking up into his blue eyes.

"I get that," he said. "And you were so brave. But losing you is far worse than losing my job."

"But I have to protect Seth and Roman too," I said. "And I still have to. Hunter and Steph can't be allowed to know what I've told you. You have to keep this a secret and act like nothing has happened."

"Georgie…" he said in warning tone.

"Please, Dean. Please, for me."

"I can't," he growled. "They can't get away with this."

"Then do it for now until we can come up with a logical plan," I begged. "I can't risk us all like this. We all love what we do, I can't ruin that. Just pretend I'm still a bitch, that I still hate you, that this conversation didn't happen. At least for now."

"Don't make me do this," he said.

"Dean… please…"

"I… I… Fine… I'll do it. For you. Anything for you."

And as we stared up at one another, a shift in the air told me that all previous anger or frustration or apprehension was gone. It was just him and I now alone in this room. My cheeks began to flush, the room slowly beginning to feel heated. I swallowed nervously, his closeness making it difficult to think straight. I felt his gaze burning through my skin, his eyes not blinking.

His eyes darted to my lips then back to my own eyes, my breath trembling as he leant forward.

"Dean…" There was a quiver in my tone

"Just… let me kiss you," he softly asked.

So I did.

I closed my eyes allowing him to press his lips to my own, his arms coming around me as he embraced me in the kiss. I sighed against his mouth, his lips like a welcoming home, a place I had missed, somewhere that I could find comfort.

He poured every ounce of emotion he had into that kiss, his lips moulding perfectly to mine. My fingers clung to the material of his shirt, his hands roaming my back, one sliding up until it cupped the back of my neck. I melted into him, needing the affection, needing the intimacy, needing the touch of someone I never thought I'd be able to hold again.

I didn't want to let him go and I never wanted him to release me from his arms, so I stayed right where I was, kissing him and touching him, committing him to memory.

This was a man who loved me, who adored me, who was forgiving me now after everything that I'd done to him. This was a man who understood me and supported me through thick and thin, never judging me and never hurting me. He was one in a million, a shining star amongst the rest, and I had to keep this man and never lose him again.

I knew how he felt… and I felt it too. That love he held for me… well I had it for him. I'd always have it for him. And now I'd let him in on my secret, I could finally show him that love in every way possible.

"I can't lose you again," he whispered to me. "I can't. if that's what you want then I'll do it. I never want to lose the people I love…" His face froze as he realised what he'd said to me. "I… I mean I…"

But I placed a finger on his lips to quieten him, his blue eyes looking at me curiously.

"I love you too," was all I said before pressing my lips back to his.

So as we stood there, our kisses growing deeper, I had to trust Dean would say nothing and act ignorant to it all. Because we needed time to formulate a plan. A real plan. A perfect way out of all this.

xXx

Jon Moxley's Point Of View

They'd hurt her.

They'd manipulated her.

They'd wronged the woman we cared for, the woman we loved.

She was ours. OURS! No one else's. Georgina Hale belonged to us, our hearts were hers. And they'd taken advantage of her.

She was an angel taken by devils, a lamb led to the slaughter, a light turned to darkness.

And I was pissed… I was fucking pissed.

No one hurts her. No one frightens her. No one takes her from us.

But they had.

They had her under their control, their influence, their little puppet in their stupid fucking games.

But she wasn't theirs to have. She was mine… She was Dean's… She was ours…

The Authority may have taken her, but we weren't stopping till we had her back.

Nobody takes what's mine.

And they were gonna fucking pay for this.

Big time.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to sonicmeans speed, xtremediva13, guest, 76ers, Brookeworm3, espeon44, titans8, KaylsDaughterOfHades, A, Peaches, NicollisMommy, Tantoune, rileyjade, Lizzy0408, Dawnie-7, shaihardy81, labinnacslove, GeorgiaDeanGirl, A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL, peace486, WeirdGeekyGoof, AlexisGinny, ambroserollinsgirl, guest, manda. pandas, ThatGirl54, iceprincess1987, HisGoldenGirl and ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews**


	37. Dirty Little Secret

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope youre all well this week. I have to say, I loved Dean on Raw this week. The whole roving reporter skit was hilarious. Give that man a microphone and he can do anything lol.**

 **Bit of a shorter chapter this week. Life has been hella busy this week but I didn't want to not upload something. So I hope this is okay for you all.**

 **Sonicmeans speed – That's exactly what Moxley is. A man with no patience and someone extremely unstable**

 **76ers – They sure did**

 **Espeon44 – Yes he is**

 **Titans8 – They definitely love each other**

 **Brookeworm3 – She finally admitted the truth to someone! Dean was always bound to figure it out**

 **GeorgiaDeanGirl – All in good time, my dear**

 **Lissa003 – I have a plan in mind but you will have to wait and see what it is**

 **Labinnacslove – They do. and even though times are hard, they can now be togther**

 **Dawnie-7 – It was great getting into Moxley's head. It was so different to write, and something I definitely wanted to include**

 **Lizzy – I could never keep these two apart for too long**

 **Shaihardy81 – I have lots of plans for The Authority coming up**

 **Tantoune – Thank you! I could not keep these two apart for much longer. They just needed to be together**

 **ThatGirl54 – Well there will be plenty meet ups. And I have a plan in mind**

 **IcePrincess1987 – You'll have to wait and see**

 **Guest – I think I dragged it out as long as it needed to be for sure**

 **Claire63 – I have plans for all that. Don't you worry**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – Reunited and it feels so good!**

 **Void Impala – Yay! Glad you liked it**

 **Peace486 – You'll have to keep reading to see**

 **Demon of Dark NOBLE – Hide all weapons from this man!**

 **AlexisGinny – Thank you. I always try to give you guys my best writing and I love giving depth to it. So thanks!**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – I will try and add a few more Moxley povs when possible**

 **A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL – He was always going to forgive her, that's what love does**

 **CiaraRollins – Glad to hear it. I will be starting the Finn story very soon**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl – So many questions that you will have to keep reading to find out!**

 **Rkosgirl1 - Thank you! and I'm glad you're enjoying it**

 **Insky5967 - Welcome to the story and thank you so much for enjoying it! I love writing and I'm so glad you enjoy reading it. I hope you continue to love it!**

 **HisGoldenGirl - Aww wow, thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it**

 **This chapter is named after 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

A gentle yet sturdy knock sounded on my hotel room door the next morning. I jolted awake, my body taking a few seconds to realise where I was or what was happening. I looked around, the room still shrouded in darkness. Past the gap in the closed curtains a gentle light shone through. I yawned and looked down at my cellphone that sat on my bedside table. It was 6am.

I yawned again, the knock sounding for a second time. So I got out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around my body to answer it.

It was far too early in the morning for interruptions like this, so whatever Hunter or whoever was here had to say better be worth it.

But as I opened the door, a feeling of happiness and relief washed over me as I saw it wasn't a vile member of The Authority who was waking me up. It was Dean Ambrose in all his handsome glory.

"Morning, sleepy head," he said with a smile and a wink, an expression I had not seen on his face in a long time.

"You do know it's 6 in the morning, right?" I said as he kissed my forehead and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "And if anyone spots you here you're a dead man."

"Guess I'll just have to take that risk then, won't I?" he said with a smirk.

I couldn't help the smile that washed over my lips at Dean's upbeat attitude. Ever since I'd revealed the truth to him last night, he'd been like his old self again. He no longer seemed mopey or sad or lost. It was like divulging the truth had put the pep back in his step again, like he had this new found sense of optimism. Sure, he still had to play the part and he was not allowed to reveal what was truly going on, but knowing I was not the enemy and was still on his side had brought the old Dean back.

 _Yeah… plus you told him you loved him and you kissed him on more than one occasion!_

Indeed, I was pretty sure that had a large part to do with it too.

We'd admitted our feelings, we'd told each other how we'd felt, and after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, this wonderful man was finally mine. And I was his, all his. It didn't matter what The Authority did to me or made me do, they could never change my head or my heart. Both belonged to Dean Ambrose, and it would remain that way forever.

I'd been through too much to let this man go now I finally had him. He was the one ray of sunshine I had amongst all this chaos. He was my one lifeline to normality, and I loved him with every fiber of my being.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked. "You know you could get caught at any moment."

"I came bearing gifts," he said, holding up a bag I hadn't even realised he'd been holding. He sat down on my bed and I sat down beside him, curling my legs up beneath me.

"You got me a gift?" I asked curiously.

"Sure did," he said, handing me the bag. "Open it."

I did as he said, taking the bag and dipping my hand into it, pulling out the box inside. I looked at the picture on the front of it.

"It's… a cell-phone," I stated.

"Sure is," he said proudly.

"But I already have a cell-phone."

"Well now you have two," he shrugged.

I stared at it in confusion before looking up at Dean questioningly. "Okay… I don't understand."

He ran a hand through his hair before taking my hand in his.

"Look, to put us through all the shit they have, The Authority clearly know what they're doing. I'm not sure how far their hold on you goes, but we can't trust them with anything. They are having you watched and for all we know they have you tracked or even your phone tracked. With this one, we can talk to one another without the worry of them."

"Really?" I asked, looking back down to the box.

"I've set it all up for you and put my number in it. And I've got that number on my phone too," he explained. "It means we can keep in contact safely. They will never know."

"How did you manage this?" I asked, looking back up to him.

"I always have a trick or two up my sleeve."

"But how did you get a phone this quick or this early in the morning?"

"I have my ways," he said with a wink, causing me to smirk.

"You're… amazing. Did you know that?" I said in amusement.

"You've told me once or twice," he replied as I put the box back down onto the bed.

I looked up at him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting against him, closing my eyes as I held him close. I felt his arms snake around my body, his fingers on my waist as he pulled me up onto his lap.

It was crazy how easy I found it to be this intimate around this man so quickly. We'd only admitted the truth of our feelings a matter of hours ago, not to mention we'd been at one another's throats for days before that. But it was the natural draw we had to one another. It was the dire need we had for each other. It was like all was right in the world when Dean was here. It didn't matter about The Authority or the horrible position we were in.

If Dean was here with me, nothing could hurt me.

He was my comfort blanket, the one who could calm all the madness down. I guessed that's what love did to people.

"Thank you," I said softly as I buried my face in his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelt of aftershave and leather.

"Anytime," he replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Anything for you."

"How are you feeling this morning about everything I told you?" I asked him, my fingers playing with a loose piece of cotton on the collar of his t-shirt.

"Well I've had all night to think about it," he said. "And to be honest it's just made me more determined than ever to get you out of this."

"That's gonna be easier said than done," I sighed. "The Authority aren't stupid. They know exactly what they're doing."

"And don't I fucking know it," he said. "I just wish you'd let me tell Roman and Seth."

"No, Dean," I said, pulling away from his neck and looking up at him.

"But why not?" he asked. "Surely four heads are better than two in all this."

"Because it's dangerous enough that you know," I replied. "You don't mess with Hunter and Steph. If they know that you've found out the truth, they will stick to their word and all four of us will be out on the curb with no jobs and no career. I'm not risking that."

"But-"

"But nothing," I said sternly. "Dean, this is hard enough to deal with. They have eyes everywhere. Its already worrying me that they'll figure out you know. I can't have extra people involved in this. At least not until we have a plan to sort all this out."

"And we will figure all this out," he assured me. "I promise."

"I know we will," I said with a smile.

"And until then, you have this to keep in touch," he said, gesturing to the phone that lay on the bed.

"Thank you," I replied, leaning up and kissing his lips softly. His hand came round to the back of my neck, pulling me closer, making the kiss deeper.

I hated that I couldn't be with this man and my friends full time, but at least the phone gave me an escape and a safe point of contact. It was shitty, but it would have to do for now. At least until we had a solution to our problems.

xXx

As I walked through the arena that following Monday, I stared mindlessly at the message I'd received that afternoon on my phone, my heart sinking as I read it for what was probably the 23rd time that afternoon.

 _Georgie, it's Becky. Please message me or call me back. I have no idea what is happening or why it's happening,, but I don't care. We don't have to talk about any of it. I just miss my best friend. Please, just call me. I'm begging you. B x_

I hadn't seen or spoken to Becky since the night I'd turned on the boys. I'd had countless missed calls and text messages from her, but I hadn't responded to one. It was wrong and it was selfish of me, but I doing it for her own safety as well as mine. Becky knew me too well and she knew I'd crumble under the pressure of her constant questioning. She'd figure out what was going on in a matter of minutes and I couldn't risk that.

So I'd taken the coward's way out and I'd chosen to ignore her. That way she couldn't learn the truth and potentially run the risk of losing her job too. It was just safer this way.

I felt like utter shit doing it. I never ignored Becky like this. She was my best friend in the whole wide world, a woman who had been by my side through thick and thin. She was practically my sister. But I did what I had to in order to keep the truth secret. I was just grateful she still had someone like Sami by her side so she wasn't completely alone.

I closed the message and slid my phone into my pocket as I walked swiftly through the arena corridors to the locker room I'd been assigned. I just wanted to get there as soon as possible so as to avoid a conversation with anyone or get stuck answering questions I didn't want to answer.

But when does luck ever swing my way, huh?

No sooner had I put my phone away did I see Seth and Dean walking towards me. I wasn't sure where Roman was but it wasn't a concern of mine. What was a concern, however, was the irritated look on Seth's face as his eyes finally landed on me.

After the shit spewed from Triple H's mouth last week on TV, I could see why he looked pissed off with me. After all he hadn't seen the hurt on my face like Dean had. To him, I had agreed with every word The Authority had said. I'd fully established myself as his enemy, and now he was seeing me for the first time since all that. It was a relief to see Dean at his side, but that didn't make me any less worried about the confrontation that was no doubt about to happen.

But I sucked it up and held my head up high, giving of an air of indifference to him. I walked past him as he gave me the dirtiest look he could muster. I scoffed at it but the noise didn't go unheard by him as he stopped in his tracks to speak to me.

"If you got something to say, Hale, just fucking say it," he said to me, causing me to turn to look at him. His face was a picture of hatred, but my eyes did notice Dean grab his arm, thankfully pulling his friend back.

"I think I said everything I needed to last week, Rollins," I said to my former friend. "Or perhaps Hunter was right. Maybe you were too stupid to hear and understand it."

"Son of a bitch," he seethed, taking another step in my direction. Dean's strong hands stopped him firmly.

"Dude, don't rise to it," he said to his friend. "Look at her, she's not worth it. Let the little bitch run off to the pigs."

Dean's words hurt, but I knew I shouldn't take them seriously. He was simply playing his part. He was doing what I'd asked and he was making this whole break-up believable. And I was grateful for that.

"Go have fun with the mid-card," I told Seth. "That's all you're worth anyway," I said before turning on my heel and walking away from them. It wasn't till I was out of sight and in my locker room that I could fully relax. I closed the door behind me and rested my head on the wood, a breath of relief leaving my body.

I hated this. Acting so vile to them was so out of character to me. Seth wasn't mid-card, Seth was one of the greatest wrestlers I'd ever seen or worked with. But I had to keep this up; I had to act like a complete ass to them. Ironically, I had to play a heel.

I didn't want to and I didn't mean to… but I had to.

But as my second phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to read the message, a small smile did slither on to my lips.

 _Hope we did well enough just. Seth doesn't suspect a thing. I love you. So much. DA xx_

In this world of sadness and drama and angst, at least I had one shining hope to hold onto. Without Dean I wouldn't be able to survive all this. I loved him, and I knew whatever happened, we'd only come out stronger from this.

 _Good. He can't know a thing. Love you too. G xx_

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to sonicmeans speed, 76ers, espeon44, titans8, Brookeworm3, GeorgiaDeanGirl, Lissa003, labinnacslove, Dawnie-7, Lizzy, shaihardy81, Tantoune, ThatGirl54, IcePrincess1987, Guest, claire63, WeirdGeekyGoof, Void Impala, peace486, Demon of Dark NOBLE, AlexisGinny, ambroserollinsgirl, A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL,CiaraRollins, ambrose-kohli-girl, rkosgirl1, insky5967 and HisGoldenGirl for their reviews**


	38. Seriously, I Hate You Guys

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Another day, another chapter. Its so lovely writing this story now Georgie and Dean are now together. Yes, its horrible that they have to hide their relationship, but I adore writing them as a couple. Its so lovely.**

 **76ers – It truly is**

 **Espeon44 – He is.**

 **Titans8 – The bad guy never wins**

 **Tomieharley – I never like to keep my readers on tender hooks for too long. Plus I wanted these two to finally get together!**

 **HisGoldenGirl – It's horrible seeing them mad at her. But the truth will emerge soon**

 **Dawnie-7 – She's in a horrible place right now, but at least she has Dean by her side. So she's not totally alone. And I've read the interview. Its adorable!**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – The truth will come out eventually**

 **IcePrincess1987 – You will see in this chapter why she cant tell Becky**

 **Lady-Delphinea – Aww thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Demon of Dark NOBLE – This is Dean Ambrose. He always has a plan**

 **AlexisGinny - I have it all planned in my head**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - Aww happy birthday! I hope you have an awesome day and enjoy this chapter as my present to you!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Seriously, I Hate You Guys' by The Automatic**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

I was awoken the next morning by the irritating buzz of my phone vibrating. Annoyingly it wasn't the one Dean had given me, so I knew this wouldn't be a good morning message from him. In fact it was the exact opposite.

 _ **Meeting at 9am. Meeting room 1B. Be there – Hunter.**_

I sighed, dropping my phone onto my bed and running a hand through my hair.

This was how it was these days, answering to The Authority's every beck and call, no questions asked. I kind of had to really; ignoring them or going against them would only lead to suspicion and questioning. So it was much easier to simply say yes and do as they asked me. My phone said it was 8am so I had a good hour before I had to go.

The hotel we were staying in held conferences too, so the meeting room was right in this building. Since I had so much spare time, I decided to go for a quick shower before heading down to meet them.

I missed The Shield days, the days where my mornings were easy and simple. I could relax, go to the gym, hang with the guys. There was none of this demanding bullshit like I got with The Authority. Be here, do this, go there. It was crap. It truly did make me feel like I no longer had freedom, I no longer had time to myself, I had to live my life at their instruction. And that was no life to lead. Thank god I still had Dean onside to help me keep my sanity and offer me some sense of normality in all this craziness.

Once I was showered, changed, and had dried my hair, I grabbed my room key and made my way down to meeting room 1B. The room was huge, able to seat easily 300 people. It just seemed extravagant and over the top for a meeting with only 6 or 7 people.

But that was The Authority down to a tee. Extravagant and OTT people who did shit they didn't need to. It was what I'd come to expect over my months with the WWE. Being the last person to arrive, I took a seat on the second row of chairs, keeping a suitable distance from everyone else there.

"Glad you could finally join us, Georgina," Steph said to me in greeting.

"Didn't have much choice," I shrugged, folding my arms and slouching in my seat.

"You're learning," she said with a sickly sweet smile before Hunter began to address the room.

"So I wanted to give you all a run down of what will be happening on the show tonight," he began, something which confused me greatly. We never got this sort of information early. Our match fixtures were always something we got late afternoon whilst we were at the arena, not at 9 in the morning at the hotel. A part of me wondered if this was just the way The Authority did things, but the more cynical part of me suspected that wasn't the case.

"Charlotte, you'll be taking on Bayley tonight," Stephanie began. "Nothing major, just a simple one fall match." The blonde nodded her approval. "Randy will be in a match against Finn Balor with Kane on the sidelines." The two men seemed happy with the match. "And Georgina, you will be facing Becky Lynch."

 _Huh?_

That soon got my attention.

"Wait, what?" I asked, suddenly sitting up straight, looking directly at the brunette, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Becky Lynch," she repeated. "Open your ears."

"No, I heard you," I clarified. "But why do you want me to fight Becky?"

Fighting my best friend? They couldn't be serious, surely.

"Why not?" Hunter asked, but I could see the hint of a pleased smirk wanting to curl onto his lips. "Becky is liked by the WWE Universe, so it would be a great match to cement your place in The Authority. Beat the red head down and show the world where your allegiances lie."

I shook my head in disbelief. They actually wanted me to do it. They wanted me to fight and beat up my best friend. They wanted me to share a ring with her and hurt her. They wanted me to go against the one person in the world I couldn't do that to.

"You can't be serious," I accused.

"Oh, we're deadly serious, Georgina," Stephanie confirmed.

"Do you get a kick out of this shit or something?" I asked.

"Language, Miss Hale," Hunter said.

"Do you enjoy making me miserable or something? First the boys and now this? What you gonna do next? Ask me to Superkick Sami in the face?"

"Now that ain't a bad idea," sniggered Randy quietly.

"We do what is best for business," Hunter explained. "You forget how over you were with The Shield. We need to establish you as someone who is completely onside with us now."

"I could fight any other woman on that roster," I suggested. "If you want me to take on someone who the fans love, let me fight Bayley. Or Nikki. Or Sasha. Why Becky?"

"Because of the history," Stephanie explained. "It's no secret to the WWE Universe that you two are close. From your days in NXT and posts on social media, they know Becky is a good friend of yours. By hurting a friend, it gives it all a much fuller affect."

I rested back in my seat, my arms folded in disbelief and anger.

"No, I won't do it," I said simply. "You made me do it to the boys, I won't do it to her as well."

"Yes you will," Steph demanded.

"No! Becky isn't on your agenda, she's not an issue to you like The Shield were. She's innocent and I'm not gonna get her involved in all this bullshit."

I was standing my ground. Becky didn't deserve this. What had she done? Nothing. That's what she'd done. She was a good person, a brilliant worker, and an even better wrestler. There was no need for her to be intertwined in all our problems.

Hunter was clearly getting aggravated with my back talk, the frown lines on his brow getting much thicker, his nostrils flaring in annoyance. I could tell from this that he was a man who wasn't often questioned or back-answered by his employees. He was a man who got what he wanted when he wanted.

But that wasn't me. I'd been forced into this situation so I wasn't taking any of this lying down. Unless I was backed into a corner, I wouldn't stop trying to make his life as hard as he was making mine.

Sadly that corner was closer than I thought.

He marched over to me, his angry face glaring right into mine. I recoiled into my seat, the man clearly pissed off and on the war path.

"You do as I fucking say!" he demanded. "You fight her tonight and you win. And if you don't, she'll be in exactly the same boat as your Shield friends – out on her ass with no job. Now you don't want that, do you?"

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He was doing to her what he'd done to the boys. If I didn't fight her… he'd fire her.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, holding back the angry tears that threatened to fall down my face, knowing there was very little I could do here.

I had to fight Becky whether I liked it or not.

xXx

As soon as the meeting had finished and I had returned to my hotel room, I immediately messaged Dean on my second phone, telling him I needed to see him urgently. I needed to vent, I needed to talk, I had to let him know what they wanted me to do to my best friend.

How could I fight her?

We'd been friends since day one in this business. She was like my sister and now I was going to have to beat the ever living shit out of her, no questions asked. I paced my room, trying to calm down, trying to think this through, trying to stop myself from screaming.

A knock from my door helped to shift my attention. I rushed to it and swung it open, seeing Dean standing there.

"Come in," I said.

"What's going on?" he asked as he entered the room and I closed the door behind him. "I can't be here long or else the guys will suspect."

I instantly ran to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face into his chest. I needed the moment to calm down, to relax, to have a small moment of normalcy before I told him everything that was wrong.

And Dean didn't seem to ask questions. We didn't speak at all. In fact he slid his hands up my back and held me to him, burying his face in my hair and peppering little kisses across my head.

I figured we both needed this moment of intimacy and tenderness really. We weren't like other couples. We weren't free to walk around in public and display our love and affection for the world to see and hear. We weren't even supposed to like each other at all. We were supposed to be enemies, two people on polar-opposite sides with a clear hatred and distain for one another.

So these little stolen moments had to be savoured and used wisely. Yes, I needed to talk to him, but I also needed that closeness too. I needed the affection he offered, not only to calm me down, but to remind me that I still had him and he had me. We loved one another and wanted to show each other that whenever possible.

When we finally pulled away, I felt a lot more level headed and inclined to calmly tell him what was going on. The panic I'd previously felt had dissipated a little, and I could finally explain properly my problems.

"They're screwing me over again," I told Dean, the brunette looking down at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"What they playing at now?" he asked. His voice seemed calm, but there was that angry undertone.

I took a deep breath. "They want me to fight Becky tonight."

He stared at me with those baby blue eyes.

"Why the hell do they wanna make you do that?" he asked.

"To prove my allegiance," I explained. "To cement my position in The Authority. To prove all this isn't a fluke."

"Mother-fuckers," he growled under his breath. "Didn't they make you do enough to us? Why are they getting her involved too? This is ridiculous."

"I know," I said sadly.

"I'm not letting you do it," he said firmly. "You aren't fucking fighting her."

"I have to," I said. "If I don't she ends up in the same boat as the rest of us. They will fire her."

His hands clenched into fists by his side, his knuckle turning white under the strain. "What is their problem? Why are they doing this? Fucking bastards!"

His voice was slowly getting louder, his tone becoming more and more aggressive.

"Dean, calm down," I tried.

"No, I won't fucking calm down! Those cunts are going too far now! Pissing about with your life and ours. But now they're bringing outsiders into it now and making you hurt your best friend!"

"Dean…"

His voice was growing even louder, panic setting in my mind when I realised the louder he got, the more chance he had of being discovered in here.

"Pathetic pieces of shit. Where are they? Screw all this, I'll beat the ever living shit out of them now!"

"Dean, don't-" And then I noticed the darkness in his eyes, no longer their gorgeous baby blue. The ranting had pushed him too far.

"I'm gonna hunt the mother-fuckers down."

"Moxley, don't!" I said, grabbing onto him again, wrapping my arms around him, squeezing him tightly, using all my strength and body weight to stop him from moving and keep him in place. "That won't solve anything!"

I could feel his body shaking, the heat radiating off of him. His heart was thumping rapidly in his chest, every fibre of his being on edge. I often forgot that it wasn't just Dean and I involved all this, Moxley was too. He was the silent third party, the secret between us, the only other person who knew what was truly going on with me. And whilst Dean could be rational when he needed to, Moxley couldn't. If he was angry or upset with something, he was rather happy to tell you or show you.

"Let me go, Georgina," he said, his chest rumbling.

I looked up at him, lifting my hands and cupping his face gently, running my fingers over the stubble along his jaw and chin. The intimate action caused his darkened eyes to look down at me.

"Going after them without thought or a plan won't solve anything," I told him softly. "It will only make things worse. Not just for us, but for Seth, Roman and Becky too. Until we have a solid plan, we have to go along with it for everyone's safety and protection. We just… need to come up with something quick."

"But you're hurting," he told me. "They're taking advantage of you and I cant fucking stand it anymore."

"You stop me from hurting," I said, one hand cradling the back of his neck, stroking his hair at the nape. "You and Dean are the only things that keep me sane around here. Don't ruin that by barging in with guns blazing. We need to sit down and think about this properly." I stood on my tiptoes, straining my legs to make myself as tall as possibly before pressing my forehead to his. "Please, Moxley…"

"Georgie-"

Then, before he had a chance to reply, I pressed my lips lovingly to his, kissing him with as much adoration and passion as I could, helping him, distracting him, calming him down so he could think rationally again.

His lips moved against mine, caressing them gently, soft and warm. With my eyes closed, I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing my body closer to the lunatic, showing him that I was here, that all was okay, that no matter how angry he was I wasn't going anywhere. His hands grasped my waist tightly, one sliding up my back, sending delicious shivers down my spine.

Knowing I needed to bring Dean back, I threaded my hands into his hair, gently running my fingers through the strands and rubbing his scalp. His body began to stop shaking, his temperature cooled, and the thumping in his chest become much more manageable.

I broke the kiss, pulling away, relief hitting me as I was met with baby blue eyes as opposed to darker ones. I'd managed to bring Dean back.

"I have to get through tonight," I told him. "I have to fight Becky. It's going to hurt, but it has to be done. Just… promise me you'll look after her, okay? Make sure she's taken care of. I know she has Sami, but please just reassure her."

"Anything you say," Dean whispered, his arms still around me. "And don't worry. After tonight, I'm not standing for this anymore. I'm gonna take care of things. I promise."

It was a promise that I knew he couldn't keep, The Authority far too clever and tricky. But as I stood there in his arms, I hoped beyond hope that he could.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to 76ers, espeon44, titans8, tomieharley, HisGoldenGirl, Dawnie-7, ambroserollinsgirl, IcePrincess1987, Lady-Delphinea, Demon of Dark NOBLE, AlexisGinny and ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews!**


	39. She Hates Me

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you're all well this week. First thing I've had to do is pre-order the new Dean Ambrose t-shirt because it is probably the coolest piece of merch I've ever seen. I need it in my life!**

 **Sonicmeans speed – Well you sense correctly!**

 **Espeon44 – Indeed**

 **76ers – I think we all do!**

 **Titans8 – You'll have to read on and find out**

 **ThatGirl54 – I like to really differentiate between the two personalities so I hope I'm doing a good job**

 **Tantoune – Thanks, my lovely! It's only going to get better**

 **Dawnie-7 – I really wanted to write a Moxley and Georgie interaction since her and Dean have become an item. I'm glad it did not disappoint.**

 **Skovko – Aww thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy**

 **ArticAlphaFemale – I think we all want to see The Authority finally get their comeuppance**

 **Claire63 – Perhaps, but then that would suggest something is up with Georgie if Dean knows**

 **IcePrincess1987 – It will all come in due time**

 **A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL – This just gets worse for Georgie**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – Of course he is. He'd do anything for that girl**

 **Labinnacslove – Agreed. Once all this comes to blows, The Authority will regret what they've done**

 **ItzIzziieMonsta – She is far better with The Shield. You will have to keep reading to find out**

 **Lady-Delphinea – I have plans for all of that, don't you worry**

 **WeirdGeekyGoof – That's The Authority for you. Sick and twisted**

 **Demon of Dark NOBLE - All will be revealed soon**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - They want to attack more than just them. By hurting their friends they know it will hurt more.**

 **This chapter is named after 'She Hates Me' by Puddle Of Mud**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

I felt sick to my very core that evening as I exited my locker room and began making my way to gorilla. A hand rested on my stomach, my mind willing the horrible feeling within me away, anxiety and nerves hitting me as I thought more about what I was about to do.

I was about to beat up my best friend.

God, even thinking the words sounded alien. This was a woman I'd known for years, a woman who had always been by my side through thick and thin. She was like the sister I never had, my shoulder to cry on when things got hard, the one I came to with all my problems, the one who made me a better person.

And now I was about to beat her up in a wrestling ring for no other reason than The Authority wanted to make me look the bad guy.

It was so fucking wrong, and even though I knew I was being forced into this, I knew it was something I'd never forgive myself for.

Becky did not need this, nor did she deserve this. Her only crime was being my friend, and now we were both being punished for it. Turning on the boys was hard enough, but at least with that I knew they had each other, and there was a genuine rivalry between them and The Authority.

But with Becky, they were just being plain cruel.

I could hear the muffled sound of Becky's music playing in the arena as I walked to gorilla, so I knew she was already heading down to the ring. Little did she know what was about to hit her.

I reached gorilla, seeing her on the monitors, addressing the crowd, that usual happy smile on her face. Becky always looked pleased when she was about to wrestle, it was her favourite thing to do, her number one passion. Shame she didn't know what was about to happen.

I was called to the curtain by a stage hand, and as I stood there, waiting for my cue, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, using everything in my power to calm my trembling body down. This was something I had to do, and I could not go out there a quivering mess. I had to stand strong and tall, it was what The Authority wanted. If I didn't, lord knows what they would do.

At least by the end of this, I knew Becky still had Sami. And Dean had promised me earlier that day that he would take care of her too. What I was about to do was the lowest of the low, but at least I knew Becky would have a strong and close support system after this. Her best friend was about to turn on her, but I thanked god she had people to fall back onto.

Her music finally died down, a brief silence entering the arena. So I opened my eyes as The Authority's music began, pushed back the curtain, and walked onto the lit up stage.

The sheer look of shock and confusion on Becky's face upon seeing me standing there told me she had no idea I'd be her opponent tonight. This only made the situation worse, but I kept my character, walking down the ramp with a look of indifference and disgust on my face as I stared at the red head.

She shook her head in denial, walking to the edge of the ropes as I reached the bottom of the ramp and began walking around the ring. She stepped back a little as I climbed the apron and slid into the ring through the ropes, accepting all the boos the crowd was throwing at me. It was all I heard from them these days.

"Georgie?" I heard her ask quietly over the crowd. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

But I said nothing. I merely stared at her, waiting patiently for the bell to ring. And when it did, I answered her question with actions rather than words.

I immediately kicked her in the stomach, the Irish woman bending over on impact. With her head at arm level, I grabbed it, hitting her instantly with a DDT, watching her fall to the mat.

I was in full on Authority mode, my head needed to distance itself from all the fucked up emotions I was feeling. Now was not the time to get soft. As much as it hurt, I had a job to do. And if I was going to protect those that I loved, I had to do this job right.

Becky crawled up to her hands and knees, but my hand quickly grabbed her long orange hair, pulling her up until our faces were level.

"G-Georgie…" she tried, her voice shaking, no doubt from the shock. "What are you-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, throwing her head back down onto the mat, the impact causing her to roll onto her back, writhing in pain. Within seconds my feet began to repetitively stomp on her, the boos and shouts of the crowd echoing in my ears.

They hated me right now.

I couldn't blame them; I hated myself.

 _I'm so sorry, Becky…_

No, I couldn't think like that right now. Those guilty emotions could mean I could slip up at any moment and I could not allow that. I had to do a good job; I had to convince The Authority and the WWE Universe that I was a true bad guy.

Yes, this would hurt Becky now, but it would help her and protect her in the long run.

Once I knew she was down, I stepped away, my arms in the air, a smug look on my face as I paraded around the ring, goading the crowd, their boos growing louder. I had to let them roll over my back, I had to understand they weren't for me, well not the real me anyway. These boos were for the Georgina Hale The Authority wanted to create. These weren't for the kind Cincinnati girl who loved her friends and would never wish anything like this upon them. I could not take these boos to heart as they weren't aimed at the person I truly was.

I suddenly heard movement behind me, Becky now crawling over to the ropes. But I stopped her before she could, running and hitting her with a drop kick, the Irish lass falling back to the mat again.

"Stay down, Becky!" I yelled as I got back up to my feet, my heart pounding as I saw my best friend look up at me with such hurt and sorrow in her eyes.

 _Fuck…_

"Why, Georgie?" she whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to," I said, launching myself at her, sitting on her and hitting her repetitively with my forearm. She raised her own arms across her face in defence, but I still managed to get a few decent hits in.

It was strange. Becky and I had shared a ring several times, but never like this. It had only ever been in training, neither one of us never seriously hurting the other. It was purely for practice, to help each other along and make ourselves better. This was the first time I'd truly fought her. And doing this was one of the most horrible things I could have ever done.

When I decided she'd had enough, I got off of her and stood, looking at her still body on the mat, her chest heaving as she breathed, her eyes closed. I looked down at her, my face a picture of disgust and hate, my eyes cold, my nostrils flaring. I hoped I was doing enough to convince Stephanie and Triple H that I was on their side.

I hoped this was enough to keep my friend safe.

I looked up to the crowd, seeing everyone's heads turned towards the stage. I turned around and next thing I knew Sami Zayn was standing in the ring, staring me down. His face was far from what I was used to. His happy-go-lucky smile had long faded to be replaced with distain and anger. His usually warm eyes were cold and distant as he looked at me.

He was here to defend his girlfriend and stop his old friend from hurting her.

"What are you doing, Georgie?" he asked me. "Are you mad?"

"Stay out of this, Sami," I warned him. I didn't want to bring yet another friend of mine into this shit.

"What have you done to her?" he exclaimed, looking down at his bruised and broken girlfriend. "She's your best friend! Why have you-"

But I silenced him instantly, hitting him directly in the jaw with a superkick. The sound of the impact echoed throughout the arena, the Canadian stumbling back and falling down without a chance.

I fought back tears as I looked down at him, not only hurting one friend now, but two.

What I'd done to Sami and Becky here tonight was unforgivable. But as I turned to look back at the orange haired woman, I remembered this was still a match and she still had to be pinned for me to win.

So whilst she was still lying down, I ran at the ropes and jumped off the second rope, performing a springboard moonsault and landing on Becky. With my finisher done, I lifted her leg, the ref hitting the mat 1-2-3.

The bell rang signalling the end of the match. I got to my feet, holding my hands in the air as The Authority's music began to play loudly, a fresh chorus of boos coming from the crowd. I stayed for a few seconds, soaking up their reaction, showing face for as long as I needed to. But I wanted to leave, I wanted to go, I wanted to get out of this ring and away from the sadness and sorrow that match had caused.

xXx

As I made my way backstage, I didn't stop to see or talk to anyone. I wasn't in the mood, especially after what I'd just done. It had been the worst thing possible, leaving her there beaten and bruised in the middle of the ring. I felt disgusting, I felt wrong, and all I wanted to do was run back to that ring, wrap my arms around her and comfort her as best as possible.

I ignored the stares I got. I ignored the mumbling I could blatantly hear about me. All I wanted to do was get to my locker room as quickly as possible and shut myself away from the world.

"Hale, nice job," sounded the voice of Randy as I walked. He was standing in front of me, my anger apparent as I reached him.

"Leave me alone," was all I said as I tried to walk past him, but his tall and broad body stood in my way. I stopped walking, looking at him to see what the hold up was.

"Calm down, sweetheart, don't be so stand-offish," he said. "I just wanted to say how well you did out there. Poor girl looks like she can barely move. And the super kick on Zayn… damn, I couldn't have done it better myself."

His words cut me deep, a vile reminder of what I'd just done to my best friend. But the obvious glee in his tone made it all that much worse.

"Well it didn't feel good," I told him. "And all I wanna do is be by myself. So if you would just move," I tried.

"I liked what I saw," Randy said, a sick feeling entering my stomach as he lifted his hand, placing a piece of hair behind my ear. "Maybe you were made for The Authority after all…" He gently ran his finger tips down the side of my cheek and jaw.

I instantly recoiled in horror and repulsion, looking up at the tall man with disgusted eyes.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I warned, barging past him and out of his sight.

Tonight had been horrible enough without that pig pushing his way in too. What was he thinking? How dare he touch me! Ugh! I hated him with a passion. I hated his words. I hated his actions. I hated everything about him.

I used everything in me to push away the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. I could save the crying for the locker room. I knew they would no doubt fall.

I just didn't know how much longer I could put up with this torment. Every day was like torture, like they were finding new and inventive ways to make my life hell. I needed a way out of this and I needed it fast.

Otherwise I wasn't sure what I would do.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to sonicmeans speed, espeon44, 76ers, titans8, ThatGirl54, Tantoune, Dawnie-7, Skovko, ArticAlphaFemale, claire63, IcePrincess1987, A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL, ambroseroliinsgirl, labinnacslove, ItzIzzieMonsta, Lady-Delphinea, WeirdGeekyGoof, Demon of Dark NOBLE and Ambrose-kohli-girl for their reviews**


	40. I Need You Tonight

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Since there was a lack of Georgie and Dean interactions in the last chapter, this chapter is dedicated entirely to them! It is rated M so you have been warned.**

 **ItzIzziieMonsta – Haha! I have everything all planned out**

 **Shaihardy81 – He is, Randy is pathetic and vile**

 **Brookeworm3 – It was a very sad chapter, and truly highlights how low The Authority will go**

 **76ers – Yes he is**

 **Titans8 – You'll see soon enough**

 **Espeon44 – They certainly are!**

 **Tantoune – I wanted it to be a sad and emotional chapter, so I'm really glad it worked!**

 **Labinnacslove – They do, but all of that will come in due time**

 **A – Its true. There may be a point where there's no turning back otherwise**

 **IcePrincess1987 – All is planned so keep on reading**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – There wasn't, but there's plenty Dean in this one**

 **A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL – She needs a huge hug right now**

 **Dawnie-7 – I like my stories to be emotional and dramatic. I like my readers to feel things and be involved with the characters**

 **ThatGirl54 – Georgie is having to do the worst things possible. But how much more can she take?**

 **Claire63 – That would be quite a good idea actually**

 **Lady-Delphinea – Moxley will be making future appearances for sure, so you never know**

 **GeeksNFreaks92 – Thank you so much! That's so lovely of you to say. And perhaps one day, never say never**

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl - There was a lot of sadness in the last chapter so I hope this one makes up for it**

 **AB - I already have my next story planned, but I really like your idea. So maybe its something i'll explore in the future**

 **This chapter is named after 'I Need You Tonight' by Professor Green**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point of View

That night, I laid on my bed, staring up at the hotel room ceiling, feeling like utter crap. I hated myself, not wanting to say anything or do anything. I just wanted to lie there and wallow in my own misery whilst trying to forget how I'd treated my best friend that night.

I was a total monster.

How could I have done that? How could I have treated Becky so horribly and so poorly? This woman was my best friend, the sister I'd never had, my other half through my entire NXT and WWE career… and I'd just beaten her to a pulp.

I was disgusting.

I was vile.

I was evil.

I closed my eyes, willing the tears away, but behind my eyes lids was the memory of seeing her lying in that ring. Echoing in my ears was the sound of her pleading for me to stop. In my heart was the last remnants of a friendship that I knew would be over now. After what I'd done to both Becky and Sami, I knew they'd never want anything to do with me again.

The Authority was breaking me down bit by bit, hitting me with low blow after low blow. And things were starting to escalate to the point where I wasn't sure how I'd ever come back from this.

They were pushing away each and every person I loved and cared for, and I knew eventually I'd have nothing left. They'd probably do something else to Dean too if I knew them as well as I thought I did.

They were allowing me to have no one, and the fear of being alone frightened me. I could not be by myself, not when things were so hard and so tough. I needed my friends, I needed Dean, I needed all of this to just fucking end before it drove me to the brink of something horrible.

A swift knock on my hotel room door brought me from my musings. I sat up and sighed, allowing all the negative thoughts I'd been thinking to be pushed to the back of my mind. They were something I could mull over later on. Now was not the time.

So I stood up and went to answer the door, a look of surprise on my face as I saw a familiar and tall and handsome man standing there.

"Dean what are you-"

"Can't a guy come visit his girlfriend every once in a while," he smirked as he came in, placing a pizza box on the bedside table. It smelt delicious, the scent wafting throughout the room. I wasn't expecting him or food.

"Well yeah, normally, when they don't have their employers hell-bent on splitting them up and threatening them," I said sarcastically.

"A small detail," he said.

"But an important one," I reiterated as I closed the door.

"But worth the risk," he said, turning to look at me, opening his arms wide open. "But after what happened out there tonight, I think you need a bit of tlc."

I rushed into his arms immediately, a content sigh leaving my lips as I became wrapped up in them, the limbs creating a sort of protective cage. I rested my head on his chest, my fingers clinging to his shirt tightly as I felt him encompass me. His lips grazed my hair, kissing the top of my head, his heat and scent a great comfort.

Through all the shit of the evening, this was my one release, my one savior, my gentle ray of sunshine. If it wasn't for Dean, I knew I would have gone insane by now. But he kept me grounded and kept me loved, giving me that tiny bit of hope to hold onto.

As long as I had him by my side and in my heart, I could make it through all this shit.

"I love you," I whispered as I clung to him.

"Love you too, kiddo," he replied. "More than you'll ever know."

I moved my head to look up at him, seeing his baby blue eyes sparkle before he leaned down to kiss me. I sighed happily as he pressed his lips to mine, the familiar softness and warmth creating butterflies in my stomach. I could kiss this man a thousand times yet each one would feel like the first.

"How is she?" I asked him as I pulled my lips from his, obviously referring to Becky.

"She's fine," he informed me. "A little shaken, battered and bruised, but nothing she can't come back from. Give her a few days of bed rest and she'll be fighting fit again."

"Thank god," I sighed, a wave of relief washing over me at this news. At least I hadn't done any serious or permanent damage, at least not to her body. Her head and her heart… well, that was entirely different story. "And Sami?"

"He's okay," Dean said. "He came round quite quickly after you left the ring. He's staying by Becky's side so she's not alone."

"Did you go see her?"

"I checked in on her," he nodded. "Made sure she was okay. I'll keep my eye on her when I can, don't worry."

"Thank you," I smiled up at him.

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," I grinned. "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied, kissing my forehead. "And because of tonight I think we need a stress free night. So how about we eat this pizza and watch a movie."

"I'd love nothing more," I said. "But wont Seth and Roman notice you're gone?"

"Roman is having a skype call with Galina and JoJo tonight," he told me. "And Seth is going out with Cesaro and Bayley for drinks. So I got the entire night free for you."

"Then lets get eating some food," I grinned brightly.

xXx

We enjoyed the pizza, wanting something greasy and dirty that we could enjoy and get away with. We sat on the bed, watching a movie, eating slice after slice, the atmosphere relaxed and pleasant, something we both needed. In that moment, we weren't the traitor Georgina Hale or the lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose. We were just Georgie and Dean, two Cincinnati kids who loved each other and wanted to be together. We were able to act like any couple and not have fear of judgement or being discovered.

This was how I wanted it to be all the time, and I prayed that the day when all this shit would end would arrive soon.

"You want the last slice?" Dean asked.

"You go ahead and finish it," I smiled. "I'm full."

So Dean took the last slice, raised it to his lips and took a huge bite of it, a giggle leaving my mouth as he did.

"What?" he asked, his words muffled by the food.

"Nothing," I smiled. "You just look adorable with your mouth full like that."

He chewed and swallowed the food. "I gotta say, I don't think I've ever been called adorable before. Not usually the word people go for when it comes to me."

"Well what words do they use?" I asked.

"Well," he said thoughtfully. "Insane, scruffy, crazy. The list goes on."

"Well I love how insane you are," I explained. "It's gotten me out of trouble on more than one occasion. Your scruffy look is hot, lots of guys would pay a lot of money to have their hair and beard like yours. And there's nothing wrong with a little crazy, crazy is fun."

"Is it now?" he asked, putting the remaining pizza back in the box and turning to face me. "What makes you think that?"

The look in his eyes was one of amusement, but also one that seemed considerably heated. It made me want to blush.

"Crazy is interesting, its exciting, its… hot."

"How hot?" he asked, his hand resting on my leg, rubbing it softly and teasingly. I bit my lip as I looked up at him.

"Really hot," I told him, shuffling my body closer to his. "No girl wants someone normal and boring. She wants a man who is a little crazy, a little edgy, someone to keep her on her toes and make her feel things she's never felt before."

"Is that the kind of man you want?" he asked, his hand sliding up to my thigh.

"Y-Yeah," I nodded. "I do."

"Then you picked the right man," he said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

I moaned softly at his kiss, his lips always so warm and soft and perfect against mine. He was hands down the best man I'd ever kissed, each one making you beg for that little bit more.

The kiss was deep, passionate, raw, oozing that little bit of crazy I loved about him.

And as he kissed me, I felt his finger tips running along the hem of my shirt, slipping underneath and sliding up my stomach. His fingers on my bare skin felt delicious, shivers running up my spine as I felt him grasp my breast. I broke the kiss and gasped, my brown eyes looking up into his sparkling blue ones, the air shifting into something much warmer. I bit my lip, my need for him growing suddenly.

"I… I want you… Georgie," he whispered, his voice heavy and laced with need.

"Then take me," I replied, crashing my lips back onto his, slipping my tongue beyond his lips and kissing him with every ounce of passion I could muster. Within seconds his top was off and thrown across the floor somewhere, mine following soon after. He pulled me against him, pressing me to him as his hands had free reign over my naked breasts. His hands felt amazing, his sensual kisses only heightening my experience. I was growing wetter and wetter with each delicate touch, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this teasing, my body fit to burst.

"So beautiful…." He murmured.

"Dean… please…" I said, my words coming out as a whimper.

"What do you need, darlin'?" he asked me.

"You. I need you. Please. Dean."

"With pleasure," he smirked darkly, moving away from me and pulling my jeans and panties away from my body in one smooth movement, leaving me lying there naked and exposed in front of him. "Fucking beautiful."

I didn't feel bashful or embarrassed being so naked in front of him, but I think it's because I knew Dean loved me for who I was. With my ring gear, most people saw the shape of my body every time I stepped in a ring, but there was always that confidence issue with my naked body.

With Dean it wasn't there. The way he was looking at me made me feel confident and brave. He looked hungry, ravenous, like I was the greatest thing he'd ever seen. And that was extremely empowering.

He pressed his bare chest to mine as he leaned down to kiss me, his tongue slipping past my lips and sliding against mine. It created goose-bumps along my skin, powering my need for him. My hands slid down his body, my fingers fighting to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans.

"Someone's eager," he smirked as he sat back on his knees.

"Cant help it," I said breathlessly. "I don't want to wait any longer."

"You don't have to, sweetheart," he said, undoing his jeans and taking them off, leaving him completely naked in front of me.

To say he was hot was an understatement. This man was a specimen of utter perfection. His body was toned, his abs on show, my face blushing brightly as I saw him hard and erect for me. I couldn't wait any longer.

Thankfully, neither could Dean, my boyfriend returning to me, lining himself up against me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then, as he pressed a tender and loving kiss to my lips, he slid into me, filling me up. My head fell back, a deep moan coming from my throat at the feel of this perfect man inside me. He was so big, feeling better than anything I'd ever felt before.

"Shit…" he moaned, stilling for a moment as he buried his face in my neck. "Shit… so fucking tight… you feel… so good."

"Dean, please…" I whimpered as my arms held him tightly.

With my simple words he began to thrust in and out of me, my body so accepting of him. It was like two pieces of a puzzle that had always been destined to fit together. I knew it sounded cheesy and cliché, but I honestly felt complete for the first time in my life having him here with me.

His body began to move faster, his thrusts becoming quick and hard. I felt him nipping at my neck, our sweaty bodies moving as one. I'd never felt anything like this before, heat and passion and desire mixed so wonderfully with love and tenderness.

It was a heady mix but a perfect balance, each of us in one another's arms, sharing this moment.

I could feel my climax building as he pounded into me, my moans growing louder and more guttural, my arms clinging to him tighter.

"So good…" he moaned. "So fucking good."

"I'm c-close, Dean…" I cried. "Please… please…"

He heard my words, using his hand to lift my leg over his shoulder, opening me up wider and hitting a new spot that made the world crash down around me. I saw stars, my climax hitting me hard as I cried out his name, tears in the corners of my eyes at the intensity of my orgasm, never having had one so powerful before. It was almost overwhelming.

"Georgie! Fuck!" Dean cried out as he came with one final thrust, collapsing on top of me exhausted, trying to catch his breath.

I wrapped my arms around him, cradling him to me, threading my hands into his soft brown hair, the smile refusing to leave my face.

This man was my world, my savior, the one thing keeping me going. I loved him with all my soul and being, and as we lay there, I knew I was never going to let him go.

* * *

 **Sorry for the terrible smut, I'm awful at writing that sort of stuff**

 **Again, a huge thanks to ItzIzziieMonsta, shaihardy81Brookeworm3, 76ers, Titans8, espeon44, Tantoune, labinnacslove, A, IcePrincess1987, ambroserollinsgirl, A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL, Dawnie-7, ThatGirl54, claire63, Lady-Delphinea, GeeksNFreaks92, ambrose-kohli-girl and AB for their reviews**


	41. Playing With Fire

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I am so so sorry there was no update last week. Real life has been hectic lately and I've hardly had a second to think, nevermind write. So this chapter took a lot longer to write than originally planned. The lack of time means there will sadly be no review responses this week too as I just want to get the chapter out for you all. But hopefully normal service should resume next week, and you will get your regular weekly updates again. Thank you all for being so patient with me.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Playing With Fire' by The Rolling Stones**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

"So, we're putting you in a tag match tonight," Hunter so kindly told me that following Monday the afternoon before Raw.

We were in our usual meeting, the same one we had before every goddamn show, the same one where I always sat as far away from the rest of The Authority as possible. The same one I wanted to end as soon as it had begun.

"What kind of tag match?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't often that they put me in a match where I had a form of backup. And a tag match offered that. Were they pairing me up with Charlotte? I glanced over at the blonde on the opposite side of the room. As much as I did not want to pair up with her, I could appreciate her skills as a wrestler. I guessed with her at my side I'd have a reasonable chance of winning my match.

"A mixed tag match," Hunter explained. "I'm pairing you up with Randy."

"Orton?" I asked, my voice laced with disgust as I looked over at the bald man. The smirk on his lips was annoying. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Hunter said.

I gritted my teeth, my nostrils flaring in annoyance. It was hard not to, but I tried to say nothing. "And who are we fighting exactly?"

"Sheamus," Hunter said. "And… Nia Jax."

I simply stared at him.

"Nia Jax?" I asked. "Nia fucking Jax?!"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"You're damn right there's a problem!" I exclaimed. "How am I supposed to take her on? She's twice my size and has twice my strength. I'll be decimated out there!"

"Well then you better hope Randy pins Sheamus before Jax has a chance to get to you," Hunter smirked before turning away to discuss with Charlotte her match for tonight, essentially putting an end to our conversation.

This was unbelievable. I had no chance against Nia Jax. The woman could snap me in half with her bare hands! This was a totally uneven fight, The Authority using yet another tactic to make me suffer.

I just had to be strong and determined. This was a David and Goliath fight, so I had to use whatever strengths I had against her and pray I would come out of this unscathed.

xXx

I entered the ring that night with a great amount of trepidation, apprehension and fear. This was probably one of the scariest matches I'd ever been involved in, and I genuinely worried for my own safety as I climbed through the ropes with Randy, the two of us staring down our opponents who were already inside.

In all my other previous matches, I had The Shield by my side, or I was facing Becky, a woman who was my equal in both size and strength. But I had neither of them here. I had back-up in the form of Randy, a man I didn't really trust. And my opponent was Nia Jax, a woman who was superior to me in both size and strength. I swallowed nervously, my heart pounding in anticipation over what was to come.

As we backed into our corner, I saw Sheamus remain in the ring, indicating to us that the men would be fighting first.

So I climbed out the ropes and stood by the turnbuckle as the bell rang and the match began.

The two men locked up, Randy gaining the upperhand rather quickly, throwing Sheamus against the ropes before hitting him with a clothesline. The Irish man fell to the mat but quickly regained his composure, getting back up to his feet. He stared at Randy, his face pissed off at losing out from the start. Not wanting another hit, he backed into his own corner and tagged in Nia.

 _Shit._

I took a deep but steady breath as I entered the ring, Randy climbing out as the woman slowly approached me. She was far taller than I was, my neck and eyes straining a little to look up at her.

She ran at me with an arm out, but I quickly ducked under it and ran for the ropes. I bounced off them then came back at her with a drop kick, getting some offence in immediately. It connected with her chest, knocking the woman back slowly. But it did not have enough force to take her down. I stood up, frustration on my face as I saw her smirk at me.

This was going to be more difficult than I first thought.

I needed another plan. And I needed time to figure it out. So I ran for Randy, ready to tag him in so I could have some breathing space. But before I could reach him, Nia grabbed my hair and slammed my body to the mat. My head began to ring as it made contact with the mat below me, but I quickly shook it off, fighting to get to my feet.

I had no chance. Within seconds Nia had me again.

She pulled me to my feet, but this time my head began to think a little clearer. Without warning I hit her round the head with an enziguri kick. She fell backwards, letting me go and giving me space to quickly tag in Randy.

As I climbed out of the ring, I didn't check to see what happened next. All I could do was stand there and regain my composure. My head was pounding and I needed to catch my breath.

Nia was far too strong and was practically impossible to take down. She was a force to be reckoned with and an opponent I knew would be one of my most difficult. She out powered me completely, my strength nothing compared to hers. She could outdo me in every manner. So I knew I had to think of something else, another way to fight her, a way that she would find difficult to combat. And I knew the answer lay in my size and speed. I was far smaller than her and much faster. She had strength, but that was useless if she couldn't catch me to use it. I had to out-speed her, I had to make sure she couldn't catch me. And if she could, I had to use my small stature to escape.

So that's what I would do.

But as I turned round, my determined look faded as I saw Randy up on Sheamus's shoulders, ready to give my partner a power bomb.

"Randy!" I shouted, climbing into the ring to help.

I was caught short as I was suddenly grabbed by Nia, the woman holding me and lifting me until I was in the same position as Randy. Then, without warning, the two of us were hit with powerbombs, our bodies falling lifelessly onto the mat.

Pain seared all along my back, my face cringing in undeniable pain. Fuck, that hurt more than I thought it would. My spine felt like it had been broken in two.

I rolled onto my front, my eyes searching frantically for Randy. I needed to see if he was okay. I needed his help, my body hurting beyond belief to the point where I wasn't even sure if I could safely get to my feet.

After a few seconds, I found him lying across the way from me.

"Randy?" I whispered, but there was no response. "Randy, get up."

I began to slide over to him, using my arms to move myself, continuously calling his name, but he did not respond.

"Randy… help me, goddamn it," I tried, looking over at his still body.

And then an expression appeared on his face.

To the average viewer, it would seem that Randy was injured, out-cold, and hurt. He was stuck with no way of getting help and no way to help me.

But I wasn't the average viewer. I was lying in that ring with him, and I could see everything… including the smirk that slid onto his lips as I pleaded for help.

 _The bastard…_

He knew I was in trouble, he knew I needed help, and instead of giving it to me he was simply going to lie there and leave me. I looked at him with wide and shocked eyes, unable to believe the low-life was just going to lie there and allow me get hurt.

But before I had another second to reflect on what he was doing, I felt a hand grab my hair.

I cried out, Nia Jax lifting me by my long brown strands. My hands tried to claw and pry my head away from her, but she was far too tall and big for me to even get close. Pain seared through my head as she lifted me, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I wanted to scream and cry and sob.

What was happening? Why weren't The Authority helping me? Why was I being left as a lamb to the slaughter?

 _Because that's what you are…_

My subconscious was right. That's all I was to them. I was a means to destroy The Shield, I was expendable, I was sacrificial. And now they had used me to hurt The Shield, I could be used as their toy, their play thing, their puppet on a string to do with as they pleased.

I meant nothing to them, so they were happy to just let me get hurt.

It was then that Nia threw me aside, my feet stumbling a little before I regained my balance by leaning on the corner turnbuckle. But as I looked up to see where she was, I was met by a far more frightening sight.

Sheamus was standing in the opposite corner, looking directly at me, gearing up for a Brogue Kick.

 _Holy shit…_

No… no… What was he doing? Why was he looking at me? Why was he ready to attack?! Surely he wasn't… He couldn't… I couldn't take a Brogue Kick.

 _Oh god…!_

I released a whimper of pure unadulterated fear, my body trembling, my legs feeling like jelly as I rested my entire weight on the turnbuckle. I could hardly stand as fear shook my entire being. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and closed my eyes, a sob leaving my mouth as he ran towards me.

But the hit never came.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking round in confusion, searching for where Sheamus and his boot were. Had he given up? Had Randy come to his senses and decided to help me? Was The Authority finally coming through for me?

But I looked up to see someone standing in front of me protectively, standing there to shield me, Sheamus stumbling back defensively as my saviour stood there.

I'd recognise that shaggy brown hair anywhere.

 _What. The. Hell?_

"Dean…?" I asked, looking up at him with not only confusion, but worry too.

What was he doing? He couldn't be here. He couldn't be protecting me like this. Did he not understand the trouble we'd get into by him being here? What on earth was he thinking?!

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…_

I shook my head, needing to believe this wasn't real, needing to believe his presence here was simply a figment of my imagination due to the fear that had currently overtook my body. The mind can do strange things when in a dangerous situation.

But the crowd reaction and the look on Sheamus's face told me this was happening and completely real.

Dean Ambrose was here, and he was protecting me in front of the entire WWE Universe.

"Dean, don't do this," I said quietly. "You have to leave, you can't be here."

The tone of my voice was pleading for him to leave, begging for him to go. I knew it was already too late, his being here already getting us into more trouble than we could handle. But if he left now, it could be passed off as him helping Sheamus and him leaving me here to suffer.

We could turn this around if he walked away right now.

"Get out the ring now," he whispered to me, his eyes still focused on the Irishman in front of him. "Go while I have him distracted."

"I can't!" I tried. "Do you realise what you're doing? Dean you need to go."

"I'm not letting him hurt you, Georgie," he replied. "Now go. Get backstage while you can."

"Dean, please…"

"GO!" he growled as he charged at Sheamus, the tone of his voice letting me know he wasn't taking no for an answer.

So whilst I still had a small amount of strength left in my legs, I powered through the pain and ran up the ramp, making my way backstage.

xXx

I was not surprised to see Hunter waiting for me behind gorilla, his hands on his hips, the look on his face telling me he was not happy. I couldn't blame him. This was the last thing I expected to happen too, and I knew I'd have to weasel myself out of this. Though I had no idea how.

"Wanna explain all that to me?" he asked gruffly as he approached me. his face was red with anger, the frown lines prominent on his forehead.

"I don't know," I said, trying to catch my breath, standing straight and stretching my sore back out. "I was as surprised as you were to see him out there."

Technically I wasn't lying with that statement.

"What was he doing out there, Georgie?" he asked, taking another step towards me.

"I don't know, Hunter," I said, wiping the sweat from my brow. "I don't control what he does. I have no fucking clue why he was out there."

"Does he know?"

"No. No he doesn't," I said, lying between my teeth.

"Bullshit," he quickly accused.

"I don't know why he came out there, Hunter," I said strongly. "But Dean Ambrose helped me a damn sight more tonight than Randy did. Believe what you want. All I know was I needed help out there, and I didn't see it coming from any of you."

I marched off, not giving him room to argue or accuse me of anything else.

It was enough to pacify them… for now. I just wasn't sure how long this calm could last.

xXx

Triple H's Point of View

I knew she was lying between her teeth. You could see it in her eyes and hear it in the quiver of her voice as she spoke.

Ambrose knew.

Ambrose knew everything.

She wasn't fooling anyone.

But I had to give her props for trying. She was playing with fire, but stuck to her guns despite knowing the consequences. She had guts and I had to praise her for that.

Shame I didn't really give a shit.

So as I saw Randy finally emerge from gorilla, I called him to one side.

"Go grab Charlotte," I told him.

"Why? Randy asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Because I think we need to make a point to Mr Ambrose," I said. "If he really wants to suffer, I know the perfect way to do it…"


	42. New Divide

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hopefully we're returning back to some semblance of normality now and regular chapter updates are back to their usual self. Thank you all for sticking with me and being patient. You're all the best.**

 **Also, Wyatt and Jojo... EW!**

 **Lisee – You'll see what the plan is during this chapter**

 **Titans8 – You'll have to wait and find out**

 **Espeon44 – he cares for and loves her**

 **ThatGirl54 – Plan or not, he saw the woman he loves in major danger. He was never going to let her get hurt**

 **76ers – He sure is**

 **Labinnacslove – Only time will tell if that's true**

 **A – If your suspicions are incorrect as to what actually happens, I would love to know what your theories were.**

 **Tantoune – Aww thank you! You've always been such a lovely and loyal reader. I'm blessed to have readers like you**

 **Brookeworm3 – It's not looking good, is it?**

 **Sonicmeans speed – Depends on what you think they're gonna do**

 **IcePrincess1987 – All in good time**

 **Skovko – Thank you so much!**

 **Shaihardy81 – Dean's heart won out over his head. He wanted to protect the woman he loves**

 **A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL – Its all looking a bit crazy right now**

 **Ambroserollinsgirl – You'll find out this chapter**

 **Kerry369 – Thank you!**

 **Dawnie-7 - Don't worry, I'm never far. And yes, Hunter is a creep to be feared**

 **This chapter is named after 'New Divide' by Linkin Park**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

I was having a peaceful evening in my hotel room that evening before I heard a knock on the door.

After the madness of Dean showing up during my match a few days earlier, I felt I needed some time to calm down, collect my thoughts and reflect on what happened.

I mean, the guy showed up on live TV to protect me! It was so gallant and brave (and very sexy, I wasn't going to lie) but it also spelt trouble. Major trouble.

He wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to absolutely hate me, despise me, hate the ground I walked on. But me being in danger had put a dampener on that. I totally understood why he did it – he was protecting his girlfriend and keeping her safe. But it wasn't sticking to the plan, and I still wasn't sure how The Authority were going to react over it.

They had kept reasonably quiet on the subject up until now, but I knew it wouldn't last long. It wasn't their style to simply let something so major lie. I figured they were waiting for Raw to roll around before I'd receive some form of punishment.

So after all the madness, I wanted nothing more than some peace and fucking quiet.

But as I lay there, reading my book, the knock on the door sounded again. So I put my book down with an annoyed huff, stood up and went to answer the door. I instinctively took a step back as I opened it, instantly going on the defence as I saw Charlotte and Randy standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked them, my voice accusatory.

"Jeez, calm down," Randy said. "Is that any way to greet team mates?"

"No, team mates usually help one another when in trouble," I said, referring to his lack of assistance when Sheamus and Nia were attacking me.

"Not my fault they power bombed me," he shrugged.

"They did-"

"Listen," Charlotte said, cutting me off. "We aren't here to argue, we're here to see if you wanna come out with us for drinks down at the hotel bar."

 _Seriously?!_

I looked at her, my mouth agape. These people were my enemies. These people were the ones who beat me up in an alleyway and left me for dead. And now they wanted to hang out?!

"And why the fuck would I want to do that?" I asked, my arms folded.

"So pissy," Randy smirked.

"Well we are all team mates. I think it makes sense to get to know one another better," Charlotte suggested. "It makes all this flow a lot easier."

"You must be crazy," I said, ready to slam the door.

"Plus saying no would be stupid," she added, stopping me before I could. "After the shit that happened on Raw on Monday, you aren't really in a position to turn down an Authority request, are you?"

Fuck, she had me there.

I'd landed myself in enough shit with Dean's interference on Monday. I didn't want to anger them anymore than I probably already had. I was sort of trapped in a corner here.

"Fine," I reluctantly said. "I'll go. But I'm only coming out for one drink."

"Suit yourself," Randy said as I grabbed my jacket and bag and left my room.

xXx

Drinks felt awkward to say the least. I sat there in the most uncomfortable way, not knowing what to do or what to say. I didn't have anything alcoholic, wanting nothing to cloud my senses or judgement whilst I was around these people. So I sat there, sipping on my coke through a straw, the ice cold liquid keeping me alert and awake.

I needed to be vigilant around Charlotte and Randy. I had literally zero trust in them and wanted to always have one eye on them. I wasn't an idiot.

They were having beers and wine, but I was happy to stick with coke.

The conversation felt very forced, like none of us really had anything in common apart from wrestling. I tried to take an interest in Charlotte talking about her father since Ric was a huge inspiration of mine growing up. But it was hard to take her words in when every other sentence went back to her and her career.

She was annoying me if I was honest.

As for Randy, I couldn't give a shit what he spoke about, bragging about all his championships and his tenure in WWE. All I did was nod along, trying my hardest to drown his irritating voice out.

It was like a pissing contest between the two of them. Who was better, who was braver, who was more talented.

The truth was neither of them were. They were both piss poor and only here because of their family name.

But I wasn't about to say that. I was already in enough trouble with The Authority without bad mouthing two of their most important members to their faces. For tonight I was happy to be a yes man until this stupid visit out was over and I could finally return to my room.

"So what was all that shit with Ambrose the other night?" Randy eventually asked me. I wasn't at all surprised by the question. The only thing I was surprised by was that it had taken them this long to ask.

"Yeah, didn't expect him to show up in the ring," Charlotte added with a raised eyebrow.

I wasn't sure if they were acting as Hunter and Steph's ears or if they were genuinely curious, but I wasn't taking any chances. I had to play the fool for both mine and Dean's sake.

"Lord knows," I shrugged. "I was as surprised as you guys were. Thought he hated me."

"Obviously not," said Randy.

"Well more fool him," I said. "Hunter gave me a set of circumstances and I plan to stick to them. I'm having nothing to do with him and he should have fuck all to do with me. Maybe it was momentarily lapse for him. Doesn't matter, I'm not interested. I know I have to stick with The Authority and that's where I plan to stay."

"Good to know," said Charlotte, taking a sip of her drink and swiftly moving the conversation along.

The answer seemed to pacify them enough for now. Hopefully it stayed that way.

xXx

We were back at the hotel before midnight. The night out didn't last long, much to my relief. I didn't even want to go so being back early was exactly the outcome I wanted. The less time with these people, the better.

We rode the elevator to our floor in relative silence, all our rooms on the same floor of the hotel. As we exited the elevator, I turned, ready to go to my room. But I found Randy following me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Charlotte had said her goodbyes and had left to go to her own room, but I knew Randy's room was no where near mine. So he had no reason to be heading in my direction.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Walking you to your room," he said. "I want to make sure you get back safely."

"It's a hotel, Randy," I said. "I'm sure I can get back to my room fine, thanks."

"Well I don't feel safe letting you go by yourself," he said.

 _And I don't feel safe going with you…_

"No one is gonna get me."

"I'd feel much easier if you let me walk you there all the same."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Fine," I said. "Just hurry up."

I walked quickly to my room, keeping a distance between the Viper and myself. The pig was pissing me off and I just wanted him gone. I wanted to be in the safety of my room where I could relax and phone Dean to see if he wanted to come over. His room was only a few doors down from mine so it could easily be done.

With my room in sight, I quickened my steps, reaching it hurriedly.

"I enjoyed tonight," Randy said, leaning against my door. "You need to come out with us more often."

"Uh, yeah, great, fantastic," I said, searching through my bag for my room key.

"You're not half bad, Hale," he smirked. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

"I think beating me senseless is a bit more than the wrong foot," I said, rolling my eyes.

"A minor setback," he said. "One that was probably a mistake. You're a cool girl. Better than I thought. A lot better. You could even say I've grown rather fond of you."

I quickly looked over at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I think you can guess," he said, licking his lips, looking me up and down. "I've made no secret about it over the last few weeks. Little looks here, little touches there."

I frowned in confusion. "Wait… what are-"

And then, all of a sudden, without a single ounce of warning, Randy pressed me up against the wall and pressed his lips to mine.

I stood there, frozen to the spot, as still as a statue as I felt his lips upon my own, the touch so foreign and alien and unexpected. I didn't know what to do, my entire body shocked to the core.

He was fucking kissing me! Randy Orton! Kissing me!

What the actual fuck?!

My eyes were wide, my hands numb at my side, my heart thumbing rapidly in bewilderment at this entire thing, a quiet knocking sounding in the distance.

This couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening. What would a pig like Randy Orton want to have with someone like me? We were polar opposites, we blatantly hated each other, we had been forced to team up by a group who clearly detested me.

So what was his fucking deal?

The truth, however, soon became very obvious.

I pressed my hands to his chest, ready to push him away, but by the time my body and mind had returned to reality and had actually accepted the grossness of what was happening, Randy pulled away from me, breaking the kiss, his blue eyes looking down into my own.

I was about to slap him in the face and unleash my anger when he quickly turned his head to his left, looking off into the distance, a smirk on his lips. I frowned, quickly following his line of sight, the scene that awaited me making me want to be sick all over the floor.

Standing there, his body popping out of his hotel room doorway, stood Dean Ambrose, his eyes fixed on us both.

 _Shit… No… No, no, no, no, no…_

Please tell me he hadn't seen. Please tell me he had not witnessed the kiss. Please tell me the look on his face was anger that Randy was trapping me and not that we'd kissed.

But as he stood there, I could easily read the expression on his handsome face.

He'd seen the whole fucking thing.

I glanced to his side, tears building in my eyes as Charlotte stood there, a satisfied grin on her face. Clearly she had been the cause of the knock I heard. She hadn't gone back to her room at all. She'd followed us, knocked on Dean's door and had allowed him to see the entire kiss play out.

This entire thing had been one massive set up.

"Dean… Oh god…" I whimpered, my hand flying up to cover my mouth in shock.

Surely he couldn't believe I'd been on board with this. He had to know this was all a set up, he had to know that this wasn't true. I hated Randy, never in a million years would I want to kiss him.

"Nothing to see here, Ambrose," said Randy darkly.

My eyes could only look at my boyfriend as he stared at us, the look of betrayal on his face so completely heart breaking to look at. He looked completely broken, crippled, like his whole world had come crashing down around him. He looked at me, shaking his head slowly.

And as he retreated away from us back to his room, I broke myself from Randy's grasp, running towards Dean.

"Dean, wait!" I cried, but I was too late. I was met with a closed door, my body falling against it weakly as the reality of the situation dawned on me.

Everything was fucked up.

"Maybe now he'll finally believe you're part of The Authority," Randy said, his words echoing in my ears.

They hadn't waited for Raw to exact my punishment. They'd done it already.

The Authority had won again.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Lisee, Titans8, espeon44, ThatGirl54, 76ers, labinnacslove, A, Tantoune, Brookeworm3, sonicmeans speed, IcePrincess1987,Skovko, shaihardy81, A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL, ambroserollinsgirl, kerry369 and Dawnie-7 for their reviews**


	43. Not Accepted Anywhere

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Sorry this chapter is late, but we have had a huge heatwave in the UK over the past week, which has been extremely uncomfortable and very draining. So the last thing I've wanted to do is sit with my laptop and write. But I've managed to finish the chapter, so its here now if a little late. Because of the lateness I wont doing my review replies again (I'm terrible, I know) But normal service shall resume next chapter.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Not Accepted Anywhere' by The Automatic**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point of View

As I walked through the arena that Thursday afternoon, ready for live shows, it felt as if everyone was looking at me as I walked past them. All eyes were focused on Georgina Hale like she was an alien, a freak, something to be gawped at.

I knew in reality it was due to their curiosity over why Dean had entered the ring during my match to save me, but the more irrational and stupid part of my mind allowed paranoia to take over and believe it was because they knew what had happened between Randy Orton and myself.

The pig had kissed me… The disgusting, vile, horrible bastard had grabbed me, forced to me kiss him… and had allowed my boyfriend to witness the whole thing.

I knew Dean's interference would give us some sort of punishment, but I figured they would carry it out in the ring. I thought they'd put us into a match we couldn't win or have a much bigger wrestler beat down on us. Never did I think they'd allow it to pour over into our personal lives.

And it had poured over so much that the whole thing had become a flood.

Despite the messages, the calls, the knocking on his door to visit him, I had not seen or heard from Dean in two days.

There hadn't been so much as a murmur or a sighting of him. It was like he had completely wiped all signs of himself away from me. He wouldn't reply to me, he wouldn't pick up the phone and he refused to open the door to me.

No matter what I did or tried, I couldn't get in touch with him.

And this was worse than anything The Authority had ever done to me.

Dean was my one link to a normal life, the one person I loved and adored above anyone else. He was my rock, my friend, my soul mate, the one person keeping me sane in all this fucked up madness.

If I didn't have him, then I had nothing.

Surely he had to know this was a set up. He knew that, not only would I never touch Orton with a ten foot barge pole, but that I loved Dean with all my heart and soul. I'd never betray him, I'd never cheat on him, and I'd never sink so low as to betray him for real.

Dean was my life, not Randy, and I had to believe that he knew that.

But the silence and ignorance was slowly telling me otherwise. The lack on contact and his silence was speaking volumes.

It was making me feel sick to know we hadn't spoken, to know he was upset with me. My anxiety levels were through the roof. I'd cried more than a few tears over this whole thing.

I needed to speak to him, to find him and chat to him privately to lay everything out to him. He needed to know this was a punishment, that it wasn't real, and that it was him who I wanted, not that disgusting prick.

So I ignored the stares that were aimed in my direction, my eyes searching frantically around every corner and corridor for the lunatic. I had a match to warm up for against Naomi, but I didn't care about that.

I needed to fix my relationship.

xXx

I was heading down to catering when I eventually spotted him after an hour or so of searching. Thankfully he was by himself so we could have the conversation we needed to have without fear of interruption. The last thing we needed was prying ears finding out the truth and getting in on mine and Dean's personal business.

He looked so handsome as he stood there, signing a few papers by the merch stand. His hair was fluffy, his sunglasses sitting on top of his head. He was yet to change into his ring gear, a white t-shirt and gym short adorning his god-like body.

This man was utter perfection, one I was lucky to call mine. But after what happened the other night, I needed to sort that out and make sure I was still his.

I looked around, making sure the coast was clear before I approached him. We still had a plan in action after all and I wanted to keep up pretences.

"Dean?" I called after him as I walked to him, his head looking up at the sound of his name.

But unlike the usual handsome smile I normally received, I received a look of distain before he looked away from me.

I frowned, my stomach doing summersaults… and not the good kind. The sickly feeling entered it again as I saw him start to walk away from me.

 _Oh god… Where's he going?_

"Dean?" I called again, rushing after him urgently. "Dean, I need to talk to you."

But still his feet moved, still he ignored me, still he continued walking away.

This was not like him at all. He always listened to me, always gave me his full attention, always took advantage of these small pockets of time we could spend together. He never ran or ignored me, but that was exactly what he was doing.

The sickly feeling grew stronger.

 _Please, no…_

"Dean, stop!" I tried, catching up to him and grabbing his arm. This seemed to work, my boyfriend stopping to look over at me. The look in his eyes was very similar to the one I'd seen the night Randy had kissed me – one of hurt and betrayal.

 _Shit…_

"I… I need to talk to you," I said. "To explain what happened the other night."

"I know what happened the other night," he told me. "I saw it."

"I… It's… You weren't supposed to see it."

"Is that why you did it in the hotel hallway where no one ever goes?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't what you thought. I need to explain to you."

"No… You need to give me some time, Georgie. I need space to think," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"No, Dean, please," I practically pleaded, tears swimming in my eyes, my hand grasping his arm tighter, almost as if to stop him from leaving.

"Look, I love you, but just give me some space, Georgie. Please," he said before my hand let him go and he walked away, leaving me standing there by myself.

This couldn't be happening.

It wasn't allowed to happen.

He was the one who was supposed to have stayed. He was the only person I had, the only thing keeping me sane in all this madness. If I didn't have Dean, then all I had was… nothing.

The tears fell silently down my cheeks, my hands trembling by my side, a feeling of loneliness and loss overwhelming me completely.

I had no one. Everyone had left me. Seth, Roman, Becky, Sami, and now Dean. The Authority had driven every last person in my life away from me. I was now by myself, totally isolated and alone, no one to lean on, no one to support me.

I had nothing and no one.

I wanted the ground to swallow me. I wanted it to open up and take me away from this hell. I couldn't cope with this, not by myself. I needed my friends and my boyfriend. But they had all left me, leaving me alone to battle this horror.

I had nothing left for me now, nothing to fight for, all my hope and strength gone.

So as I watched Dean walk away, I did the only thing I could in that moment.

I ran.

I didn't know where I was going or when I would come back. But all I knew was that I had to get away, I had to escape this.

So I ran

xXx

Dean Ambrose's Point Of View

As I returned to my locker room, I hated myself for what I'd just done to her.

That girl was my world, my universe, my everything. She was the greatest thing that ever happened to me and I loved her with every ounce of my hollow dead heart.

But to see her kissing that pig was like she stabbed that very same heart and tore it to pieces. To see another man holding her and pressing his lips to hers was like the worst kind of torture. Like hell on earth.

I knew I'd forgive her, I always would, but I needed time and space to get over it, to come to terms with it and move on from it. I had barely been in contact with her since it happened, but all I wanted was tonight to do that.

I wanted to go out there, fight my match and distract myself before I talked to her and worked it all out. The space and distance would not only be good for us, but it would allow me room to think.

It was what I needed to move forward.

I entered the locker room, dropping onto the bench that was in there, the monitor switched on in the corner of the room as Raw began. The boys were sorting out their ring gear, our match not till the end of the show. We had plenty time to wait, which meant I had plenty time to think.

I watched the monitor, Michael Cole announcing that Georgie was fighting first tonight in a match against Naomi. This was the last thing I needed. In order to think this over, I couldn't see her, and that counted for matches too.

Her music began to play and I stood to switch the monitor off.

But as I stood there approaching the monitor, I knew something major was up. Her music was playing but she had yet to emerge from behind the curtains.

I stood up straight, every ounce of negativity and anger rushing away from my body, panic, worry and fear setting in as the scene on the monitor failed to change.

Georgie wasn't there.

"Shit… where is she?" I said, my voice laced with worry.

"Who cares?" shrugged Seth. "Probably held up with one of those stupid Authority pigs."

"No, this isn't normal, this isn't right," I argued, my heart pounding in my chest. "She should be there, she should be out there in that ring. She's not there, guys."

"Why should we give a shit, Dean?" Roman asked. "She showed us her true colours weeks ago. Sure, you had a blip last week when you rushed down to her in the ring, but she doesn't give a damn about us. She never did. I couldn't give a damn where she is. Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Don't you dare fucking say that!" I exclaimed, hating to hear my friends talk about her like that. Whether I'd seen her kissing Orton or not, I was still in love with that girl, and having her missing like this was not allowing me to think straight.

Despite what I'd seen, I knew I had to stick to the plan. I still wanted her away from The Authority and back with us. But I was scared. She wasn't there, and hearing Roman and Seth talk shit about her wasn't what I needed right now.

"Why?" Seth asked. "She said it about all of us. Why can't we return the favour?"

"Because she's missing," I said. "Something is up, I think she's in trouble."

"Don't care," Seth replied. "She chose her side, now she has to deal with that choice."

"No she fucking didn't!" I finally shouted at them. "She didn't decide a fucking thing."

"What the hell does that mean? Of course she did," argued Roman.

"No she didn't. She… She…"

I ran a hand over my face, my eyes glancing over at the monitor again. Still that stage remained empty, still that ring stood with no one inside. Georgie was missing, and I knew I had to find her. The Authority could have her, she could be in trouble, she could need assistance. But I'd need help to find her, and I'd need it from my brothers. But there was only one way I could get help from them.

And that was to finally admit the truth.

"Guys…" I said with a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you…"


	44. Reunite

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I hope you're all well and ready for another chapter. We are definitely coming close to the big crescendo of this story, which is both exciting and sad. But it means my new story is right around the corner, which will be a Finn Balor/OC story. So I hope you're all excited for it. I'm also considering doing a Dean/Renee Young story after that, but I'm still plotting things first before I decide.**

 **But anyway, onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Reunite' by Isbells**

* * *

Jon Moxley's Point Of View

She was gone. Missing. Vanished.

She hadn't been seen. Heard from. Spotted.

My Georgie had vanished into thin air and I needed to find her. Find her before it was too late. Find her before she had chance to run further. Find her before I had to kill every mother-fucker in this place to get to her.

I knew why she was gone. She was gone because of my stubbornness, my coldness, my need for space. But she hadn't deserved it. She never deserved it. I knew she'd done nothing wrong. Even though that cunt had kissed her, I knew it had nothing to do with her.

That girl was a fucking saint, a woman who always put others before herself. A woman who deserved the whole world to kiss her feet for how fucking wonderful she was.

And she'd been put through hell. She had been put through shit that no other person should have been put through.

Through it all, she'd lost a lot of people and friends from her life until all she had left was me… Dean and I.

And what had we done?

Pushed her away too.

Her last lifeline and her final hope had pushed her away leaving her by herself.

I was a total fucking dick.

And now she had gone missing. She was nowhere to be seen.

I'd told Seth and Roman everything, every last fucking detail from beginning to end. I knew I shouldn't have, but I had no other choice. I needed help to find her. And they'd listened carefully and had somehow believed me. Sure, they were a little pissed at her, but they were more pissed at The Authority. They would forgive her, help her, do what they could for her. They knew this needed to be fixed, they knew something had to be done. Yet they knew finding Georgie was the biggest priority.

But if it was the last thing I ever did, I'd find her.

Because she was mine and I was hers. And she needed to know I loved her.

xXx

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

I didn't make it very far, well, not as far as I wanted to anyway. Within minutes, the tears began to pour, the sobs wracking my body to the point where I got as far as my hire car in the parking lot. I didn't have the keys with me so I knew I couldn't get inside. So I stopped beside it, leaning against it and sliding my back down the metal until I was sat on the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and simply began to cry, no longer holding back, finally allowing the tears to fall.

How had everything become this fucked up?

How had it all got to this point? To the point where I had literally no one? There were zero members on Team Georgie. Seth and Roman had gone. Becky and Sami hated me. And now Dean could not even bear to look at me.

I really was alone, a woman with no friends and no allies, a woman who was surrounded by people who hated her and blackmailed her to do whatever they wanted. This wasn't what I wanted. This wasn't what I envisioned my wrestling career to be. I always thought I'd be at the top of my game with tonnes of friend and a legion of loyal fans cheering my name each night. I imagined a career of excitement, fun and constant enjoyment with a group of friends I considered a family, doing the one thing I loved the most.

But it wasn't that at all.

This was a living hell, something I couldn't stand anymore.

Maybe I should just quit. Maybe I should go home. Maybe I should return to my mom and leave my dream behind.

After all, what did I have left now? Fuck all. My friends hated me, the man I love couldn't even look at me, the fans thought me a traitor, and everyone around me wanted me destroyed. The other option I had wasn't even something I wanted to fathom. I'd given up. I had no fight left. I just wanted all this to end.

I'd give up on my dream, I'd leave my friends in peace, I'd do literally anything right now to stop this hurt.

Because I could not stand it anymore.

The tears continued falling, soaking the jeans my head was leaning on, refusing to stop. It was a continuous flow, every bit of pain leaving my body through them. My body trembled, my hands shaking as they held my knees.

I'd pushed everyone away, and now I had to deal with that. I felt like a monster, someone who didn't deserve love and affection.

And then I heard footsteps in the background echoing throughout the parking lot. So I curled up tighter into myself, not wanting to be spotted. I had a match right now that I hadn't shown up for. So the last thing I wanted was for The Authority to catch me here like this and give me a tirade of bullshit for not showing up.

But as the footsteps grew louder, clearly heading in my direction, I knew I had no choice to look up. So I lifted my head, peering out through my tears stained eyes, my vision blurred by tears. A small gasp left my mouth, however, as I saw someone standing in front of me.

He seemed dishevelled, his chest heaving as he panted, his hair a mess on top of his head. After what had happened, he was the last person I expected to see standing there.

"Dean…" I whispered breathlessly.

He didn't answer. He simply marched forcefully towards me, dropping onto his knees before wrapping me up in his arms and pulling me tenderly against him.

My body fell as still as a statue, every fibre within me shocked to the core that he was even here, nevermind the fact that he was trying to comfort me.

I didn't understand. He hated me, didn't he? He'd ran when I tried to explain what happened with Randy. He'd ignored me for days. He'd avoided me when I tried to make the peace. Yet here he was, holding me and looking after me, soothing me when I clearly needed it. My mind was in a whirl.

But my body soon relaxed, ignoring every question that was flooding my mind. I knew I needed comfort in that moment, so despite what had happened between us previously, I allowed the man I loved to take care of me, my hands clinging to his t-shirt, burying my face in his neck as I cried.

He held me tighter, his strong hands rubbing my back, his muscular arms keeping me safe and protected. There was no better feeling than being caged in Dean Ambrose's arms. I needed him now more than ever, my red and puffy eyes forcing themselves to look up at him.

"Thank god," he whispered to himself. "Thank fucking god."

"I.. I d-don't understand… w-what are y-you…"

"Shhh," he said softly, kissing my forehead lovingly. "It's okay, sweetheart. Just relax and try to calm down. I've found you, you're safe, and that's what matters."

I nodded, clinging to him tighter, trying to calm my wound up body down. His familiar scent flooded my nose as I buried my face in his neck again, the smell relaxing the tense muscles in my arms and legs.

This was home, this was happiness, nothing could ever go wrong as long as Dean was here with me. As long as we were here together, everything would be okay. Just the fact that he was holding me now made me realise that things were already fixing themselves. If he hated me as much as I thought he did, he wouldn't be here. And he definitely wouldn't be kissing my forehead like he was.

The sobs slowed and turned into whimpers, the whimpers eventually forming into murmurs as the tears stopped and I relaxed. My eyes stung but at least I was no longer crying, finally feeling confident enough to talk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, my voice breaking a little, my throat sore from the sobs.

"You were missing, Georgie," he explained to me. "I watched the show and you were nowhere to be found. I had to find you, I had to know you were alright."

"I don't understand," I said, sniffing my nose. "You ignored me. I thought you hated me."

"No, never," he said without hesitance. "Georgina, I fucking love you. I could never hate you."

"But…"

"I needed time and I needed space," he explained to me. "I caught another man kissing you, and that man happened to be my mortal fucking enemy. I needed some space to get my head round that first."

"Then why did you push me away?" I asked him. "Why not tell me this? I thought I'd lost everything."

"Because I'm a fucking asshole," he growled in shame. "Because I'm the biggest dickhead in the world. I should never have done that to you. I should have told you. I was so angry over what he did that I wasn't thinking straight. And I took it out on you." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Georgie. I am so goddamn sorry. I've never hated you. I've only ever loved you, and I only ever will. I know what I did was unforgivable but-"

I swiftly cut him off as I pressed my lips to his, forgiving him in an instant with a kiss.

I knew what it was like to be in such an awkward position. I'd broken his heart when I turned on The Shield and made him believe something that wasn't real. I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I let this hang over his head. Besides, I loved him. I adored him. And the genuine sorrow that poured from him told me it was an honest mistake.

"I forgive you," I said as I pulled away from the kiss, gently stroking his stubbled cheek.

"I love you," he said to me.

"I love you too," I replied, looking into those baby blue eyes that I loved and adored so much.

"And we're gonna solve this, okay?" he explained to me, brushing my hair away from my face. "We're gonna fix this problem and I'm gonna get you out of The Authority."

"We all are," came a familiar voice from behind Dean.

I looked up, my eyes widening in surprise as I saw none other than Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns walking towards us, genuine smiles and sympathetic smiles playing on their lips.

I looked down at Dean in confusion before looking back at the men that had finally reached us.

And then it was if a lightbulb went off over my head.

They knew.

Seth and Roman knew the truth. There was no hatred on their face, there was no need for revenge in their eyes. There was only love and friendship.

But I didn't have chance to question all this as Dean's words suddenly took priority.

"Georgie… we've come up with a plan."

* * *

 **A huge thanks to calwitch, Skovko, labinnacslove, Brookeworm3, 76ers, espeon44, Titans8, SweetestSINxXx, ItzIzziieMonsta, Tantoune, Dawnie-7, Lisee, sonicmeans speed, ThatGirl54, IcePrincess1987, claire63, ambroserollinsgirl, AlexisGinny, GeeksNFreaks92, A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL, A, ambrose-kohli-girl and Rasha The Dark for their awesome reviews! I love you all!**


	45. Ours

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So we are slowly getting to the big ending of this story and the plan is finally revealed! I know it's all been a long time coming so I hope it's been worth the wait for you all. Enjoy!**

 **This story is named after 'Ours' by The Bravery**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

It was six in the morning the following Monday when the boys visited my hotel room. It was still dark out, the world hardly awake, but we knew we had to meet quickly and early before The Authority woke up and I would be needed. It was the only chance we'd have.

After all, the plan was being put into action tonight.

The plan, the big plan that The Shield had come up with in order to get me out of this hell hole and back to where I belonged. Back with The Shield, back with my friends, and back to normality where The Authority couldn't hurt me.

Back to how things used to be.

It felt like old times having the four of us in the same room again, all of us getting along like we hadn't spent the last god knows how long hating each other. Dean had filled Seth and Roman in on everything that had been going on these past few weeks, telling them everything from the reason behind my betrayal, to what I'd been up to with The Authority, to the fact that Dean and I were in a relationship.

They were, of course, completely over the moon for us, but our relationship wasn't what was important right now. We could celebrate that later on. For now we had to concentrate on getting me the freedom I deserved so we could all be one big happy family again.

"So how is all this working?" I asked as the boys all took a seat, Roman dropping into a chair whilst Dean and Seth sat on my bed.

"We're just putting the last few things into place," Seth said. "We've got a few more phone-calls to make then we should all be good to go on Raw tonight."

"What's the plan exactly?" I said, folding my arms.

There had been so much discussion of ideas and plans for days now, but I had not actually been told what the plan was yet.

"That's the thing," Dean said, looking up at me, biting his lips awkwardly. "We can't tell you."

 _Uh… what?_

I frowned in confusion, not understanding. "Can't tell me…?"

"'Fraid not," said Roman.

I looked between the three of them, my eyebrows furrowed in utter bewilderment. "Then how the hell am I supposed to know what to do?!"

I didn't understand. How could they not tell me the plan? This was a pretty big thing. Surely I'd have to know what the hell was going on for this to work. Right?

"You just have to play along," Dean said.

"The Authority are already keeping a close eye on you," Seth explained to me. "They already know something is up and they are watching you like a hawk. Therefore if you know the plan, your behaviour will change and you'll anticipate the moment if you know what's coming. If we don't tell you then you can act completely natural when the moment comes. It's for your own safety as well as ours."

"But how will I know when the plan is coming into action?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll know," Dean smirked knowingly.

"Just leave it all to us," Seth said. "You carry on as you are. Act the good girl, kiss The Authority's ass, and just wait. Then when the moment is right, we'll set the plan off."

I nodded, trusting these men with all my heart. They had never steered me wrong before so I had no reason not to trust them now. They loved me, they cared for me, and I knew all this was for my benefit. So if this was how it had to be, then so be it.

I took a deep breath.

Now all we needed was for Raw to finally begin.

xXx

I stood in that ring Monday night, the arena completely packed out, millions watching me at home, and every nerve within me was on edge. My hands were clammy at my sides, a tiny bead of sweat rolling down my temple. I swallowed, my mouth dry, my heart pounding.

Something major was about to go down and change everything as I knew it.

Triple H was stood in front of me, waffling on about something or other, Stephanie, Randy, Kane, Charlotte and myself stood around him. He was spewing his usual shit about how The Authority ruled and everyone else should grovel at their feet, blah, blah, blah.

But the anticipation within me was just waiting for the big moment. The guys had a plan, and even though I was not aware of what it was, something major was coming. All I had to do was stand there, look pretty, and wait for the big moment to finally arrive.

"The Authority rules this place," Triple H continued saying, pacing back and forth as he addressed the fans. "You can run and hide from us, but you'll always be caught. You can butt into our problems, but you'll always be punished for it."

As he glanced at me, I knew this was a direct reference to Dean's interference the other week. Little did he know that his so-called punishment had fallen flat on its face.

"We are not to be trifled with," he growled. "And anyone who-"

And it was at that moment that familiar music began to sound around the arena.

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… Shield._

The crowd went wild at the interruption as my three team mates appeared at the top of the staircase, smiles on their faces. They were a wonderful sight, The Authority sighing in annoyance as the three of them made their way down to the ring. I had to hide the smile from my face as they climbed into the ring, knowing I needed to play along, knowing that if this was all to go to plan then I couldn't blow our cover.

Seth and Dean grabbed microphones from a stage hand as their music died down.

"Sorry to crash your little ego trip there, Hunter, but we just had to come down and get involved," Dean said, Triple H's face far from pleased.

"You're playing with fire being here," Hunter growled at the three of them.

"Dude, I live in Vegas. I'm used to the heat," Dean smirked.

"We've come to offer you a proposition," Seth said.

"Ha!" laughed Steph. "Seriously, guys? A proposition? Trust me, nothing you say or do will make us take any deal with you."

"Don't be so quick to shut us down, daddy's girl," Dean said. "You gotta hear us out first."

"Fine, what could you possible want from us?" Steph asked, rolling her eyes.

"Her," Seth said, pointing directly at me. I swallowed nervously, the entire crowd cheering at their answer. "We want Georgie back."

"Georgie left of her own volition," Steph said. "What makes you think she'll want to come back to such… low lives?"

"You're The Authority. Make her," said Dean, still playing along with the idea that I had left The Shield by my own choice.

"No way," Hunter said. "Now run along little boys, and get out of my ring."

But they didn't move.

"See, we had a feeling you might say that," said Dean, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So we called someone in to persuade you a little," Seth said. "Perhaps get our point across a little better."

The Shield all looked at the empty stage at the top of the ramp, myself, The Authority and the WWE Universe all following suit. The Shield had someone? Who? Who could it possibly be?

We all soon got our answer as music filled the area.

 _Money, money, money, money, money, money, money. Dollar, dollar. Dollar dollar._

The crowed erupted with screams and cheers as none other than Shane McMahon came from behind the curtain and appeared on the stage. My mouth hung agape at the sight of a man who had not set foot in this company for years, unable to believe it.

Shane McMahon was their big plan.

And it was fucking genius.

He ran around the stage, greeting the fans as he walked down the ring. Shane was someone I'd grown up watching, a hero of mine, so to see him walking towards me as my boyfriend's big plan was very surreal. Never in a million years did I ever think I'd share a ring with this man.

And it seemed I wasn't the only one surprised to see him here.

Steph and Hunter's faces were a picture. Their eyes were wide, their mouths hanging open, the shock rather apparent on their faces. Steph was slowly shaking her head in disbelief as an annoyed look flashed over Hunter's features.

This was the last thing anyone expected but I knew this was my way out.

Shane climbed into the ring, a happy-go-lucky smile on his face as he stood alongside my friends, his music slowly dying down. But the cheers from the crowd were still deafening. They were rather pleased to see him.

"Cheer up," he said to Steph over the noise. "You two are the only ones pissed off by this."

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Steph as the cheers eventually died down. "You haven't stepped foot in a ring in years."

"And yet here I am," Shane smiled at his sister and brother-in-law. "Good to see you both, by the way."

"Get out of my ring," Hunter growled.

"Your ring?" Shane asked. "I didn't realise this was your ring. I thought it was my dad's ring. So by proxy its half my ring and half her ring." He pointed at his sister.

"Then get out of _my_ ring!" Steph shouted.

"I'm on my half," Shane smirked. "Nothing you can do. But there is something I can do about Miss Hale over there."

Steph looked at me before glancing back at her brother. "What could you possibly do?" Steph asked. "You have no power here."

"I've spoken to dad about this and he's totally on board," Shane began to explain. "I want a brand split. Half the roster go to Raw, half to Smackdown. I'll be in charge of one, you of the other. I want The Shield with me, something I know you won't have a problem with since you love them oh-so-much. But I want the entire Shield. All four members. I want Georgie with me on Smackdown."

The crowd cheered again, rather happy with this turn of events.

This plan was perfect. The only person who could go against The Authority was someone who was considered their equal. And the only person in the world who fitted that bill was Shane McMahon. As Stephanie's brother, they held the exact same position in WWE.

"Ha!" Steph laughed. "No chance, Shane. Georgie is ours."

"Well we both own this company with dad 50/50, Steph, so neither of us have a rightful and outright claim over her."

"She's going nowhere," the female replied.

"See, I figured you'd say that, so I'm gonna offer something else," Shane said, The Shield smirking from behind him.

"What?" asked Steph.

"I'll fight you for her," Shane said bluntly. "Well, not physically, of course. I don't take pleasure in fighting women. But we have a match for her, both of us picking a team to fight on our behalves. Three on three. I'll choose The Shield and you choose whoever you like. Winner gets Miss Hale."

It felt very odd being spoken of as some sort of prize or trophy, but this was the only way to get me out of this so I was more than happy to take it.

"No," said Steph. "I won't do it."

"Why?" Shane asked. "You scared? You can even choose your husband… but I guess you don't have much faith in him like the rest of us."

The crowd liked this answer as Steph marched angrily towards her brother, his words triggering her.

"Fine! You have your match. The Shield vs Orton, Kane and my husband. You're on, Shane!"

I couldn't believe it. She'd actually agreed! Dean's plan had worked. Sure, a match had to take place first, but I had the utmost belief in my boyfriend and friends. They were strong, united and determined.

And I knew with Shane McMahon's backing, I'd be with my friends again soon.

* * *

 **A huge thanks to 76ers, espeon44, Titans8, WeirdGeekyGoof, Brookeworm3, Skovko, Tantoune, Lisee, labinnacslove, claire63, ThatGirl54, HisGoldenGirl, calwitch, IcePrincess1987, ambroserollinsgirl, A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL, ambrose-kohli-girl, AlexisGinny, Schuschuneko and Samr09 for their reviews**


	46. Battlefield

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I hope you're all well. Sorry there was no chapter last week, but my fiancé had a week off work and to be honest I just wanted to spend it with him and have some quality time together. So I took the week off from writing. But I'm back now and ready to finish this story. And we have a big fight this chapter. I apologise for how awful my writing is here, but I'm terrible at writing matches lol. But enjoy all the same.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Battlefield' by Jordin Sparks**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point Of View

I swallowed down my nerves as I stood in gorilla that following Monday, ready for probably the biggest moment of my career. I shifted from foot to foot, my hands clammy and my mouth dry. My heart was pounding as if I'd just ran a marathon, my lungs working overtime to get air into my body.

This was the most frightening moment of my life… and I had no control over it.

My future was in the hands of three men. And I had to believe they would come through for me.

It was finally time for The Shield vs The Authority.

I'd had very little contact with the boys in the run up to this match, The Authority keeping a very close eye on me ever since Shane had shown up and created this match. And this meant I had next to no chance to have a moment to myself in order to see my friends and boyfriend. But thankfully, due to the phone Dean had given me, contact wasn't completely cut off. I was still able to phone him.

And one of those phonecalls had taken over the night before. I had been about to drift off to sleep when the phone had buzzed.

" _Hello?" I'd answered with a yawn, my voice still half asleep._

" _Hey, kiddo. You awake?" came his familiar voice._

" _I am now," I smirked, rubbing my eyes._

" _Shit, sorry," he said. "Just wanted to chat to you before you went to sleep."_

 _I couldn't help the warm smile that slid onto my lips. "Did you now? And why is that?"_

" _Can't a guy call his girl to hear her beautiful voice before she goes to bed?"_

" _Suave bastard," I said with a roll of my eyes._

" _It's why you love me," he chuckled. "I also rang to run something by you."_

" _Like what?" I asked with another yawn._

" _I, uh, want to fight as Moxley tomorrow night."_

 _Okay… That was unexpected._

 _All of a sudden I was wide awake, sitting up straight in my bed._

" _Fight as Moxley? You can't be serious," I said to him. "You can't risk that, Dean."_

" _Georgie, I can't risk not doing that," he explained. "Tomorrow is the biggest fight of my life where I have the most to lose. I have to give myself the biggest chance to win, and having him fight on my behalf is the best shot I've got."_

" _You are more than worthy to fight," I said. "You are the best wrestler I know. A man with a do or die attitude who will put everything he has into this. And with Roman and Seth at your side I have total faith in you. Moxley is too much of a risk. You know what he's capable of, and it's the sort of stuff that can't be seen in a wrestling ring. He could end up losing this for us if he gets too unruly."_

" _But at least he has strength, at least he won't give up, at least he'll fight until the end," Dean argued._

" _And so will you!" I tried. "Dean, I have faith in you. I have faith that you will give it your all, that you will use every ounce of energy you have."_

" _But what if it's not good enough?" he sighed. "I can't afford to lose you, Georgie. Not again."_

" _You won't," I said with a smile. "You're gonna win this tomorrow night, Dean, and I'm coming back to you. You're gonna do it. You, not Moxley."_

 _He was silent for a few moments but I could hear him breathing through the phone._

" _Fine," he said. "I'll fight. But if Moxley naturally comes out, I'm doing nothing to stop him."_

" _That's a fair compromise," I said. "But I know you can do it."_

And he could. Dean Ambrose was a determined and stubborn son-of-a-bitch. If anyone could win this fight, it was definitely him. And with his Shield brothers, the three of them would be unstoppable.

I had faith in them, I believed in them, and I knew I'd be back with them soon.

xXx

I was seated on commentary for the match, the six men standing in the ring for a stare off. On one side stood my current team mates, the people who had made my life a living hell for the last few months. Triple H, Orton and Kane. On the other side stood my boyfriend and friends, three men I adored who were fighting to bring me home. Roman, Seth and Dean. I took deep and steadying breaths as I watched them, the magnitude of this match growing ever bigger and ever more real.

Within the next hour my future would be set in stone. I'd either return to the life I hated or move forward to bigger and better things with the people I loved.

This was finally it. The big moment. With Shane McMahon sat one side of me, Stephanie and Charlotte the other side, everything was set in place.

The bell rang and the match finally got underway.

All six men went for each other immediately, a free-for-all where fists were flying. Roman went for Kane, Seth going for Hunter, Dean making Randy his target. It was hard to make out who was winning, limbs and attacks flying in every direction. It seemed all six of them were hit at some point in some way, the ref finding it difficult to gain any semblance of control. I watched, my heart pounding, my eyes on my friends, Dean in particular.

He seemed to have the upperhand over Orton, Randy laying on the floor whilst Dean covered him in a flurry of punches. I knew this fight with Orton was personal for Dean.

I knew the image of Randy kissing me that night was one that would be forever etched in Dean's mind. It was a low point for us, a time where The Authority had truly won the battle. It had caused a major rift between us, one that almost had me running away.

Randy had tried to take what was his, and I knew that had never sat well with Dean. This was his revenge, his way to get retribution. And Dean was going to grab that with both hands.

Back in the ring, Roman had Kane laying out cold, an early Superman Punch coming to his aid. Sadly the same could not be said for Seth, Hunter hitting the poor man's head repeatedly off the turnbuckle. Thankfully Roman saw this, coming to help Seth, grabbing Hunter and hitting him with one of his trademark slaps, the sound echoing throughout the arena.

I watched with batted breath, unable to stop the way my leg was twitching with nerves.

The fight arduously continued on, every moment a worry for me, fears in the back of my mind. The Authority were strong, they were not a team to be doubted. They had a lot of years and championships under their belts between them, and I knew they were a powerful opponent for The Shield.

It was such an even fight that it was difficult to really tell who was coming out on top. Just when you thought The Shield had the upper hand, The Authority had an answer for them, and vice versa. They were two evenly matched teams and I could not call the outcome.

It was about 20 minutes into the match when the fight decided to pour outside the ring. Dean and Randy were the two legal men, both of them fighting not far from where we were seated. The punches and kicks were flying thick and fast, but Randy's were hitting harder. He threw Dean into the barricade, my boyfriends shoulder hitting off it harshly. I gasped, fear waving over me as I saw the man I loved clutching his arm. I hoped he was alright.

Seeing Dean in trouble, Seth leapt to his friend's aid, attacking Randy. Sadly Randy was quicker.

As Seth ran to him, Randy caught him, using Seth almost like a weapon. His steely blue eyes glared at me before he threw Seth like a cannonball into myself and Shane.

Seth's body collided with mine, knocking me backwards as my chair toppled over. Thankfully Shane was able to grab me before any major damage was done. But as Seth and I clambered to our feet, glaring at Randy, the sight behind him was so much more serious.

Dean had seen the entire thing.

The look on his face was something worse than anger, something worse than hatred. It was as if the pain of his shoulder had all but disappeared. He stared at Randy, his eyes growing darker and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop what was about to happen. Partly because there was no way I could control him in this mood, but mainly because I'd agreed with Dean to do nothing should this happen.

Moxley was here.

Within seconds, he launched himself at Randy, grabbing him harshly and pulling him to him. He threw him against the apron of the ring, fists pummelling into the man's face. I watched on in fear as I saw the violence of Moxley coming forth, panic hitting me as I realised how far Moxley could go.

This was WWE. A little blood can be shown on occasion, but Moxley was heading for all out bloodlust. This could not happen. I had to stop this.

But as I stepped forward, Roman got there first, coming between Moxley and Randy, grabbing the Viper and throwing him back into the ring. He looked to Moxley, the lunatic seemingly understanding. He knew he had to keep as calm as humanly possible, a tall order for Moxley.

He looked back to me, offering me a small smile before he climbed back into the ring to join Roman.

They were ready to continue the fight but Hunter had already begun. He ran at Dean, but thankfully Roman's quick senses came in handy again. He hit Hunter with a spear, blocking the man in his path.

With Hunter down and Seth distracting Kane, Moxley picked up a half conscious Randy and hit him with a Dirty Deeds. He quickly went in for the cover, the ref ready to count.

And with the pin-fall hitting 1-2-3, the match was finally over.

But so was the battle.

So was the war.

And we'd won.

I could only stand there open mouthed as the ref raised Moxley's hand in victory, Randy lying on the mat without movement, defeated and broken.

The Shield and Shane had won. The fight was over and we'd emerged the victors… and I was finally free.

I was no longer under their control. I no longer had to answer to their horrible demands or listen to their vile voices. I no longer had to act against my will and ignore my friends and the people I loved.

I was no longer a part of The Authority.

I was finally back with The Shield.

I launched myself into the ring, leaping into Moxley's arms, hugging him tightly in celebration. He held me to him, the joyful laughter leaving my mouth infective as it soon left Moxley's too, a rare event. After all these months of avoiding each other, of sneaking around, of being parted and having to date in secret, Dean and I could finally be together.

We could finally be the couple we'd always wanted to be and not live a lie anymore.

And nothing felt more freeing than that.

"Thank you," I told Moxley. "From the bottom of my heart, thank you, Moxley. You have no idea idea what you've done for me tonight. For Dean, for all of us."

"Anything for you," he said.

We were soon joined in the ring by Roman and Seth, the four of us coming together in a hug, a moment that had been way overdue.

We were finally united.

We were finally together.

We were finally The Shield again.

* * *

 **And the next chapter is the last chapter! *sad face***

 **But that means a new story will soon be beginning. And I'm a little torn over it as I have two story options that I'm considering. I have previously stated that I want to do a Finn/OC story, but I've also been dying to do a Dean/Renee Young story too. I have ideas for both.**

 **So I've put a poll up on my profile for you to vote which story you'd like to see next. Do you want a Finn/OC story or a Dean/Renee story? Go vote in the poll now. And if you can't see the poll, either let me know your preferred choice in a review or message. The choice with the most votes will be my next story idea. Thanks!**


	47. Happy Ending

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Happy Ending' by Mika**

* * *

Georgina Hale's Point of View

 _ **6 months later…**_

Dean and I were settled down for the evening in Dean's apartment, cosying up on the sofa. I was sat on his lap, his arms wrapped comfortably around me as we watched the large plasma screen TV, enjoying one of our few evenings off work.

We always liked to make the most of this time and spend it together, just the two of us, no one else to bother us. These evening off were few and far between, so we always spent them doing something we wanted to do. We had chosen to watch Dirty Dancing that evening. Well, I say we, more like I had chosen it.

"How many times have you watched this film?" he asked me, shaking his head in amusement.

"This week?" I teased.

He chuckled. "I feel like we watch it every other day."

"It's a modern day classic," I said. "Sweet and innocent girl meets hot and good looking bad boy and they create a secret and undeniable love."

"Sounds familiar," he smiled. And it did. It was just like us. But our love, which had once been secret and quiet, was now out in the open for all to see.

Dean and I had officially come out as a couple as soon as we had made our move to Smackdown, something which had been one of the best moves for us.

As soon as we had won our match, the draft for the two brands had begun, and I was safely drafted to Smackdown with The Shield. The Authority remained on Raw and I'd not had to deal with them since being under the strict protection of Shane McMahon.

The man had been wonderful, looking after us and making sure we had no further problems with his sister and brother-in-law. We were now able to wrestle and not have to deal with the shit constantly thrown at us. It had enabled us to bond again and reform as a group, hence giving Dean and I the freedom to be a happy couple.

And things had only gone up from there.

Becky and Sami had been drafted to Smackdown too, and after much discussion and explanation about why I did what I'd done to them, our friendship was finally back on track. They had forgiven me and things were slowly starting to return to normal, something I was grateful for.

Losing them both as friends had been one of the hardest things to go through, but knowing they were back on my side again was a total blessing.

My wrestling had improved too, finally surrounded by my team mates again. Not only that but I was able to enjoy it more now I was finally out of the Authority hell hole. I could wrestle how I wanted and it was so much more fun. It felt like the old days again and it made me remember why I chose to be a part of this business in the first place.

I was with Roman and Seth again too, two men I loved and looked at like big brothers. I'd missed them like crazy and was so happy they'd forgiven me for all I'd put them through. We were a team again and the only way for us all to go was up.

And then finally there was Dean, my boyfriend, the greatest man I'd ever met. The man who had fought for my freedom and made me the happiest girl in the world. Our relationship had come on leaps and bounds since I'd returned to The Shield.

I'd practically moved in to his place in Vegas, both of us spending every free second together. My time with The Authority had meant we had to live in secret and could hardly spend a moment together. So now we were making up for lost time, acting like the normal everyday couple we'd always wanted to be.

And it was complete bliss.

We lived together, hung out together, slept together, and loved each other. We'd visited mom and she adored him as always, so happy that we were a couple. Things couldn't be better for us knowing we finally had the life we'd always wanted.

Things were looking up for Dean too. Ever since everything had been settled, Moxley had hardly shown up. And I knew it was down to Dean's ease and contentment. Moxley was a personification of all Dean's anger and negativity, two things he had a lot of before all this. But now things had calmed down, Dean had no reason to be angry or upset. Life was good for him, so Moxley was no longer needed.

We were together, we were happy, and it was all we'd ever wanted.

"You must know this film word for word by now," Dean suggested, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into my hip.

"Probably," I said. "I've watched it enough times."

"You really love it, don't you?" Dean asked me.

"It's my favourite," I smiled down at him. "Which is why I'm so grateful that you put up with me watching it time after time."

"It makes you happy so I'd watch it a thousand times if I had to," he smiled before we settled down to watch the film. It wasn't until the credits had begun to roll and the movie had finished that Dean spoke again. "I wonder what happens afterwards."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well we see them get together and dance the night away, but I wonder what happens after."

"Who knows," I said. It was something I'd never really thought about before. Once the movie was over for me, that had always been it.

"What do you think?"

I looked at him thoughtfully. "I think they live happily ever after. They dance the night away and-"

"Dance with me now then," he asked me suddenly.

"Dance?"

"Yeah, come on. Dance with me." he lifted me off him and stood us both up. The music from the credits was still sounding, so I wrapped my arms around him and started to dance in the middle of the living room, both of us swaying to the rhythm. It was so unexpected, but I liked the moment. Just the two of us dancing like goofballs. It was nice.

"What do you think happened next?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said as we continued swaying.

"Have a guess."

"Okay," I said. "Well… they probably lived a happy life together. Spent time together, lived happily ever after, got married, had-"

No sooner had I said the words did Dean let me go and suddenly drop to one knee, taking my hands in his and looking at me.

My body froze as I looked down at him with wide eyes, the music in the background all but forgotten. It didn't take me long to realise his plan and why he'd asked me all those questions.

"Dean, what-"

"Marry me," he said.

"W-What?!" I asked in complete shock. Was he serious?!

"I want you to marry me, Georgie," he said in earnest. "I want you to marry me, spend the rest of your life with me and allow me to make you as happy as you make me."

"Oh my god…" I whispered.

"We have… we've been though some fucking shit during our relationship," he said. "We've had so many ups and downs that we could make a fucking soap opera out of it. But the one thing that remained all the way through it was how much we loved each other. I love you, Georgina Hale, with all my heart. I've never been in love in my life but the second I fell in love with you I knew I never wanted anyone else. Only you. And I want you forever. So will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I dropped to my knees in front of him, my eyes tearing up as I wrapped my arms around him, vigorously nodding as I held him close.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," I cried, kissing all across his face.

The smile on Dean's lips was like nothing I'd ever seen before. He looked so happy, so content, so blissful.

And I did marry him. I became Mrs Georgina Ambrose, and I spent the rest of my life beside the greatest man I'd ever known. The man I loved. The man who had fought constantly to make me happy.

And life had never been better.

* * *

 **And that's all folks!**

 **I have adored writing this story and I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who came along for the ride. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I'm really gonna miss this story.**

 **But the end of one story means the beginning of another. And as voted for by you guys, my next story is going to be a Finn Balor/OC story. I have so much planned for it so I cant wait for you all to read it.**

 **I will be posting the first chapter in 2-3 weeks time as I want to take some time to write it and bank some chapters before I upload. There would sometime be 2 weeks between updates with Unstoppable due to not having time to write, and I don't want the same thing to happen with this one. So I'll be taking a couple weeks to upload so I can really write some chapters first.**

 **So keep your eyes open for the Finn/OC story soon!**


End file.
